Team Building Exercises
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: Kim is away... And Ron got mixed in a bad situation, or is it a blessing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Boy let me tell you about this week! I've been trying to foces on the next Don't tell chapter but this idea just kept coming to my haed and just didn't stop!**

**So I've decided to get it out of my head! It was something that people kept asking about so here you go!**

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**X-=-=-=-x**

**Chapter 1: Busted and Punished**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" asked the redheaded heroine, Kim Possible. She was currently wearing a large coat that really made her seem much larger than she actually was. Her head was poking out of the top of it, she was having trouble seeing the face of the person in front of her.

"Oh come on KP, this is the Ronster you're talking about!" The blonde boy gestured towards himself, as if he was presenting a celebrity. "You just go on your family vacation, make sure to have fun! I'll be kicking back with a long marathon of Sci-Fi movies and Bueno Nacho!" The blonde sidekick was all smiles, laughing and jumping around. "Maybe I'll even go hang out with Wade for a bit! You know, some quality guy time!"

Kim started to laugh loudly. "I'll believe it when I see it!" If Ron could actually convince the younger boy to step outside his room to 'hang out', then it would probably qualify as a miracle. Her smile only widened as she looked him over.

Ron Stoppable, her best friend, the only one she could ALWAYS count on for all these years. She often wondered if he had any idea just how much he meant to her, how special he was in her book.

For the past few weeks, she had been trying to figure out how to tell him that she... Well, she was going to break free from her initial fears and finally ask him out!

If anything, she was trying to find some sort of excuse to get out of going on this family vacation that her parents had sprung on her at the last minute. 'That's just my luck... I've even already waited more than a month after my breakup with Josh, just to make sure Ron wouldn't feel like he was my rebound...' She fought to keep her expression as normal as possible. What was the point in giving him a hint, when she had to leave for a few days and couldn't follow up on her intentions?

"Come on Kimi-Cub! We need to move, the plane won't be able to take off without us!" her father joked to himself. The Possible matriarch next to him simply rolled her eyes at his silly antics, she started to push him and her twins away from the two teens.

"Come on you three, let's go, before your father's jokes get even worse" the redheaded doctor advised, already moving away from Kim and Ron.

"Well... I guess I'll be going too..." Kim smiled, moving in closer to hug her childhood friend.

Of course he returned the hug, the two lingering for a few moments, simply enjoying the closeness between them.

"Don't worry KP, soon you'll be able to return home to your awesome partner! You'll be back before you know it!"

'I wish I could just tell you already... No, stop it Kim! Have some restraint!' She nodded in confirmation. "You bet!" She started walking away from him, already regretting letting him go.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a call!" the blonde boy yelled out to her, waving his hand above his head.

"You better..." the redheaded heroine whispered to herself. She moved through the terminal doors and out of sight.

His smile finally dropped, turning around with a sigh, he started to walk away. He wanted nothing more than to go with her, or better yet, to have her stay with him. Of course he couldn't really have told her that, now could he? A small hairless creature popped out of his pocket, looking up at him while squeaking.

"Yep... she's gone with her family" he replied, quickly patting his little friend's head. "Don't worry Rufus, KP will be back before you know it! Now, how about you and me enjoy the Bueno Nacho all you can eat special?"

The reaction of the hairless mole rat was almost immediate, he ran up to the blonde's shoulder and started dancing with joy.

'Well, someone's easily distracted... If only I was...'

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

It was the next day at Middleton High School. The blonde sidekick was walking down the corridor, done with his classes for the day. He was heading towards cheer practice, as usual. 'Well, let's get this over with...' Ron thought. He was almost dragging himself along, thinking about his friend. 'I hope she's having a better time than I am...' Ron was still wondering if he'd made the right choice, not calling her the day before. He still remembered the last time they'd been apart for a long time. He'd kept calling her about every little thing, that had bothered him. He felt bad about it and didn't want to repeat the same mistake, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard to hold himself back. "I'll just have to keep myself busy..."

The boy arrived at the gym and entered. Normally this was a restricted zone to regular students, as after school hours it was solely used for the cheer squad this time of year. But of course, him being the team's mascot gave him the right to enter.

The gym itself was quite dark, the lights were off and he couldn't see anybody around. "Did they cancel practice for today because KP is away?" It seemed logical to him, as his redheaded friend was the captain of the team. On top of saving the world, of course. Yep, she was just awesome like that.

"Well... If I'm already here, I may as well take a shower..." the boy spoke to the empty room. He continued into the locker room, going inside without a care in the world. He never even noticed that the lights were on, a few pieces of fabric scattered on the benches around him.

He quickly took off his shirt, ready to enter the shower room. The door suddenly opened, nearly hitting him. He froze instantly, noticing several familiar faces.

'Oh God no...' the soon to be dead sidekick thought, looking into the shocked faces of the cheer squad. His memory suddenly started working, recalling a few of the things his friend Kim had explained him before she left. 'Just trust me on this one, don't go to cheer practice while I'm gone... Bonnie is bound to try and come up with some new routine that will land her the captain's position, so just save yourself the hassle...'

His eyes focused on the different members of the team. They all stood there, wearing nothing but their towels. Water dripped off of their almost completely naked bodies, shining in the fluorescent lighting.

The girls remained silent, as if the idea of 'him' of all people being here was unthinkable.

"W-wait a minute, this isn't my locker..." he began, before he saw the scowl on Bonnie's face.

The brunette cheerleader crossed her arms, accidentally pushing up her generous breasts. "Wrong excuse Loser, try again!" she snapped, her voice commanding and angry. As furious as she was she tried to remain calm, for the sake of the girls behind her.

The boy started sweating, he could feel his throat closing up. He attempted to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him filleted by the girls. "Ah, w-well, you see... It's a funny thing that happened..." He stalled out once again, before he lifted his hands up in a placating gesture and took a step back. "Actually, it's nothing! I'll just, ahh... get out of your hair..." Ron was about to turn and start running when a soft hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt, stopping him from escaping.

"Your not going anywhere, Loser!" Bonnie sneered at him, keeping her glare focused on his eyes. "Do you think we'll just let you off, after what you did?"

"What I-wait a second!" the blonde boy exclaimed fearfully. "I literally just got here! And I wasn't doing..." His words died in his throat, only now really noticing Bonnie up close. He could faintly smell the fresh shampoo that she'd used only a few minutes ago. His eyes traveled down to her ample cleavage, it was as if it was trying to lure him in.

"Even when your trying to seem innocent, you still have the balls to check me out... " the brunette cheerleader pointed out, smiling at him. "It's nice to know that even you have balls, Loser. It'll make it even more satisfying when I tear them off." Her smile turned vicious, making him shrink.

"We should teach him a lesson!" a blonde freckled cheerleader declared, wearing a smile similar to Bonnie's.

"Yeah! It's time we showed him what happens when you mess with the elites!" the raven haired cheerleader known as Hope declared, also joining the witch hunt.

They all moved around him, blocking his escape route.

"Wait a minute!" one of them called from the back, they all stopped to look at her.

Bonnie sighed in annoyance, "what is it Tara? We're kinda busy here." The brunette was about to continue, before her friend grabbed her arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bonnie?" The blonde's voice was enough to make the brunette let go of Ron's collar, turning back towards her friend who began to pull her off to the side.

'I can guess where is this going...' Bonnie rolled her eyes, before glancing back at the other members of the team. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, and one of you please close that door... We don't need another idiot walking in here" she ordered, before Tara finished pulling her out of sight.

"So, what did you want Tara?" Bonnie questioned, even if she could easily guess what her friend needed.

"Oh nothing much... You know, just to ask about your new bag, the shoes you got, and WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW!?" the blonde shrieked in anger, her voice echoing in the room.

The brunette took a step back but refused to look intimidated, even if she was sure she failed. "I'm not sure what you mean Tara, but try to keep it down."

"Oh? You want me to keep it down? Okay, yeah fine sure, no problem... Just as long as you tell me what the hell you were thinking?!" The normally quiet and submissive blonde barely managed to hold herself back from screaming again. It was so unlike her, that it had caught Bonnie totally by surprise. However in hindsight, she really should have seen it coming.

"You mean Kim's loser friend?" The brunette saw her friend's face contort for a moment, she obviously didn't approve of the little nickname she'd given to Tara's not-so-secret crush.

"No? You think?" the blonde shook in frustration. "What's the big idea, treating him like that? It was an honest mistake!"

"Excuse me? Just a mistake, you say?" Bonnie moved closer to her friend. "Okay... So let's just say that someone else barged in here, but actually saw us fully nude. Would that be okay too?" A small smile threatened to break out on her face. "Or is it because it's 'him', that you're so willing to forgive?"

"I don't know what your talking about..." Tara denied, face flushed.

"Yeah... I'm sure you don't..."

"Look, you know as well as I do that if Kim were here she would have made sure you agreed with her that it was nothing... So, why all the drama? Why not let him run along, instead of dragging him inside and having him surrounded by the team?" The annoyed look on the blonde cheerleader's face was almost too much for Bonnie.

"Is that what you're worried about? Him looking at other girls, when you're not even dating him?" Her friend was almost too pure sometimes.

"I-It's not that! And don't change the subject!" Tara started going off the handle again, before her friend's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Okay, look Tara, this is a problem... We need to punish him for what he did, what almost happened..." Bonnie started explaining. "Not just for me... but also the other girls..." She wasn't getting through to the blond, the brunette cheerleader could see Tara's expression. Her friend didn't care about her reasons. In her eyes the boy hadn't done anything wrong, she wasn't going to budge on this.

"Then how about a compromise?" Bonnie inquired making her friend's eyebrow raise.

"A compromise? What sort of compromise?" she asked in suspicion, the normally quiet girl moving closer.

"Well... he did something he shouldn't have done. Since we can't really punish him for it, then how about we go straight to him making up for his mistake?" The brunette beauty saw that her friend hadn't exploded, she took that as a sign to continue. "Think about it as... him having to do whatever it is you want, in the hope of forgiveness. With how he is... I'll say he'll gladly that deal, with a smile."

Tara seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments, before she seemed to come back to Earth. "W-well, it does make sense, when you put it that way..." she agreed.

'Wow, she caved pretty quickly when it benefited her... I'm so proud right now!' "Okay, now that we're in agreement, we should probably let the others know." The two started moving back towards the entrance, with Bonnie in the lead.

The two cheerleaders walked into a pretty funny scene. The rest of the squad was currently surrounding their blonde victim. Ron himself was busy looking down, like a puppy who'd gotten in trouble. His face was slightly flushed, he was barely able to focus on any given spot for more than a few seconds.

'He's probably getting a nice close-up look at the girls' legs... This must be torture for him... as it should be!' Bonnie thought. She didn't dare voice the thought however, it would definitely cause more harm than good. "Alright girls and... you too, I guess..." She pointed at the lone boy in the room. "We've decided that The Loser will not be punished." She could see her teammates look at her in shock. Stoppable raised his head, presumably in hope, as she continued. "But..." She let the silence hang in the air for a few moments. "...he will make it up to us with... a favor..."

Bonnie glanced at the team. They all looked confused, with the exception of the blonde girl next to her. At this point her friend was almost giddy.

"Exactly! He must-" Tara couldn't control herself, the words spilling out, Bonnie put her hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Let me Tara." She moved forward, hands on her hips. "Basically, it means he must obey one order... From each of us!" As Bonnie let the bomb drop, she could see understanding slowly dawning on the rest of the team. They all smiled at the possibly of making the boy their temporary slave.

"Wha-" Tara was speechless. She glared at Bonnie, silently saying, 'if I knew than I never would have agreed to this!'

Bonnie's smile was taunting, 'you think I'm going to let you be the only one to take advantage of Possible's little helper? Fat chance!' She leveled her glare at the blonde boy, who returned her stare with more than a little trepidation. "Do you understand? You will have to do anything we tell you... Is that clear?"

With a quick nod of his head, it was done, his fate was sealed.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After a few hours...

Ron Stoppable was lying on his bed, looking at his ceiling, thinking about his newfound situation. He'd agreed to Bonnie's demands out of fear and embarrassment. It was understandable, considering he'd been around the half-naked members of the entire cheer squad... minus his childhood friend.

"If KP had been there... I don't even want to think about what she would have done to me..." He moved into a sitting position. "Okay! So, how am I going to get out of this one?" he wondered out loud, before coming back down to realty. 'I can't...' Defeat wasn't something he liked to accept, but sadly it was an all too familiar feeling... At least to him.

"Okay, stop that! You got off easy! So, just make sure not to screw up... again." The blonde sidekick got up, he had a job to do.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" Bonnie Rockwaller asked, being led by another cheerleader.

It was a brown-skinned beauty, with long flowing raven-colored hair and oval eyes. She was known as Hope. "Well, you know it's my turn to host our usual sleepover-"

"You mean movie night" Bonnie cut in.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's called a sleepover..."

"I know what I said!" the brunette insisted, she refused to call it something so childish.

"Anyway... As I said, it's supposed to be my turn. I'm feeling a bit lazy, so I've decided to change locations" Hope answered with a smile.

"Is that why we're here?" Bonnie inquired, pointing at the home they were in front of.

"Yep!" Hope moved forward, pushing the doorbell. The girls waited only a few seconds before the door opened slowly, revealing the blonde resident of the house.

"Oh... you're here early..." Ron mused, moving aside and letting the two girls enter.

"Not like it'll matter..." Bonnie was the first inside. She didn't really care about his home, or how much money he had, not with how well she lived.

The boy took the lead, bringing his "guests" to his living room. For some reason it looked completely different from the rest of the internal design of the house. "What the..." Bonnie looked around, confused.

There were pillows and blankets all over the floor, normal furniture nowhere in sight. It seemed as if the entire floor was made out of comfy-looking pillows. "Hey, Loser! What the hell is this?" Pointing to the floor, Bonnie glared at him.

"Well, you did ask for it..." Ron almost whispered to Bonnie.

"It looks great!" Hope moved past him and Bonnie, simply letting herself fall onto the floor. "Oh... so soft..." The ravenette lay there so long, Ron asked if she was alright. Her only response was to turn around, look up at him, and declare: "I approve... Now, the only thing left is-"

He quickly moved his head to the side, face red as a tomato. "Y-yeah! I'll go-uh... Take care of it!" He quickly escaped the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"So... remind me again, why are we at The Loser's house? And do me a favor... close your legs... I'm pretty sure he got a good look in between them" the brunette griped, looking around for a place to sit.

"I've already told you, I'm too lazy to do it myself. Besides, just look at this place!" Hope gestured around herself. "This place looks perfect! Not to mention, I won't have to clean up afterwards. ...and him?" The girl took a moment, as if thinking it over. "Meh... doesn't really bother me all that much..."

Bonnie looked shocked for a moment, before noticing the slightest crack in her friend's facade. "Really? What are you, five?" the brunette huffed in anger.

"Sorry Bonnie, your expression was just too much! I couldn't help it! But I'm actually being serious here. I mean, he already saw us in way less. And I'm used to him seeing us in our uniforms! So, I don't care all that much."

Bonnie moved a bit to sit down next to the ravenette.

"He did deliver on my request... so I don't know... Maybe I'll end up asking him out..." Hope looked at Bonnie again with a shapely smile, only to see her teammate's unimpressed face.

"Whatever you do... don't joke about that near the rest of the team..." Bonnie didn't want to be around if Tara heard that one.

"Who said I was joking?"

The brunette cheerleader was going to ask what Hope meant by that, but lost her train of thought when she heard a sound resembling a doorbell... an annoying one at that.

"I'll get it!" Ron moved quickly, almost running to the front door.

"Seems pretty motivated, when he has to be" Hope mused.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Night had fallen at the Stoppable household. Ron was currently busy finishing up some food for the girls that were staying in his living room. "Ha, never thought I'd ever have to worry about that..." the blonde sidekick said to himself, continuing to work.

It was a pretty strange situation he'd gotten himself into, his assigned 'punishment' even more so. When Ron had agreed to their terms, he couldn't help but immediately wonder about what sort of embarrassing stuff Bonnie would make him do. To his great surprise, the first member to call in her request was one of the girls he didn't talk to much.

The ravenette beauty named Hope wanted to host their team slumber party in his living room, along with having him provide some homemade food. She was very specific about that last part.

Ron had obviously agreed, as this was a demand that was extremely easy for him to fulfill. His home was usually empty, with his parents away on another back to back vacation. He'd also made sure to leave Rufus with Wade for the night. He didn't want to irritate the girls, on the off chance that they saw the little guy.

When finished he moved to the living room, to the six girls who were currently occupying it. The girls didn't notice him right away, but as he moved closer he caught everyone's attention.

The blonde boy quickly glanced at them, they had already changed into what appeared to be their sleepwear, they all looked completely different.

First there was Bonnie. The brunette girl was wearing a tight purple shirt and shorts that covered most of her rear, but couldn't hope to hide its perfect shape.

Next to her stood the blonde cheerleader Tara. Said blonde currently had her back to him, focusing on her mirror and clearly fixing herself up. She was dressed in a casual-looking set of light blue pajamas. In contrast to Bonnie's figure, Tara's was even more stunning. Ron could see the blonde's ample cleavage from where he was standing, but what really drew his attention was her ample ass. It was slightly bigger than even Bonnie's.

The next pair were talking to each other, Hope and Crystal. The ravenette was wearing a tight-fitting pair of gray pants, they made her long legs look extraordinary. Crystal sat next to her, and it appeared that she was not trying to hide anything. She was currently rocking a very small red bottom that was halfway in-between underwear and a pair of short shorts. The boy could clearly see her ass sticking out. Finally, she was also sporting a black tank-top.

The last two girls, Marcella and Liz, were under one of the blankets he'd provided them. Only their heads and the slightest bit of their tops were poking out. Marcella's face looked a lot like Hope's. The only differences between them were a small number of facial features, as well as a beauty mark just above Liz's lips. Liz herself was a redhead, just like his best friend. Her hair was a lighter shade than Kim, she was currently without her usual hairband.

The blonde boy's attention flitted from one beauty to another, until he reached the middle of the room. By this point they'd all looked up at him, focusing on the few trays he was carrying.

"Well it's about time, I'm starving!" Liz declared. She quickly pulled the blanket off of herself to reveal a very skimpy looking pair of panties.

The blonde's eyes almost popped out from shock.

"You know... nobody told you to starve yourself before you got here..." Crystal pointed out, she sat down and played with her phone.

"After what I've heard about the food? No way I'm going to pass this up!" Liz looked up at the trays, excitement clear.

Ron on his part was looking at the ceiling, trying desperately to think about something else... No, anything else but the oh so lovely sight of Liz's ass as she bent over to inspect what he'd brought. 'I've never noticed just how-NO!' he mentally yelled, he tried to calm the swelling in his pants. 'Thank God for baggy pants!'

"-ey are you listening?" someone called, almost making him jump.

Looking back down he saw Hope staring at him, wearing a small smile. "S-sorry, what's up?" The blonde boy hoped his voice didn't come off as too strained.

"Well...", her voice was really sounding pretty tempting. "I was just wondering if I could ask you to get me something sweet... I would really love something... sweet" she practically purred.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Su-Sure, no problem!" he choked out, before nearly running out of the room.

...

"Pfff, hahaha!" The girls couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, falling apart as soon as he'd cleared out.

"That was great!"

"I told you it would work! So worth it!" Liz and Crystal high-fived each other, as the rest continued to laugh.

"Really you two? Was it really important enough that you had to almost give him a free show?" Bonnie chastised.

Liz scoffed. "Please! This old thing?" She pointed at her skimpy underwear. "I've worn swimsuits crazier!"

"Whatever... Just remind me not to go with you to the beach... I prefer not to get strange looks" the unofficial leader of the cheer squad replied.

"Oh, come on Bonnie! You have to admit that it was kinda funny! Right?" Marcella asked, playfully poking her elbow into the brunette's side.

"...okay, fine, I admit it was kinda funny."

As the girls continued to laugh, one of them moved to what she guessed was the kitchen. The blonde cheerleader Tara poked her head inside, as if looking for someone. Seeing nobody, the girl moved inside the room.

"Hey Tara, looking for something?" asked the blonde boy from behind her.

The surprised girl tried to turn around but failed, as both her legs became tangled up and she fell backwards. She steeled herself for her meeting with the ground, until she felt a soft but firm grip on her lower back. Opening her eyes, her vision was dominated by the clear blue eyes of one Ron Stoppable.

"Are you okay Tara?" the blonde sidekick asked, only to receive a weak nod from the girl. "Let me help you out." He moved her to a standing position and made sure she was fine.

Tara could now see that he was holding a large bowl with some whipped cream, currently busy mixing it. 'Did Ron just catch me while still holding onto that? And how in the hell didn't I hear him coming up from behind me?!' she wondered, still feeling her heart pounding loudly. From the fall, or from him, she didn't know... But she could certainly guess.

"So, did you want something?" Ron asked, in a far more confident tone than usual. The difference seemed odd to her, but she didn't really mind it.

"Um, j-just wanted to see if you needed any help-" she spoke in her usual quiet voice, but cut herself off when he lifted his hand up.

"No need Tara, I've got it all under control! Just go and have fun with your friends, I'll be done shortly.

'I'd rather talk to you!' the blonde beauty mused, but couldn't even hope to find the courage to actually say anything. She ultimately returned to her friends.

The blonde boy openly stared at her ass as she walked away, before the doorbell rang. He jumped, startled, then quickly moved to open it. Standing on the porch was another blonde girl.

"Oh, hey Ron! Am I late?" the blue-eyed blonde known as Jessica asked.

"Hey Jessica, not really. The rest of the squad's just getting ready-" the boy never finished, as she simply walked past him.

"Great, thanks!"

Ron could only stare at the pair of tight, short, slightly ripped jeans she wore. 'Is this some form of torture?'

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"That was amazing!"

"I've never had something so... so..."

"I'm just speechless..."

All the cheerleaders were sitting around in a circle, in the middle sat the trays of food their blonde host had prepared for them. They had been pleasantly surprised that the rumors of Ron in the kitchen were true.

"Oh man... I'm so glad I asked for this!" Hope declared, still chewing on the chocolate cake that Ron had made at their request.

"Please... you just wanted to get yours out of the way, before Possible came back!" Marcella snapped.

They were all aware that IF their captain found out that they'd essentially made her best friend their slave, there would be hell to pay! Well... everyone understood except for Bonnie, of course.

"Give me a break... Like Kim will worry about her little friend, when she's busy with Josh all the time" the brunette responded, busily checking her phone.

"Wait, didn't you hear? They already broke up!"

"Ohh... so Josh is back on the market? Maybe I'll give him a try, what do you think Bonnie?" Crystal asked.

"You go ahead... I'm not interested in Possible's leftovers" the brunette sniped, fixing her hair.

"Ouch... looks like someone still has a stick up her ass" Hope replied jokingly.

"Excuse me?"

"A really big one" the ravenette continued, until she saw a small smile appear on her friend's face.

"Maybe... I'm sorry, it's-" the brunette beauty started to apologize, before Jessica cut in.

"Yeah, yeah. You broke up with Brick, because he's a self-centered asshole! Honestly, this is a good thing for you!" the blonde girl insisted, making Bonnie smile.

"Okay! So, now that we've got that out of the way, what shall we start with?" Marcella asked, they began to pick out their first movie.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

A few hours later...

Ron was currently clearing a few plates and glasses off of the table and the floor, the girls were busy watching a movie. It was their third one so far, the vote had been for an action movie to start. That was followed soon after by a romantic comedy, currently they were in the middle of a horror movie. While they had watched the first movie the squad had come to the conclusion that it just wasn't very comfy on the floor. Ron had quickly moved his living room couch back where it belonged, he'd made sure to fill it with pillows and a nice big blanket as well.

He was making sure not to get in the way or bother them, if he could help it. Ron suddenly felt something touching the back of his thigh.

"Um, what's up?" he asked quietly, turning around.

"You don't have to keep running around us, like our butler..." assured Jessica.

"Oh, am I in the way? I-"

"No, I meant you can join us... I doubt anyone will need anything else." She looked around at her teammates.

True to her word, the other girls were busy watching the movie. They seemed comfortable enough, with enough snacks and drinks next to them.

"Wait... you want him to join us?" Bonnie asked, pausing the movie.

"Well, yeah." Jessica looked towards the rest of the girls, who gave the idea some thought. "He did work pretty hard, and never complained... so?"

After a few seconds of looks in between them, the girls had decided.

"Fine... I was going to object, but if you're that scared of the movie then I'm not going to say no" the Queen B capitulated, before moving towards the bathroom.

"I'm not scared!" the smaller blonde girl replied in anger, her red face revealing her lie.

Ron was seated in the middle of the couch, a pair of girls on either side of him. On his right were Bonnie and Hope, with the ravenette sitting next to him. On his left were Liz and Marcella, with Liz being next to him.

On the floor, next to his feet, were Tara and Jessica. Last was Crystal, who was laying on her stomach and resting her head on her hands.

"Well, this is a bit... cramped" Bonnie complained.

"Whatever, let's continue" Jessica replied. She grabbed the remote out of Bonnie's hands and pushed play, despite the brunette's resistance.

...

If the blonde boy thought that the girls had been quiet before, then this would have proven him wrong. It was completely silent, with the only sounds coming from the TV.

It was only a few minutes into the movie for Ron, but he could clearly see just how royally screwed he was at the moment. The girls were extremely close to him, so much so that he couldn't move without brushing up against them.

'Just focus on the movie and don't move' the boy kept chanting to himself, barely even paying attention to the TV.

Suddenly the screen flashed what he guessed to be a scary scene. To their credit the girls didn't scream, but they did tense up slightly. After a few seconds they settled back... only even closer to him now than they were before.

Hope and Liz were both leaning on him, each of their legs resting on his own. Their warmth was pinning him down, giving him even more trouble with his growing erection. Earlier he'd managed to hold himself back by running away and working on the girls' food, but sadly now there was no way for him to move without alerting them to his 'condition'.

The boy felt a pleasant feeling on his left leg as Jessica suddenly decided to lean onto it for comfort.

'Oh God... No, stop it... You're not helping!' Ron tried to send a mental message to the three girls pressing up against him, but only managed to look slightly in the direction of Liz... catching another glimpse of her skimpy underwear.

He immediately closed his eyes for a moment, trying desperately to clear his mind of the the soft and incredibly sexy- 'No! Don't think about it! If they find out about this...' He almost shivered, managing to calm himself slightly. He opened his eyes, only to see two people kissing... He couldn't really understand just how the plot of the movie had jumped from fighting for their lives, to making out like there was no tomorrow... Or, he totally could, actually...

The blonde could only focus on the movie, as it was, by far, the least sexy thing around him at the moment.

The movie started getting pretty steamy for a horror flick. The two leads started taking off their clothes, continuing their lovemaking. The blonde boy saw something moving out of the corner of his eye, he glanced down.

He's eyes opened in shock. He was now staring at Crystal's ass, the girl was currently laying down on her stomach watching the movie. The thing that almost made him jump, was the faint wet line forming in her underwear. 'Is-is she aroused?!' He swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn't even know when his mouth became so dry.

His sanity was saved when the girl suddenly pulled her blanket up over her waist, leaving him happy... and incredibly disappointed.

'Thank God I'm covered with a blanket as well...' he praised. He felt a soft palm on his thigh, incredibly close to his- now swelling- member.

'Please, oh God, no...' He could already see his impending doom as Hope suddenly brushed against his penis.

It took a few seconds before she looked down to where her hand was. She immediately moved it away, trying desperately not to look at him. Her face was beet red, her eyes darting back and forth between the movie and her hands.

'She's getting hotter...' Ron noticed, her leg suddenly pressing up a bit tighter against him.

'What-' his mind couldn't continue, as he suddenly felt her hand slowly moving and settling on top of his member. 'She's just getting more comfortable... right?' his reasoning immediately died as she started to stroke him.

'Oh God... This can't be real... Oh man...' her soft hand gently moved up and down his member, Hope never looking at him at all. He ventured a glance at her. Only now did he notice that she had covered them both with the blanket, completely hiding what she was currently doing. The cheerleader continued moving her hand at a steady pace for a few more minutes, it seemed to last an eternity.

His arm shifted a bit above her head, moving down to settle at her waist on her naked skin.

"Ah..." The blonde boy barely heard her surprise, but didn't stop as his palm settled in its new place. He pulled her body closer to him, she offered no resistance. She simply responded by slipping her hand into his pants.

'Oh man...' The hot feeling spreading across his body was unreal.

Her cheeks started to grow hotter. She laid her head on his shoulder, as if to hide her face from him. Grabbing his shaft had proven to be a bit difficult, she could barely close her hand around him.

'He's big!' her mind pointed out, she unconsciously licked her lips.

Ron was dying to know if anyone had noticed the sudden change. They hadn't, if the silence was any indication. His pants suddenly shifted down, his manhood now free. Fortunately, he was still safely covered from sight.

"Ohh..." Her soft lips brushed against his neck, hot breath washing over his ear. Her hand grabbed his shaft again, only this time with a lot more freedom to move. Her fingers ran over his tip, before continuing at a slow pace, making him almost groan with excitement.

The hand that was resting on her body started to move up, reaching towards her breast. He stopped just an inch away, afraid of what her reaction would be. To his surprise she didn't even seem to notice, her head facing the TV. Her gaze however, was almost completely focused on his manhood. Ron swallowed hard and decided to go for it. His hand moved, fingers brushing against her warm skin. He slowly cupped her soft breast and firmly squeezed.

"Mmm... Ah..." she moaned in a weak voice, looking up at him. Hope appeared incredibly flushed, slightly panting with excitement.

He rolled her nipple, watching as her eyes closed and the tiniest smile appeared on her face. From the corner of his eye he could see his hand underneath her shirt, moving as he continued to enjoy her soft mound.

She almost opened her mouth and moaned, but quickly moved closer to his neck and started to suck on a specific place.

"Oh s-" He couldn't even manage to talk anymore, feeling her hand moving faster and with more power. His mind was foggy, he looked at her waist peeking from the edge of the blanket. Without thinking about it his hand started to move down, towards her slender stomach. She moved even ever closer to him, as if to let him have better access to her body. His fingers kept moving past her navel, reaching the edge of her shorts. He slipped inside, passing the lace fabric of her underwear.

Hope nearly jumped when she felt him touching her womanhood.

'She's... so... wet...' His middle finger dragged across the wet slit a few times, feeling the hot and moist place.

He glanced to her face, her eyes were shining. She looked as if her heart could give out at any time. "R-Ron..." she whispered, in the most erotic and tempting voice he'd ever heard. He couldn't believe that she'd actually used his real name. "Please... don't... tease me..."

Something snapped inside of him. He plunged his finger inside of her wetness, she began to tremble in his arms. She let go of his member, making him worry that he may have gone too far. The only thing she did was adjust the blanket that was covering them, finally revealing him to her eyes in all his glory. The blonde's manhood was rock hard, to the point that it had hurt when she'd let go of him. His pain subsided as she grabbed him, started to move her hand again.

The movie was still playing, as was the sex scene. The loud flashing images and constant moans weren't really helping the blonde boy's focus, but it did hide the sounds coming from Hope. The ravenette cheerleader was in her own little world, clearly enjoying herself more than enough. She kept her eyes closed most of the time, only opening them every few seconds.

Ron noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, he shifted his head slightly to the other side. He couldn't miss the pair of amazing, slightly open, legs that were next to him. The cheerleader on his other side was currently busy playing with herself. Liz still had one thigh pressed against his own, her other leg slightly open. She left the blonde boy a pretty good view of her current activity. He had only now noticed the fact that his other hand was currently right in between Liz's open legs. 'She's... using my hand to-' He blanked out as her gaze moved up just a bit more, until she was staring right into his eyes.

She stilled, her eyes opening in horror at what she'd been caught doing. Liz didn't dare look away, her face red as a tomato, incredibly embarrassed.

At this point the blonde boy couldn't even begin to think clearly, he moved his fingers to brush up against Liz's womanhood.

"Ahh..." Her moan cut her gaze, she shifted closer and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"R-Ron I'm-" She failed to complete her sentence when he flicked her wetness. She bit her lips and jumped, a light current flowing through her body. "You're... going to... regret that" she managed to whisper, panting heavily. She lowered the rest of the blanket covering her, giving the blonde sidekick a much better look.

He could see her skimpy panties forced aside, her soaked womanhood on display, his fingers barely inside her. She was smiling, her eyes lightly lidded. Ron pushed deeper, almost desperately trying to feel more of the beauty next to him. She grabbed his arm, pulling it in between her breasts. "Don't stop..." she whispered into his ear, clearly enjoying the feeling.

He could see her arm slowly rise, moving towards his lap. She grabbed his manhood, just above Hope's hand. His eyes shot to both of the girls. Liz and Hope both looked at one another in silence, as if daring each other to let go.

The blonde sidekick couldn't keep still. He removed his hand from Liz's womanhood, making her almost whine in disappointment. He quickly moved his arm behind Liz, settling in between her legs, just like he had with Hope. He started moving his fingers, making both beauties tremble at his touch.

Ron looked down at the amazing sight, two of the most popular girls at school were busy staring at his swollen manhood as they both continued to work his shaft.

Hope was still busy sucking at the same spot on his neck, she seemed to really enjoy it. Liz, on the other hand, was leaving small bites on his ear. Every few seconds she gave him a small lick of her tongue. But what he enjoyed the most, was the feeling of their slightly damp bodies so close to him. His heart was pounding loudly, he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. He pushed his fingers inside of them again, making the girls pause their activities out of reflex.

He noticed something moving closer to his face, the boy suddenly saw a lone breast come into his field of view. Liz was currently lifting her shirt above one of her mounds, pushing it into his face.

"Please... Ron... I need you to-" She never got a chance to finish her supplication, as he'd already started sucking on her bare nipple. It was so incredibly hard, as well as soft at the same time. He could feel her grabbing his hair, trying and pull him into her body even harder.

Her entire body was aching for him. To do more, to just get closer to him. The cheerleader's pace on his shaft grew along with her own arousal.

Liz's nipples tasted so good to him. They didn't have any sort of special flavor, except of sweat, but for some reason he just couldn't stop.

Ron suddenly felt his head being yanked back. He unwillingly gave up the delicious taste of Liz's mound, at the mercy of the sudden pull. His head was turned forcibly, before he set his sights on a slightly annoyed-looking Hope. "Did you forget about me?" Her tone was frustrated, but still not above a whisper. The ravenette squeezed his manhood strongly for a moment, before moving closer. "It better not happen again." She closed the distance between them completely, before locking her lips with his.

The taste of her lips was BEYOND heavenly. He wasn't sure if it was because of her, or the entire situation, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was to take all of her unbelievable flavor and keep it all to himself.

Ron kept kissing the aggressive girl, before feeling a light pull on his shirt. "Give me some too..."

The blonde boy swiftly complied, letting go of Hope's lips and swiveling to the other side to do the same for Liz.

He continued alternating between the two girls, all the while still playing with their most sensitive places... along with being played by them as well. His eyes glanced foreword, only to see the actors on screen still busy with their lovemaking. He couldn't help but look down, quickly noticing the only girl who wasn't against the couch.

Crystal's lower body was covered, as she continued to stare at the screen. The blonde noticed just how high up her ass was tilted, away from the rest of her body.

He could faintly hear the sounds coming from her, even over the movie and the two girls next to him.

"Do you want... more?" asked a sultry voice in his ear.

The blonde boy looked to his side, seeing Liz smiling at him. She pointed to the girl on the floor, the boy's eyes followed her finger.

Liz's free leg crept up, moving to the edge of Crystal's blanket. Her toes curled on the fabric, slowly pulling it off.

The blonde sidekick's eyes opened wide, his mouth fell open. The cheerleader on the floor was busy masturbating, fingering herself as she stared at the erotic scene unfolding on the TV. She failed to notice Ron's gaze on her, or her missing blanket. Her underwear was nowhere to be seen, her bare ass arched up without a care.

Ron was near his limit, the stimulation just too much for him. The two absolutely gorgeous cheerleaders playing with him, as he actively fingered them. Being kissed and sucked on, while also seeing another girl masturbate from behind. Heart pounding at the insane situation... the sounds, the smells, the tastes.

He was at his end.

"I... I'm..." The blonde boy pulled his head back, about to release. He felt a strange, warm feeling engulf his tip.

"Ah!" His mouth opened, but no sound came out, as his release finally came. His body shook for a few seconds until he finally finished, looking down to see the mess he'd inevitably made.

To his surprise and shock he saw Liz's lips currently surrounding his tip, the girl busy sucking out every drop he had.

"Oh... my... Go-" She let go with a pop and opened her mouth, showing him all of his white essence.

Hope moved her head closer to where Liz had been, leaning down next to his member. "No fair..." was all she had to say, a slight pout on her face.

Liz's response was to move closer to her friend, kissing her deeply. The ravenette welcomed the lip lock with no problem, the two swapped Ron's essence between them.

They stared at him the entire time they kissed, until they finally stopped, smiling at him.

'Oh man...'

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

BTW I've been playing a ton of FGO on my phone! Sooo good! Come home soon Mama Raiko!


	2. Chapter 2: Life's a beach

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**FoxDemon1023: Well... What do you think?**

**pingwuan: I'm so happy you like it! Glad to hear it!**

**Z BoX 360: Sure thing! Here you go!**

**Guest: I will!**

**Guest: Thanks, man!**

**Smiling Lemon: Glad you liked it, man! Do you truly believe it?**

**BlackKazeBR: That will be awesome! But no kids will see it for obvious reason!**

**JustMeguest: Stop it you'll make me blush! I hope you'll like what's to come!**

**KSI1973: I wonder if she'll have the guts to do it!**

**Karlos1234ify: I assume you like?**

**Red Hood: I hope you like it!**

**Guest: Thanks, man! You will!**

**Soulless titan: I'm happy you like it! And I will!**

**Guest: I will! And thanks!**

**shadow wolf sage: Me? Never!**

**Shadow25: Good... I'm waiting for your next comment!**

**Nightwing5123: Its all the girls I tell you!**

**vanhellsing9000: I'm glad you liked it! Just you wait!**

**Ragnar Kane: It's not over yet!**

**JadeViper: Don't worry it's not!**

**pitbull4567: Good! Well, here you go!**

**kamikage86: I hope you will like whats to come!**

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think on the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway the chapter as follows.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 2: Life's a beach**

Ron Stoppable stood alone in his bathroom. He reflected on his latest exciting experience with the girls of the cheer squad, if you could call it that.

He was sweating heavily, his heart was beating loudly at the sheer craziness of the situation.

As soon as he'd "finished" he looked over to find both girls kissing each other, while playing with his "essence".

After they'd finished they'd managed to make themselves more presentable, fixing their clothes and very silently moving out of the room and to the bathroom on the same floor. That was his best guess anyway. The blonde boy had been left behind on the couch, finally having enough presence of mind to realize that he wasn't alone in the room.

He looked to his sides, only to see that the rest of the squad seemed to have nodded off during the movie. He doubted they would still be asleep if they'd realized just what had happened next to them.

With a strong sense of relief washing over him, he moved to get up. He struggled, stuck with two blonde girls who were busy snuggling with his legs. Any other time he would have been overjoyed with the attention, leaving them be, any normal guy would be happy to. But right now he had to get away, before any of the girls woke up. He quickly, gently, pulled away from the two girls and moved to the second floor. From there he had made his way to the bathroom in front of his bedroom.

"Oh God... That didn't happen just now..." his mind was swirling. 'They were so hot... and wet- no!' He shook his head. "Don't think about... that" His face flushed, he quickly washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He felt a chilling fear as to what might happen to him if anybody ever found out. If anyone from school ever got a hold of this information then he'd probably be praised for getting 'busy' with not one, but TWO cheerleaders. He could already see Monique and Wade giving him a thumbs up and a 'way to go!'.

But if Bonnie ever found out... oh man! He wouldn't put it past her to use this to bury him alive. The brunette always seemed like she had it out for him, always trying to get him away from Kim.

"KP..." the blonde boy froze as the face of his best friend popped into his mind. If Kim ever found out? Ron wasn't sure he even wanted to imagine what she'd say to him.

"Just... just be cool... They're probably pretty embarrassed by the whole thing, maybe want to forget any of this ever happened... Probably going to try and make sure I stay quiet."

He quickly washed his face again, before finally escaping to his room. As Ron lay on his bed, he couldn't help but reflect upon one thing. 'Do I regret it?'

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Hope and Liz moved from the living room to the kitchen, now totally alone and away from any prying eyes. Both made it look as if they were going to clean themselves up, but in reality they didn't care all that much about that. The two had far more important things to discuss.

"Okay, so now that we have a moment, do you mind telling me what the hell that was?" the ravenette, Hope, demanded.

"You're asking me? I was gonna ask you the same thing" Liz answered, hands on her hips.

"Ah, excuse me?" Hope's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware that watching people was one of your fetishes... I'll have to write that one down."

"Hmph! Like you're one to talk? Doing those sorts of things, right next to your friends, should I watch my back in the showers from now on?" Liz shot back, crossing her arms.

Both girls refused to back down, eyes locked onto one another. After a few moments of silence the two couldn't hold it in anymore, both starting to laugh. Their eyes had tears in them, as the girls started to finally calm down.

"Oh, man... that was crazy!" Hope exclaimed with a big smile.

"You think that was crazy? My legs are still shaking from it!" Liz's voice was clearly excited, leaning on the counter next to her. "So... mind telling me just how it came to this?"

"I'm... not even sure" Hope answered, receiving a raised eyebrow from her teammate.

"Well... It was just a coincidence that my hand landed on him... And that was... You know" her face started to grow red.

"Yeah... I bet it was totally a coincidence, considering you were the one who suggested we come here in the first place."

"I don't want to hear this from someone who's dressed up like she's at her boyfriend's place... Seriously, did you come here to try and seduce him?" the ravenette pointed out.

"This is normal for me!" Liz answered, slightly frustrated.

"Yeah... I'm not buying it..." Hope didn't look impressed. "You obviously wanted to make some statement... But in any case, I'll make sure to talk with Ron about this whole thing-"

"Wait! Why are you going to talk to him? If anyone should do it, it's me!" Liz cut her friend off. "You've seen the way he looked at me, or tried to look... He'll be too embarrassed to even think clearly!"

"Yeah... because showing him more skin is definitely what you need to do... Are you planning to just tease him, or give him a taste?"

"Are you saying I'd willingly let him have his way with me?" Liz was offended, but barely.

"It didn't seem to be an issue with you earlier" the ravenette answered, both cheerleaders refusing to back down.

...

"I guess we'll have to go together..." Liz capitulated, after almost a minute of silence. Both had come to the conclusion that the other wouldn't budge on letting them meet with him alone.

"I suppose so... So, we're going to convince him to forget all about it..." Hope started, before remembering something. "And no showing up like you are now! We don't need him thinking that you want to do it again."

"Do you want to... do it again?" Liz finally asked, genuine interest in her voice.

The ravenette's lips clamped shut, a brief thought popping up in mind. "Wh-what are you talking about... obviously n-not!"

"Y-Yeah... of course, I was kidding!" Liz's tone wasn't very convincing, but her teammate didn't question her.

"Okay... So, we'll talk to him tomorrow when we get the chance... And that will be that!"

"Well... let's just agree to not let Bonnie know for a start!" Liz declared, both girls remembering clearly what the brunette cheerleader had told them before they'd joined the cheer squad.

When the two girls first met Bonnie, before they'd joined the team, there were certain... conditions to joining and becoming one of the "cool kids". The first had been to never question Bonnie, as she was the Queen B of the school. That one had been easy enough for the girls to accept, they had no problem with the brunette.

The second rule was to not get too friendly with Bonnie's rival, Kim. To be honest, that condition had seemed a bit weird to the girls. Kim herself was the captain of the cheer squad, and a world saving hero! A straight 'A' student, as well as a role model to so many! Not to mention beautiful enough to make almost everyone turn their heads. But to their immense surprise, the redheaded girl never seemed to care about being the Queen B or replacing Bonnie as the most popular girl in school. She just acted like a normal girl, like them. All she seemed to want was to do a good job and have fun doing it. So, why couldn't they socialize with her outside of cheer practice? Well it wasn't like it even mattered, as the perfect girl was perfectly happy with only having a few close friends.

And then came the final rule.

Kim's friend, Ron Stoppable.

If talking to Kim outside of practice was forbidden, than her blonde best friend was even even worse. According to Bonnie, the blonde teen was someone who wasn't on the food chain. As he was such a huge loser, they should always ignore him like the plague.

But then, if that was the case... then why was Bonnie trying to get Kim to join them as one of the elites of the school? Didn't she hate Kim more than Ron? It was too confusing to try and understand, especially as nobody was supposed to talk to Ron. But apparently that didn't stop the brunette's constant insulting of Kim's blonde friend, every chance she got. Hell, you could even say that she actively searched for him, only to remind him just how lowly he was compared to her.

Whatever the cause, they knew one thing was certain. If Bonnie ever found out... it would probably be very- No... it would be catastrophic for them.

"Okay... So, now that we're in agreement... how are we gonna go about this?" Hope mused.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Morning finally came to the Stoppable household, the cheer squad girls started to awake and prepare for their departure. All of the cheer squad beauties were already dressed, up and ready to go before Ron entered the room.

"Oh, ah... morning you guys... How did you... sleep?" he stumbled a bit when he happened to glance at Liz and Hope.

"In this tiny place?" Bonnie was the first to answer. She moved closer to the blonde boy, his body shifting back out of fear. "It was..." the brunette appeared to be thinking. "Not... that bad, all things considered..." She crossed her arms.

"What? R-Really?" Ron was almost amazed at the slightest of compliments from Bonnie. It wasn't every day that she'd willingly give someone a compliment, especially not to him. "Wow... thanks Bonnie!" his voice cracked for a moment, the praise making him happy.

"By the way, I've made you all breakfast, if you're interested." As soon as he said it the girls immediately started to move towards the kitchen.

"Don't need to tell me twice, I'm starving!" Crystal cheered, moving first.

"Thank you Ronnie!" Tara chimed, moving forward with a bit of red in her cheeks.

As the rest of the girls moved to the dining area, only two girls remained behind. As the last of the bulk of the team moved inside, they looked back at him.

The blonde sidekick felt a slight shiver as the two girls turned completely to face him. 'Oh God...'

They took a single step towards him before a familiar sound rang.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

Almost out of reflex, the blonde boy immediately pulled out his Kimmunicator and answered. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" his response came, as soon as he noticed his friend.

"Hey Ron! Are you busy?" the young hacker asked.

Looking up, Ron saw Liz and Hope had apparently lost interest. They'd moved to the kitchen to join their teammates. The blonde boy visibly sighed, releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Ron, you okay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine, what were you saying?" the blonde sidekick replied, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right! It's about Kim, I just wanted to let you know that I was just in touch with her. Apparently the reception is just horrible at the ski resort she's staying at, it'll be really difficult to get a hold of her..." The boy noticed Ron's face drop.

"But she also said that if anything comes up, she'll come straight back home! And between you and me... she sounded like she can't wait to come back!" the young genius finished, pleased at the bright expression on Ron's face.

"Thanks man! But it's still better if she has some time to relax, I can't even remember the last time KP had a little time off."

"Yeah, I hear you. Anyway, just wanted to let you know what's up. If I get in contact with her again, I'll let you know!"

"Thanks Wade, later!" the blonde finished, hanging up and pocketing his Kimmunicator. He took a quick breath. 'Okay, time to face the music.'

The blonde boy entered the room. The entire cheer squad, minus Kim, were busy eating the breakfast he'd made for them. "Well, good morning girls! Is the food to your liking?" he asked, his tone confident.

The girls all looked at him for a moment before he could see some smiles from a few of them, obviously enjoying the food.

"It's fantastic Ronnie!" Tara was the first to answer, more than happy to praise him.

"I agree, this is really good Ron!" the next to answer was Hope.

"I second that! You could become a personal chef" Liz teased, winking at him.

"Yeah! It's really tasty!" Jessica chimed in.

"It's... okay, I guess... Not terrible" Bonnie spoke, refusing to look at Ron or the other girls.

The girls stared at the brunette's face in shock, Ron simply took it with a smile. 'Anything other than an insult from Bonnie is good enough!' That was more than enough to put him in a good mood.

"Mmm... Maybe I should" the blonde sidekick mused, actually wondering if it was a good idea. "If I do... I'll make you my first VIP clients" he ended, wearing a charming smile.

"Oh! Who are you, and what did you do with our mascot?" Crystal asked, clearly impressed by his confidence.

The boy simply shrugged. "What can I say? When the Ronman is in his element, he is unstoppable." His little response made them giggle, the unusual behavior was a nice change of pace.

"Oh! Speaking of... I think I have my little request for you..." The blonde cheerleader known as Jessica said, making everyone present look at her. A few of the girls tensed up.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Well... I can't say I expected this" admitted Liz, as she walked next to Hope.

"Yeah, you and me both" the ravenette next to her chipped in.

The two girls were following the rest of their team, plus mascot, as they continued to their destination. None of them could have expected what Jessica had asked for.

'I want you to come with me to the beach!' was what the blonde cheerleader had said to Ron.

The response came almost immediately, the rest of the girls had asked what she'd meant by that, only for her to smile innocently. The rest of the squad took one look at the confused Ron and had immediately decided that they'd join them as well. After all, it would be a bad idea to leave her alone with someone like the Loser.

"Do you think she's up to something?" Liz asked, eyeing her blonde friend.

"Mmm... I don't think so... I honestly think this was her way of making us all go to the beach with her..." Hope responded.

"So, instead of just asking us... And us probably saying no... She used it as a way of dragging us along... That's pretty clever."

"More underhanded, if you ask me..."

The group arrived at the beach, greeted by white and golden sand. The sun was pleasant, a cool breeze washed over their faces.

The beach was almost deserted, with only a few families and couples scattered about here and there. It was honestly a perfect day for them to come.

"Okay, so now that we're here, we're going to go change" Bonnie told her friends. "As for you..." she turned to the sole male in their group. "You will find a good space for us all, got it?"

The blonde boy nodded for confirmation. "Yeah, sure, no problem" he replied fearfully.

"Don't worry Ronnie, I'll help yo- wha! Hey Bo-Bonnie, let go!" As the blonde cheerleader Tara had tried to move towards the mascot, her brunette friend had grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You're coming with us to get changed!" was the only thing Bonnie said, already pulling the blonde girl away.

Ron was left alone with a few bags that belonged to the girls, along with a few umbrellas he'd gotten from his garage. The blonde boy lifted the stuff, slowly staggering across the sand until he found a good spot. He quickly lowered his load to the sand and got to work. After a few minutes, he heard someone behind him.

"Well... I guess that's one more good thing I can say about you... You're a decent enough pack-mule."

He immediately recognized the voice, looking back he expected to see the notorious brunette's evil smile. What he didn't anticipate was the seven cheerleaders that were standing in a line before him. His eyes widened, noticing the girls and their swimsuits.

The blonde boy gawked for a few seconds, until a small bag hit him in the face, making him fall backwards.

"That'll teach you to stare at us like that... Now stay here, and don't move! I'll be sure to make you regret being born if anything happens to our bags" was her final word, before she and the rest of the girls walked away towards the ocean.

Ron could clearly see Jessica and Crystal look back at him. 'Sorry, don't take her too seriously' he could make out from their lips and gestures.

The blonde sidekick was left alone again, all he could do was look at the amazing sight that was the line of perfectly shaped ass of the cheer squad walking away from him. 'Yep... still no regrets' he thought to himself. He made himself more comfortable under one of the parasols he'd set up.

"Hey dude! Got a second?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Ron turned around to see four guys about the same age as him, only bigger and more impressive looking than he was.

"Um, yeah? What's up?" the sidekick asked.

The one who asked had been a taller, shirtless, black-haired boy with tanned skin. "Just wanted to ask you about the girls you're with," he pointed at the sea.

Ron immediately turned his head to look at the girls playing with a beach-ball one of them had brought, "the girls?"

"Yeah man! We were wondering if you were dating any of them?" the boy asked, he himself looking at them.

"What's this 'we' you're talking about, Van? If anything, YOU were wondering about that!" one of the guys behind him snapped.

"Shut up man! Don't tell me you wouldn't be interested in them" the boy replied, making his friend go quiet. "That's what I thought..." He turned to Ron, awaiting his answer.

"If I'm dating one of them?" the boy asked himself, looking at the lovely girls. He couldn't deny that every one of them was a beauty all of their own, he had indeed pictured himself with some of them in the past... Until he'd figured out that he never stood a chance, deciding to spare himself the disappointment.

He also recalled what had happened with the two cheerleaders Hope and Liz. He honestly wasn't sure where he stood with them, they hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened. They'd been giving him weird looks when he'd made eye contact with them, before they glanced away. Like they were trying to avoid him.

"No, not really... Van, was it?"

"It's actually Vanitas... but you can call me Van! So, you really not with any of them?" the boy now known as Vanitas asked, looking at the blonde. Ron nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks man! Just wanted to make sure I'm not stepping on anyone's toes" he explained.

"Yeah man! Despite his looks, this guy is pretty decent!" another one of the group chimed in.

"What's that suppose to mean, you ass!?" Vanitas challenged, anger clear.

Ron started to laugh, the rest of the group joined him. "I bet! By the way, it's Ron."

"Anyway nice meeting you Ron, now if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna try my luck" Vanitas confessed, moving with his friends towards the ocean and ultimately to the girls.

"Yeah... good luck man..." the blonde boy said to no one. He hoped that one day he'd have that much confidence. He sat down, looking out towards the sea.

The blonde sidekick just enjoyed the view, so much so that he didn't even notice someone now standing right behind him.

"Whatcha thinking about Ronnie?"

The blonde would have jumped in any other situation, but managed to keep his cool, the fresh sea breeze really helped him relax. "Nothing much... just enjoying the view..." he answered, in a calm voice.

"What view?" the one behind him asked.

"You know, th-" the blonde boy turned around, only to see a familiar looking girl standing right in front of him. "The-the-the-" His words got stuck in his throat, unable to finish his sentence.

Ron's eyes popped wide open, drinking in the look of the blonde cheerleader Tara. Said blonde girl was in a light blue swimsuit that fit her body extremely well. She was already completely wet, dripping with water, making the girl look even more attractive than usual. She wore her hair down, the strands completely soaked, dripping water slowly into her bountiful cleavage.

"Mmm, what is it Ronnie? Is something wrong?" the blonde cheerleader asked, moving in closer and touching his cheek gently. "Are you okay?"

From the boy's point of view her breasts suddenly moved closer to him, as she checked if he was okay. 'I'm much better now- no! What the hell are you thinking?, she's worried about you!' He tried to stop himself from objectifying her like that. "I'm o-okay Tara" he managed to reply. "Are you already done?"

"No, not really." She moved away and looked towards the sea. "I just wanted to rest up a bit... maybe get some sun." She moved away from him and to her bag, starting to search for something. It made her ass look all the sexier as she bent over, she got a big beach mat out and spread it on the sand beneath the parasol he'd put up for her.

She lay down slowly, her body hit the soft mat. "Ahh... There's nothing like this, right Ronnie?" she asked.

"No, there isn't..." Ron nearly whispered, continuing to stare at her perfect form.

"Say, Ronnie?" the blonde cheerleader called, her head laid to the side.

"Yeah?! What is it Tara?" the blonde boy almost leaped from his spot when she called to him, maybe she noticed him staring at her?

"Could you help me with something?" she asked him with a smile.

'Okay so she didn't catch me.' He immediately relaxed, deciding he wasn't in trouble. After all, she didn't looked annoyed or angry. "Yeah, sure, no problem!" He quickly moved to sit next to her. "What do you need Tara?" He looked at her perfect body for a moment, before her head turned towards him.

"Could you please rub some sunscreen lotion on my back?" the blonde girl asked.

"...Wha-you-you want me to... put lotion on your b-back?" Ron asked, his eyes landing on her smooth, exposed back.

"Yeah... I can't really reach that far, and I just hate it when me skin gets sunburned... Not to mention I'd look silly if I try to do it myself." She looked him in the eyes, her smile quite irresistible.

The blonde sidekick quickly tried to avert his eyes from the cheerleader. "W-well... I'll go ge-get Bonnie or someone else to-"

"Please Ronnie? I don't wanna bother them with something so trivial..." Tara responded, the boy froze.

'Seems more than trivial to me!' the boy screamed in his mind, even as he finally caved. "W-well, okay, I guess."

"Great! The bottle is in my bag, it's the green one!" the blonde cheerleader replied, almost too quickly, pointing in its direction.

Ron nodded, moving to the bag and opening it. "Mm?!" the first thing he saw was a pair of black panties, along with a matching bra. 'Come on man, it's not that big a deal... Just move them out of the way and find that bottle.' He started to move the underwear out of his way, desperately trying not to imagine the blonde girl wearing it.

After a few seconds he found the accursed bottle, he turned towards the girl behind him. Tara was still laying on the mat, waiting for him. "Okay, got the bottle!" he informed her. He moved back to her, the cheerleader hummed in response.

"Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, he jumped a bit. She moved her hair to the side, before she spoke again. "Could you also open my swimsuit? I don't want to get tan-lines."

"Um s-sure?" Ron moved in closer, staring at the small knot that was in the middle of her back. His fingers moved slowly, he almost swooned from the way his hands shook. He very carefully grabbed the string, pulling the knot apart. Her back was completely bare, Ron grabbed the bottle and put a bit of lotion on his hands. "I-I'm going to start Tara" he warned, more to calm himself than to let her know.

She quickly nodded for confirmation, but didn't move.

His hands moved closer, his palms connected with her skin.

"Haa..." she moaned suddenly, he jumped back.

"So-Sorry!" he apologized quickly, almost automatically.

"It's okay Ronnie, I'm just a bit sensitive there... you can continue." She smiled at him, before she swiveled her head away.

"Oh, sure!" He put his hands on her back again, she didn't jump this time. He took it as a sign to continue. The blonde boy started on her upper back and her shoulders, his palms moving smoothly along her flawless skin. It really hammered the point home of just how perfect she was.

He started to move towards her lower back, she moved and made him stop. "It's a bit uncomfortable for you to apply the lotion from my side, maybe sit on my legs?" the girl asked.

"Okay, I guess?" the sidekick agreed, before understanding just what she meant. 'It's no bigger deal than what I was already doing, right?' He stared at her legs, moving to straddle them. He felt her ass pressing ever so softly against his hardened member. 'Oh God... she's so soft!'

"That's right Ronnie... Just start from my lower back, and go ALL the way to the top..." Her voice was weak, Ron could feel the heat coming off of her.

He started moving his hands again, only to notice that every time he moved forward his groin would rub against the blonde's ass.

"Mmm... Just like that..." Tara moaned as her body relaxed completely, she let him continue.

Ignoring everything else, the blonde sidekick started running his hands all over her smooth back. Tara simply lay there and let him continue, squirming a few times and releasing a number of soft and weak moans.

"Well... I'm done Tara" Ron explained, after a few minutes of rubbing her back.

"T-Thank you R-Ronnie..." the blonde cheerleader stuttered with a faraway voice. "Could you... get me something sweet to drink?"

"Ah? Yeah, sure." Ron could see how red her face was, he guessed she was probably quite thirsty. "Don't move, I'll be back in a second!" He dashed out of the shade of the umbrella, leaving the girl alone.

"I don't think I can move..." Tara whimpered, watching him go. To the blonde boy she must've looked tired, or perhaps dehydrated, but the reality was far different.

When the boy had first touched her, she'd immediately responded. She'd simply passed it off as her being sensitive, 'only to you Ronnie...' As he'd continued moving his hands along her back, her body started growing hotter and hotter. The blonde cheerleader was barely able to hold herself back. And when he'd moved to her lower back? That was honestly too much for her, she'd squirmed and moaned as the feeling of his large manhood only seemed to increase her arousal. Her toes curled, her legs pressed together, her thighs slick and wet. She even bit her finger near the end, to stop herself from making her bliss too obvious.

Tara was normally extremely shy when it came to the blonde sidekick, after all he WAS her longtime crush. She'd obviously tried to make it as clear as possible that she was interested in him, but even she had her limits. It was extremely difficult to try and stand out next to her teammates, not to mention Kim Possible. But to her surprise the bad situation that she'd feared had turned out amazingly good! She was here now with Ron, plus the fact that she'd snuggled his leg the previous night was just perfect! And she still hadn't even used her request!

And the fact that they were alone made them seem just like a couple on a date at the beach! The realization that his little mistake was working out so spectacularly in the long run just made her smile all the more.

"Now if I could just stop my legs shaking and actually ask him out..."

"Hey Tara!" greeted a familiar voice.

The blonde girl looked to see her two friends Hope and Bonnie exiting the ocean and moving right to her. She was glad Ron hadn't come back yet, him staring at a dripping wet Bonnie and Hope wasn't something she wanted to happen... 'Gotta keep his attention on me!'

"Hey guys, you done already?" the blonde asked, smiling.

"Maybe I should ask you that Tara, you okay? You sound a little tired." Bonnie was the first to notice, her blonde friend just seemed way too relaxed.

"It's just the cool air and the great view..." Her smile widened, remembering Ron.

"Right, by the way... where is our little errand boy? I have half a mind to grab a ball and play fetch with him." The cruel smile on the brunette's face annoyed Tara, she was about to speak out before someone beat her to it.

"Oh? Is that what you want to use your request from him for? I gotta say... I expected more from you Bonnie" the ravennete Hope shot back, the brunette's expression changed.

"Please... Like I'd miss a chance to make that loser regret ever stepping foot on our team."

"That's more like you... But seriously, where is he?" Hope looked around.

"Oh, I've asked him to get me something to drink" the blonde cheerleader helpfully supplied, the anger directed at Bonnie helping her come back down from Ron's touch.

"Well... I'll hope for your sake that he won't take it as your request... That would be such a waste" the ravenette snickered.

"Hey guys!" called Jessica, running out of the water at a light jog. "You're not gonna believe this, but there's a party!" the blonde cheerleader exclaimed.

"Okay, so? What's not to believe?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I mean that we're invited to a beach-house party! And it's tonight! Right here at the beach!" Jessica finally started making sense to the others.

"Oh? And let me guess... They invited you and said you could bring a cute friend?" the brunette cheerleader scoffed.

Jessica only shock her head. "No, they said that we're all invited. Hell, they even invited Ron!" That seems to get the attention of all the girls.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, apparently Ron and those guys talked a bit before and they thought he was pretty cool, they wanted him to come with us."

"Well... so much for a cool party. If they're willing to let someone like him inside..." Bonnie said cruelly.

Tara was about to get up and let her 'friend' know exactly what she thought about her opinion. But to her surprise, it was the ravenette cheerleader who came to his defense.

"Oh come on Bonnie, even you have to admit that he came through today... Not to mention yesterday, he made the night really enjoyable! And the food..." Hope sighed.

The girls all agreed that the food prepared by the blonde was extremely good, even borderline amazing, Bonnie included. But to get that kind of response from the brunette was... odd to say the least. Did she really think it was that good?

"Well... I suppose you have a point" their unofficial captain Bonnie admitted, appearing to be thinking about something.

"Who has a point?" the blonde boy asked, appearing with a bag in his hand.

"None of your business, and what took you so long?" The brunette now stood right in front of him.

Even with her slightly shorter stature, Bonnie still appeared to be much more menacing. The blonde sidekick didn't step back, only offering her the bag in his hand.

"What's this?" She grabbed the plastic bag and opened it, only to find a few small bottles inside.

"Well, I was on my way and I thought that all of you would probably want something to drink, so..." Ron explained, scratching the back of his head.

'Cute...' some of the girls thought, staring at the bashful boy.

"Let's just hope you didn't mess it up somehow..." the brunette sniped, making the girls frown.

"Fear not Bonbon, I'm pretty confident that I'll not disappoint you!" he responded, a lot more self-assured than he usually was.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Jessica suddenly chipped in, moving to stand next to Bonnie and in front of Ron. "We're going to a party tonight!"

"We are?" he looked at the blonde in confusion for a moment, before his eyes landed on Bonnie.

"What are you looking at me for? Some guy we talked to invited us, and you too for some reason..."

"Some guy?" After some quick thinking, the blonde came to the right conclusion. "Oh, you mean Van?" He received a nod from Jessica.

"In that case... where is the party, anyway?" asked Bonnie. The blonde girl moved closer and told her.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A few hours later the Middleton cheerleader squad and their mascot made their way to the party. The girls were still dressed in their swimsuits, choosing to wear some light clothing over them.

"Wha... Okay, that's pretty huge..." admitted Hope, the rest of the group agreeing upon seeing the house that the party was at.

It was a three story villa, with a huge garden all around it. It had some palm trees, along with a big balcony overlooking a huge pool. There was already a lot of people dancing around, as well as a few that had jumped into the pool. A small dancing platform sat off to the side, glowing under the illumination of a large number of colored lights.

"It's not that big..." Bonnie mumbled, too quietly for the rest of the group to hear.

"Well, at least we're at the right place!" the redheaded cheerleader Liz exclaimed, starting to pull Hope and Tara inside.

"Hey Ron!" someone called out as the group entered the house. "You guys made it!" It was the same boy who'd invited them to the party.

"Hey Van!" Ron greeted, moving past the girls. "Awesome place! Is it yours?"

"Nah man, It's my big brother's. I've been keeping it clean for him until he returns from overseas... But then I decided 'screw that', I should throw a big party before he comes back!" Van moved closer to Ron, putting his arm around the blond boy's shoulder. "Anyway, come with me man! I wanna introduce you to some people!" He started to pull the blonde boy away, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Well... that's nice to see" Tara mused, watching the two boys walking away. She was glad to see her blonde crush talking to anyone besides Kim, it had already put her in a good mood.

"Yeah... saves us the trouble of dealing with him..." the brunette cheerleader added.

'And my nice mood is gone...' Tara thought. She sighed at her friend, it didn't look like she was going to change anytime soon.

...

Ron Stoppable walked around the party, trying not to run into anybody by mistake. He'd already met Van's friends, they'd also recognized him from the beach and even invited him to join them for a quick game of pool. To the blonde's surprise he'd found out that he was absolutely terrible at it! No matter how many times one of Van's friends had tried to show him how to play, he simply continued to mess up. He'd made the group laugh hysterically as the cue ball would just jump into some random punch cup some guy was holding.

Ron's new friend and host of the party was currently busy moving back and forth, trying to break up whatever disputes happened to pop up.

The blonde boy noticed some of the girls from the cheer team busy talking and dancing after getting into the groove of the party. From what he'd picked up the girls had started as a group, then proceeded to break into pairs, before each of them split off on their own.

"Hey! You! You!" someone called out to Ron. He glanced to the side as a ravenette girl moved closer to him. She looked slightly older then him, she was accompanied by a girl who looked a bit like an older version of Monique with darker hair.

"M-Me?" he asked weakly.

"You're Lon Stoppable, right?" the ravenette girl asked.

'Another one who can't even remember my name...' Ron felt a small amount of irritation, before the girl's friend addressed her.

"Lora, it's Ron, not Lon..."

"What?" the girl's eyes opened in shock. "OMG, I didn't mean- I'm just so excited to meet you!" The girl's eyes screamed out just how much she didn't mean to offend him.

"You... remembered my name?"

"Of course I did! I mean your Ron Stoppable! THE Ron Stoppable! Kim's partner!" She moved closer. "I'm such a fan of you and Kim! I've- wait! Is Kim here with you?!" The girl looked around.

The blonde boy started to laugh. "No, Kim's not here... It's just me."

"That's too bad, but you're here! That's soo cool! I've wanted to meet you for so long!" she looked at him for a moment before smiling at him. "Say, Ron... are you here with someone?" She stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I'm here with some friends..." he replied.

"Do you wanna dance Ron?" she asked. She moved closer to him, swallowing up all distance that had been between them.

"I-I, ahh, well-" The blonde sidekick started stuttering, never had a girl offered to dance with him... Well besides Kim, of course. But she was his best friend and that was different, right?

The girl moved her lips closer to his ear. "You know... I always thought that team unStoppable had a much better ring to it..." She winked at him and started to pull him away to the dance floor.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

'Well... that was something...' a ravenette cheerleader mused to herself. She walked around the party, just finished dancing with their host Van who'd started chatting with her. Hope had enjoyed his attention, even kissing him at one point while they were dancing. He was charming, handsome, and had actually listened and paid attention to her; Unlike some previous boyfriends she could mention. If she had to rank him then he'd have been among her top three, if not higher.

But for some reason, as good as that kiss had been... she'd seen a different boy as she'd closed her eyes.

It just wasn't the same... Her heart wasn't beating like mad... like when she'd kissed Ron last night.

'I have to talk to him anyway, so...' she thought to herself over and over, searching for the blonde mascot.

"Hope! Hey!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

The ravenette turned slowly to see one of her teammates. "Hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"You tell me... I saw you dancing with our handsome host, is there something going on there?" the brunette cheerleader teased, pointing to the boy in question chatting with some of his friends.

"I... I don't think so..." She took a moment to think. "I mean, I've just met him, I don't really know..."

"Is that right?" Bonnie responded, remembering her friend kissing said boy. It had looked like she'd been enjoying it, but Bonnie decided to let the point go and simply shrugged. "Well, whatever... I think I'll go grab a drink or something" the brunette explained, before vanishing between some teenagers.

Looking towards where her friend had disappeared, Hope noticed her friend Liz standing and staring at something. The ravenette cheerleader moved closer, "Liz what are you staring a-" The words died in her mouth as she saw the scene herself.

It was their mascot.

Ron was currently busy dancing with two girls. One of them was extremely close to him, her hands around his neck, she seemed reluctant to let go of him. The older girl was smiling... as was Ron.

Hope's lips pressed into a thin line at the sight. THEIR mascot was dancing with some random girl, it annoyed her.

"They've been dancing like that for a a few minutes..." Liz explained, no more amused at the sight than Hope was.

"Hey there beautiful, are you-" Some guy moved towards the girls, before spotting the looks on their faces. 'Nope, not going near that minefield!' He quickly backed off, he doubted that they'd even noticed him.

"I think we need to remind him of something he's forgotten..." Liz stated coldly.

Hope nodded, agreeing. "Yeah... we do..."

Both girls started to move closer, Ron noticed them. The girls moved quickly and before he even managed to open his mouth, the two grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

"Hey, wha-" the blonde tried to speak, Hope and Liz ignored him.

"You're coming with us, Stoppable!" Liz's tone had a touch of anger in it, he shut up.

The blonde boy could still see Lara and her friend, they looked as confused as he did, as the two cheerleaders dragged him away.

...

Hope and Liz had dragged the blonde mascot to the second floor. It wasn't as crowded, as the party was mainly confined to the first floor.

Without too much thought both girls entered a random room. They closed the door after making sure that the coast was clear.

Ron stood confused in the middle of the room, looking around. "Um... why are we here?" he asked.

"Why?" it was Hope who answered. "Maybe because someone has forgotten something very important he did..."

"No, I mean...why here, in this room?"

"Don't try to change the subject! You did something very serious, and that's why we're here in this... shower..." Liz trailed off, finally noticing that they were in fact standing in a very large shower room.

"Okay? So, what's up?" Ron asked, accepting her reasoning. The two girls moved closer to him.

"What's up? What's up, is that you seem to have forgotten what you did to us." The ravenette cheerleader poked her finger into his chest.

"What I did?" It took him a moment to recall the events of last night. "Wait, b-but I thought you-"

"Well, whatever you thought, you were wrong! Just because we didn't say anything, doesn't mean we forgot or forgave you!" Hope moved towards the blonde, now close enough to touch him. "Now about your... punishment..."

"P-Punishment?" He tried to back away, only to hit a wall.

"Yeah..." Liz started moving closer as well. "I mean, going after some other girls, after what you did to us... Seems kind of arrogant to me."

"Going after other girl- You mean Lora and-" Ron started to reply. Hope closed the distance between them, pushing him against the well and effectively pinning him.

"I don't care about some skank's name! What do you think Kim would say, if she found out what you did?" She could see the fear in his expression. "Are you that desperate for attention?"

"I'm not desperate fo-" His words stopped completely, as the sidekick suddenly felt Hope's slender hand caressing his manhood through his pants.

"Really?" Liz purred, moving to pet his cheek. "Seems to me like you expected this... Were you going to try your luck with that girl? Hoping she'd do this for you?" she smiled at him before she knelt down.

"What are you-" His eyes followed her as she crouched down.

"I'm just doing what you wanted her to do..." She started to pull his plants down slowly.

"I-I didn't- I wasn't..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Liz asked, noticing his conflicted expression. "Okay then, I'll just assume you want it until you tell me to stop..."

Ron stared at the cheerleader on her knees, she fished out his half-erect member and licked her lips.

"Look at you... Already so excited over Liz being so close to your stupid thing..." Hope whispered into his ear. Her hot breath washed over him, enticing him to close his eyes.

The blonde sidekick could feel a soft hand grabbing his manhood, slowly starting to stroke him in an almost agonizing way. His eyes remained closed, he could feel Hope moving closer to his face.

"You like that, don't you? Feeling Liz jerk you off like that?" The ravenette's hand moved onto his chest and dragged down until she reached his balls.

"Ahh... look at you... So... big..." Liz whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "I bet you want me to swallow it... right?" he could hear the excitement leaking out of her voice. She waited for his answer.

Ron didn't open his eyes, nor did he reply.

"Ron, look at me..." the cheerleader ordered, giving his manhood a quick pull.

He opened his eyes, Liz was staring right at him. His member was in her hand, a big smile on her face. "Good boy, now... tell me what you want me to do..."

Ron's heart was beating loudly in his chest, he honestly worried that they would hear it.

"Wow... he's so excited!" Hope teased, her hand back on his chest right above his heart. "Are you going to answer her?" the ravenette inquired. Liz kissed the side of his member and gave it a small lick.

"I-I-"

"He's so excited right now..." Hope commented, she brushed her tongue along his neck.

"I... I can tell" Liz answered, her eyes flickering between Ron's and the now hard manhood in her hand. "He's going to burn my hand..."

Ron was staring at the girl at his feet, waiting for her to end his suffering. Watching her continue to stroke his manhood, every few seconds giving him a light nibble on his shaft.

"You want her to continue, right?" Hope prompted again. "Then you know what to do."

He did, he really wanted her to do it. Just remembering that same feeling from last night almost drove him mad. "Please..." As soon as he spoke, Liz swallowed him completely.

Hope was now silently watching them, she could see her teammate barely holding herself back from losing herself to her lust. Her lips were wrapped tightly around the blonde's member. One of her hands was busy caressing his balls, her other now in between her legs.

'She's so into it...' Hope could see the other cheerleader giving Ron her full attention, and clearly enjoying every second of it. "You like to watch her sucking you off, don't you? To see her slobbering all over your big thing like that?" She was getting excited as well, moving in and sucking on his neck again like she had last night.

Liz stopped and moved her head back, coughing a few times. "It's too much for me..." Ron could see her panting, a small line of saliva ran from her mouth to his manhood. "How is it?"

"It's... You're amazing Liz" Ron admitted.

The cheerleader at his feet smiled, for some reason hearing him say her name just felt so exhilarating. The girl moved foreword, beginning to suck him again. This time her pace was faster, smoother than before. The sounds of her greedy slurping carried around the room.

'I can't take it...' Ron thought, his release coming closer.

Suddenly the blonde boy could feel Hope shift herself, Liz stopped sucking him. His eyes bugged out as he saw Hope holding a panting and dazed Liz back, simply looking at him with a strained smile.

"Wh-Why did you-" he started to ask.

"Stop? Do you think you deserve to finish, after what you did to us?" Hope asked, pointing to the door. "This was your punishment, now get out! And don't you even think about chatting with some bimbo until we get you!" She pushed him out and closed the door.

...

As soon as Hope closed the door after their blonde mascot she fell down onto the floor, her wobbly legs unable to hold her anymore. "Liz... you okay?"

"My... head... spinning... Can't stand..." was her response.

One thing was clear to the girls, they were in so much trouble.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron Stoppable was not a happy camper at the moment. After being kicked out, unable to finish like he had yesterday, his best choice was to calm down and move away.

'Just relax and go back to the party...' the blonde boy thought, before noticing his enormous problem. It was slightly pulsing, and even visible through his trunks. 'Oh no... Great, now what?' He couldn't go back downstairs looking like that. And sticking around waiting for the girls to leave wasn't something he wanted to do.

Looking around, he noticed another set of stairs. 'Oh right, this is a three story villa... Man, I wish I could live here...' He made his way up the stairs, hoping that the next floor would be just as empty as the second one had been. His prayers seemed to have been answered as he walked around for a moment, not seeing anyone on the huge balcony. He could still hear the music from downstairs, along with a few people cheering.

"Well... at least I'll be safe here, for the time being..."

"Hey Ron! What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy turned slowly, noticing Jessica sitting in what seemed to be a built-in Jacuzzi. The blonde cheerleader was sitting there alone, wearing only her black bikini. Her breasts were only slightly above the water.

"Oh, hey Jessica" he replied weakly, moving closer.

"I see you're not a fan of crowds either, eh?" the girl prodded, clearly noticing his discomfort.

"Y-Yeah... I guess I'm not..." In reality, Ron didn't have a problem being around large groups of people. The real problem was that the blonde boy didn't have many opportunities to go to events like this, he didn't get invited to many of them. "I'm surprised to see you here alone Jessica, I figured you'd still be tearing up the dance floor with the rest of the team."

She giggled for a moment. "Nope, not me... If I did people would probably laugh at me..." She spotted his confused look. "Basically, I suck."

Ron took a moment to process the information, then spoke without thinking. "Well... I'm a pretty good dancer... So, if you want-"

"With my two left legs? No thanks... But I appreciate the offer Ron." It was weird just how easy it was to talk with the blonde boy when Bonnie, Kim and the rest of the team weren't around.

"Yeah, I figured, but I thought I'd ask anyway..." He smiled and started turning away.

"Hey, why don't you join me?" she suddenly asked.

"J-Join you?" He looked skeptical.

"Yeah! Just to relax a bit from all the noise, enjoy the setting... And I'd prefer to sit here with someone I know, rather than all alone" she explained. The look on his face conveyed that he was still unsure. "I could make it a part of my request, if that would help?"

"Didn't you already use your request to come to the beach?" Ron shot back.

"Well, look at that... You do pay attention after all. I guess Mr. Barkin was wrong." The sly smile on her face made him smile as well.

"Fine, you win..." the boy capitulated, taking off his shirt and entering the water.

"Woohoo! Yeah, take it off Stoppable!" she teased, watching him enter.

The gentle warmth of the water was just what he needed to calm down, a cool breeze washed over his face. He savored the simple quiet from the girl, she seemed amused, humming to herself. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after-'

"What are you doing?" asked someone from behind the blonde boy.

Ron turned his head, now staring up at a very annoyed looking Bonnie and Marcella.

"Hey Bonnie! Wanna join us?" Jessica invited.

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer; the two girls were expecting her to tell Jessica off, or maybe to yell at Ron. Instead no voice came out, as the brunette seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"You know what... Fine... we will" she answered.

"We will?" the ravenette cheerleader behind her asked, before Bonnie leveled her a look. "I mean, yeah, sure."

The first one inside was Marcella, she only had to take off the small pair of jeans she'd put on over her bikini bottom.

Bonnie was wearing her swimsuit and a piece of almost transparent fabric around her waist, she took off the wrap and glared at the two girls. "And where, exactly, am I supposed to sit?"

The brunette was right. As fancy as the Jacuzzi was, it wasn't meant for four people.

"Well, I guess I'll just get out and leave you-" Ron started to say, it was the most logical solution he could think of.

"Sit down Loser... I didn't give you permission to leave" the brunette chastised, Ron stopped and sat back down. Bonnie stepped into the water and took a moment, before she sat down right in between Ron's legs.

"Wow... did you have a change of heart Bonnie?" Jessica asked.

"Ha, hardly... I'd just rather talk to the two of you without straining my neck... I'll just ignore the obvious loser in the room.

The two cheerleaders just laughed as they all started talking, ignoring him completely.

Ron was trying desperately not to look at the amazing ass that was inches away from him, his previously relaxed mood had all but vanished. His hard-on had returned with a vengeance. 'Thank God her back is facing me...'

Suddenly he felt Bonnie shift a bit closer to him. 'Oh God, no...' He closed his eyes as the feeling of her warm cheeks pressing very gently against his member washed over him.

This was the end... the end of Ron Stoppable.

...

...

Nothing happened, no screaming, no slapping.

The girls simply continue talking, as if nothing had changed.

Immense relief coursed through him, deciding that the brunette probably had failed to notice the obvious. 'Eh?' the blonde sidekick could just barely feel the smallest movements from Bonnie. 'Is she... rubbing against me?' he wondered for a few moments, before he felt her pace pick up.

'Oh my God, this-' Without even paying attention, his hand moved under the water and landed on her thigh. He slowly soaked in the heat coming off her body as he did so. His eyes drifted to the brunette's face in the hopes of explaining himself, only for her gaze to dart towards him for a moment as her face grew red.

She moved again, only this time he definitely felt her stroke over his entire length. Her rubbing actually slipped his trunks down, just far enough to free his erection.

His manhood was rock hard at the moment, lodged in between her burning flesh. He felt her hand land on his own, but instead of pushing him away or hurting him in any way, the only thing she did was gently hold his hand.

'Wait! Does she... want me to continue?' It was absolutely impossible, in any other situation he would be running right about now, but he couldn't think straight at the moment.

Ron gave her a light squeeze, Bonnie jumped slightly from his touch. He pulled her towards him and his breath washed over her neck, he could clearly see her red ears.

As soon as he'd pulled her towards himself, his manhood that had been lodged in between her cheeks slid down and ended right in between her legs. The only thing separating his manhood from her femininity was her skin-tight swimsuit.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a tiny smile on her face, before she returned to her conversation with the two girls.

The blonde boy couldn't take it, his other hand landed on the brunette's stomach and pulled her body tightly against him.

"Ah..." she moaned softly. His hand moved up to her impressive bust, slowly slipping under her swimsuit and pinching her hard nipple.

She moaned softly in delight and leaned even closer to him. "Don't do... that next to them..." she whispered softly, for only him to hear.

Her voice may have told him to stop, but her body's reactions pleaded for him to continue. His body responded as he started moving her on his shaft.

"You two" Bonnie suddenly spoke, the two girls looked at her in worry. "I'm feeling a bit light headed, go get me something to drink..."

"Ah, okay, sure thing Bonnie! You want something too Ron-" Marcella asked.

"He doesn't need anything! Now move already!" The brunette's tone shook up the two girls, they moved quickly, leaving Ron and Bonnie alone.

"Bo-Bonnie, that was-"

"Shut up... We don't have a lot of time before they come back... so just, finish already..." she ordered, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and panting heavily. Despite her cutting words, the brunette was rather close to her own release. She rubbed herself across his shaft, biting her lips and staring at him.

"No one will ever know about this..." she nearly whispered, the warning tone almost non-existent in her voice.

It was so sexy, her breathy words such a perfect complement to her amazing body. Hearing her say that was the last straw for Ron, his pace became vigorous enough to eject some of the water from the Jacuzzi.

"Shit! Bonnie I'm-" He couldn't take it anymore, his release finally came.

"Mm!" Bonnie was biting her finger, desperate to keep herself from screaming as her own orgasm hit her.

Her now limp body remained pressed up against the blonde boy, she closed her eyes.

"Oh my God..." Ron whimpered, now realizing just how much trouble he was in.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**


	3. Chapter 3: A recipe for success!

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**Imperial Gilgamesh:** For you King Gilgamesh? Anything!

**Lawrence HBain:** I will!

**biob1**: Sure! here you go!

**biob1**: Thanks!

**LB97**: Me too man!

**wildbeast1498**: Mmm, Maybe I will!

**wildbeast1498**: Happy you do! And I will!

**Wolf**: I will!

**BlackKazeBR**: I wonder... Mmm, you will have to wait and see!

**SkollDreadWolf00**: Don't worry man I got your back!

**person43**: Thanks, man! Me too!

**Draco**: Thanks, man! I will!

**Draco**: Thanks, man! I will!

**Guest**: It's funny you should say it...

**Guest**: I will man!

**Mr. Aanonymous:** I will!

**The Hero named Villain:** I am but a humble man! It did... But not too much

**Paul92**: You will see soon!

**Karlos1234ify**: I will man! And he did!

**Blaze1992**: Maybe it will... Mmm...

**xXwolfsterXx644**: Glad you like it! Here you go!

**warprince2000**: I will! And here you go!

**Guest**: Happy you like it!

**KSI1973**: Your not the only one! we will see soon!

**Red Hood**: Sadly no, this is only Ron and the team!

**JustMeguest**: That is true! Thanks a lot, man! always love your comments!

**animeguy1208**: I will! And here you go!

**Smiling Lemon**: Oh yeah, he will!

**cabrera1234**: That is true...

**Chaosneobreakage**: That I did! I don't know what you mean... really? Which one? She had her reason... They didn't have a lot of time.

**Dudtheman**: Thanks, man!

**Josh Spicer:** Cool!

**pingwuan**: Happy you liked it! I did see a few fics where he is an ass!

**Nightwing5123**: I but you did!

**UncleFester84**: Well here you go!

**vanhellsing9000**: Thanks a lot man! I hope you like this one as well! I will!

**Joe Stoppinghem**: He always is! Not sure...

**Vanitas50 or Shadow25**: Of course I did! Oh! So much love man! She did return!

**Wolvenstrom**: He didn't do that much... Did he? LOL, Bonnie will be pissed!

**RJay Fame:** Glad you like it, man! And I will!

**Or-lan-do626:** Well, Kim did want to ask him out on the first chapter... And she was his best friend... So yeah!

**Alulain P:** Happy you liked it! And here you go!

**pitbull4567**: Good I hope?

**Bookfisher**: No she did not.

**torresfrancisco14**: Sure!

**torresfrancisco14**: Sure!

**Z-Breezy:** You will find the reason soon!

**Z BoX 360:** I did think about it but decided since it, glad you liked it! It's in the middle of the show!

**Dragon Rider 66**: Well, I do love surprising you! Go and find out!

**Soulless titan:** Thanks a lot man! I will!

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway, the chapter as follows.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 3: A recipe for success!**

Bonnie Rockwaller woke up from a peaceful slumber, after her long and eventful night. Her head was heavy, her vision foggy, her eyes tried to adjust to the light. For some reason she was extremely sluggish, still trying to fully open her eyes, her body was still fighting her. The events that had transpired yesterday popped into her mind. Panic washed over her, as the memories of the party that she and her friends had attended hit her. Her body shot up into an upright sitting position, as if she'd just woken up from a nightmare. She desperately looked around, trying to figure out where in the world she was.

After a few seconds the brunette cheerleader recognize her surroundings, much to her joy. It was her own room, equipped with the king-sized bed that she slept on every night. Bonnie's panic soon vanished, relieved that she hadn't blacked out or spent the night with some random stranger. She didn't want to even imagine it. Sadly her relief was short-lived, as she'd noticed something alarming,

Bonnie had come to the realization that she wasn't alone in her bed. The brunette beauty grabbed the soft and silky blanket, very slowly and gently pulling it away. 'Oh God...' her pulse began to race while she revealed a head of familiar-looking blonde hair.

Her heart sank, as she continued to move the blanket away to reveal the person sleeping right next to her. 'It's only Tara... thank GOD...' Bonnie breathed out a sigh of relief, before noticing someone moving on her other side. She turned her head only to see someone's hand on her belly, poking out from the edge of where she'd pulled the covers.

She could hear soft mumbling as she noticed another blonde sleeping peacefully next to her, nervously she moved the blanket on her other side. 'God damn it Jessica...' the cheerleader cursed, furious at getting nervous again over nothing.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt something very gently moving next to her legs. "Okay, that's it." The brunette cheerleader, now completely fed up with the nearly constant annoyances since she'd woken, pulled the blanket off her bed completely... only to finally spot the culprits in this particular situation.

On her generous bed she could clearly make out the rest of her teammates, minus Possible, sleeping peacefully next to one another. Some of them were even hugging each other for warmth. 'If everyone is here... Wait... where's-' her line of thinking was cut off, as the rest of the girls started to wake up. Some of them rose slowly and stretched, while some still looked pretty much out of it. At least she wasn't the only one who wasn't a morning person.

The first up were Tara and Jessica, as the brunette's movement of the blanket earlier had caused them to awaken from their peaceful slumbers shortly after Bonnie herself had gotten up.

"Mornin' Bonnie" Tara greeted, she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She was clearly a morning person, much to the brunette's dismay.

To the brunette cheerleader's surprise she clearly saw Tara was still wearing her swimsuit from the previous day, she glanced around to confirm that she and the rest of the team were also dressed in their swimsuits... It was odd, to say the least. One or two of them would be understandable... but all of them?

Tara herself wasn't a stranger to having a sleepover with her friend on occasion, but this was the first time for any of the girls to be staying at the Queen B's home.

"Good Morn- Wait, no, what are you doing here?" the queen of Middleton High School demanded to know.

"Um, I was just relaxing up 'til now... Seeing as I just woke up" Tara explained, raising an eyebrow at her friend's bizarre question.

"No... I didn't mean you specifically Tara." The brunette leveled a glare at the balance of the team, as the girls were awake by then. "I meant all of you... What are doing in my room?" her tone was serious.

"Come on Bonnie, I'm SO not in the mood for your morning jokes... If you didn't bring us here, then who did?" Crystal questioned, wiping the sleep from her tried eyes.

"How should I-" the brunette cheerleader began in anger, before she and the other girls heard a sound coming from the far side of the room.

They were soft knocks on the bedroom door, it suddenly opened to reveal the one who'd been knocking on it.

"Oh, so you are awake after all! I though I heard you" explained Ron Stoppable, he entered the room.

"Ro- Loser! What are you doing in my house?!" Bonnie demanded, she glared at the blonde boy while trying to cover herself. She gave up, upon realizing that the covers were beyond her reach.

The blonde boy immediately noticed her distress, he turned his back to the girls. "I'll leave in just a second, I just wanted to see how you guys were after the party... Do any of you have a headache? Are you feeling unusually tired or sluggish?" the blonde sidekick queried, he waited for their response.

The girls looked at one another, confused at his seemingly-random question. They all answered with a 'no'. Well all of them except Bonnie, who simply scoffed.

"Okay, that's good, so there was really nothing... Anyway, I also wanted to give you a heads up before I start working on breakfast, I figured you'd all want a chance to freshen up" the blonde boy replied.

"Don't ignore me!" Bonnie bellowed in anger, clearly making him jump.

"I'm not ignoring you Bonbon... I promise I'll tell you everything, as soon as you come down. It'll take me about twenty minutes to get breakfast ready, at the very least..." He started slowly moving away, still studiously avoiding looking at any of them, before he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"If... that... loser... did... some-" Bonnie began, then noticed Tara and Hope had already gotten up and started walking towards the door. "Wait, where are you two going?"

"Um... to get ready? If Ronnie's going to be waiting for me, then the least I can do is look decent... I look... No, feel like a mess."

The remaining girls began getting up as well, before Bonnie spoke up again. "Wait!" They all looked towards her, already prepared for her to object. "Let me show you where the shower is... I don't want you getting lost..." she huffed in annoyance.

The rest of the squad started to laugh at her "silly joke". I mean, come on... Who did she think she was, some princess?

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Okay... maybe they had been wrong to laugh at what they had assumed was the brunette's 'joke'. It had been proven that the joke was on THEM. To put it mildly... Bonnie's house was HUGE! It was a Goddamn mansion! Without her guidance, there was no question that they would have gotten lost.

"Okay... I know that maybe it's rude to ask this, but I think the rest of the girls will agree with me on this one... Were you ever going to tell us about... well, this?" Liz asked, pointing all around her.

Bonnie sighed. "No... not really..." She had noting else to say, the rest of the team already knew, she had no way to change things. "Does it matter?" the brunette girl asked in her usual tone, even if secretly she was terrified of the answer.

She still vividly remembered the LAST time she'd foolishly brought her friends to see her home, their reaction was as expected... They started to act differently around her... She didn't WANT to remember how people had started treating her, just because of her family's money... The sucking up, the trying to please her, just to get on her good side.

It made her sick... Sadly, she was certain she was about to live through it all again.

"No... not really..." Liz replied, ever so slightly waving the mere idea away.

"C-Come again?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Well... nothing is really all that different, you're still Bonnie... And you still have a major stick up your ass..." The teasing smile on her face was refreshingly honest.

"So, I'm guessing that this is why you never invited us over, right?" Tara asked, receiving a nod from her brunette friend. "What am I gonna do with you? I mean honestly... I guess I should feel offended that you didn't trust me-" The blonde girl paused at the looks that the rest of the girls were giving her. "...us. But, on the other hand, I can kinda understand where you're coming from. I can't really blame you..."

Bonnie was beyond stunned at her friend's words. "Are-Are you serious? You don't mind... THIS?" Did she dare hope that this would turn out differently than it had before?

"Yeah, I don't really care all that much... You're still the same, so..." Tara answered, looking towards the rest of the group for their opinion.

"Yeah, like Tara said... we don't care about this. If anything, this is like finding out that you like pineapples on your pizza... like Hope does!" Jessica teased, receiving the stink-eye from the ravenette in exchange. "It's weird... but I still accept her... For the most part..." the blonde finished, a small and mischievous smile on her face.

"Wow... thanks a lot... bitch" the ravenette in question replied in annoyance, the rest of the girls started to laugh.

Bonnie was smiling as well, the bad feelings and fear evaporating. "Thanks, you guys..." she nearly whispered.

"Oh, come on... enough of this serious stuff! I'm too hungry to deal with this, first thing in the morning!" Crystal shouted.

"Aren't you always hungry? You should seriously consider cutting back, if you don't wanna get any fatter than you already are..." Liz added, without an ounce of shame.

"Hey, I work out, I keep fit! Besides... you can't tell me that you'd say no to our mascot's food." Crystal waited, she smirked at her friend's silence. "Yeah... that's what I thought..."

"Speaking of which... I hope for his sake that he's got a damn good explanation for all this... If not..." The rest of the team could only stare at the brunette's ominous expression as they moved forward together. 'What else could she do to him?' they pondered wryly.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The cheer squad had all finished straightening themselves out in one of Bonnie's bathrooms. It hadn't taken them all that long, as it was a massive shower that they'd all entered together. They were pretty much used to showering together from cheer practice at school, none of them really paid any attention to their friends. The girls had dressed in a few of Bonnie's spare outfits, the group continued onwards to the kitchen.

Soft sounds of something being fried could be heard, a delicious aroma filled their nostrils as they opened the door and saw their mascot.

"Oh, there you guys are, I was about to come and check up on you" Ron greeted, as he noticed the girls enter the room. He was currently busy pan-frying something, while glancing at an open pot also on the stove.

"Well, sorry to ruin your dreams... we're already awake" Bonnie replied, walking up to him and standing a few inches away. The brunette cheerleader never seemed to care just how close she got to him... Whether it was at practice, or if she was mocking him, she always like to get inside of his personal space. To make sure he paid attention to just how lowly he was compared to her. But that was how she was with everyone she didn't like, right?

"Now that we're here... mind telling us what happened?" she "asked" in her no-nonsense tone, she glared at him.

"In a second... could you all sit down?" the blonde sidekick requested, trying not to stare at Bonnie's pajamas. They fit her extremely snugly, probably easily a size or two too small for her amazing body.

The brunette didn't seem to want to listen, failing to move away.

"Come on Bonnie! Let's hear him out..." Hope pleaded, coming to his rescue. The other girls heeded her call, taking a seat around a massive dining-room table.

The brunette beauty gave him a hard glare before she finally gave in and moved to join her teammates.

Ron took a moment to calm down, before he returned to preparing their food. All the while he glanced at the girls, Bonnie especially. 'It's no wonder she hates me... After yesterday... she must be furious with me.' As far as the blonde boy was concerned, the only reason that he was still breathing was because Bonnie was too embarrassed by what had happened last night and didn't want the other girls to find out.

The blonde sidekick started putting their plates down, doling out each girl her respective breakfast. "Here you go, The Stoppable Special!" he presented with pride.

"It looks great, I can't wait to dig in!" Crystal complemented, she grabbed her fork and was about to start eating. "While we do... do you mind telling us what happened?" she finally asked.

The blonde boy nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, sure..." He took a moment to fully flesh out all the details in his mind, before he opened his mouth.

"Well, it was about after I was done... talking with some... people." He glanced at the girls, a few of them in particular. "One of Van's friends had come to get me. He told me that apparently you guys were drinking, or just seemed a bit out of it. They thought I should know, since we came together..." the boy explained, the girls stared at him in surprise.

'Were we really that bad?' the girls wondered. They didn't remember drinking that much, outside of a specific few of them at the beginning of the party.

"I explained to them that we should probably go, it didn't seem like a good idea to just leave you with God-knows-who while you were like that... They helped me carry you out..." the blonde spoke, he heard a piece of metal tapping on the table.

"Let me get this straight..." Bonnie began, making Ron stop. "You got one of your new friends to take us all home?" she asked, already wondering if her car was still back at that house.

"No..." he responded bluntly.

"I thought so..." the brunette added.

"I asked them to help me carry you to your car..." Ron explained, the brunette looked pissed.

"You let me drive us in that condition?!" She almost couldn't imagine the depths of his stupidity, he backed away from the table and waved his arms.

"No, of course not! I was the one who drove us back." The blonde boy instantly regretted saying that, as soon as he saw Bonnie's expression sour even further.

"You... drove... my... CAR?" Her dark, venomous tone almost made him shake in fear; he took another step back.

The brunette was about to get up and come after him. Marcella, who was sitting next to her, stopped her. "Come on Bonnie... at least let him finish telling us what happened, before you start going mental" the ravenette whined, pulling the brunette cheerleader back.

Exhaling in relief, the blonde sidekick continued. "Anyway... we arrived here, and... that's it!" the boy suddenly finished, everyone frowning at the anticlimactic ending.

He failed to notice, suddenly moving back to the kitchen to check on something else he was making.

'Such a bad liar...' the girls of the cheer squad all thought. It was extremely obvious that the boy wasn't telling them something. Did he do something he didn't want them to know? The girls looked at each other, patiently waiting for him to return.

"Alright, who want seconds!?" the boy managed to get out, before four hands grabbed a hold of his shirt and started pulling him. "Wha-what are you-"

"Just be quiet and come with us..."Bonnie ordered, she led him and the other girls back towards her room.

The blonde boy just stared at the girl leading them, he kept wondering if he'd said or done something wrong. With his luck, it wouldn't be a surprise if he'd somehow managed to do both. He kept walking... not having much of a choice in the matter, unless he wanted to shove them to the side or just push them away.

The group arrived back at Bonnie's room, the boy looking confused as they sat him down on Bonnie's bed. He simply stared at them. 'Why did they bring me... Wait! Do they want to-' His mind wandered for a moment, overwhelmed by the possibility that maybe the girls wanted something from him.

"So... are you ready?" Bonnie asked, his eyes opened wide.

"F-f-for what?!" he stuttered, his voice raspy. He barely managed to stop his legs from shaking.

"To tell us what happened, obviously!" the brunette cheerleader replied. Bonnie noticed immediately what she'd picked up on the first time she'd seen Ron inside his own kitchen. When he was in a kitchen, he was different. More confident, comfortable with where he was working. "If you think I'm going to fall for your lies... think again!"

The blonde boy took a second as he desperately tried to keep his focus away from Bonnie, only to give up. "Okay... fine. I may have... left a few things out..." he admitted.

Flashback...

The party was still going strong, people were jumping and dancing without a care in the world. Some of them were just sitting and talking to one another... all except one blonde boy.

Ron was now back on the first floor, after an unbelievable tryst involving a specific brunette cheerleader. It was so hard to believe that it'd happened with Bonnie, of all people! That was like saying he had a shot with Shego! It just shouldn't be possible! He kept waiting to wake up from this crazy dream, only to find himself still trapped in this same spot. He leaned back on the sofa he was sitting on, not attempting to move after his vigorous physical activity in the Jacuzzi. As soon as Ron had "finished", he'd looked towards Bonnie. She was leaned back completely, her entire weight on his chest. He could feel her heart beating strongly, her raspy breaths echoing in the air.

"Umm... Bonbon, are you okay?" The hand he had on her stomach squeezed softly, as if to grab her attention.

Another sweet, soft moan escaped her lips... though that didn't really answer him. He should have been worried, but the fact that she was definitely breathing and moving reassured him that she was okay... For the most part.

"Bonbon, are you okay?" he asked again, even shifting a bit, as if to try and move her.

"I'm..." the brunette beauty started speaking, but immediately froze. She suddenly darted away from him, glancing over at him for a moment. "No, I'm not!" Her tone returned to the one she usually directed at him. "After what... You! There's no way I could be okay!" she nearly screamed at him, deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"W-What? I-" Ron was shocked the second he'd heard her. 'It was my fault?! But she's the one who started-' he failed to finish his thought before she spoke again.

"Get out of my sight, or I'll call Kim right now!" By the sound of her tone, the threat was quite real. He had no doubt that she'd do it in a heartbeat, if he dared to defy her at that moment. The blonde sidekick quickly exited the Jacuzzi, drying himself off with a towel hanging next to him before darting out of the room and towards the first floor.

"Ah, there you are dude!" greeted a familiar voice, Ron jumped from his seat. "Whoa! Why so jumpy? Are you waiting for someone?"

The blonde sidekick looked to his side to see his new black-haired friend. "Oh, it's only you Van..." he replied, calming down.

"Okay, first off, rude. I'll have you know that "only me" is quite a lot!" The boy was smiling, not at all as annoyed as he made himself out to be. "Secondly... you okay man? You seems a bit lost." Van became serious.

"N-No, I'm totally normal! Just sitting around and chilling, you know? Enjoying the mood..." Ron made some hand movements to demonstrate he was relaxed, hoping his new friend would believe him.

"...okay, if you say so." The black-haired boy seemed to accept his excuse. "Anyway, I'm glad I found you. I just wanted to let you know that one of your friends... Kinda, sorta, kissed me."

Ron fully turned to the boy, his thoughts about Bonnie disappearing for the moment. "You-You kissed one of them? Who?" the boy asked.

"Hope, you know... We were dancing, suddenly she kissed me." Van looked at Ron. "I know you told me that you're not dating any of them, still, just thought you should know."

Ron immediately remembered the ravenette that was basically responsible for giving him the big problem he had. He wasn't sure how to feel, simply shrugging it off. "Well, congrats man."

"Yeah... about that" Van started. "Do you know if she just broke up with her boyfriend, or something?"

The question surprised the blonde boy, it was something he didn't see coming. "If she broke up?" As far back as Ron recalled, all he could remember was the ravenette girl walking around with some of the guys from the football team. But that was pretty much standard for all of the girls on the cheer squad. Well, almost all... Kim being the only exception.

"No... I don't think so. Not that I'm all that close to any of them, to be honest... We're just classmates and teammates" Ron answered honestly, even if he wasn't sure where he stood with most of them.

The black-haired boy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that what you think?" Vanitas started laughing, patting Ron on the shoulder. "Man, you are as interesting as I thought! And thanks, even if nothing comes of it!"

"Okay?" Ron was confused by his new friend's words.

The host of the party suddenly put his hand in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he answered it. After a few seconds, he put it back into his pocket and looked at Ron. "That was Jason, you know, the guy who tried to teach you about pull?" He received a nod for confirmation from the blonde sidekick. "There's a bit of a problem, I'll probably need you to come with me..."

End flashback.

"And that's about it... After that, I met up with the rest of the guys and well... You already know the rest" Ron finished explaining, the girls just looked at him. Ron had obviously STILL left out the parts of the story he'd just gone over that had involved Bonnie or Hope.

"Something seems a bit off to me with your story..." Liz admitted, moving closer.

"Off?"

"Yeah... I mean, even if it did happen exactly like you said it did... Why even tell us that?" she finally asked, the rest of the girls already understanding her point.

"I... I'm not sure I follow Liz..." He certainly sounded unsure, he looked at the girls.

A slight shiver ran up her spine when she'd heard him say her name. "What I mean is... why didn't you make yourself look better in the story?" It took a moment for the question to truly sink in. "You could have said that someone tried to get a bit too close to us, and that you'd stopped him! Or even go as far as one of us was about to get-", she noticed his confused expression. "You didn't even think about it, did you?" she mumbled, a bit shocked as the realization hit her.

"Why would I tell you something like that? That's not what happened... so what's the point?" The naive blonde boy didn't even comprehend the girl's perspective.

The cheerleader squad just stared at the blonde sidekick with wide eyes. He hadn't been lying... No, he couldn't have been, they clearly remembered him being a terrible liar in the past. It didn't matter if he tried to slip one over on Mr. Barkin, Kim, or just about anybody else... He would always stutter, looking around in a panic. But now? He was looking straight at them, no hesitation, no fear. He was telling the truth!

"But if it WOULD have come to that, then I would have protected you all!" His tone turned serious, he spoke this oath without any hesitation.

The team was now speechless, all harboring different thoughts about the young boy. Some looked to the side, others to their feet, but not one of them managed to bring themselves to look at him.

The boy's head tilted to the side for a moment in confusion, before he moved to stand up. Bonnie moved back, giving him the room he needed. "So... now that I've finished telling you what happened, and made sure you're all okay, I think I'd better head home" the blonde sidekick explained. 'Maybe I'll give Kim a call... Or have Wade try and connect us...'

'He's going to leave?' one of the girls thought to herself, in slight panic.

"Whoa! Hold up for a second there, Buster" said Crystal, slipping past the other girls and standing in front of him. "You still haven't given me my request!" She poked his chest with her finger.

"Your request?" He took a moment, before continuing. "Um... Crystal? You didn't really ask me for any-" he didn't get to finish.

"Well, if you'd let me finish, then you'd already know by now... wouldn't you?" Her tone was confident, he stepped back.

"I'm... sorry?" was all the mystical monkey master could muster in response, unsure as to what he'd done to deserve this.

"That's better..." She smirked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "First, I wanted to ask you something... about your food."

Everyone around her looked at her in surprise. "My... food?"

She nodded once. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you'd picked cooking up from someone, or if you're self-taught?"

Hope was standing off to the side, glaring slightly at her fellow cheerleader. 'Where is she going with this?' She didn't like her friend's question, by the look on Liz's face, she didn't either.

"Self-taught, why?" he answered truthfully, seeing no reason to hide it.

"Mm... I kinda figured, so back to my request... I want you to teach me how to cook like you." The smile on her face declared that she wasn't joking.

"Wha!- are you serious?" Bonnie demanded.

"Ohh, I like it! That could be so much fun!" Jessica chirped in, before her eyes popped wide open. "You could teach all of us!" The blonde cheerleader was practically bouncing up and down.

Ron simply stared at the girls, waiting for one of them to say something. To refuse, or to declare that they'd had about enough of him. His eyes locked on Bonnie. 'Bonbon will probably just laugh at this and demand I get the hell out of her house... Any second now...'

Her response came as he predicted. "Let me guess... You want to use my kitchen, right?" the brunette cheerleader scoffed.

"Hey, that's a great idea Bonnie!" Tara encouraged, already smiling, excited about spending even more time with the blonde sidekick.

'Okay, what the hell!? She didn't even try and change their minds!' Ron thought in shock, waiting for a few seconds to make sure that it was alright with the rest of them.

"Well, I suppose that means we're all in agreement... So, what about you?" Crystal asked with a devious smirk, staring at their mascot.

"If that's what you want... Sure, no problem!" His answer was quick, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. "Since this will be my crash course on cooking, I'll go and prepare the kitchen for all of you" he explained, moving towards the door.

"Just don't break anything!" Bonnie warned, before he closed the door behind him.

'Sheesh... It's not like I already got up and made you breakfast, on top of finding your room Bonbon..." the blonde sidekick mumbled sarcastically, moving to the back of the kitchen. Although he'd admitted that he'd driven the girls back in Bonnie's car, he'd never mentioned to the team how'd he'd gotten them inside. He never told them who he'd gotten Bonnie's address from either. As Ron had been driving, he'd considering taking everyone to his home again. He'd decided against it, seeing as Bonnie was still pissed at him about the whole Jacuzzi incident... Which was totally not his fault! And that thing with Hope and Liz was still confusing him to no end, were they angry? Even going as far as they had?

In the end, he'd decided to compromise and just drop them off at one of their houses. Just let them play it off like they'd had a sleepover. Maybe, if everything worked out, he'd get some brownie points. Hopefully get out of this punishment, before they made him do something really embarrassing. He shivered, he didn't want to even imagine what Bonnie would make him do.

The closest girl to him at the moment was Bonnie, she was currently sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat. His hand moved to her shoulder, he shook her lightly. He didn't dare completely wake her up, terrified of what a tired and angry Bonnie would be like.

"Mmm..." the brunette started to stir from her sleep, mumbling something he couldn't understand.

"Bonnie... Bonnie..." he asked, in a calm and gentle voice. "Where do you live? What is your address?"

Her response was slurred, almost confusing, but he managed to solve the puzzle with the help of her GPS.

...

"Holy..." the blonde boy gasped quietly, staring up at the gargantuan mansion that was apparently Bonnie's home. 'So Bonnie's family is loaded... I wonder why she never mentions it...' He simply shrugged the question off. 'Oh well... it's none of my business.' He figured that she probably had her reasons.

At first when he arrived he'd thought that the huge gate was going to be a problem, but to his surprise it opened automatically as he approached it. But now he was facing a bigger problem, finding out where the hell the brunette's room was! 'Boy, that wasn't something I ever thought I'd need to worry about...' he mused to himself, carrying said-cheerleader bridal-style as he approached the front door. After a few tries with Bonnie's keys, he managed to open the huge door. 'Fantastic...' he thought sarcastically, just how big the place was hitting home once again.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he moved closer to her face. "Bonnie?" he called a few times, in a very quiet voice.

"Mmm... No... No..." was all the brunette beauty spoke, pushing her head deeper into his chest.

"Come on Bonbon... I need to know where your room is" Ron pleaded, nearly ready to wake her up. He stopped when he noticed a small smile on her face.

"Second... floor... purple door..." her tired voice explained, just loud enough for him to hear, before she returned to her peaceful slumber.

With his destination now known, the blonde boy moved up the stairs with the brunette still in his arms. Luckily for him, Bonnie didn't wake up or try to move. He finally made it to her room and opened the door, which was thankfully not locked.

Her bed was huge, and just what he needed. The blonde sidekick very gently placed her on her bed and watched as she looked for something, before she found her pillow and settled down.

'Okay... That's one down... six to go...' Ron thought, moving back outside to the car and the rest of the literal sleeping beauties.

...

'Okay, that's Liz, number seven!' it had taken him a few minutes more than he'd first thought, as some of the girls on the cheer squad had been a bit more grabby than the rest. The worst one had been Tara, he'd barely managed to pry her off of him. That girl had some serious grip, she'd simply refused to let go of him, for some reason... Maybe it had something to do with what she was dreaming of?

After finishing up, the blonde sidekick found a place to sleep on Bonnie's couch and made himself comfy.

Ron's trip down memory lane got cut off as he arrived back at the kitchen. Putting his apron back on, he starting to clean the dirty dishes and prepare the place for his new 'students'. It was kind of a relief to him, knowing that this would be the simplest and fastest request by far. It should only take a few hours, tops. It was especially welcome after the last two wishes he'd granted.

...

After a few minutes the blonde sidekick was already done with the preparations, he could hear a few sets of footsteps behind him. 'They're already here...' the blonde sidekick realized, taking a small breath to prepare himself.

"Well... I supposed I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't mess anything up Loser, but I still am..." insulted Bonnie.

"Well, what can I say Bonbon..." The boy turned around, "I'm just full of supri-" His words, and confidence, escaped him the moment he laid his eyes on the girl. Or, more accurately, girls.

"Mmm? What's wrong Ronnie?" Tara asked innocently, standing next to Bonnie.

'What's wrong?' the blonde boy screamed in his mind. 'How the hell am I supposed to look at them... when they're dressed like THAT!?' As soon as the sidekick had spotted the cheer squad, he'd immediately noticed their clothing. ...or more appropriately, their lack thereof. The girls were still dressed of course, but only in panties with thigh-length t-shirts, or short-shorts and tank-tops. They still showed less skin than their swimsuits from the other day, but that did little to ease his embarrassment. To make matters worse, some of the girls even seemed too busty for their shirts... Especially Tara.

"It's nothing!" the blonde finally answered, turning away from the heavenly view. "I've prepared some aprons for you..." Ron thanked GOD he did. "It wouldn't be good if any of you get burned, or dirty-" A mental image of the girls "getting dirty" appeared in his mind, before he banished it.

The cheerleader squad took to the blonde's words, they suited up and slid into positions around him. He began to give them instructions, mainly where to stand or what to do. He'd decided that if each of them worked on something different, and performed their assigned tasks at the same time, they'd be able to finish by lunchtime and even have prepared it themselves. He moved around the team, if only to see if any of them had any problems. There were a few, but he quickly sorted them out with a small example, even a simple demonstration in a few cases. There was only one major problem... the girls' backsides. Although the apron protected (and covered) them in the front, it left their backs fully exposed. Every time he moved to help any of them, he would clearly see a slender frame and a nearly exposed or very well-defined ass of said girl as he assisted them.

He had no other choice but to stare at them for a moment, before looking back up out of fear, terrified of being spotted ogling.

"Um, Ronnie?" suddenly asked Tara, pulling his attention to her sweet ass.

"Y-Yeah?! What is it Tara, do you need any help?" his voice came out quickly, a bit too high-pitched for his liking. 'This is a new form of torture... It has to be!' he thought, moving closer to the girl that was the furthest away from the bulk of the group.

"Um... I'm not sure how to-" the blonde beauty admitted bashfully, pointing to the cutting board she was working on.

"Cutting eh? Yeah, it can be a bit tricky, let me show you." He grabbed the knife and held it in his hands. "See, if you hold it from this angle then it's easier on your wrist. You do it like this, get it?" he explained, only to receive no response in return.

'What's wrong with... Oh shit...' the blonde mystical monkey user thought. In his haste to help his follow blonde, he'd failed to notice that he hadn't grabbed the knife away from Tara. Instead he'd grabbed her hand with the knife, even pinning her other hand with his own. The blonde boy could feel her soft, toned cheeks pressing against his lower region. His head was poking out over her shoulder.

The short-shorts she wore did little to lessen the amazing feeling of her rear, or the heat that was coming off her body.

"Ro-Ronnie?" her voice came out as a hot breath, washing over his hands. "I'm... not sure I've got it... Could you show me a-again?" She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"A-Again?", he swallowed hard. "Yeah, s-sure." He started moving, cutting again. He felt her perfect ass pressing tighter on his manhood, squeezing against him. 'Oh man... her ass is-' He was barely able to focus on the cutting, now moving very slowly to make sure he didn't have an accident... It wasn't just HIS hands on the line.

"Ahh..." A weak and pleasure-filled breath escaped from the blonde girl's lips, her legs shifted left and right.

"Ronnie... O-one more time? I think... I've nearly got... it" Tara begged in a breathy voice.

'Did she have to make cutting sound so sexy!? I'm barely holding myself back from doing something that would make her hate me!' He was trying desperately to hold his erection in check, but was clearly failing. He was engulfed in her warm ass-cheeks, as he moved to demonstrate once more.

Her hands seemed to sweat bullets, her body growing hotter than before. Her ass shook up and down.

'It's like Bonnie all over aga- No, not the time! SO not the time!' he screamed mentally, before an image of the brunette appeared in his mind and made his situation all the worse.

The blonde beauty's body rocked for a moment, pressing even harder against him before she stopped. Her ears were red, the back of her neck was slick.

"Tara, you okay?" the blonde boy whispered, the last thing he wanted right now was to draw any attention from the other members of the team.

She didn't answer him, only trembling for a second, before she nodded her head for a yes.

"I-I need to g-go..." she finally whispered in a weak voice.

"Oh, yeah, s-sure thing... I'll, um... finish up here" he forced out, before she nodded and exited the room.

Ron struggled to keep himself from watching Tara leave, before he got called again by one of the other girls. The rest of the work got done pretty quickly after Tara returned, now all they had to do was wait.

...

"Good job everyone! Everything looks great, it should be ready in an hour!" the blonde sidekick congratulated. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the girls, they looked proud at their handiwork and happy at the praise.

"Ohh, thanks a lot Ron!" Crystal said, moved forward and removing her apron. "I'm totally going to try and make something again when I get the chance! Thanks again for teaching us!" Her smile was so honest, Ron found it contagious.

"Even I have to give credit, where credit is due..." the brunette unofficial leader of the cheer squad admitted. "You did... a good job teaching us..."

The rest of the team agreed, complementing him, or almost all of them... The only one who didn't say anything, and would barely look at him, was Tara.

'She must hate me now... Great...' the boy thought, resolving to apologize to her as soon as he got the chance. But that wouldn't come today, it seemed. "Thanks a lot you guys! What can I say? The Ronman is always ready to help! If that'll be all, I think I've completed the request... so I'll just be on my way!" With the happy feeling of a job well-done, he simply smiled at them and turned around.

"Wait, what do you mean 'done'?" asked Crystal.

"Well, we are done here, right?" Ron replied.

"What about the testing?" Crystal asked, looking towards her friends.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that was obvious..." Hope spoke up.

"You want me to stay and... try it?" the blonde boy questioned, before his eyes locked onto Bonnie's.

The brunette clearly didn't look impressed. "Wow... and here I actually thought that you'd deserved a compliment for doing a good job, that'll teach me."

"It's not that, it's just that all of the food you made will be ready to eat as your lunch and dinner... I just thought that at this point you'd be sick of me being here" he answered honestly. It was extremely unusual for nearly anyone to be around him for so long, except for Kim obviously. He'd expected them to kick him out, until the next time they wanted something, by now.

"Well, what a surprise... You're wrong again... If you want to do a decent job, you need to stay until it's done" Bonnie declared, walking out of the room. "Maybe we can even have another movie marathon..."

"Ah, that's a great idea! Nice thinking Bonnie!" Jessica shouted, joining Bonnie.

"I was kidding! Anyways... I'm going to get cleaned up... May as well, before lunch is ready" the brunette beauty reasoned, making the rest of the girls glance between themselves before agreeing with her.

Soon enough, the only one left was the blonde sidekick. 'It's like they want me to stay, just so they won't have to clean up after themselves, or something...' He banished the negative thought and started getting to work. Working always helped him clear his head, no matter what.

Parents not around? Work and keep busy.

Kim tied up with whatever? Work and keep yourself occupied.

He thought about his friend, he wondered if he should call-

Suddenly his vision was blocked, as someone put their hands over his eyes, effectively stopping his musings in their tracks.

"Guess who?" a feminine voice called into his ear.

He instantly recognized the voice, as he'd already heard her a lot over the past few day. That included today as well. "Um, what's up Crystal?" he asked.

"Oh man, you already knew! And I even went through the trouble of trying to mask my voice..." The girl pouted as Ron looked at her.

"It might have been difficult for anyone else... but I don't think I'll ever forget a voice like yours." He smiled at her.

She blinked a few times, before a smile appeared on her face. "Well, that's nice of you to say Ron..." She pulled a small piece of folded paper out from between her breasts, waving it around his face. "Makes me glad I held onto this..."

He looked at the paper, then back to her, in confusion. "What is it?..." he asked, stuck on what the little paper was, rather than the thought of where it'd come from.

"Oh, this little thing?... It's nothing too important, really... Just some girl's phone number from last night... You know, from the party?" She smiled and continued to wave it around.

'A girl from the party?' He took a moment to remember, before a face and name came to mind. 'Does she mean Lora?'

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you DO know... That girl really wanted to get your number, but she couldn't find you after you danced with her... So she found me, and asked if I could hook you two up" Crystal explained, staring at him.

"Wow, thanks a lot Crystal!" the blonde sidekick praised. Lora had been extremely nice, even better, she had actually remembered his name! That alone was an enormous achievement. He moved to grab the piece of paper... right before the girl yanked it back.

"Whoa there... Do you think you can get it, just like that? So naive..." she shrugged, folding the paper.

He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. After all she HAD done him a favor, he couldn't really just demand it from her.

"Hey now, don't look so disappointed! I was going to ask you for another request for it..." She smirked at his worried expression. "But... you did complement my voice. And you did a good job teaching me and the rest of the team... So, I guess I can give you the number... for a smaller price..."

"What sort of-" he tried to ask. She moved forward, right in front of him.

"Nothing too big... just a small kiss..." She smiled at him.

"You-you want me to-" The shocked blonde boy took a step back, only to stop as a table behind him stood in his way.

"No, not really... But the girl from the party really wanted to, plus... your reaction is too funny! So, what do you say?"

Before Ron could muster up an answer the girl moved even closer to him, now only a few inches away from his lips. "You know it's not that big a deal, right? Just a small, tiny kiss... But only from you..."

"Um, yeah, s-sure... No big deal... So, on the cheek or-" he started to ask, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"The lips, of course..." She smiled, her green eyes staring at him in amusement. "But you have to give it to me..." she explained, closing her eyes.

The boy looked at her for a few moments, trying to find the right angle.

"I'm waiting..." she whispered softly. She felt his hand on her cheek, his lips pressed against her own.

The kiss was short, and too tame for her tastes. She opened her mouth a little, letting her tongue brush against his upper lip. It retreated back to its home. Ron took that as a sign that she wanted him to do likewise. He copied the way she'd licked him, only to find her mouth open, her tongue waiting to battle his own.

Their lip lock continued for a full minute, neither wanting to move away or stop. The girl's body shifted closer to his own, her ample chest softly pressing against him. He was excited, that was for sure, but his need for air was stronger at the moment so he backed away.

"Well, that was better than I expected..." Crystal admitted. Her face was a bit flustered, she'd gotten carried away with the kiss.

"That was... Wow, I mean-" The boy clamped up when he noticed her staring at him for a few moments.

"I'll take your reaction as a compliment... And it does make me glad about this..." She handed him the paper, before turning away. "See you around... Ronnie." She winked at him before exiting the room, swaying her hips the entire way.

The blonde sidekick stared at the girl until she vanished from the room, then glanced at the phone number in his hand. This was the first time that a girl had shown some interest in him! And he'd gotten to kiss Crystal from the cheer squad, this was a double win for him! A big smile appeared on his face.

"Should I call her now? Or wait until later? Or maybe I should send a message first?" He wasn't sure what to do, as this was a first for him. After considering where he was, and when he'd even get another chance, the blonde boy decided to at least send a message for now.

'Hey! This is Ron, you know from the party?'

Ron considered changing the message, or maybe adding something else, but ultimately decided to just send it as it was.

He got back to work for a few minutes, just to make sure he'd taken care of everything.

"Well, look at you, working so hard..." Ron turned around to see one of the members of the cheer squad who'd wandered inside.

"It's only a few dishes... It's not that big a deal" the blonde boy responded humbly, Hope moved forward and leaned against the counter next to him.

"Not what I meant, but let's leave it at that for now..." She smiled at him, moving closer.

"Um, Hope, what are you doing?" He started to back away a bit, before she grabbed his arm.

"Why are you trying to run away?" Her head tilted to the side. "Are you scared of me~?"

"N-No" he responded, but shouted a different answer in his mind.

"I suppose I should understand why you are..." She looked down for a moment. "I was... a bit upset... for some reason... But I'm not going to do anything to you, unless..." She moved in even closer to him.

"I'm not scared of you Ho- ahh..." Ron's lie got cut short, as the girl that was next to him suddenly shoved her hand inside his pants and grabbed his manhood.

"Oh, is that so?" the ravenette whispered into his ear. She started to run her palm along his hardening shaft. "That's good to hear... I would prefer that you didn't..." She started moving her hand faster, even giving him a squeeze that made him jump.

Ron was having a serious problem keeping his heart rate in check, the ravenette's hand was amazingly soft and it made him shudder. Her body moved even closer to him, before he felt her breath in his ear.

"I've seen... the way you've been looking at me today" the beautiful cheerleader admitted, his eyes opened in horror. "You like seeing me dressed like that... right?" He couldn't look at her out of embarrassment and pleasure. "Do you want to touch me?" she asked with a smile.

"I-" he started, before she cut him off.

"Go ahead... It's not like it would be the first time you did..." her voice was heavy with desire and passion. His hand slipped behind her and landed on her ass, he immediately grabbed one of her cheeks.

"Ahh..." she moaned in pleasure, her hand halting for a moment, before continuing. "That's it... just like that."

The two continued for a few moments, the blonde teen enjoying the hot flesh filling his palm. 'Her ass is so amazing, it's so soft!'

The girl let go of his hard member and moved away from him, effectively cutting off his access to her ass. He stared at her and tried not to appear too disappointed, but felt he'd failed miserably.

The ravenette suddenly fell to her knees, staring at his large bulge. "I seem to remember that I left you hanging last night... In more ways than one..." She pulled the flap of his pants down, staring at him manhood.

Ron felt incredibly embarrassed by the girl's smoldering eyes, even more so by her comment of how "big" he was.

Without any further wait, she inched her way forward and grabbed him with one of her hands.

"It's so hot..." the girl commented. She started moving her hand up and down, staring at the blonde's face as he tried to fight the expressions that wanted to crop up naturally. An evil smile oozed onto her face, she grabbed his balls and gently started playing with them for a few seconds.

"Oh my Gooo-" Ron's looked down in shock as the girl suddenly covered the tip of his member with her lips and started gently sucking on him.

Her sweet, full lips engulfed him completely for a few seconds as she tried to take him deeper. She stopped and pulled off, coughing for a few moments. "Sorry about that" she said, in between trying to steady her breathing. "I'm afraid you're the first person I've ever done this for..."

"I-I have no idea what y-you're talking a-about... You're amazing Hope... But I don't think it's a good idea t-to do this here, what if one of the other cheer-" Ron noticed the look that the girl was giving him.

The way she smiled at him gave him the shivers, ...he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way.

She licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat, before opening her mouth as wide as she could and pulling him inside once more.

The ravenette started moving slowly, trying to adjust to his size and length. She found this to be quite a challenging task, she was loving every moment of it! Just the look of excitement on his face was enough to start a fire inside of her. "Don't worry... about it..." she reassured, sneaking the words out in-between sucking and licking his shaft.

"I agree with her" admitted a new voice, making the two freeze completely.

Ron turned around to see a redheaded cheerleader staring at them with a smile on her face.

'Oh my God, I thought it was KP!' the blonde boy thought. His heart hammered in his chest at the mere thought of his childhood friend catching him like this, it was a nightmare scenario he didn't want to think about. Not that this situation was much better.

"Wow, you sure didn't waste any time, now did you?" the redheaded cheerleader teased, she moved closer. Liz was wearing a simple black tank-top and a pair of blue panties that were at LEAST one size too small for her, but that only made her ass seem all the more appealing.

"I have no idea what you mean..." Hope answered from her spot, refusing to move or let go of him. The ravenette seemed more annoyed at the interruption than worried.

"I'm sure you don't... Now then... what are you two doing, while the rest of the team is busy? Let me guess..." Liz took a moment before she moved next to Ron, making sure to grab his arm and mash it in-between her breasts. "You're trying to pick up from yesterday, you know... the whole bathroom incident? You didn't even think to get me in on this...? For shame..." she shook her head from side to side.

"Not really... But I am busy, so if you could just-" Hope replied, hoping to get rid of her redheaded teammate and stop her from ruining her fun.

"Yeah, no... I was actually thinking of joining you, you know... To continue his punishment?" Liz explained.

'She wants to... continue it?' The blonde sidekick recalled the events of last night, he swallowed hard. Would they leave him hanging, like they had last night? He really wanted to find out, but didn't dare speak up.

"I suppose that fine, if you insist... You don't mind, right Ron?" the ravenette asked, smiling at him. 'If she wants to join now, that's fine... After all, I'm going to get the most out of it!'

"You want to-to, I mean-" the blonde Stoppable teen could barely speak, Liz cut him off.

"Ron says okay" she finished for him.

"Well, now if we're in agreement, then I suppose that I can continue- Hey, what are you doing?" Hope was ready to pick up where she left off when the redheaded intruder shoved her head back gently, then placed herself right in-between herself and Ron.

"Don't mind me..." The redheaded girl slowly moved back, placing herself right on top of Ron's manhood. It stuck right in-between her thighs, poking out from the other side. "Please... continue with what you were doing... Pretend I'm not even here." The sly smile on her face was only visible to Hope.

'Oh, is that so? I'll show her!' The ravenette girl refused to back down from what she considered to be a challenge issued by the redhead. She took a deep breath, before she moved back in and started sucking on his tip.

Ron's senses were kicking into high gear, the situation he was in was much like the last two times that he'd experienced with the two girls. Although it wasn't as crazy as their first time, or as bizarre as the second, it still felt amazing. His manhood was as hard as steel, and extremely wet from the previous sucking he'd received from Hope.

As the girl kept going, he could clearly feel Liz's lower lips grow just as damp. She jumped a little every time his manhood grazed her nether region.

"Ahh... Mmm..." The redhead's heavy breathing and moans weren't exactly helping him relax, obviously having the exact opposite effect on him. Especially since he could still feel Hope continuing to suck on him, apparently getting extremely good at it. After all, right now she had much less length to work with.

His member slipped out of the ravenette's month, getting stuck right in-between Liz's lower lips.

"Mmm!?" The redheaded girl nearly jumped up in surprise, the sudden feeling making her heart race like crazy. The pulsing of his meat, so close to her femininity, was almost too much... But still not enough.

She looked down to see his throbbing manhood sandwiched between her legs, a wave of desire passed through her body. Her hand moved to her panties before grabbing them, she slid off the small piece of fabric that was separating them.

At this point Hope got back to her task. She was almost out of it, running completely on her own desire. Her body was burning for more of the blonde boy's taste. All she wanted to do was continue to hear his pleasure-filled grunts, they really turned her on.

The blonde's vision was obstructed by Liz's hair for a moment, he pulled the cheerleader closer towards him. It felt weird for him to be enjoying a mental image of his best friend doing this with him, due to the similar color of the head of hair in his face.

"Ahh... O-Oh..." the satisfied sounds coming out of Liz were a good hint that he'd at least done something right. It took him a moment before he realized that her lower lips were wrapped around the upper half of his member.

She was extremely wet and, if the way her body was trembling was any indication, deeply excited. His hand moved from the counter to grab her hip, he started moving her body back and forth along his member. Her juices spread all over his length, making the ordeal all the easier and more pleasurable.

His slicked-up member... The amazing feeling of Liz's ass-cheeks getting crushed and squeezed against his hips... While getting his manhood sucked with such vigor was SO unbelievably good, the sounds both girls were making was what made it all truly unbearable.

The blonde sidekick was nearly at his end, there was no way he'd be able to keep his sanity in a situation like this. His head was suddenly turned forcibly, Liz pulled him closer to her lips.

"The rest of the team... is in the shower... You don't- Ahh... Need to worry... Mmm... About making... N-Noise..." Her lips trembled as she spoke, her words barely understandable.

The not-so-hidden meaning behind her words was clear, DON'T HOLD BACK.

His other hand made its way to her waist, he started to hammer his hips forward, her slit stroking his manhood over and over.

She proceeded to get a lot more vocal as his pace increased more and more. The ravenette at their feet grabbed her friend's thighs, pulling her body forward, she refused to let go.

Poor Liz was having trouble controlling her breathing. As she was being slammed into from the back, she clearly felt Hope's nose brush against a specific spot that almost made her go crazy. Her body tried to twist away from the hold she was in... but the blonde boy was having none of that. One of his hands rose and pulled her tank-top up before he grabbed one of her breasts, starting to play with it immediately. Pulling her nipple gently, he kneaded the round mound of flesh.

She didn't try to stop him... She couldn't, even if she'd wanted to. One of her hands was still grabbing the back of his head, her other planted firmly at the back of his hip, clearly not wanting him to stop or let go.

Her mouth opened, another loud moan threatened to escape her lips. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, silencing her completely, only her muffled sounds of pleasure remained.

That did it... she couldn't take anymore. Her foolish hope of holding out against this sort of pleasure was thrown out the window, as soon as he'd kissed her.

Her body trembled for a few moments and her eyes slammed shut, his body paused for a moment as well before his member swelled.

Between the pulsing inside her head and the beating of her heart, the redheaded beauty could hear something coming from beneath her. She gave a tired glance down to see her ravenette friend.

Hope was a mess at the moment, her hair messy and slick with sweat. Her hand was in-between her own legs, clearly playing with herself... Her mouth was wide open, a pool of Ron's essence filling it. An even bigger load had been sprayed directly over her beautiful face. The ravenette cheerleader seemed completely out of it, clearly having reached her own end at roughly the same time that the blonde mascot had finished.

Ron finally pulled himself out from in-between Liz's thighs. The redhead moaned weakly, his manhood brushing against her for a moment.

The girl fell down onto her knees, staring at her ravenette friend. "Let... let me help you..." Liz moved forward, scooping up some of Ron's essence and putting it into her mouth.

"Mmm... tasty..." the girl purred, she turned her head and winked at Ron.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After a few minutes of helping "clean" each other up, the two girls moved to the shower they knew about on the second floor. To their luck the rest of the team was already done, watching TV in Bonnie's room and apparently waiting for them.

True to her word, Liz had made sure that no one would come and interrupt them. 'I think I forgot something, you guys relax, I'll take care of it!' had been her excuse.

The ravenette was lying in a huge bathtub filled with hot water, simply letting her head lean on the edge. Her mind was a lot clearer, now that the fog of lust she'd been lost in had finally dissipated. Hope's body felt tired, taking the heat of the water as a blessing after the intense session she'd had with the blonde mascot. She lazily looked towards her redheaded friend, busy soaping up her naked body under a shower. She had no idea how the redheaded was still able to stand, after cumming so hard. Hope was downright exhausted!

"Mm? What's up Hope?" Liz asked, noticing her friend's stare.

"Nothing... just thinking..."

"About the plan?" the redheaded girl asked. "What about it? It worked, right? Seemed good enough to me..."

"Of course you're fine with it, after the stunt you pulled... Seriously, I thought that we were going for a repeat of what happened at the party... Not that you could have gotten yourself off on him that way." Hope gave her fellow cheerleader the stink-eye.

Liz only laughed in response. "Is that what you're sulking about? Please... If you want it so much, I'll let you have the honor next time... That is, if you can actually take it."

"If I can take it? Care to repeat that?"

"Nope... But I have to ask... did you confirm it? Your feeling, I mean..." Liz asked seriously, waiting for her friend to answer.

It took the ravenette a few moments to understand what her friend was talking about. After their first time with the blonde mascot, she'd been very confused... Did she like him, or were her feelings tied to the act itself? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't the only one having that problem.

She'd used the opportunity of the party to try and test the theory a little... She'd tried dancing with a few people, she'd even kissed the guy that'd invited them. It was a great kiss, sure. ...but he just wasn't Ron. Merely thinking of kissing their blonde mascot was making her heart race, her face flush with warmth. When she'd seen him dancing with that BIT- girl, she'd felt jealous. She'd even acted on impulse and interfered.

In short... she was in trouble. Hope was starting to develop feelings for Ron Stoppable. She wasn't sure what kind, but she was certain that they weren't innocent.

"Yeah... I think I did..." she finally admitted quietly to her friend.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron stood in one of the bathrooms on the first floor, far away from the girls. He needed some time to get himself cleaned up, before he moved on to Bonnie's room. Luckily for the blonde boy, the two girls hadn't left any 'evidence' on him. Just washing his face and hands was already a big step in the right direction.

After careful thinking, Ron arrived at the conclusion that... he was still completely clueless about Hope and Liz. At first he'd thought that maybe they liked him or something... But then they threatened him at the party, even blaming him for what had happened. Then there was the three-way that had occurred not even a few minutes ago!

Call him an idiot if you must, but it was all just too damn confusing!

"Man... I'm so lost... Can't I talk to someone about it- Mm?" the blonde sidekick started complaining, before feeling a vibration in his pocket. He fished his phone out, to see a message flashing. 'A message?', he opened it immediately.

\

OMG!

I can't believe you actually texted me back!

I was so worried you thought I was weird or something!

Not to mention your friend, I was afraid she'd just ignore me!

Anyways, I was thinking about our dance yesterday... I wanted to show you what you missed out on...

/

Beneath the end of the message Ron could see an image. He clicked the blurry thumbnail, it slowly opened.

His eyes widened. His phone almost slipped from his, now sweaty, palms. He very clearly saw a picture of a girl completely naked, her legs spread wide. The only modesty at all was her free hand, placed over her womanhood, effectively covering the sensitive part. Her other hand was holding the phone, taking the picture but also blocking her face.

Beneath the picture there was something written... Love Lara...

He swallowed hard, unable to think straight.

"Well... at least this message, I can figure out" he whimpered.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And that's another chapter done!**

**Not much to say really... Except Mmm... I've got a challenge for all of you! I've been working on a new RonX? Fic... Can you guess who is it?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**P.s.: Come home soon Abigail Williams!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good clean fun

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**qazse**: That is true... Don't worry it won't be long!

**Guest**: I will! Thanks!

**Guest**: I will!

**voidnogitsune17**: Oh? That is quite out there!

**voidnogitsune17**: I'm happy you liked it! I will!

**BlackKazeBR**: Thanks, man! Tara like that? That could be interesting!

**GO GO**: Maybe...

**MonstaX54**: Well it's a bit late for that... Sorry

**Imperial Gilgamesh**: I have some ideas, my king... And she is on vacation with her family

**JadeViper**: Thanks, man! You will get it soon! Not sure yet...

**Imperial Gilgamesh**: Never my king!

**ENDDRAGON369**: I do indeed!

**Adro-Sama**: I'll take it as a compliment!

**jaf1412**: Thanks! Mmm... That is a possibility...

**snake1980**: Well, here you go!

**Karlos1234ify**: Thanks a lot!

**Chaosneobreakage**: He didn't want to leave them when he wasn't sure they were fine, she might... That is true! Well, they didn't have any spare clouts... Well, that's Tara for you! She did! That's true! Too simple? I'm not sure what you mean... She might have seen him... But she didn't comment on it, Thanks, man! I do name them like that on purpose, good call noticing it! Well, here you go!

**warprince2000**: Thanks, man! I will!

**DJ Rodriguez**: I appreciate it! He is! You will have to wait and see! That might happen... I will!

**Smiling Lemon**: I hope that he will as well!

**red shoulder85**: That they are! She is a bit of a problem... Tina? Do you mean Tara?

**Ogreking94**: I will!

**KSI1973**: He does! Tara, I see... He probably can! It will!

**Kyuubi-Titan**: Thanks a lot man! Really? Do I?

**Guest**: Thanks!

**Soulless titan**: I appreciate it! Here you go!

**cabrera1234**: That he does!

**Kyuubi-Titan**: I do enjoy writing it! I do hope to give them some sort of different personalities besides just Bonnie's grope... Thanks a lot! And I will!

Kyuubi-Titan: Glad to have you on board!

**Imperial Gilgamesh**: OH! Thank you, my king! It is my pleasure!

**Harbinger Of Kaos**: I might be able to... But it is a loooong chapter!

**paolotejadaj**: Ahhh! thank you!

**wildbeast1498**: She is crazy! Oh, Kim... That will be fun to see! Yap! Just like Ron is doing! I will! You can count on it!

**zafnak**: I think that was more like an accident... But she isn't complaining! Is that so?

**biob1**: I will!

**Joe Stoppinghem**: You will see! That depends on her...

**The Hero named Villain**: Sadly no... I love her design but I don't know any fics of her, I think you will see she already made her choice... I does!

**xXwolfsterXx644**: Thanks, man!

**New year new Vanitas**: Wow that much? Well, here you go, man!

**torresfrancisco14**: I will!

**Icarus the Foxkidd**: Was it? She might...

**Jimmyle311**: To be fair there is a lot of it...

**Lawrence HBain**: Oh you... You like it that much? That is a very specific idea...

**FF8cerberus**: Glad you liked it! I have many ideas! You will... Soon! Oh, did I? Ron and Monique? I can see it...

**Blaze1992**: Well, he is unstoppable!

**Dragon Rider 66**: You will see! Well...

**Z BoX 360**: They really didn't get much time on the show... Oh, don't worry I've got you!

**vanhellsing9000**: He does deserve it! Thanks a lot and I will!

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway, the chapter as follows.**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me!**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 4: Good clean fun!**

"Ron, It's good to finally hear from you! What happened?" asked the familiar voice of Wade, thundering through his Kimmunicator. The boy sounded nervous and relieved at the same time to see his friend.

"Yeah… Sorry dude, I've been a bit busy these past few days…" the blond sidekick admitted, trying not to look into the screen. His gaze bore the suffering of the small amount of shame he felt, for hiding what had happened to him.

"Yeah, I get that" Wade started to explain. "It's just that Kim finally managed to get in contact with me, she wanted to talk to us. Just to keep us up to date on… 'this dreadful torture of a vacation'. Her words, not mine" Wade finished, in his very best imitation of Kim, making Ron chuckle.

"That sounds like KP alright… She's the only person I know that hates taking time off from school or work!" the blonde boy added.

"I'm… not entirely sure that's the reason…" Wade confessed, Ron becoming visibly confused at his sudden response.

"What do you mean?" the mystical monkey asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… So anyways, what have you been up to Ron? I can't imagine it's been easy, just waiting for her to return…" Wade deflected the question, he didn't want to be 'that friend' that had to point out the obvious issue between his friends. He was rooting for the two to get together already, hoping for the best. From the small talk he'd shared with the redheaded heroine, it was pretty obvious that she wanted nothing more than to return and spend time with her Pre-K best friend. But she was being held back by her family, they just wanted to spend some time together. Wade was sure that Kim had already tried explaining to her parents that Ron was family to her… even if she didn't actively mention it during their call.

"Nothing much…" the blonde sidekick answered, after a moment of thought. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to tell his hacker friend about his deal with the cheer team. He had no doubt that if he asked Wade, the younger boy would not say anything to Kim. But he was equally sure that he'd inform her immediately, if he thought that his blonde friend was in trouble or in over his head. Wade was just awesome like that!

"Yeah, I bet… So, I was kinda wondering when you were going to ask me about hanging out together… You know, have some quality guy time and all that?" the teen asked, snickering in between his words.

Ron took a moment, before a small smile appeared on his face. "Ah! I take it that Kim told you?"

"Yeah, she sure did… And was laughing the entire time… Not sure if I should be offended or not."

"Are you? Offended, that is?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not worried.

"Not really."

"Then don't bring it up, are you trying to guilt-trip me?" Ron asked, making the hacker smile and snicker.

"That's exactly what Kim said to me! I can see why you two are really good friends! You're so alike!" Wade encouraged, the subtle complement a part of his weekly talk with Ron. He often used opportunities to talk with the blonde to make sure he knew he was just as awesome as Kim was. That she wasn't some goddess to be worshiped on a pedestal and, more importantly, wasn't out of his reach.

"You know it man! That's why we get along so well! But anyway, I gotta go, talk to you later man!" Ron replied. He bid his goodbye before his friend did the same, ultimately hanging up.

Ron took a seat in one of the high-backed chairs behind him. Wade had called him as soon as Hope and Liz had left to clean themselves up, the talk itself just what the blonde had needed to help him relax from the insane thing that had just happened to him. Blood rushed to his face as he remembered just how good it had felt with the two girls, a fervent hope for their next encounter flashed through him.

"No, stop it!" He took a deep breath, he started to make his way towards Bonnie's room. The long way… God, he needed to relax.

…

"Oh! There you are, what took you so long?" asked Jessica, the first to see him upon entering the room of the brunette cheerleader.

The girls were sitting on Bonnie's bed, watching something he didn't recognize. He noticed that Hope and Liz weren't present. 'Probably in the shower…' he thought, as the two cheerleaders had seemed like they would need to clean themselves up before joining the rest of the group. It probably would have been a bad idea to show up in the state he'd left them in. "I just needed to clean some of the dishes, and I had a phone call" he explained, seeing no reason to hide the fact.

"Keeping busy, I see. You know, if you want, I can give you something to keep you occupied…" Tara offered with a smile.

For some reason the blonde sidekick didn't like her tone, it made him shiver for a moment. "N-No, I'm good! But I will take the chance to clean up… If that's okay?" Ron prompted, waiting for one of them to object.

"Mmm? Yeah, sure, go right ahead Ronnie…" Tara assured. "I'm sure that Bonnie wouldn't mind…" The beautiful girl smiled warmly at him, the abrupt change of topic not seeming to phase her. He was glad… he'd been uncomfortable.

"Oh, thanks… I guess I'll go take a shower" the blonde boy explained.

"I think you'd better go to the second floor…" the ravenette cheerleader Marcella suddenly interjected, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "I think Hope and Liz are on the first floor so… yeah" she finished, before he could ask why.

"Ah, got it… thanks" he replied, before he exited the room in a hurry. It was a good thing that they'd told him about the girls on the first floor. 'That would have been bad… very bad…' His face flushed, before he shook his embarrassment away. "Don't think about it… Don't remember it…" He definitely did. The blonde boy had barely been able to control himself the last time, would he be able to next time? 'Wait, NEXT TIME? What the hell am I thinking?!' He didn't have enough time to himself to sort out the situation between the three of them right now, seeing them again in the shower would only further complicate things.

Ron Stoppable eventually arrived on the second floor. It didn't take very long to find the shower, as the bathroom was in the same location as the one on the first floor. He entered when he failed to hear any water running, double-checking that the room was free, on the off chance that Marcella had lied to him. The blonde sidekick immediately discarded his shirt and was about to continue with his belt and pants, before something stopped him. It was a familiar feeling that crept over his back, his time spent on different missions with Kim honing his skills to the next level - as had his limited time at Yamanouchi… The feeling was clear, he was being watched.

His body tensed for a moment, thinking about who could be behind this feeling, something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to the side to see a small basket to put dirty clothes in, next to it was a pair of legs.

His eyes wandered up, almost instantly recognizing the legs from years of staring at them every chance he could get. Smooth thighs and a flat stomach that led to big, round breasts with pinkish nipples. Finally, short brown hair that broadcast all-too-clearly who it was.

The brunette cheerleader didn't move, simply staring at him in shock. She was completely frozen, her eyes open wide. She had dropped the towel she'd been holding, as it was simply laying on the floor, completely revealing her gorgeous body before his eyes.

Oh how often he'd fantasized about getting the chance to see Bonnie, in all her glory. Now, he could die happy! And he was certain he was about to… He immediately turned his back to her, his face heating up to an almost-crimson red.

"Y-Y-You…" Her voice came out weak and strained, obviously from trying to contain her rage. Ron was sure she was taking her time, thinking of the best way to rip him to shreds.

The girl started moving forward slowly, the distance between them growing smaller. The blonde closed his eyes in resignation, the high from seeing her body all but vanished.

His instincts flared, ready to start running for his life, but before Ron even managed to take his first step he was already done. Her hand grabbed him by his belt and stopped him from escaping… He could have probably shaken her off and still made a run for it, but what was the point? He marveled at his luck: both incredibly good for getting to see her, but also extremely bad for getting caught.

"I-I-I'm sorry Bonbon! I didn't mean to-" He was about to use his last moments to try and beg for his life, but the brunette beauty cut him off.

"Take a shower?" she asked, her tone calm and relaxed.

'Is she trying to make me sweat? Because it's working!' He took a moment, before he replied. "Yeah… I-I was, but I didn't-"

"Expect to see me?" He nodded in response, amazed to still be alive. "So, it was an honest mistake? That's what you're saying, right?"

"Yeah…" Ron winced, even though it was honestly the truth, it still didn't change anything. He suddenly felt her grip on his belt loosen, until she let go completely.

Hope sparked in his heart, before it turned into confusion, he felt her hand grab his own. "Um… B-Bonbon? What is-" He could feel his body move.

The girl started to pull him along gently, she spun him around until he was facing the brunette cheerleader. She was still completely naked… and much, much, closer. "Well… seeing as you've already seen me… why don't you join me?" the girl asked, her tone calm and natural.

And just like that, the world's ending… It just had to be! Either that, or he was having a stroke! He seriously thought that he'd heard her say something insane just now!

"Wha? What did you say Bonbon?" he asked again.

Her head tilted a bit to the side cutely. "What? Didn't you say you came to take a shower? And you already saw pretty much all of me… Plus, I'd feel bad about wasting water when I have a chance to save some…" the still very much naked girl stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now come on…" She started pulling him gently, "I'm getting cold…"

Ron looked down to her chest, sure enough he saw all the proof he needed. Her pink nipples were stiff and standing at attention, he swallowed hard. He didn't even notice that he was already stumbling after Bonnie, deep in a trance, as her bubble-butt swayed from side to side. It was practically hypnotic.

"W-Wait! I still-" Ron tried to warn her that he was still wearing his pants. The words got stuck in his throat from just how unbelievable this situation was. He attempted to remove his belt, only to fumble with it for a moment, until he finally managed to undo it with one hand.

Bonnie opened a translucent glass sliding door, she entered inside, her hand still holding firmly onto his.

The two teens were now inside the shower and as big as it had seemed before, with the two of them it seemed so much smaller. Bonnie still had her back to Ron, busy fiddling with the water tap. Her slender figure was perfect in every way, it was no wonder she was the most popular girl in school!

The brunette beauty finally got the water cascading down her front, before she glanced back his way. "Are you coming?"

'I will in a moment…' the blonde thought, but didn't dare voice the joke, he moved closer to her. As soon as he was behind her, the brunette cheerleader turned to face him. Her arms shot upwards as the teen let her body stretch for a few moments, letting out a weak moan as she did so.

Ron was again at a loss for words. Bonnie looked so tempting, all he wanted was to just reach out and touch her. 'This is just like last time… She blamed me for it too…' the blonde sidekick worried, he was afraid this was some kind of plot to get him in trouble. He banished the thought after a moment of consideration. 'No… it can't be something like that…' He refused to believe that she would demean herself like that just to get to him.

'So, it's either an honest mistake… Or, she's-' The boy's heart beat so strongly, as the thought passed through his head, he though he would pass out. He took a deep breath, moved a step forward, and pinned the girl to the wall. "I-I… was getting cold too…" he said, even if his mind was screaming at him to move away and get that stupid idea out of his-

"Then let me fix that issue…" Bonnie offered. She moved closer to him, her bare breasts squished into his own chest, her hard nipples excited. His length was now hard as a rock, pressed tightly against her toned belly.

The water ran over her head, soaking her hair. It clung to her back, and a bit to her face. She looked upwards at him, a tiny glint in her eyes. "Well… looks like someone is eager… Were you expecting this?" the girl asked with a sly smile. "Didn't you get enough the first time?"

"I-I'm not… This is-" He was actively trying to de-escalate the situation, despite the overwhelming desire to close the distance between them and do what he wanted.

"Just us taking a shower, right? Then it's fine…" She turned her back to him and faced a small shelf on the wall next to her. On it were a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner, plus some others that Ron didn't recognize. The brunette grabbed one of them and handed it to the blonde. "Here, I usually have trouble getting my back, so… If you're here, I may as well take this opportunity…"

The blonde sidekick grabbed it and looked towards the brunette cheerleader. "What am I supposed to-"

"What do you think? Just start with my back…" she answered.

The blonde boy just nodded dumbly and lathered some soap in between his palms, all without taking his eyes off of her lower back. Now ready, he moved closer to her. As his member became snagged in between her perfect cheeks, he felt her shiver. His soapy hands very gently landed on her shoulders, he started to soap her up. He moved from her shoulders to her neck, and from there to her collarbone. All the while he could hear the soft, alluring moans emanating from the girl who'd hated him for as long as he could remember. Her ass rocked up and down in a steady rhythm.

After the few minutes attention, the blonde boy's hands moved down to her back. Her slender figure was lithe and amazingly warm. He took a small step away from her, to get access to all of her back, his tip still maintained minimal contact with her perfect butt.

"Do…" Bonnie suddenly started speaking, as opposed to the last few minutes of throaty moaning. "Do m-my legs too…" she managed to get out.

Ron immediately dropped to one knee, looking up at the ass right in front of him. Streams of soap and water ran down her body, around and in between her magnificent cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat, sorely tempted to simply bury his face in her ass. His hands moved up and grabbed the impressive buns, moving his palms all around her.

"Ahh… Mmm…" She was moaning so throatily, she was practically singing. He squeezed her gently, her whole body shook out of control. His hands moved down to her legs, working each leg as slowly as he could, making sure to memorize every inch of her body. The heat coming off of her was unreal, he doubted it was due to the spray of the shower. As he finished her legs the blonde boy started moving upwards, refusing to separate his palms from her smooth skin. His hands reached the edges of her cheeks and, without even thinking, he grabbed her. He gave her a good squeeze, then immediately spread her wide.

"Ohh… What are you doing back there?" Her sweet voice didn't sound angry, nor surprised, but delighted.

"I'm…" he started, before he noticed her womanhood. It was open for his eyes to see, in between her cheeks. "Just cleaning…" he finished, burning the image into his brain.

"Is that so- Ohh… t-that's good then… Don't let me s-stop you…" she teased, in an erotic tone. The movement of her chest leaning forward resulted in her back arching towards his face, ultimately forcing her butt to pop upwards.

'S-She just said it's okay, s-so it's okay to-' His mind nearly overloaded from the stimulation, he moved closer and closer.

"Ouch… Be careful there… It hurts if you pull it apart too much…" Bonnie suddenly warned, glancing back towards him.

"Wha-" He fell out of his trance as she spoke. In his worshiping of her body he'd failed to notice just how close he was to her femininity, as well as the obvious fact that he was pulling her ass cheeks apart. He immediately let go. "I'm- I'm so sorry Bonbon-" the blonde boy started apologizing, hoping he wouldn't come to regret his luck.

Bonnie suddenly turned around, placing her finger against his lips to shut him up. "Well… I don't know what I expected, to be honest… I guess this is your first time, right?" She looked down at him.

"M-my first time?" he asked, in a weak voice. He glanced at her body, from her womanhood to her breasts.

"Like this? Being with someone like this?" She pointed at him, then herself.

"Like this?" He looked confused for a moment. 'Is she asking if I've ever gotten in the shower with someone else?' he thought. "No, this is… a first time" he answered honestly.

"Well then… you better start learning fast… Before I get bored…" She leaned back against the wall and opened her legs slightly, letting him have a much clearer view of herself.

"Oh… wow…" was his only response, his eyes opened wide.

"I take it you like what you see? I was hoping you would…" Bonnie said, smiling as looked down at him. "But then again, I've always noticed just how much you like looking at me…"

Ron's body stiffened at her words, not that he could deny them.

"Oh, don't look so worried about it… I can hardly stop everyone who stares at me… If anything, I'm more surprised that Possible didn't even notice…" Bonnie started cackling. "But with her sniffing after every hottie who comes along, it's pretty obvious that she doesn't pay that much attention to you…"

It was frustrating to hear her words, to say the least. He was about to share his opinion on the matter with the brunette, before she grabbed his chin. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway… Possible isn't here, and we're only getting cleaned up… So, I believe you were in the middle of something?" The girl pointed to her body.

Ron's conscience wanted to say something, to defend his friendship, but he found himself moving closer to her wet womanhood instead. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her flower, as he moved closer and closer. His hands shot forward and grabbed her waist, starting to rub his palms over her soft and feverishly-warm skin.

"Mmm… Ahh…" Her moans were weaker than before, she watched him as he examined her body.

The blonde boy moved even closer, his hands pausing on her femininity. He froze for a few seconds, waiting to see if she would say anything to stop him. To his surprise she didn't say a word, just staring at him, breathing heavily.

He swallowed hard before his fingers spread her lower lips, making her gasp.

"Ohh…" Her mouth formed the shape of an 'o', her head leaning back the more he touched her.

The sounds emanating from her were way too erotic, he couldn't help himself. His face moved closer and his tongue darted out from in between his lips, straight into Bonnie's femininity.

Almost by reflex, her body jolted to life as if a small shock passed through her. "Oh God… Mmm-ahh!" She writhed around like a woman possessed, her hands shaking.

Again, the blonde waited for Bonnie to stop him- only to see her hands move above her head. She held onto the wall, as if it was her lifeline. Seeing no reason to stop anymore, Ron resumed his assault on the brunette beauty. Her legs continued to twist and turn, but for the most part she kept herself still.

His fingers moved up and down, caressing her nub. He shoved his slippery tongue even deeper, so much so that his nose slammed into her shaved femininity.

"Goooo-ahhhh…" Ron heard her say, before he felt her hand land on top of his head, gently pushing him to continue. "Don't… Don't…" she tried to get out, but couldn't find the words.

Something came over the blonde boy, his hands let go of her womanhood and moved to grab her plump ass. He pulled her body even closer towards him, his fingers digging into her cheeks, his tongue burying itself even deeper.

"N-NO! Wait! I'm still- mmm…" Despite her words, her hands were now firmly gripping his head. She appeared to be torn between holding him in place to continue, or stopping the massive wave of stimulation.

He wasn't about to stop willingly, there was something about the sweet taste that filled his lips. It inspired him to dominate this girl, the very girl that had always been such a force to be reckoned with.

He let go of her plump butt and gave her a final swipe of his tongue, before he made to stand up. She tried to stop him from moving, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. The look she gave him was almost unreal, Bonnie didn't look scared or worried… only surprised and extremely excited. Her body was trembling, she kept her eyes locked onto his. They seemed to scream at him to continue, daring him to see this through to the end.

"Bo-Bonbon… I-I'm-" The blonde boy was at his limit, his rock hard member pointed directly at the brunette. It poked her stomach, throbbing painfully.

"Is-Is that the best you can do?" the girl said, in her usual sarcastic tone. It didn't sound nearly as impressive coming from a completely naked, trembling girl.

Her words still shocked him. "W-What? That's the first thing that comes out of your mouth?" he spoke through clenched teeth, still holding himself in check.

The brunette beauty's body tried to move, even as his grip was firm and steady. "I knew from the start that this was what you were aiming for! And now, you're too scared to do anything else?!" Her face was red but she still kept going, trying to move her body closer to him, her shaved womanhood brushed against his tip.

"Bo-Bonnie! You need to stop right now!" he spoke in anger, desperately trying to move his body back.

"Why should I even bother? It's not like you even have the balls to actually do anything-" Bonnie was about to try again, before she felt him move.

The blonde sidekick suddenly pushed forward, burying his manhood in-between her legs. The cheerleader's response was immediate, her body stiffening from the sudden shock. Her breath hitched, more sweet moans coming out of her mouth.

The brunette huffed heavily, her body seeming to lose what little power she'd had. She was barely able to stand on her own, his hand still holding her up, her feet scraped the wet floor.

Ron's mind was quickly trying to find something to say, a way to diffuse the situation, before he did something he wouldn't be able to take back. That was until he felt a slender figure stroking along his shaft. "Is… Is… Ahh… Ohh… All- mm… you've g-got?" she asked.

…

"You talk too much Bonnie…" Ron's free hand grabbed her ass again, pulling her towards him, he squeezed it strongly enough to spread her cheeks apart.

"Ahh! I- mm" The blonde boy let go of her hands and kissed her deeply, she hugged his neck. He remembered his previous kiss with Crystal, now he used the same technique and made sure to show her who's the boss.

Their tongues danced in her mouth, she hugged his head closer with her last dregs of strength. Bonnie could feel his free hand move to grab her other cheek, spreading her ass wide. She could clearly feel the hot water running down her exposed rear.

"O-Oh God!" she managed to get out, in between breath of air.

The blonde boy ignored her, starting to play with her ass. He moved his head down, before his lips captured one of her nipples. 'It's sweet.'

Again, she writhed in an unnatural fashion. "Ahhhh… R-Ron…"

He started to move her, using his grip on her ass. He rubbed himself in between her legs, feeling her wet femininity wrap around his manhood. He wasn't even inside of her yet, but it still felt divine! Her slender body was completely helpless against him, she didn't say a word outside of her non-stop moaning. The brunette cheerleader hugged his head closer, grabbing his hair. When he bit her nipples, she was barely able to hold herself back from shouting his name. Her senses were going haywire from the intense feelings passing through her body. The boy's pace became stronger, more animalistic.

She was close… very close… She'd already enjoyed a few minor quakes so far, but her big finish was coming closer and closer with every passing second.

Ron's movements became so fast and powerful that she was barely able to register them, it was as if her body was flying. "Ron-Ron! I'm- mm!" she desperately tried to warn, only for the blonde teen to capture her lips again. The passionate lip-lock proved to be the last hit to break her dam.

Ron pumped her a few more times as his own release came. He spurted in between her thighs, the rest coating the wall and the floor.

Bonnie was quivering, a smile on her face, before she fell forward into his chest.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The blonde boy exited the bathroom after getting dressed, thankful his clothes were still clean - despite all his work in the kitchen. He made his way slowly, still struggling to hold his sanity intact. And could you blame him? After what he'd just done with Bonnie – freaking - Rockwaller of all people! And she hadn't even yelled at him this time! After she'd regained her senses, she'd just ordered him to get out.

Was there some evil plot by Drakken afoot? Were the girls being brainwashed, or something? He didn't know, but was determined to find out. If only to prevent his sanity from slipping away completely.

The blonde boy arrived at Bonnie's room after a few minutes of walking. He needed the extra time to calm himself down, the last thing he wanted to do was to look suspicious.

"Oh, hey, you're back! What took you so long?" asked Liz, who'd noticed him first.

Ron glanced at the girls, only now noticing that they were all laid out across Bonnie's bed. They were watching a movie or something on her big- no, on her huge screen TV. Frankly, it made the TV in his living room look like it was the size of a cellphone.

"Well, I had some trouble finding the place…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Mmm…" Liz seemed to inspect him for a moment, before smiling at him. "Well, whatever… Now, why don't you join us? You may as well, while we're waiting for our food to be ready."

Ron noticed that all the girls looked towards him, as if waiting for his answer. The blonde boy did a quick headcount and confirmed that the only cheerleader not present at the moment was the regular resident of the room, Bonnie. And considering what had just happened to her, the blonde boy bet that it would take quite awhile before she'd show up again-

"What are you all doing?" asked a familiar voice, from behind the boy, Ron turned immediately to see the same brunette girl he'd just left. She looked exactly the same as she always did, with no evidence of what had happened. Heck, she didn't even look like she'd taken a shower. Her hair wasn't damp, not even shiny, it made him question whether their encounter had happened at all!

"Hey Bonnie! We were just going to watch some show, unless you've got something else to keep us occupied?" Jessica responded, saving the blonde mascot.

Bonnie passed by Ron, as if he wasn't even there. "Mmm… I guess we may as well, no reason to just sit around and do nothing…" she agreed, joining the rest of the team.

Ron just stared at the girls, before one of them spoke up. "Are you just going to stand there?" Hope looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you need an invitation or something?" Liz chimed in.

Ron could already see the small, almost hidden message behind her words. After everything that had happened between Ron and the two of them he could already recognize them ganging up on him, just like they had several times recently. 'Do they want a repeat of what happened the first time?' he thought in excitement. It surprised him, just how little fear the idea inspired.

"No, I think I get the hint…" he answered. He moved closer to the bed, trying to find a place to sit.

"What's the problem NOW?" asked the brunette owner of the bed, looking towards him.

"N-Nothing Bonbon, just looking for a spot" the blonde assured. He tried not to look at her face, it was hard not to picture her naked.

"Well, you can come-" Liz started to say. The girl had been about to offer him a place to sit close to her, before someone cut her off.

"Just stop… You're giving me a headache, just standing there…" Bonnie suddenly moved from her spot and grabbed his arm, before she started pulling him towards where she'd been sitting.

"Wha-" the boy was too surprised to properly respond. By the time he'd regained his bearings, he was already sitting on the bed with Bonnie at his side. "Um, Bo-Bonbon this is a bit-"

"What is it NOW?" she asked, annoyance clear on her face. "You're already bothering me, at the very least don't wiggle around, just stay put!"

At the sound of her tone, he instantly clamped up and froze, not wanting to annoy her any further. He looked around the bed, to Ron's shock he noticed that Bonnie and Crystal were sitting to either side of him. To his feet lay the rest of the members of the team, on their stomachs with their backs to him.

To his luck, his legs were in between the legs of Hope and Tara. He noticed Liz, who lay next to Hope, looked disappointed. She returned her gaze to the show they were all watching, it seemed like they HAD intended for something to happen.

The blonde sidekick didn't know how to feel at the moment. On the one hand, it appeared that the two girls had wanted to have some more fun with him… As amazing as it had been the first time, that also meant that they'd been planning on trying "that" with the rest of the team wide awake! That was equal parts exciting and terrifying!

On the other hand… he was now busy staring at five glorious backsides. He ogled Tara, Marcella, Liz, Hope, and Jessica as their heavenly pillows jiggled and swayed with each movement. Not to mention the fact that the girls were still dressed in, what he guessed was, Bonnie's clothes. It was good to be alive!

Ron was barely able to focus on the show, as he was far too busy staring intently at Tara's ass. She was the closest to him, directly in his line of sight, making it easy to glance at something else if he was caught. The blonde boy's legs were also extremely close to Tara and Hope's behinds, as each of his legs were laid in between theirs.

At his side, he suddenly felt Bonnie shift closer to his chest. She laid her head on it.

'Oh God… she's so light…' Ron was surprised, even after his explorations of her in the shower, one of her hands rested just above his crotch.

"Say…" the brunette beauty suddenly said, making him jump.

"Y-Yeah?" he answered, fervently hoping she hadn't noticed his staring.

"How much time do we have before everything is ready? The food, I mean."

Ron was thankful it was just an innocent question, he looked to his phone and noticed the time. 'Not much…' he thought, a bit disappointed. "Almost two hours… Then it's just a matter of when we want to try it…" he responded honestly.

"Mmm… Is that so?" She took a moment to consider something, her gaze lingering upon him. "You guys up for a movie? I don't think I could handle a few more episodes of this show…" The rest of the team readily agreed. The girls chose a short adventure movie, they'd even asked for the blonde mascot's opinion. He honestly didn't care, as long as he could stay like this.

"Well, if we're going to keep this up, then I think I want some snacks" Liz spoke, getting up. "Bonnie, could you show me where they are?"

"Can't you find them by yourself?" the brunette cheerleader complained, seemingly displeased with the thought of getting up.

"Yeah! Of course, I can… Care to give me a map, or something, to find my way?" Liz's sarcastic tone resulted in Bonnie rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Fine… I guess I could use a small break…" Bonnie moved away from Ron's body, starting to walk beside her friend.

"I think I'll join you…" said Tara, she too moved off of the bed. Soon after her the rest of the team moved out of the room, either to help Bonnie or have a bit of a bathroom break.

The only ones left were the blonde sidekick and a ravenette cheerleader that still had her back to him. "I'm surprised you're not using the chance to freshen up, Ron" said Hope, still with her back to him.

"Ah, well… I just came back from the shower, so…" She really didn't need to know the specifics of his encounter with her brunette friend.

"I guess…" After a few moments she moved a bit to the side, until he was right behind her legs and catching his attention. Her legs opened slowly, causing the small green panties she wore to stretch, exposing more of herself to him. "It's so uncomfortable, you know?" she suddenly said.

"What?" he answered, too quickly, out of surprise.

"Wearing Bonnie's clothes… It's so tight on my ass…" Her voice became a bit quieter, "don't you agree?"

As soon as she'd asked, his eyes immediately locked onto her rear. His face turned extremely red. "Uh… I-I don't…" The blonde wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't mind if I make myself more comfortable, do you~?" She turned her head back and looked at him, a flirty smile on her face.

"N-No, it's… okay…" he replied weakly.

As soon as he'd answered the girl shifted her ass up, opening her legs even wider. "So much better now… Don't you agree, Ron~?"

"Yeah…" Ron stoppable was barely listening, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the amazing view.

Hope's legs suddenly shifted closer to him, landing in his lap. "That's better…"

'What is she- oh!' he wondered in slight panic. He felt her feet move slowly and gently over his lap, to a more specific area.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. "Am I bothering you?"

His mind raced, he glanced at the door for a moment, wondering and worrying that Liz would suddenly appear like the last few times. "N-No… I'm okay…" he answered, embarrassed.

Her feet started stroking up and down over his hardening shaft, making him groan. She felt soft, even through the pair of pants that separated them. "Mmm…" she purred, clearly enjoying the heat coming off of him. This continued on for about a minute or so, his member already hard. This was the first time he'd ever felt a girl's feet.

To his great disappointment she suddenly stopped, moving her legs away. But soon she shifted to a sitting position, turning to face him completely. Her face was red and she was panting a bit, apparently the footjob she'd given him had been enjoyable for her as well. Hope moved closer to his face, kissing him before he'd found the time to respond. Her body trembled for a moment, she moaned at the feeling of his tongue entering her mouth.

She was barely able to hold herself still, nearly falling over when she felt his hand grab one of her breasts.

'Why does it feel so good?' her mind marveled, but no answer came. She simply enjoyed his touch.

A fun idea popped into her head, she moved back. Ron refused to let her go, moving right along with her. That is, until he felt her hand push him away. The blonde teen thought for a moment that he'd crossed the line, but seeing her smile and lay down on her stomach - her face above his manhood - killed that worry.

'She's not going to-' His thoughts died, the moment she fished out his member.

One of her hands grabbed him firmly, softly rubbing him, as she made herself more comfortable. Hope leaned on her elbows, taking a moment to look up at the blonde sidekick. Her smile wasn't so much flirty, but plainly happy. Her head moved down, her mouth opening wide, she took him inside. She started slowly at first, as she adjusted to his girth, all while softly humming.

The mystical monkey user felt amazing, he couldn't believe she was actually sucking him off. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself, if the looks she'd been giving him were anything to go by. She sucked him slowly… letting him enjoy the feeling to the fullest, as she occasionally rolled her tongue around his tip.

She took him out, still holding him in her hand. "Do you like it?" she asked, before giving his shaft another lick. He didn't answer, simply groaning and nodding his head. "Good, I'll be glad to do this for you- ahh… whenever you want it- mmm…" she assured, her lips wrapping around him again.

'Did she really just say that?!' He couldn't believe it, he stared at her, expecting something crazy to happen. Something to wake him up from the best dream he'd ever had, or for someone to bust inside the room and scream at him… Nothing of the sort happened, the ravenette simply carried on with her task with nothing to disturb her.

Ron's hand moved forward softly, landing on Hope's head and gently running his fingers through her hair. He'd always thought that she was pretty. His actions had the right effect, as Hope closed her eyes and just kept bobbing her head up and down.

After almost a minute she suddenly stopped and pulled him out of her mouth, Ron stared at her putting his member back inside his pants. He was about to ask why she'd stopped, but she placed her finger against his lips to silence him.

Hope turned her back to him and sat down in his lap, she moved closer to his ear. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to leave you bothered…" Her hand moved up and cupped his face. "But I don't think it'll be- mmm…" her words devolved into soft moans.

"R-R-Ron, please…" her voice trailed off, feeling his hands cup her breasts. Her body wriggled left and right, she was barely managing to hold herself back. "Don't…" was the last thing she said, before his hands let her go.

"Sorry Hope, I-" he started, before she shushed him again with her finger.

"It's okay… I want to as well… But maybe when we have more time, later?… It wouldn't be a good thing if someone spotted us…" she explained, before moving away from him.

The blonde sidekick stared down at her ass again, only to notice a small wet spot at the juncture of her thighs, he couldn't look away from the tempting sight. 'Wait… she said… later?' His mind was already picturing her body pressed up against his own.

"You-You know…" the ravenette cheerleader interjected, making him look towards her face. "If you want… you can… 'keep yourself busy', until they come back" Hope suggested in a faraway voice, swinging her behind left and right.

'Does she mean-' He swallowed hard before he moved his hands forward, slowly inching his way towards her impressive rear. His palm grabbed the soft, but firm, bit of flesh.

"Mmm… your hands are warm…" she purred in delight, laying her head on the bed.

'My hands are warm? Your body's burning up!' he thought. He kept playing with the girl, as she was clearly enjoying his touch.

The two continued for several more minutes before they heard steps moving closer to the room, accompanied by light chatter. Ron gave Hope one final squeeze, making her gasp and look backwards at him with a smile and a quick wink. She moved back to her original spot, looking towards the movie.

"And… we… are… BACK!" spoke Jessica, entering the room with Liz. "That took way longer than I meant it to…"

"You said it" Liz agreed, holding two large bowls of various snacks. The girl eyed Ron for a moment, the tiniest smile appearing on her face. "I was seriously considering turning on my GPS to find my way back here!" the redheaded girl joked, a large smile adorning her face.

Hope and Ron both laughed, making Jessica frown. "Please don't encourage her… She's used that 'joke' at least four times, so far…"

"Hey! I'm not that bad…"

"Don't encourage her, it's bad enough I have to deal with this during practice…" the blonde cheerleader griped.

A few minutes later the rest of the team came back to Bonnie's room. After a quick pass at the bathroom, they were now all back to sitting on the bed in their previous places. A big blanket covered them all, after a few of them had complained that they were getting cold. A few bowls sat around them, along with with some drinks.

All in all, this was almost exactly like the first movie night they'd had, the only difference being that the girls were all awake. It was both good and disappointing for obvious reasons. Ron had a lot less to look at than last time, with the girls covered completely, only their shoulders and heads poked out of the thick blanket.

On the other hand, the movie they were watching this time was much more interesting than the last one. But, to be fair, this was only the first movie they'd watched today. Unlike the several they'd watched the last time. Now about half an hour or so into the film, Ron noticed that all the team members were a lot more relaxed. They'd all slumped down, with himself being the only one to remain in a sitting position. He could easily glance down at each of the girls. Bonnie and Crystal were still next to him, the brunette cheerleader lying down against his chest. Apparently she found it to be a very comfortable spot.

Suddenly he could feel a vibration from his pocket, he immediately fished out his phone. 'A message?' he mused, opening it.

/

'Hey! What's up?

I didn't get a response from you after my last picture, did you not like it? Or did you love it so much that you couldn't even respond?

Or… was it not enough and you want to see more?

Mmm… I'm not sure what to think until you tell me otherwise. Soooo I'll keep surprising you!

Love Lara!

/

The message ended with a lot of hearts, along with another image attached. His fingers stopped just shy of the 'open' button, remembering just where he currently was. 'It's probably not a good idea to open it here…' he decided, considering the contents of the last photo she'd sent him. 'I should probably tell her to stop…' he capitulated, even if it WAS tempting to just let her continue.

"Mmm?" He noticed his screen flash a bit brighter, before glancing down and realizing that he'd accidentally pressed the attachment icon.

It opened after a moment, showing him the so-called 'surprise' she had for him. This time the girl had her back to the camera, she appeared to be just fresh from the shower, drops of water clinging to her body. She was bent over, the only part of her body visible being her amazing-looking ass. This time it wasn't covered by her hand, giving him a clear view of her femininity. His heart started beating from excitement at the image, not even noticing just how hard he was getting staring at it, taking note of every curve of her perfect body. He was getting a bit hot… too hot, he could feel his hardening manhood.

Ron's eyes opened in horror when he glanced down to see The Queen B herself staring directly at his 'rod', her cheeks red from just how close it was to her face.

'Of course… I should have known… Just when she was starting to see me as a person, and not just The Loser…' Before he could berate himself any further, he felt Bonnie shift just a bit closer to him.

Her free hand moved under the blanket, appearing next to his manhood. She very slowly wrapped her hand around it, taking a moment to adjust to the feel of him, but didn't move further.

She suddenly looked up towards him, her face meeting his own. There were no words between them, the only sounds coming from the loud scene that was currently on the TV.

"B-Bonnie… I'm- ah…" he tried to speak, before her hand rubbed along his shaft. He clammed up, as he didn't want to make the other team members aware of what was happening.

She moved closer to his face and glanced to his side, noting that Crystal was still looking at the movie. She had her head laying at his side, her view of Bonnie was being blocked by the blanket and the large bowl of snacks between her and the brunette.

Bonnie's gaze came back to him, before she moved even closer to his face. 'Is she-' the boy wasn't quick enough to avoid her attack, a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. His mind was almost overheating from just how tender her lips felt. His mouth opened and his tongue darted out to taste her, like some forbidden fruit that he never knew he needed to live.

The blonde's hand moved, landing on Bonnie's side. He pulled her closer, towards himself, if only to feel her more. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but he doubted he'd ever forget it… It was insane to think that he already missed her body, not an hour after taking a shower with her.

The brunette beauty suddenly moved back a bit, a string of their combined saliva connecting them.

Her face was incredibly red, a shine lighting up her eyes. She licked her lips before moving back towards her original spot, his manhood still in her hand. Her head was now right in front of him… she gave him a few strokes and then moved down. She closed the distance completely, her mouth opening to take him in.

'Oh God…' Ron thought, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The tender feeling of her soft lips was incredible in every way. The vibrations of her moans were almost unbearable, the boy began sweating from just how intense it was.

"Are you okay Ron?" a voice whispered into his ear. He would have jumped up, if not for the fact he was being pinned by Bonnie. The blonde boy looked to his other side to see Crystal looking at him in worry, very close to his face.

"I'm okay…" His voice was dry and quiet, he really didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. "Just a bit thirsty…" He tried to smile normally, even if he was positive that she wasn't buying his excuse.

"Oh… Well, here you go" the girl whispered, lifting her drink to his face with a big smile. She was more than happy to let him take a sip.

The blonde sidekick couldn't argue, simply opening his mouth and taking a mouthful. He drank as carefully and slowly as he could, still reeling from Bonnie sucking on his manhood at a slow and steady pace.

"You know… it's like an indirect kiss, right?" the cheerleader suddenly teased. He nearly choked, holding himself back by sheer force of will. The look he gave her almost screamed 'what the hell?!', only for her to giggle and wink at him. "Please… like it's the first time for you…" She made a point of licking her lips in a seductive fashion.

Ron remembered the way she'd kissed him before, he could STILL taste her flavor on his lips. 'Oh man…' Suddenly Bonnie gave him a strong suck, even rubbing his family jewels, making him shiver.

"Oh…", she moved even closer to his ear. "I see that you do remember… Was it that good for you?" He could hear her pleased smile.

'That's not the only reason!' he screamed internally. He hoped she would understand, but her expression only seemed to make him more and more worried.

"You know… I enjoyed it as well, right? So, do you wanna…?" she invited, winking at him.

Ron was in a pickle. His mouth opened to attempt to refuse her, anything to get her to back off, only for Bonnie to shift a bit. She got into a more comfortable position, making him shake even worse.

'Was 'it' that good for him?' Crystal moved closer, licking her lips again in anticipation.

"Wait, it's- mm!" the blonde sidekick didn't have a chance to say any more, as Crystal pressed her lips against his in an almost-greedy fashion.

His mind was swirling with different thoughts, all while he could feel Bonnie move some more. Suddenly, the brunette started to try and get up from her place in-between his legs. Alarm sirens started going off in his mind. 'What would happen if Bonnie and Crystal noticed each other?' The thought terrified him. A million different scenarios all played out in his head, each and every one of them ending painfully for him.

Without even thinking, the blonde boy's hand moved above Bonnie's head and pushed down… HARD. The girl tried to move for a moment, resisting the pressure. She ultimately stopped, simply resuming to suck him off. All the while his hand continued to hold her down, as he was too scared to let go.

'It doesn't matter how pissed she'll be later… Anything is better than the alternative!' he tried to tell himself. He was having serious trouble focusing on his own thoughts, due to the intense assault his lips were enduring. It seemed as if Crystal, the once-playful cheerleader, had suddenly decided to go all out - for some unknown reason.

The blonde sidekick had never seen himself as a girl magnet, he'd never even thought that he'd ever snag a girlfriend, now there was this whole crazy situation! Was this what it meant to be a two-timer?

His thoughts had gotten lost once again, as Bonnie's pace became even more vigorous, his release even closer. Crystal was becoming even more aggressive, moaning silently into the kiss with closed eyes. 'Oh man…' Ron was barely holding on, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was the television screen, it seemed as if the movie was nearing its end.

Panic and fear shot through the boy's body, it was clear to him how much trouble and hurt he'd receive if he was caught. His hands moved at the same time. The one on Bonnie's head pulled her down to the base of his manhood and held her there, the excitement of dominating the dangerous brunette making his release all the more powerful. With his other hand he pulled Crystal into a deeper kiss. The two girls didn't try to resist, the brunette between his legs appearing to be somewhat surprised for a few moments before letting him do as he pleased.

After she was finished with her impromptu meal, Bonnie moved back into her original spot. She took a small drink out of her soda, her face calm and collected, as if nothing had even happened.

On the other side of the blonde boy, Crystal was clearing her throat and purposely looking away from him, her face bright red.

"Ohh… Not bad, I have to admit" said the all-too-happy voice of Jessica, she wiggled out of her spot into a standing position. "Now I'm hungry, and I want to see the sequel…" The blonde girl stretched her arms, making her impressive bust jiggle for a moment, her flat belly exposed for all the team to see.

The girls of the team didn't even bother looking at the blonde girl, they were used to each other's bodies. The only one who seemed interested was Ron, for obvious reasons. He wasn't as excited as he would have been normally, still coming down from his high, but he still approved of the sight. That was, until she noticed him staring, before flashing him a playful smile. 'Well, at least she doesn't seem to mind too much.'

"Now then… I think our little side project is just about done, right?" Bonnie asked in a loud voice. Nobody answered, all eyes looking towards their mascot.

It took Ron a good few seconds, before he understood that the question was directed at him. "Oh, me, right! I think it should be just about ready… but I'll go make sure" he offered in response.

"Good… I may as well come too, to make sure the table is ready" Bonnie offered, surprising the group. "Who wants to come and help me set the table, and make sure this guy" she pointed at Ron "doesn't break anything?"

"Hey, I resent that… I did make you girls breakfast, not to mention preparing the kitchen for all of you" Ron defended. It had to be one of the few times he'd ever talked back to the brunette cheerleader.

The girl clearly had not expected that kind of answer out of him, Bonnie even looked somewhat impressed. "Mmm… I suppose you do deserve SOME credit… But I still need to make sure you didn't damage anything."

"Well… I guess I could come too, I feel like a light jog will enhance my appetite" Tara claimed, moving forward.

"A light jog?" Hope shot back, the rest of the team snickering. The blonde beauty's eyebrow rose, "really? Did you forget that we nearly got lost in this place without Bonnie?" Tara reminded, the smiles of the team dropped.

"Oh… I see what you mean…" Crystal admitted.

"Mmm… Fair enough…" Liz agreed.

"Okay… So, we'll get everything ready. The rest of you may as well get my room cleaned up" Bonnie nearly commanded, though no one on the team seemed to mind the arrangement too much. With their talk finished, the three leaving the room moved out and to the kitchen. Tara and Bonnie started getting the table ready, setting out plates, while Ron was busily checking the food and applying a few finishing touches.

The blonde boy was just about done, when he felt someone moving closer towards him. He didn't worry too much about it, an evening at Bonnie's home wasn't exactly a mission with Kim. The mystery person moved even closer, Ron's vision was suddenly completely obscured by a soft and delicate hand covering his eyes. "Umm… I don't mind the guessing game, but I do need to see what I'm doing…" the blonde boy admitted. 'It's probably Crystal again…' he thought, this being pretty much what she'd done before.

"Well… look who decided to grow a backbone, or is it because you're in a kitchen?" a voice asked.

Ron turned around to see Bonnie staring right at him. "What's up Bonbon? Did you need something?" he asked. 'Thank God I didn't say Crystal's name!'

"I was surprised you didn't jump when I touched you… And a bit disappointed…" the brunette answered, but didn't sound too serious.

"Well, I kinda knew you were there before you reached me…" Ron explained. She appeared confused, before the reality hit her. "Ahh… I see, so you noticed me out of the corner of your eye…"

"No… I sorta felt someone was there… You know, thanks to all those missions with KP" the blonde boy responded happily, his tone proud. That proved to be a mistake, as Bonnie's calm and - dare he hope - slightly pleased face morphed into a small frown.

"Whatever…" she scoffed. "Back to what I was saying… I just wanted to remind you that if you EVER talk about what happened… Before-" the brunette cheerleader started to threaten, before Ron cut her off.

"Do you mean at the party, in the shower, or your room?" the blonde boy asked, the teasing tone in his voice very unlike him.

Bonnie's face turned red, out of anger AND embarrassment. "Y-Yes… Anyway… you better keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you, Loser…" the girl threatened, though it sounded weaker than usual.

"Don't worry Bonbon, I wasn't going to say anything anyway… Now give me a second to finish up and I'll get the food-"

"No…" Bonnie declared, before she turned him back to face her. "I don't trust you… Do you think I'm just going to blindly believe you? No, no way." She gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Bonnie, I promise you tha- mmm" Ron tried to assure her, before the brunette girl pulled him into a fierce kiss. It was really nearly a borderline make-out session, she moved away after a few seconds. "Now… let that be a reminder to you, of what will happen if you DON'T tell…"

"Oh… Um, then what will happen if-" he started to ask, before she cut him off.

"Then this will be the last time…" she answered, watching his face become confused, followed by worried, finally settling on shocked.

"But… does t-t-that mean you want to do it… a-again?"

She moved closer, sliding up next to his ear, his body offering no resistance to her. "I think you better finish up, before it ends up burnt…" she whispered in a weak voice.

"Eh, burnt?" It took him only a moment to understand what she meant, he turned quickly and started working frantically. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a pleased looking Bonnie turn away, walking out of the kitchen. The blonde teen hadn't burned anything, but the brunette HAD succeeded in pushing him out of his comfort zone. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? This was Bonnie! BONNIE! And after assuring him that there would be a "next time", she'd just walked away!

It was madness… pure insanity! Was this whole thing even real? He wasn't drunk, or taking drugs, so what else could it be?

He shook his head, as if to dispel the thoughts. 'I'll need to properly think this through, or better yet corner them and get some answers…' he decided, before finishing up the last of his preparations, moving to the dining room.

"There you are! And here I was thinking you'd gotten lost or something…" Bonnie chided in her usual tone, like what she'd told him in the kitchen hadn't even happened.

Ron saw all the girls of the cheer team sitting around the big table. "No, just had to make sure everything was perfect… So, here you go!" the boy declared, starting to serve everything that the girls had made to them. He made sure to divvy it all up into a lot of smaller portions, so they could try everything.

Praise and compliments were passed around the table, as all the dishes had come out delicious. They asked for seconds, even fro permission to taste from their teammate's plates next to them. They all laughed and joked about how they would have sworn that they'd messed up their own dishes, but that they'd still come out as if a personal chef had prepared them.

The only one still standing was Ron, preferring to keep himself busy and not thinking about the girls. He was hurriedly looking for any little thing the girls might need, before he felt someone grab his sleeve.

"Why don't you sit with us and try it?" Hope asked, even if the rest of the girls had been planning to.

"No, it's fine, you guys just enjoy yourselves!" He smiled, only for her to pull him over to the table.

"You know that the reason we wanted you to stay was so you could taste it and give us your opinion, right? Besides, it's more fun if you join us." Her smile was honest.

"You may as well… I don't think she's going to drop it until you do" Liz chimed, the girls started to laugh.

Ron wondered if they were aware of what had happened between Liz, Hope, and himself. He doubted it… but it still set him on edge.

"Well… I guess I could…" The blonde boy scratched the back of his head, about to sit in the open space in-between Hope and Liz. He was sure that nothing could go wrong by doing that (JRC1700: Ron… promise me you'll never, ever, learn XD). But before he could, the boy was suddenly yanked to the side.

"Well? Come on then! Sit already… Don't make me pull you down" warned Bonnie, who had suddenly stood up. She dragged him over, to sit next to herself and Tara.

Everyone else in the room was too stunned to even say anything before the blonde's butt hit the chair. "There! Now, would you stop moving around already? You're making me dizzy, I get enough of that from my maids…" the brunette chided. She continued with her meal, completely ignoring the looks the other girls gave her.

"Wow, this all looks amazing Ronnie!" Tara beamed at her blonde crush, smiling more at the opportunity to sit next to him than anything on her plate.

"Well, of course it does! YOU made it, after all…" Ron responded, making Tara blush hard.

'It doesn't take much to please you, eh?' Liz thought. She could see the smile on the blonde girl's face, as well as the flat expression on Hope's. 'Ohh? Looks like someone is jealous her new boy toy is talking to someone else~' It was funny from an outsider's perspective, but after what they'd both done to - and with - the boy, this WAS a bit of an issue.

"You all did an amazing job, you've seen and tasted it firsthand! And I bet that even if I wasn't here, you'd do just as well!" The boy was more than happy to praise the team, afterwards taking a big bite to eat.

The girls all sported different expressions, but every one of them savored his praise. It wasn't exactly every day that Ron Stoppable gave a compliment to anyone, other than Kim Possible herself.

"Mmm? What's wrong Bonnie?" Tara suddenly asked, leaning a bit in her friend's direction. "You're not hungry?"

"What? Oh no, I am… I'm just still a bit full from the snacks we had earlier…" the brunette beauty explained, keeping her tone light.

'From… the… snacks?' Ron thought. He clearly remembered the blowjob said cheerleader had given, she'd even let him finish inside her mouth! Granted he hadn't given her much of a choice at the time… He still counted it as an amazing feat, even if he expected to suffer for it later. The boy also noticed that as Tara had asked her friend the question, the blond girl's hand had very slowly moved to rest atop his thigh. Ron swallowed hard, nearly choking on the bite he'd just taken. She'd left her hand there, there was no way for him to say anything about it without attracting the attention of the rest of the group. Tara's face flushed red, she continued eating slowly. Her hand started moving, rubbing the upper part of his thigh gently.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, with plenty of leftovers to spare, all around the table the girls looked satisfied and full. "I've got to hand it to you Ron… you don't do things halfway, when it comes to food. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in one sitting, without feeling bad about it" Jessica complimented, breaking the silence.

"Wow… I'm going to remember those words, the next time you complain that your ass is getting too fat to fit your skirt…" teased a cocky-sounding Liz.

"Y-You bitch! I never said that, and I always keep in shape!" the blonde girl shot back in anger. She was about to pounce on her friend, clearly embarrassed about the snide remark being made in the boy's presence.

"Okay, stop it you two… Don't forget that you're in my house! I'd hate to have to throw you out…" Bonnie warned the girls, they quieted down quickly.

"Well, I guess now that we've all had a good meal and checked that everything is fine…" Ron began, all eyes were drawn to him. "I guess I'll…", he looked around, "head home?" he finished, a bit uncertain.

'That's right… he was only supposed to stay until the food was done…' Bonnie mused, trying to think of something to say. "Right, you did stay until everything was done… I suppose that you can leave, if you want…"

"Of course I- Wait… if I want?" He looked confused. "Do-Do you want me to stay?" he wondered.

Bonnie hadn't expected him to ask her that, the brunette could feel the eyes of everyone on the team upon her. "Please…" she scoffed, "hardly… If anything, I guess I can tolerate you a bit better than before… So, I won't say no if you want to join us for the night… Like, another slumber party?"

'That does sound like Bonnie… But she did say that I could stay, if I want to…' Ron looked at her for a moment.

"W-What are you looking at?" she sniped at him.

"N-Nothing! Just making sure you're the real Bonnie, not some clone…" the blonde boy responded without thinking, the rest of the team giggled.

"I'm not sure I like that comment… But, whatever… I don't want to spoil my good mood…" the brunette scoffed at him, before looking towards the rest of the team. "I'd assume you lot don't have a problem with another night at my house?"

"Wow! Really Bonnie? I thought you didn't like the idea…" Jessica mused.

"Well, you didn't behave as badly as I thought you would, so…" the brunette beauty explained in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I bet… But to answer your question… I don't mind. Hey, it could be fun, maybe this time we'll actually stay conscious" Liz joked, the team cringed at how bad they'd been.

"Another slumber party? Yeah, I'm down with that… God knows I enjoyed our last one!" Hope added, smiling and glancing at Ron.

The look she'd given him lasted all but a second, but it gave him a pretty good idea of exactly what part she'd enjoyed in particular. 'Does she want me to-' he wondered, clearly remembering the way her body had squirmed under his touch. He also distinctly recalled her promise that she'd wanted to continue. He was about to give his own answer, before Marcella spoke up.

"Oh, I just thought of my request!" The noirette girl suddenly stood up from her seat.

The rest of the team looked at the girl, clearly taking great interest in the next demand the boy would have to satisfy, some more worried than others.

Said girl moved from her spot, coming to stand behind the blond boy. Without waiting, she put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "Say, Ron… I seem to remember seeing you walking around with Kim in the Middleton mall from time to time, right?" she asked, clear smile in her voice.

"Wha? Oh, me and KP?" It didn't take a genius to understand what she meant. "Yeah, I have… Either helping her pick something out, or just hanging out…" he answered honestly.

"Great! Then, guess what I want you to do tomorrow?" She smiled widely, poking her head over his right shoulder.

Ron could, but it was better to hear her out. He really didn't want to give the girls any more ideas, he simply shook his head for a no and waited.

"Well, how do you feel about shopping? With Kim, I mean?"

'It was hell!' the boy thought for a moment, before finally answering. "It's… okay."

The girl snorted for a moment. "Yeah… let's pretend I believe you… Now, can you guess what I wanted to ask?"

"You want to get something to eat at Bueno Nacho?" he asked, even if he clearly knew what her answer would be.

"BZZZ, wrong! I want you to help me with my shopping tomorrow! I have some things I've been wanting to get, but I didn't have a pack mule- I mean… someone to go with…" she quickly amended, making no attempt to hide the smirk on her face.

'I knew it…' The boy cursed his luck. If he'd done it with Kim, then how hard could it be? "Yeah, sure, I could give you a hand-"

The boy couldn't get another word out before he was cut off. "Oh! Could I possibly join you as well?" Tara asked, looked towards her friend. "I've got a few things I wanted to look at as well, I probably won't even buy anything…"

"I think I want to get in on that offer!" Hope added from her spot. One by one, the rest of the girls agreed to use his services as their beast of burden for tomorrow. "W-Well… I guess if you guys all want it, then how could I refuse?" The blonde sidekick offered a wane smile, even if he was dreading the fate of his legs and hands the following day.

"Good, then it's a date!" Marcella declared, staring at him. "I bet you never thought that a cheerleader would say something like that to you, right?"

"You'd be surprised…" the boy admitted quietly. He looked at the team, a few of them glanced away.

"Then I suppose you'll be staying the night now, right?" Bonnie asked, looking at him.

"I would… but I don't think that's a good idea…" He scratched his cheek, only for Bonnie to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean… I don't have any spare clothes… and I'd rather sleep in a bed this time…" he explained, even IF Bonnie's couch was more comfortable than his own bed…

"Mmm… You do have a point, for once at least, I guess I could find you a room to sleep in for the night… We could also find you something to wear, or swing by your house in the morning…" the brunette beauty finished, staring at him. "So, what do you say?"

Ron couldn't really argue, as she'd managed to give him a solution to each of his problems. Now the only issue was of the girls themselves. "Well, if you girls don't mind me staying for one more night…" he led, giving the team a chance to object. He realized that they didn't have a problem with him anymore, "then I'll be glad to join you."

"Great! Then it's a sleepover, with our new gay friend! I'm so excited, I've never had one before!" Marcella declared, moving away from Ron's side.

"W-WHAT?!" The blonde boy's eyes opened in horror when he heard her. "I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but why would you-" he tried to say, before she cut him off.

"Well, then what would you call it? You've been with us for two sleepovers, a day at the beach, not to mention a party that we all ended up down for the count… You've never tried anything with us, all this time…" She looked at him seriously. "Do you even like girls?" After she asked the question, she patted him on the shoulder. She walked away, the rest of the girls joining her.

Ron just stared at her back in annoyance, there had been other people in the past that had questioned if he was batting for the other team. Many of them simply because he was Kim's best friend and had not once tried to date her. At the time he'd always gotten angry, even if someone was just joking about it. She'd been his best friend since Pre-K, but even Ron was willing to admit that he'd given the idea of going out with her some thought from time to time… How could he not? Kim was the perfect girl, he'd been around her nearly twenty-four-hours a day, for as long as he could remember. So, it wasn't entirely out of the question to have these kinds of thoughts from time to time… But they'd always seem to hit him just as his redheaded friend would find a new boy to crush on…

This time however, he didn't even feel bad. Just surprised, to be honest. It was obvious why, really. After all of the recent escapades he'd had with the girls of the cheer team, he definitely didn't have any doubts about his sexuality anymore! He was already hoping something else would happen between himself and the girls… A few of them in particular, actually…

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" Hope asked Marcella, walking next to her as the group reentered Bonnie's room.

"Mmm? With what?" the noirette in question asked innocently, even going so far as to tilt her head to the side.

"I think Hope's talking about what you said to Ron? You know… kinda rude…" Liz added, hiding the extent of her displeasure over her teammate's words for the blonde boy.

"Please…" the girl scoffed, stretching her arms. "I only said what we'd all thought at some point… Besides, I was only kidding… After our time at the beach, it's pretty clear what his preferences are. So much so that Bonnie had to snap him out of it, by throwing her bag at his face" the noirette reminded the group, laughing at the thought.

Bonnie smiled at the memory. "Yeah, it did make him pick his jaw off of the floor." The rest of the team started to laugh in response.

"You don't think you've hurt him?" Tara asked, coming to the blonde boy's defense.

"No… that'll come tomorrow!" There was an evil smile on Marcella's face. "I have so much stuff I need to get, this will be SO much easier than to ask some random guy for help!"

"You know you can just carry it yourself, right?" Bonnie added, before moving to her closet and opening it.

"Really now? Then I guess all those times you forced Brick to go shopping with you were just, what? You recovering from something?" Marcella shot back at the brunette.

"Mmmm…" Bonnie was pulling out some extra pillows and blankets. "Okay, I'll give you that one… And I've got to say, I'm impressed to hear you even taking that tone with me… That goes for all of you, in fact." She looked at the rest of the girls as she dumped the pillows onto her bed.

The team looked at one another for a few seconds, it was Jessica who moved forward and started to help Bonnie with her bed. "Well, after our night here… And the fact that we know you a bit better… I guess we all feel closer to you" the blonde girl explained.

"Ahh! You're just so adorable, aren't you Jess?" Liz suddenly hugged the blonde girl from behind and started tickling her sides. "We love you too! So much love going around, Ron's not the only one who swings both ways!"

The blonde girl started screaming, pushing the girl away from her, with very little success. She was feeling too stimulated from the sudden touching. The rest of the team started to smile, leaving the two girls and helping Bonnie fix the bed.

Bonnie smiled at the happenings all around her, it was just so pleasant to see her friends act like that… Like they cared about her, not just the wealth of her family! They kept taking snipes at her, questioning her motives… not just blindingly agreeing with her every word.

She liked that… It was so refreshing, so pleasant.

"Wha- My God… even Bonnie likes what she sees! It's spreading! My God, I could be next!" Hope looked at Bonnie's smile and took a step back.

The brunette couldn't help but snort in an unladylike fashion. "What can I say… You're pretty much asking for it, with the way you look~" she teased.

"I guess Brick wasn't good enough, huh?" Liz asked, in between Jessica's screams.

"Brick? What makes you think I've ever given in to him?" the owner of the room asked, sitting down on her bed.

The girls of the team looked surprised at her response. "What? I said that I'd date the quarterback because I'm a cheerleader, but I NEVER said anything about sleeping with him…" She fixed her hair, moving a few strands away from her face.

'Well that's good to hear…' her friends thought together. Even though Bonnie pushed the idea of the food chain, at least she didn't live her life by it.

There was a quiet knock on the door, before it opened slowly. "Hey, I've just finished get-" A familiar blonde boy entered the room, but was quickly cut off.

"Ahh! Look out girls, we have an intruder!" Bonnie pointed at him, before lifting a pillow sitting next to her and throwing it at him.

"Wha-" Ron swiftly moved to the side, letting the impromptu projectile sail through the open door and hit the opposite wall. "Hey! What gives Bonbon?" He didn't sound upset, only surprised.

"Damn… He's somewhat competent… We'll need to join forces, to deal with this threat!" Liz declared, letting go of Jessica.

"Y-Yeah, let's crush him!" agreed the shaking blonde girl, anything to avoid becoming a target herself again.

The team all glanced at one another, before each of them picked up a pillow and looked smiling at the very outnumbered boy. "Um… 'parlay'?"

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And that's another chapter done!**

**I'm not sure if anyone noticed but... each chapter is longer then the last by 2000 words at least! This one is 14000+ words!**

**Not much to say really... Except for Mmm... I've got a challenge for all of you! I've been working on a new RonX? Fic... Can you guess who is it?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**P.s.: ****Abigail**** came home!**


	5. Chapter 5: The truth

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**FF8cerberus: **I'm happy you like it! Yeah, she most definitely is! Do you now? Well... Only time will tell! Monique mm... Until next time!

**darkcloud64: **Glad to hear it! well, here you go!

**Imperial-samaB****: **I'm happy you like it!

**Samps3975**: I'm happy to hear it!

**JustMeguest**: Wow! Thanks a lot man! Always love to see you liked it!

**Abyss Trinity**: Thanks a lot man!

**The Real Hell Fire**: I think he already did when he tried to stop Bonnie, anger and rage, really? Well, maybe the next story…

**crash2663**: He is getting used to them after all…

**Qazse**: Ahh… Coming back to school!

**Adol116**: Well, wait no more!

**Guest**: Sure! Here you go!

**biob1**: Thank you!

**Kyuubi-Titan**: That will be some sight to see!

**Kalvernus**: Mmm… Lora… :), thanks and I will!

**Smiling Lemon**: Well, here you go!

**snake1980**: Indeed you shell have to, but not to worry!

**Some Dude**: Omg that image of the fat kid LOLOL! Don't be man, It's cool as long as you like it! Thanks a lot! And don't worry I will!

**Anonymoose**: Thanks man! I appreciate it! You and me both!

**Oppa**: Indeed!

**Francisco Pereira**: Ok! Here you go!

**Guest**: I hope it is and I will!

**DragonNightmare90**: No problem dude! Your welcome!

**Joe Stoppinghem**: No big man! You will have to wait and see! I will don't worry!

**The Hero named Villain**: Me too! True, but she doesn't know it… Yet! My god… That sounds amazing! (SOMEONE MAKE IT HAPPENED! DRAW IT!)

**Chaosneobreakage**: I see… Then you are going to love what's coming! Well, it was either that or being caught by the girls. True! Well, in the show they are usually only with the jocks so she is kind of used to it… Wow, thanks a lot man! I'm so happy you liked it and yes this chapter is even longer than the last one!

**Blaze1992**: Indeed!

**Dudtheman**: You're very welcome!

**vanhellsing9000**: Thanks a lot man! That will be a very interesting thing to see! Thanks, man! I really needed her in my team and she is amazing against berzerkers!

**Zafnak**: It will be a bloodbath! That is true, Who knows?...

**Icarus the Foxkidd**: That will be an interesting change…

**red shoulder85**: Mmm… You make a lot of good points! And I'm happy you liked it! They are coming closer as friends and he just feels that he is doing something wrong by hiding it from Kim.

**torresfrancisco14**: Well, here you go!

**Imperial Gilgamesh**: Never my King!

**Karlos1234ify**: Thanks a lot!

**cabrera1234**: Mmm… Who knows?

**SkyLoudly**: I have already had A RonXJoss fic going on, and I will!

**Sewrtyuiop**: Thanks! Well, your not the only one who wants to see Monique!

**BellCarnal**: Demm, so much blonde!

**warprince2000**: I appreciate it, man! And I will!

**TheEternalPlaya**: I'm open to direct it if that was the case!

**xXwolfsterXx644**: Thanks! Mmm, Ron and Ann… I wonder…

**wildbeast1498**: I'm glad you did! Well… I think you will have to wait and see! And I will!

**Claymoredj**: I rather it be slow then over too fast, but that's just me :)

**Vanitas50**: Don't worry man, just let it out!

**Dragon Rider 66**: It's a character from Fate Grand Order a mobile game and her name is Abigail Williams, indeed it was! Who can say…

**Jimmyle311**: Please! The Ronman got this! I hope…

**JadeViper**: Thanks a lot! I will!

**Z BoX 360**: Thanks! Mmm… Who knows… I belive she will have something soon… Don't worry my dude you will NEVER get NTR from me(I HATE IT!)that will be interesting to see! That… I can't say, you will have to wait and see!

**DJ Rodriguez**: Thanks, man! That is yet to be seen… I believe you mean Marcella that gave the comment And don't worry, I will!

**Cloud4012**: With what's been happening? Yeah, that's a big possibility!

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway, the chapter as follows.**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Ps - some new stories over there.**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 5: The truth**

It wasn't fair…

After everything she'd done…

All of her hard work… gone to waste!

All because of those two SLUTS!

She sat on a small bench inside of the second floor bathroom, completely alone. All her friends were downstairs, one floor below her. She was completely naked at the moment, as she'd meant to take a shower with her friends. Well… that had been the case, until she'd noticed two of her friends slip away. They'd offered up the excuse that they'd left something cooking, and wanted to make sure it didn't get ruined.

The rest of the team had believed them… she didn't.

"God damn it…" the brunette cheerleader hissed through her teeth, her hand moving at a rapid rate. Her fingers worked tirelessly, just to cope with her frustrations and the sweltering heat coming off her body.

"T-Those two! Mmm…" her words became a bit slurred. She closed her eyes, how was she supposed to deal with the fact that two of her closest friends had gone and started a relationship of sorts with their blonde mascot? She could still remember the first time that the two had had their way with him.

Bonnie had nodded off during the movie they'd all watched at Ron's house. After the amazing dinner he'd prepared for them, it was bound to happened one way or another. When she'd come to, the brunette had immediately noticed that something was going on next to her. Her eyes shot open in horror and shock, as she watched something right out of her worst nightmares.

Her good friends, and part of the cheerleader team, Hope and Liz. They were currently busy sucking the blonde mascot off, while he played with their womanhoods. It was obvious that the two didn't have any sort of issue with this, from the way their legs were spread open.

Bonnie stared at them, about to explode with all her rage. But at that moment, she found her body growing hot. She found herself more annoyed than furious, she even failed to notice that one of her hands had moved from its original spot to right between her legs. Seeing what was happening right before her eyes was making her heart beat faster than ever before. It was so secret, so quiet… It seemed almost forbidden, like she was seeing something she wasn't supposed to. A private moment, between a pair of lovers. But… it was them! Her friends… with Ron!

At the time her body had been completely covered with a blanket, the only part of her that was visible had been her head. She'd came to the conclusion that the only reason she hadn't been seen was because the room had still been very dark, outside of the flashing screen of the movie. That, and the fact that the three were completely occupied with one another. Bonnie sat in the background, watching her friends suck him off. The brunette couldn't help but wonder just what the taste was like. 'They seem to be enjoying it so much…' she thought, spotting a glimpse of the blonde mascot's manhood.

'He's so…' The brunette almost gasped, as it almost didn't seem to fit his personality. In the past she'd joked around with her friends that the 'bigger' a guy was, the more aggressive and cocky he acted… Like the boys from the football team. And yes, she meant boys… as the blonde mascot was clearly a man!

Her eyes were fixed on his face, gazing upon the pure- almost blissful- expression on him. The smile he was currently wearing was one that she'd never seen before… Not at school, or work, not when he'd been with Possible, or even eating at Bueno Nacho (his favorite restaurant).

It was a look of pure ecstasy.

'Damn it!' Her mind roared at her to interfere with what was happening before her very eyes, to make the girls stop what they were doing! She'd instructed all of them to stay away from him! So why in the hell were they doing this?!

Bonnie hated it, plain and simple. So, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why her body was burning up so much. Her hand moved faster, her legs shaking every time she'd hit her sweet spot. The two things captivating her were his blissful face, and his manhood. At this point she'd been biting the blanket covering her body, to stop herself from moaning out loud, a single thought running through her mind.

'It's not fair!'

Her eyes started to water, her release coming closer. The more she saw, the angrier she got. But she didn't want to stop… she couldn't!

Ron's face suddenly scrunched up, as he was about to reached his finish, Bonnie had noticed it. With but a moment's notice Liz moved, covering his member completely, his body jerked from the pleasurable sensation.

Without even noticing, the brunette's fingers suddenly pushed inside of her body. She almost screamed as she came, as she'd wanted to cum simultaneously with the blonde mascot… After the high of her climax, her eyes had refocused to see the two girls kiss. They passed his white, hot cum in-between themselves. Ron was staring at them so hard, Bonnie doubted he'd ever notice her.

'It's not fair…'

After the movie night incident, she'd decided to have a little chat with the two sluts that had DARED to defy her commands! She just needed to get them alone, to properly remind them who the hell she was, before she'd make sure they wouldn't be able to show their faces again!

…or that was what was supposed to have happened. If Jessica hadn't made that ridiculous request to go to the beach… At least it had given Bonnie enough time to think of a suitable punishment, she'd even enjoyed some time in the water. But wouldn't you know it, out of nowhere suddenly some guy who'd befriended Ron had invited them all to his party… And not just the girls!

The party hadn't been all that special, though they'd all danced and had fun. Hell, even Ron had gone off with their host and spent some time with some people. They hadn't even been Kim or Monique, for once!

She'd eventually gathered the guts to go talk to him. But again, like the last time… As soon as Bonnie had been ready to do something, she'd noticed Ron being dragged away by the two girls she'd seen him with the night before. They'd looked furious, for some reason.

'That is it!' she decided, firmly. 'I'll stop them this time, I'll make sure they keep away from him!' There was no doubt in her mind, as she followed them to the second floor, seeing them slipping away from the party and into a bathroom of sorts. The brunette beauty slowly opened the door, making sure not to make a sound, poking her head inside.

It was happening again… those two girls were engaging in more sexual acts with the blonde mascot. This time Liz was kneeling down in-front of his manhood, her hair obscuring what she was doing. However it didn't take a genius to figure it out, between the loud sucking sounds and the fact that Hope had literally just asked if Ron enjoyed being sucked.

'Now I just need to barge inside and end this insanity' she decided, starting to push the door open.

…

For some reason, it wouldn't open any further… No matter how hard she pushed. She couldn't understand why, until she looked down at her hands, they weren't pushing the door… Instead, her two hands where busy doing… something else. One of her hands was currently pinching her nipple, the other was in-between her legs… rubbing the sensitive juncture of her thighs through her shorts. 'No, stop it! I don't want to-' she screamed in her mind, before she noticed Ron's face. He wore the same expression as he had last night… So euphoric and attractive.

She continued working her hand furiously, nervously making sure nobody else walked up on her. Luckily for her, the coast was completely clear, as nearly everybody else had chosen to stay on the first floor.

Looking back into the room, she saw just how fast Liz was bobbing her head. She was clearly enjoying herself, if the slight shaking of her legs were any indication. Suddenly, Hope pulled Liz away from her current job.

Ron had clearly not expected it, obvious from the sheer surprise plastered on his face. For some reason the ravenette started pushing Ron towards the door. Bonnie panicked and ran away from her spot… but not before she noticed two last things: the messed-up face of Liz and Ron's huge, swollen manhood. He clearly hadn't finished.

She was frustrated, incredibly so… Much like the last time she'd seen the blonde mascot with another girl, she was forced to sit back and watch from the sidelines… And, worst of all, she didn't even get to finish!

The pressure inside her body was annoying… So much so, that she felt even bitchier than usual. She was just dying for some poor loser to try his luck with her, just so she'd have an excuse to crush him and make herself feel better. Her body was almost shaking from how much she wanted it! The brunette cheerleader wandered around, before running into one of her friends Marcella. They both explored the house, before eventually spotting Ron and Jessica sitting together in the Jacuzzi. A sour expression bloomed on Bonnie's face.

'Is he going to add this little slut to his collection!?' she thought angrily, upon spotting the two. She didn't really think that the blonde girl was interested in him like that, but her frustration was just too overwhelming for her to control herself.

That was the case, until Jessica asked: "Do you want to join us?" In any other situation Bonnie would have scoffed and walked away, before firing back some insulting comment, but now? She wanted to say something bad, she really did! But her body almost answered for her, as she was presented with the option of joining the two in the Jacuzzi.

The moment she'd answered, Bonnie knew that the tub was too small for them all. She waited for her friend to enter, before she took her chance! Bonnie would normally never do this sort of thing, she was usually far too proud to even consider it. But after seeing Ron with Liz and Hope, her body was still aching badly enough to drive her completely mad… And what better way for her problem to be solved, than by the one who'd caused it all to begin with!

Bonnie took the plunge, sitting down in-between Ron's legs, her body had never been this excited before… Her mind raced, worrying about her friends right next to her. Before she'd even noticed it, her body had move slowly backwards. She'd only picked up on it AFTER her ass mashed up against his manhood.

At the sudden touch, her body froze completely. Her ass was spread wide open, he was so incredibly hot and hard. 'That's right, he never got to finish, because those two were just playing around with him.' She began to move, although she continued to worry that he hated her too much to even think about her in that way. Bonnie's fears vanished completely, as she felt his hands land on her waist and pull her closer.

'Oh God…' her mind screamed, never before enjoying such a euphoric thrill in all her life. The way he held her body, the way he dominated her, it was so incredibly amazing. It didn't matter how big, or how strong, he was… Only that he was doing this to her.

But sadly… her newfound courage only lasted until she reached her own finish. She was so tired, she wanted nothing more than to sleep pressed up against his chest. However, she shot awake when he gently called out to her. In her panic, she'd even threatened that she'd tell Kim about what he'd done. What a joke… If Kim was going to kill anyone over this little incident, it would be Bonnie!

Not to mention that even after all that had happened to their blonde mascot, he'd still taken care of them. He could just as easily have left them, to be taken advantage of at the party. But instead, he'd made sure they were okay… He'd taken them home, even going so far as to make sure they hadn't been drugged!

She desperately wanted to ask him for her own request, if only to make him stay a little longer. But she was beaten to the punch, yet again, by one of her own teammates! When Crystal had asked him to stay, for a glorified cooking lesson, Bonnie had seen it as another opportunity to get what she wanted. She'd been just about to… Until those two slu- No, it wasn't fair to call them that anymore…

None of the members of the cheer team had cared about her family's money. They'd simply accepted her as she was, Queen Bitch and all! That had made it SO much harder for her to punish them!

She'd seen them again with Ron… Liz grinding on his huge, swollen member. Hope busy sucking him off… It was so frustrating, seeing the two in such a euphoric state! Why the hell was she playing with herself alone in the corner, all while watching them?! They were so completely out of it, Liz moaning loudly. She whispered something to Ron, before he really started to pound her. There was so much force and control in the blonde boy, she'd never noticed it before… It was so amazing! Even the two girls with him were taken by surprise! Hope started to play with herself, like she was about to cum. Liz was smiling, then busy making an 'o' face.

They were close… as Bonnie was…

The brunette teetered on the edge as she stared at the threesome, rubbing herself like she never had before. She refused to look away from the scene, just wanting to finish with him. 'Come on! I can't take it anymore… PLEASE!' Her body was screaming for its release, but the beautiful teen refused to orgasm before the blonde boy did.

Ron's face was buried in Liz's hair, his pace picked up again. 'No! I want to see it! I NEED to see it!' Her fingers moved faster, she could almost feel him breathing down her own neck.

It finely came… Ron continued thrusting, Bonnie could hear the smacks of flesh, then his white load started gushing out. He covered Hope, who was completely dazed, she opened her mouth to receive it.

Bonnie's fingers moved deeper, she almost couldn't control herself anymore. Like her body was possessed with the sole purpose of getting herself off at the sight of the blonde's release.

…

She was such a coward… As soon as Bonnie came, she immediately ran off. She didn't want for him, or her friends, to see her like that. The brunette made her way to another bathroom on the second floor… She'd already sent a message to Tara, explaining that she'd had to call to her parents and that she'd meet up with them in her room after she was done.

As soon as she'd arrived at her destination, she took off her clothes. She was about to enter the shower, when she remembered what she'd just seen.

"God damn it…" she cursed again. Why had this happened now, of all times? After pouring all of that time and effort into making this work?

At the start, she hadn't cared for him in the slightest… Ron who? Just another nobody that wasn't worth her time, the only thing she was interested in was taking down Possible! When Bonnie had first met Kim, she'd learned to hate her with a passion like no other. She'd wanted nothing more than to crush her, there could only be ONE queen in HER school! …and then there was her idiot friend. The only thing that made him stand out, was the fact that he was Kim's best friend- No, he was pretty much her only friend, for some reason! And if she were to lose him, then it would be a heavy blow to that redheaded bitch!

There was only one problem… he wasn't affected by Bonnie. Sure he'd looked at her, or her friends, more than once. But he always made sure to focus on Kim, more than anyone else! It hadn't helped when she'd offended him, it'd launched Possible into her protective mode. The redhead had snapped at anyone who dared to hurt him, or even go near him in some cases.

She was keeping him on a tight leash! Bonnie could've respected that, if it hadn't ruined her plans. She had to do something when Kim wasn't looking… She needed to hurt Ron in some way.

'But how?' the brunette cheerleader had pondered at the time. He seemed pretty much immune to all her insults. The blonde boy DID fear the bigger boys on the football team. That would be perfect… She had the boys of the team wrapped around her little finger, it was extremely easy to persuade them to harass the blonde boy… That was, until Possible got wind of that fact that her darling little loser was getting bullied. Her response had been brutal, she'd made sure that the boys would stay away from Ron, if they knew what was good for them… It was the only time Kim had been sent to the principal's office, as some of the teachers had questioned just how the members of the football team had gotten so many bruises with no obvious explanation.

That had been bad… but it also confirmed something very important. Kim was pretty much untouchable, except when it came to HIM. Bonnie finally learned his name… Ron Stoppable… Odd name, but it didn't matter to her. She had only one goal, but she couldn't use the boys of the team for this job. They were still afraid of Kim, after all. She couldn't ask this of her teammates… she had to do it herself!

…

This had been an odd experience for her, Bonnie decided… She'd never in her life thought she would ever need to tail anyone, no matter who they were! A movie or TV star? Maybe… depending on who it was. But some nobody? Never!

But she'd done it anyway, Bonnie desperately needed to get Kim out of her way, she had no other option available!

Ron had been odd, to say the least… He was always doing something, or working somewhere… At Bueno Nacho, or at Smarty Mart… And he was good at what he did. For some reason, he always excelled at anything he did… In his own odd, goofy way. She'd almost giggled at a few of the times he'd gone off to his own little world while he worked.

Bonnie had continued 'stalking' him for a few more days… Or was it months? At the time she couldn't even remember exactly why she'd started doing so in the first place, but quickly recalled when she'd seen him with Possible. She also issued an edict to the girls on the squad, to make sure to avoid him like the plague, he wasn't worth the time of the elites.

She didn't think too much of it at the time, but it had bothered her… It had bothered her a lot! Seeing Ron working, or doing his own thing, never caring about anyone's opinion was almost unbelievable to her. As someone who'd always cared about her own image, it was simply insane to think that he didn't mind the names people called him- or that they ignored him. He'd only ever cared about one thing… Kim, his best friend since pre-K.

By this point, Bonnie pretty much knew all there was to know about Ron. His likes, his dislikes… His missions with Kim, even if it was extremely difficult to find out anything solid about them… Always about Kim and Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus, saving the day… Bullshit, she was used to listening in on Team Possible's chats. They'd clearly stated that the blonde boy was one of the main reasons why they did, in fact, succeed in saving the day.

'He is AMAZING…' the brunette cheerleader could help but think, almost every time she heard about one of his missions. It wasn't fair… It just wasn't fair! Why did Kim get to have everything? She was the captain of the cheer squad, she'd even weaseled Ron into being a part of it! He'd obviously done a great job, as he always did. He'd made the crowd go wild, even spending his personal time to prefect his routine to fit the cheer team and the Mad Dog mascot. He was going with Kim on missions, even family vacations… Bonnie would totally understand, if they were a couple… But they weren't! That was what was so crazy about it! Kim was busy dating some pretty, wannabe, fake blonde boys. The kind that could only talk a good game, but never did anything but rely on their looks and 'charm'. And that was fine… everyone had their own tastes… That was cool. But she still kept Ron on a tight leash! Made sure that he was always near her, ready if she called him for just about anything!

It was maddening to even think about it. By the time she'd realized where she'd ended up, there was only one thing on her mind… 'I like Ron Stoppable…' Not only because of his popularity, or lack thereof, or all the things he did. Nor just because of how cute and goofy he was, or his missions, or- God… she really had it bad for him…

Bonnie couldn't even deny it at this point… she loved him. It wasn't clear to her when it had happened, but it had…

And now she was busy playing with herself again in the shower… The caring smile and hungry expression he'd worn, when he'd been busy with Hope and Liz, both taunted and aroused her at the same time. She was jealous of her friends for making the first move… She wasn't sure if it was intentional on their part, or simply a freak accident… But from the way the two had looked at, and talked to, him… Not to mention the fact that they seemed to be actively searching him out when he was alone, so they could do it again.

How frustrating… To think that her original plan, to make him hers using her request, would end up backfiring so severely… Why was she such a coward in the first place?

Her fingers still moved, stroking and pinching her sensitive nipples so much that it was starting to hurt, but her actions failed to bring her release any closer… After seeing Ron with her teammates, it just wasn't enough… She needed more…

Bonnie huffed, giving up for now… She wasn't going to get anything done just playing with herself… She quickly grabbed a towel, about to cover herself up, before the door opened. Upon seeing a very lovable blonde teen entering, she froze.

'R-Ron?!' The brunette cheerleader was paralyzed, watching him like a curious animal. Her mind was flooded with thoughts, 'is this real? Is this just another one of my fantasies?'

He turned towards her slowly, making sure to look her up and down, before he had the decency to turn away.

'Yep, this is definitely real! If this was really one of MY dreams, by this point he'd already have me pressed up against the wall screaming his name. Wait…' A small smile bloomed on her face.

'Well… three can play at this game!' The young beauty moved forward and grabbed his shirt. She would get his attention, one way or another!

x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x

Ron was lying upon Bonnie's bed, still recovering from the now infamous "cheer squad pillow massacre". He was still shocked that they'd all just attacked him like that.

'When a strong enemy appears, the world will unite against it… Or, something like that…' He remembered Mr. B. saying something like that, at some point. He'd had no other choice but to defend himself! Moving and dodging, before grabbing a pillow that had missed him and throwing it back at them.

"Liz is down, you monster!" called out Jessica. She ran up to him, only to meet the same fate as her friend.

It wasn't his fault, it was his instincts. Personally, he blamed all of his training with Yori!

By this point Tara and Hope had attempted to tackle him to the bed, only to miss when he jumped over them. They had been pretty impressed, even as the two had hit the soft bed.

They were all staring at him in amazement, it had given him a sort of ego boost. He turned back to look at Tara and Hope's asses. Ron slapped them gently, making them jump for a moment.

"If you think you'll be able to take me down so easily, then you're sorely mistaken!" he declared. This reminded him of the few times he'd wrestled with Kim in the past, until she'd decided that it wasn't a good idea anymore. He wasn't sure why, but every time he'd asked she would always sputter and turn red before changing the subject.

…

The girls stared at him in slight shock, clearly thinking about something. 'Oh no… did I say something wrong?' he wondered, worried that he'd let out too much of his true self.

His answer came in the form of smirks from the girls, they all started to move closer. He turned his head to the bed, checking on Tara and Hope. They stared at him, red on their cheeks, they too moved forward.

'Ah, crap…' he wailed, right before the massacre began.

…

"Well… I can't say I expected this…" Marcella admitted, busy staring at the ceiling of Bonnie's room. She, as well as the rest of the girls, had been amazed at just how strong an opponent the blonde teen had been.

Well… everyone except Bonnie. She was well aware of his level of skill, even if this was the first time she'd ever seen it for herself.

"I know, right?! I figured our mascot was in pretty decent shape, from all the jumping and running he does in practice, but not this…" Jessica agreed.

"Maybe he's secretly a bad-ass?" Hope added.

The girls couldn't make the argument that they'd won in the end, there were just too many of them to be proud of it. That, and the fact that Ron hadn't hit them all that hard. They'd simply gotten back up and continued.

"Well, whatever the reason… I don't think I can move right now…" whined a defeated Liz, lying across Ron's legs.

'Yeah… I'm sure that's the reason…' Bonnie snarked internally, she herself lying on her back and clutching the blonde mascot's hand.

"So, are we just going to lay here and do nothing? I was kinda expecting something fun, since we're all togther…" Marcella asked.

'Something fun…' A few of the girls got some very specific ideas of what to do, but couldn't say anything for obvious reasons.

"Umm… I can always make something, if you guys want?" Ron offered, trying to get up.

"Sit down… I don't need you to make anything else that will make me cheat on my diet…" Bonnie chided, holding onto his hand strongly enough to make him stop. 'I still don't want to let go, you idiot…'

"Oh, s-sorry, but I'm pretty confident I can make it good for-" He noticed the look she was giving him. "N-Never mind…"

"Forget food… I want to do something exciting!" Crystal added, the first person to actually get up from the bed. "How about we play a game, or something?"

The rest of the team started to get up as well. "A game, what kind of game?" Bonnie asked, suspicion in her tone. Crystal wasn't one of the girls that had made a move on Ron, at least she hoped she hadn't.

"I don't know, just kind of throwing it out there…" Crystal looked embarrassed, before focusing on the owner of the room. "What can we play here, Bonnie?"

"Mmm… Sadly, I'm not one for any modern games… They never interested me all that much…" She had too much on her plate, between cheerleading, her popularity, not to mention following Ron around… That last one in particular had become a bit of a priority lately.

"Mmm… Then, how about Twister?!" the girl suddenly shouted, making everyone else jump.

"W-W-What?! Are you crazy?!" asked Bonnie, Hope and Tara. They moved in closer, getting into Crystal's face.

"Hey, I'm only kidding you guys… Seesh… Kill me, why don't you…" the girl muttered, backing away.

"Well… it's not a terrible idea… Maybe it's just too much?" Liz added. She got up slowly, making sure her breasts rubbed against Ron's face on her way up. "How about something simple, like… Spin the Bottle?" Liz was smiling now, as she'd caught the dazed mascot staring at her ass.

"Spin the Bottle…?" Bonnie repeated. It wasn't an absolutely horrible idea… But the fact that Liz, of all people, had offered it up meant that she probably had an ulterior motive.

"Ohh! That sounds like an awesome idea!" Hope immediately agreed.

'Ahh… she guessed that her partner in crime is up to something… Figures…' Bonnie grumbled to herself. She didn't object, as the rest of the team had agreed that it sounded like a fun idea.

'Wait… isn't Spin the Bottle that one game where you have to- Ohh…' Ron understood what this meant soon enough, as the girls started to prepare the room.

…

"Well, are you ready?" asked Liz, looking at her friends sitting all around her in a circle. In her hands she held the proverbial bottle that would determine what would happen.

"I would be, if you weren't making such a big deal out of this…" Marcella answered. She picked up a big stack of paper, the individual sheets covered in writing.

"Hey, put that down! Do you know how long I took to print those?" Liz complained, before someone cut her down.

"No, because I had to do it…" Bonnie snarked, giving the redheaded girl a glare.

"Well… since I don't know my way around here, it couldn't be helped…" The teen shot Bonnie a small smile and glanced away, before grabbing the stack of paper. "Anyway, now we can get started!" Liz started shuffling the papers a few times, looking over the team. Next to Liz was Marcella, then Jessica, Tara, Ron, Hope, Bonnie and finally Crystal.

Out of all of them, the person looking the most nervous was Ron himself. Especially since Tara and Hope were sitting extremely close to him, for some reason.

"Mmm… You know what?" Liz suddenly spoke up, causing the team to look at her. "Since this is our first time doing this, with a certain someone…" She looked at Ron, as he was the new addition in the room. "We should let him kick this off!"

"M-Me?" he stuttered out. The other girls agreed to the idea, seeing no issue with it. "Okay?", he grabbed the bottle and spun it.

…

"Oh, way to kick things off!" enthused Marcella, smiling wildly when the bottle finally came to a stop.

"Bo-Bonbon…" Ron warbled as he stared at the girl, she looked a bit shocked too.

"Okay, now you need to ask her 'Truth or Dare!' …and it mast be dramatic!" Liz practically ordered, a big smile on her face.

"O-Okay… umm… Bonbon? T-Truth, or d-dare?" He sounded pathetic, even he could admit it.

"Ah… A bit weak, but you'll get into it…" Liz commented, before she looked towards the brunette.

"Umm…" What was she supposed to say? Being put on the spot like that! Not cool! But it wasn't really his fault to begin with. "Truth, I guess?" she answered.

Liz and Marcella looked a bit disappointed at her choice, Hope and Tara looked relieved. "Way to chicken out at the start…" Marcella commented.

"Oh, shut up you! I want to see you do any better!" The brunette stared at Ron. "Well? Ask away."

Ron looked to Liz for help, she finally figured out what he wanted. "Oh, right! You need to pick a sheet from this stack, it will tell you what to ask!"

"Wow… there goes the specific things that I wanted to know…" Jessica groused, looking disappointed. "Now how will I get sweet blackmail material?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine… And it's because of people like you that I had to do this in the first place. Well, that and the internet. NOW, go ahead and pick already Ron!" Liz enthused, finished with her small tirade at Jessica.

The blonde boy picked up the first sheet and flipped it. Hope and Tara moved even closer to him to see it. "Um… Okay, so… Bonnie, who was the first person-" the blonde sidekick ground to a halt upon realizing what the rest of that sentence was.

"Oh… my…" Tara looked embarrassed, a bit of red on her face.

Hope smiled, "this should be good."

"Who was the first person… you had…" Ron couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Let me Ronnie." Hope inched over and grabbed the paper from him.

'EXCUSE ME?! SINCE WHEN THE HELL DOES SHE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!?' Tara nearly screamed. She glared at her friend for deciding to steal her nickname for Ron.

"Where did you have your first sexual experience?" Hope asked, without an ounce of shame.

"Oh, good job Ron! Getting right to the good stuff!" Jessica crowed, already approving of the game.

"My first…" She swallowed hard and tried to resist the urge to look at Ron. The last thing she wanted was to give herself away to the rest of her team. "D-Do I have to say it?" she asked hopefully, desperate to find a loophole to save herself the embarrassment.

"Of course you have to- Ow!" Crystal tried to insist, before Liz pushed her elbow into the girl's side.

"Well, I guess you don't have to give us a name… But you will need to tell us what happened." Liz looked at the girls. "I'm sure some of us would like the same rules applied to us?" She looked around, getting nods from all of them. Even Crystal nodded for confirmation, muttering 'bitch'.

"Okay, I guess… Um…" She took a moment to think about her first time. It wasn't hard to remember what had happened, the big issue was making sure to leave them guessing as to her partner's identity. "I-It was a little while ago…" She certainly wasn't going to say it had been less than two hours. "We were in the shower… together…" As soon as she'd said it, her friends looked surprised. A few even snickered at the image of the Queen B getting taken from behind in the shower.

"Damn… you're really hardcore Bonnie! I kinda wanna know who and how it was! But we did agree to pass on that kind of information… Unless you want to share?" There was a hopeful look on Liz's face, but she was betting that the brunette wasn't about to just give those kinds of juicy details away.

Bonnie relaxed, before noticing Ron staring at her. He looked surprised, even quite curious, as if he was wordlessly asking 'was it me?'. She looked away, annoyed. 'Yes, it was you, you idiot! Do you think I would just… Oh, right, he doesn't know…' She wanted to say something, but it would have to wait until she got some alone time with him.

"Okay, moving on… Now it's your turn to spin, Bonnie!" Tara called to her friend, handing her the bottle, she was clearly eager to continue.

After grabbing it, Bonnie gave it a spin. It rotated a few times, before finally stopping in front of a different girl.

"Oh? I guess it's time for my debut!" exclaimed an all-too-pleased Liz, sitting a bit taller.

Bonnie just stared at her. "Okay, so, what it'll be? Truth, or dare?" Her voice came across a bit menacing.

"I guess I'll have to show you all how it's done, eh? I'll take dare…" she replied, with a cocky smirk.

Bonnie picked the next card, reading it out loud. "You have to kiss the guy on you left…" There was silence all around, Liz staring at the only guy in the room. "Wait, so I have to…" She looked at his face, her own now a bit red.

"Wait, what?! What kind of dare is that?!" Tara jumped up, grabbing the paper from Bonnie's hands.

"Yeah! Shouldn't it say something like, 'if there is no boy next to you ignore this', or something?" Hope fumed, popping up next to the blonde cheerleader. Both girls continued to inspect the card.

"That's right! And if it's something like that, then we should at least give them some sort of option to skip it if they-" Tara started to reason.

But before Tara could say anything else, Liz crouched forward on all fours. From her new cat-like position, she kissed the blonde boy.

…

"Mmm…" she moaned into the kiss.

Ron was just too stunned to say anything, simply accepting the kiss. Her tongue assaulted him without mercy, after a few more seconds she let him go.

The room was completely silent. Tara looked like she wanted to cry, Hope seemed more than a little annoyed.

"Well…" Liz started saying, her cheeks splashed liberally with red. "I didn't expect you to be so… good…" she admitted, glancing for a moment at Hope, as if to rub it in her face. Her eyes ultimately moved to Bonnie. "Good thing I was the one who picked dare, or else you would have had to kiss him, right Bonnie?" The smile on Liz's face was almost too wide to measure.

(JRC1700: Masturbating with Ron's hand, okay. You and your friend getting fingered by him, fine. Swallowing Ron's seed, no problem. Swapping said seed with your friend, no worries. Kissing him in front of your teammates… embarrassment? Liz, you crazy! XD)

'I take it back… I can punish her after all!' Bonnie vowed, already actively planning exactly how she would teach the girl a lesson she'd never forget.

"You didn't seemed all that bothered by that particular dare, something to share?" Jessica asked with a slight grin.

"Mmm… wouldn't you like to know… I guess you'll just have to wait until I get picked again…" Liz's teased, smirking right back.

"Ohhh~, I recognize that face!" Marcella chipped in. "She liked it! Good on you, Ron!" She winked at him.

"Ahh… thanks?" He glanced to the side, embarrassed by the compliments. …not to mention the kiss itself, in front of nearly the whole team no less. 'At least Kim wasn't here', that would have probably ended in disaster.

"Okay, now it's my turn to spin!" Liz grabbed the bottle and set it in motion.

…

Alright, my turn now!" enthused Marcella. "Just to spice it up… Truth!"

"I believe that actually counts as a chicken move, but whatever." Liz pulled out a piece of paper. "Out of all the people in this room, who would you go out with?"

There was a short silence in the room, before the girl huffed. "That's it? Lame… I would obviously date Ron, I don't think I could ever bat for the other team…" The ravenette cheerleader had clearly been expecting something more substantial than said "innocent" question.

The rest of the girls took it as a win, as Marcella spun the bottle again.

…

"Well, I-I'll take Dare" answered Tara, looking to the floor.

"Yeah, I thought you would! Okay, so… trade one article of clothing with another player for the next 2 rounds…" explained Marcella, scanning the room for a moment. "Why don't you change shirts with Ron?" the girl asked, smiling mischievously.

"W-What?!" The blonde girl turned as red as a tomato, staring at Ron out of the corner of her eye.

"Well? Come on already! I don't have all night" Marcella demanded.

Ron hesitated for a moment, before realizing that Tara had started to slowly take off her shirt. He immediately turned around to give her some privacy, before he stripped his own shirt off.

"Wow, didn't expect that sort of body on our dear mascot!" Liz spoke, her smile teasing.

'Liar!' Hope and Bonnie growled internally, though it wasn't the first time that they'd seen him either.

"And, I gotta say… Damn Tara, look at those puppies! I never knew you were so… Not to mention the whole "no bra" thing you've got going!" Liz continued, making Tara pale for a moment.

'She's not-' The blonde mascot was sorely tempted to turn his head, before realizing that was a downright terrible idea! He finally handed his shirt to the girl, who quickly grabbed it and put it on.

"Well… this may have been a bad idea after all…" Hope stared at Ron, who was wearing the shirt that Tara had on earlier (it actually belonged to Bonnie). It wasn't meant for a guy to wear, especially not one as fit as Ron was. Basically, he looked ridiculous.

'I'm not complaining!' Bonnie couldn't help but rake her eyes over his body, he'd already begun to stretch her shirt out. 'I definitely have a new favorite sleep shirt now!' she squealed.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure he won't ruin it too much…" Jessica said, trying to calm the obviously worked-up brunette.

'Not what I'm worried about… but sure.' Bonnie chuckled, but didn't respond out loud.

It was Tara's turn to spin the bottle, but she didn't move. Said girl sat perfectly still, her face extremely red, staring at the collar of her new shirt.

"Umm, Tara? It's your turn…" called Crystal.

"Wha- Oh, right!" the blonde teen replied, before setting the bottle in motion.

…

"Yes! My turn!" Hope exclaimed, her tone excited. A little too enthusiastic, at that. "I pick Dare!"

"Okay…" Tara eyed her teammate in suspicion for a moment, before pulling a paper from the stack. "Stand on one leg for 10 minutes…" Tara smirked as she read it aloud.

"What, that's it?" Hope asked, only to receive a short nod from the blonde teen. "Come on… I'm a freaking cheerleader! That's nothing!" She huffed in disappointment, standing up and taking a step back, before starting her task.

"Hey, not my fault! I had to put this together in a hurry! I didn't have enough time to go over them…" Liz apologized to her friend, easily guessing that she also wanted to have a dare involving Ron.

"Whatever… Can one of you spin for me?" Hope asked in defeat. "Also, I'd like to point out that this is bullshit…"

"Noted… Now quiet, you" Liz chided, taking charge as she spun for her friend.

…

It again pointed at Tara. The blonde girl didn't seem to notice, as she was busy covering her nose with the collar of Ron's shirt.

"Um… T-Tara?" Ron stammered, grabbing her attention. 'Was she smelling my shirt?' It certainly looked liked it to him, though he figured that he was imagining things.

"Wha!- Oh, d-dare!" the blonde girl, who definitely hadn't just been caught sniffing his shirt, answered quickly.

"Okay… let's see…" Liz pulled out the next card. "You have to sit on the legs of the person to your left for 3 turns!?" Liz explained, she herself looking shocked.

"What?!" the entire team called out in shock.

"I don't-" Ron started to say. The blonde beauty simply got up and settled down in-between his legs, effectively sitting in his lap.

That seemed to shut the team up completely, Tara hid her face inside of Ron's shirt.

"Well… first off, Tara… you're a bad-ass" Marcella spoke up.

'She DOES have a big ass… Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!' Ron wailed.

"Okay… I suppose that's fine… Moving on…" Liz said, looking slightly annoyed.

Tara spun the bottle again from her new "seat", continuing to hide her face from everyone, it landed on Hope again.

"Finally! Now, can I stop standing here?" the girl asked, sick of her previous dare.

Just a few more minutes… Now, Truth or Dare?!" Liz's voice was almost menacing.

"Dare!" the girl declared, she was sure she'd get something good this time.

"Okay! So, for the next five rounds, any time a player says "cheese", spank yourself…" Liz ordered, before nearly bursting out in laughter.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!" Hope started to argue, Bonnie suddenly pulled out her camera and pointed it at Hope.

"Say cheese!" she smirked, taking a photo of said girl and waiting eagerly for another.

"I-I hate you…" Hope said in defeat, before she spanked herself, making sure to stare hatefully at her team.

The girls could barely hold back the smiles on their faces. "Whatever… just spin it already…"

…

The bottle was now spinning again, landing on the brunette resident of the house. "Me? Okay… Truth."

"Okay… so we change it up a bit… Mmm, what's the most embarrassing thing you've done regarding your crush?" asked Jessica, who'd grabbed the next paper first.

Bonnie simply scoffed. "That's it? Please… I told him that he didn't have the balls to do anything to me!" the brunette said proudly. (JRC1700: Personally, I would have picked her stalking him over the past couple of weeks. But hey, that's me)

"Ohh! As expected of our unofficial leader!" enthused Marcella with a smile.

"Wow, even to say that at all is ballsy! But to your own crush? Damn girl… you're hardcore!" Liz joined in, the rest of the girls agreed.

"Of course I-" The brunette's eyes shot open, a sense of horror washing over her body. 'Why am I nervous all of a sudden? It's not like any of them knows that it's-' Bonnie's head snapped to the side. The person she stared at looked back.

Ron's eyes were completely open, like he'd just made a great discovery, how could he not? If he'd just heard her correctly, than that could only mean that she- Bonnie- had a crush on HIM!

'Oh God, I just answered without thinking! What the hell is wrong with me?!' the brunette cursed herself. Hope finished her ten minute dare, sitting back down and blocking Bonnie's view of Ron.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! Come on girl, it's your turn to spin." Crystal slammed her elbow into Bonnie to wake her up.

"What? Oh, right!" The brunette girl made it her mission to avoid looking at Ron. She hoped that hadn't heard her, or that he thought she was talking about someone else.

She spun the bottle…

…

It landed on Ron.

'Oh, fuck me…' she groaned, before she looked at him, the blonde boy stared hard at her.

"Oh, even our mascot is looking ready!" Liz shouted in excitement.

"T-Truth or D-Dare?" Bonnie's voice was a bit shaky, she was having a hard time looking straight at him.

"Truth" he stated, his voice strong and manly. As he stared her down, he made her feel as if she would melt if he didn't let up.

She quickly grabbed the next card and held it up to her face. "W-What are your top three t-turn-ons?" she asked, struggling as hard as she could to not just shoot up and run away.

"Ohh, nice pull!" complemented Hope. She, and a few of the other girls on the team, looked very interested.

"My top three?" He thought for a moment, taking a few seconds before looking back up to the extremely interested girls. "A strong personalty… an exposed stomach… and short hair…" he answered honestly. His eyes shot down, clearly embarrassed.

There was a brief silence in the room, the girls clearly processing what he'd just said, before one of them spoke. "Oh… that sounds VERY specific…" said Marcella, as she looked around the room.

'A strong personality? Short hair?' Bonnie mused, then it clicked, all three sounded like her! But that couldn't be… could it? (JRC1700: Sorry to burst anyone's bubble, but TECHNICALLY that describes AT LEAST 50% of the cheer squad. Especially Liz, I checked. God bless the internet! XD)

Bonnie looked up to sneak a short peek at him, holding herself back from asking if he'd meant anyone specific.

"Oh, that does sound pretty specific! Like a few people I know, actually… So, how about it Ron? Care to share the name of your first crush?" Liz suddenly asked. She looked straight at him, making Tara shift a bit in her new seat.

'Nice! I think I can forgive her after all!' Bonnie smiled briefly, marveling that her friend was apparently even more ballsy than she was herself.

"Um… I don't really… I don't really have to say it, right?" He looked a bit uncomfortable as he asked.

'Yes, you do! Come on, say it!' a few of the girls screamed, they really wanted to know.

"No… you don't have to say, if it's making you uncomfortable" Liz assured him.

'And your back on my bitch list again!' Bonnie really wanted to throw something at her friend at that moment.

"But, just so you know, if you do… I promise we won't say a word…" She smiled and winked at him.

Ron was lost in thought for a few more moments. He looked at all of the girls, checking to see if any of them would deny Liz's words. "Well… I sorta… kinda… had a crush a few years ago… On Kim's mom…" He mumbled the last part, his voice weak, his face had turned as red as Kim's hair.

The girls were shocked, to say the least. "Wait, so… your crush was…?!" At first it was crazy to think of it, but it did make some sense. After all, the older Possible WAS a gorgeous woman.

"When I was younger… yes…" Ron took the opportunity to hide his face behind Tara's hair.

"Wow… I never pegged you as preferring older women… But, I can kinda see your point" Liz soothed, making him groan into Tara's neck. "Hey, I'm only teasing you… I promise I'll never say anything to Kim, okay?"

"It's not about KP… Besides, she already knows…" the blonde admitted.

"She does?" Hope asked. "Wow, I'm kinda surprised… She's okay with that?"

"Yeah… I mean, why wouldn't she be? It was a long time ago…" Ron looked up from his spot, getting his embarrassment under control. "Feelings change over time…"

'They really do, don't they?' Bonnie agreed, it was all too true in her case.

"Oh… I didn't expect this kind of dark secret from our mascot…" Jessica chimed in.

"I think it's hardly something that serious…" The blonde sidekick looked at her skeptically, spinning the bottle once more.

…

It flew around a few times, before stopping on Tara again.

"Oh, come on!" Hope called out in annoyance.

"I have to agree… I haven't even gotten a good dare yet!" Jessica agreed. The two glared at Tara, over her apparent luck so far.

"Truth…" she simply stated, as if not caring about her two teammates.

Ron shifted the blonde cheerleader a bit to the side, grabbing the next piece of paper. "Who is your crush?" he asked innocently. He was sure that the answer was probably going to be a member of the football team, or maybe one of the cooler kids like Josh…

There was a brief silence, as all the girls of the team stared at him- No… at Tara? Were they that interested in her answer? He simply waited patiently for her response.

…

'What?' a few of the girls thought, as this was probably their worst-case scenario. It was like God himself had given the blonde cheerleader the perfect chance to stake her claim on him! And a few members of the team didn't like what could happen as a result.

The blonde cheerleader simply sat, frozen in her spot, as if she was seriously thinking about her answer. 'What-what should I do?!' her panicked mind screamed, she didn't know what to say. Tara wasn't brave, like some of her friends were. Even she could admit to being kind of a coward, especially if it had anything to do with the blonde mascot.

And how could it not? Ron had been her long-time crush, as far back as she could remember… All of her time had been spent doing her own thing and hoping to get together with Ron. He was possibly the most difficult boy to talk to. Not only for how ferociously Kim guarded him, but also because of just how dense he was! It was so incredibly frustrating!

But now? She finally had her chance!

She was sitting in his lap!

She'd had a wonderful, oh so very intimate moment, with him earlier today. Not to mention the day before, at the beach!

And, even now, she was still smelling his shirt!

If she had any shot at all… this was it!

The blonde cheerleader swallowed hard, opening her mouth. "W-Well, I sorta… kinda have this… thing? For someone…" she started explaining. "He's one of the most wonderful guys I've ever met, I've always liked him…" The blonde girl leaned back onto Ron's chest, to bask in his heat and the feeling of security that seemed to radiate throughout her body. She looked back and smiled at him, "I really like him." She winked at him.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, smiling back at the girl. "Well… I understand…" he responded.

Bonnie paled. She heard something scraping in the background, she didn't need a lot of thought to figure out the sound was Hope's teeth grinding against each other. For the brunette, there was only one thing running through her head. 'Missed it… you've missed it!' She couldn't even say anything now! It was hell… plain and simple…

"I'm happy you do Ronnie" Tara spoke, a huge smile on her face. She moved closer, hoping to receive something from him… Something that she'd wanted for a LONG time.

"I'm happy for you Tara! I'm sure he'll say yes, no matter what! After all, you're an amazing girl. Not to mention beautiful!" Ron simply said, making the girl clamp up completely.

'Does-Does he not get it?!' the girls of the cheer team all internally screamed. They looked away from Tara, a bit of pity on their faces… before it changed to relief for some of them.

'Oh wow, I nearly forgot about Tara's little thing for Ron!' Hope mused. She'd need to step up her game even more, to pull him away from any of the other girls. 'Just my luck that he's still so dense…' That little fact at least comforted her a bit. "Oh, right! By the way Tara, I think you can get off of him now… Your dare is already over" she added at the end, already eager to get her friend away from the blonde boy.

Tara shot away from him quickly, as soon as she was put on the spot again. She looked away from him, casting a bit of a hard glare at Hope.

Ron was conflicted at the blonde cheerleader's response. On the one hand, he was sad to be rid of the warmth of her very plump butt. It had fit oh-so-perfectly on his lap. On the other hand, he was glad that she hadn't noticed his growing manhood.

"Well… I think we should take a break for a bit… My legs are starting to hurt…" complained Jessica. She almost immediately regretted her choice of words, as a few of the cheerleaders gave her a strange look.

"I think that's a great idea!" Ron enthused, all too supportive of anything that would help him get away and fix the "issue" he was currently having. "I-I mean… I can make you something awesome, if you all want?" The blonde sidekick tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Say Ron… I have a quick question for you" Marcella stated, wearing the same smirk as before.

"I'm going to stop you right there, I think I can guess what you want to ask… No, just no" Liz cut her friend off, not about to have any of it.

"I didn't even say anything…"

"Good! I prefer that you keep it that way." The glare she gave her friend shut her up, the redhead wasn't about to have her make fun of the boy again.

"You know what? Taking a break sounds like a fantastic idea… And something nice to eat is even better! I wonder, will you keep spoiling us like this after Kim comes back?" Jessica suddenly asked. The girls looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know what this 'spoiling' you keep talking about is, but… come on. We ARE on the same team, and friends… I hope?" The blonde boy smiled at them innocently.

'So naive…' Bonnie thought. Even if Ron was still so adorable, he was hopelessly naive, and they all knew it.

As soon as Kim so much as sent him a message that she was on the way, it would immediately make him run straight to her… and leave Bonnie behind again. 'And after all the progress that I've finally made…' She needed to get him away from her friends and, at the right moment, take her chances. Or, at the very least, enjoy more than a few measly minutes alone with him! She deserved that much, at least!

'But he DID look excited, when I told him it would happened again…' He definitely found her attractive, in more ways than one. But now came another big issue, in the form of her friends. Even if she'd instructed them to stay away from him, because he was a loser- 'which he really isn't!'- she doubted that they would even listen to her on that topic any longer…

All the girls seemed much more comfortable with him now, more so than ever. It really didn't help that three of them looked at him with such strong desire… Between Tara, Hope, Liz… she wasn't sure which one was worst!

"Don't worry Ron. I mean, after the past few days, I don't think you'll be able to get away from ME!" Crystal suddenly assured, causing the team to stare at her with wide eyes. "I'm going to want another cooking lesson from you, after all! And maybe we can even invite Kim too? I'm sure she'd like it that we're all friends!"

"I guess?" he answered, still not quite sure how his friend would react to the shocking news. And her opinion DID matter to him. "Well, we'll have to wait and see…"

…

After the group had agreed to take a short break, Ron moved to the kitchen to make something light for them to eat. He'd make sure it was healthy, if only to ease the minds of the girls who were worried about their weight. But his main motivation was to get away and have some time to think for himself… Or that would be the case, if he was actually alone!

The blonde boy had banked on the rest of the team staying together. But what he hadn't counted on, was being escorted and offered help from two very specific girls.

"What do you want me to do, Ronnie?" asked a smiling Tara, who stooped in front of him.

"Don't forget about me, Ronnie!" Hope chimed in.

Both girls looked up at him, eagerly waiting for his instructions on what to do. They seemed to pay no attention to each other, only focusing on him. He would consider that a good thing, if not for just how close they were to him!

"Okay… So Tara, I need you to cut these out. Hope you deal with mixing this up, until it's nice and thick, you'll know it's ready when it's red and you can smell the spiciness." Ron left them to their tasks and moved on, leaving the two alone.

Tara took the moment to move closer to her friend. "Now look here Hope…" she whispered, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"What is it Tara? Do you need something?" the cheerleader asked.

"Yes, I do! I need you to tell me when you started referring to Ron by MY nickname for him?" Tara asked- no… demanded to know.

Hope simply looked at her blonde friend with a raised eyebrow. "YOUR nickname?" She folded her arms and scoffed. "I wasn't aware that you had a monopoly on anything to do with him… Should be interesting to see what Kim or Bonnie think about this…"

"You know what I mean Hope, I was the one who started calling him that first! Meanwhile you, and the rest of the team, never even gave him a second look… So, where did this come from?" While Tara's tone was more relaxed, she still refused to budge on her question.

"What can I say? I just happen to get to know him a lot better over the last few days… And besides, why do you even care? It's not like you're dating him" Hope scoffed, pointing out what bothered Tara the most.

"You, of all people, should know why!" Tara's voice became even more annoyed.

"You say that… but you still don't have the guts to do anything… At this rate, it's only a matter of time before someone else asks him out…" Hope hadn't intended to sound so high and mighty, but her blonde friend's feelings were a bit of an issue for her. She and Ron had already enjoyed a few encounters. He'd seemed more than eager to 'have a nice taste of her' the last time she'd shown her interest in him. Not to mention, he was always completely oblivious to Tara.

"Like who?" Tara asked, eyeing the girl opposite of her. 'You?' she thought.

"Who know? Could be Kim, Monique, and there's that girl who works at the movie theater… I'm not sure what her name is…" Hope wasn't afraid to let her friend recall the few girls who had already been in his life. "Besides, after our little game before, you seemed pretty comfortable with your little bits of luck with him… Hell, you're still wearing his shirt!"

Tara's face turned red, grabbing the collar of her new shirt. She clearly remembered that they were supposed to change back… But, as long as he didn't say anything, she was happy to "forget" to point it out.

"Oh, right! I'd completely forgotten about that!" She scratched her head, while looking to the side.

"Yeah… I somewhat doubt that…" Hope suddenly noticed Ron moving closer.

"What's up you two? Need some help?" He quickly came right in-between them. (JRC1700: I think this sounds like a fantastic idea! Maybe later?)

"No, we're fine Ronnie! I think I'm just about done, look!" Hope exclaimed, starting to pull Ron over to the task he'd given her.

Tara was about to grab his arm as well, until she'd noticed that her cheerleader friend had somehow managed to continue her own task while talking to her. And Hope was still calling him that! She'd even had the gall to glance back at her with a smirk, before dragging him away completely.

This was bad…

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Sunset had come to the Rockwaller household, the cheer team and their mascot had already settled in for the night. After the small tiff in the kitchen, the girls had decided to hit the sack. After all, it was getting late. That, and they'd be doing quite a bit of walking tomorrow.

All the girls chose to stay in Bonnie's room, seeing as her bed was large enough for everyone. Their blonde mascot was staying in a guest room, despite the fact that a number of the girls were fine with the idea of staying with him in the same room.

Hope was one of the girls that had almost INSISTED that he should stay. That was, until Liz had convinced her that it would be better to assign him a different room.

Tara had been all for him staying with everyone else, but she hadn't been as forthright with her opinion as Hope. She honestly made Tara worry… Was her teammate developing some sort of interest in her blonde crush? Or was this just some silly ploy to annoy her? The odds seemed to lean towards the first option, much to her discomfort.

Bonnie was currently showing Ron the way to his room for the night.

There was a small distance separating them, as the two walked down the hallway towards the guest room.

"I have to say, I'm surprised…" Bonnie suddenly remarked.

"Mmm? About what, Bonbon?"

"About the fact that you didn't want to stay in my room, with us…" she explained, glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, waiting his answer.

"Well I did want to, but I'm not sure it's a good idea… Considering what could happen." The blonde sidekick looked towards the floor.

'Does he mean what happened between him, Liz, and Hope? Or is he talking about me?' the brunette beauty wondered, she wasn't sure what to say. "I suppose you have a point… but I doubt it was going to be that bad…"

'It probably would have been worse.' The two of them could see the potential problems that could have arisen if he'd stayed.

"In any case, just be ready tomorrow… I know that you think that you're all that, because of your missions with Possible, but you will suffer tomorrow if you don't think things through…" Bonnie suddenly warned seriously.

The blonde mascot looked at her, surprised. "Wow, thanks Bonbon… I do know what it's like, but I appreciate your worry!" he admitted, before noticing that something sounded off to him. "Wait… you know about my missions?"

"Only what I've read, when I was bored… Don't read too much into it…" she answered, but she didn't sound angry or condescending.

This definitely seemed off to him, as stories about his missions with Kim were mostly filled with details about his redheaded friend. They contained much less about him, "off" was putting it mildly.

"Well, here we are…" She entered the space, he followed after. The room itself was almost as big as her own, with a nice bed and a small nightstand next to it. It contained a big double-door closet, as well as a large window. "I know it's not much… but it should do for the night…"

"It's fine, still bigger than my own room" he joked, while looking around.

"I wouldn't know…" she shot back, before turning to the door and beginning to walk away. "We'll see you in the morning, don't take too long to-" she chided. Her body stopped, as he'd suddenly grabbed her hand. "What is it?"

The blonde boy pulled her back to him, hugging her body close, her arms linked behind his head almost instantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice came out completely normal, the only thing unusual about her was the red in her cheeks.

Ron's mind was, for once, clear. In the past, whenever he had to talk or do anything involving the fairer sex he would get nervous. He was always worried he would mess up, or make a fool out of himself. But now? Holding Bonnie in his arms felt good, it felt… natural.

He took a short breath, before closing the distance between them. Their lips met gently, as if to savor the flavor of each other. Even Bonnie was pulling him closer, all traces of her previous distaste for him gone in a moment. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, slowly running her fingers through his golden locks.

Tongues met between their lips, the two continued to let their bodies take control.

After a few moments of this, Bonnie stepped back and looked up at him. Ron appeared different to her, for some reason. He was still the same person as before, but she could feel something different in him- No, it wasn't him that had changed… it was HER.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked again, this time in a slightly panting tone.

"You told me to…" was his cryptic reply.

"I-I told you to?" She found herself slightly worried at his words. Had she said something bad? Did she gave herself away? Was it possible she'd made herself look worse than she already did? The brunette wasn't sure, simply waiting for him to continue.

"You said before that if I didn't say a word, then… there would be a next time?" Ron queried, confirming her words to him.

She did say that, yes. She'd been willing to bet on Ron being too nervous to actually do anything, unless she'd asked for it first. But this? It made her smile happily.

"So? Do you think that gives you the right to just kiss me whenever you want?" Her well-honed defenses leaped out again. God, why couldn't she just be honest about how she felt?! She was even worse than Tara at this point!

"No, of course not!" His voice was cool and collected. "But I like it… To kiss you that is, so I'll just apologize afterwards…"

"W-W-What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What kind of logic is that-ah" she attempted to chastise him, but he was quicker and moved forward.

"Sorry Bonbon…" he spoke softly, sliding closer to her.

"Y-You didn't d-do anything yet… s-so don't apologize…" she shot back, her voice just above a whisper. Why was it that, when he was assertive, she couldn't even talk to him? She felt that if she couldn't calm down, that her heart would leap out of her chest! He hadn't even really done anything yet, but her legs were already weak!

He moved forward slowly, obviously to give her the opportunity to push him away… She didn't. The only thing Bonnie did was press her palms against his chest, closing her eyes and waiting.

Their lips connected again, the brunette beauty moaned into his mouth. Everything else disappeared entirely, it was as if they were the only people in the world. She didn't want to stop… She COULDN'T stop.

Feeling him so close to her… the unbelievable sensations that were filling her.

Her time with him during the party and their shower together had been amazing, but this? It felt so unexpectedly intense to her.

"Mmm… sorry B-Bonbon…" he apologized again. He stepped back, taking a short breath as he did.

"W-Well, as long as you are…" She didn't look at him.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it…" he confessed, staring at her.

'I'm going to make you MINE' she thought, outwardly scoffing. "Pff… whatever… Just make sure the others don't see it… I don't think they're quite as forgiving as I am…"

"Okay… So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow… Goodnight Bonbon…" he spoke, before giving her a smile.

"Goodnight…" She exited the room, closing the door. '…Ron.'

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

A few hours later…

Ron was lying down on the bed, inside of one of Bonnie's guest rooms. It was as pitch-black outside as it was inside the room. The only light in the area was coming from his phone.

The blonde sidekick was busily texting his hacker friend. Wade was sending him pictures of Kim, and her family, on their vacation. In the images, he could see the different situations that she'd gotten herself into.

Images of her beating some pro skiers at their own game… Ann and James talking, standing next to some mountains… The twins had made some sort of snowball throwing machine and had dominated the area, if all of the bloodless bodies lying around them were any indication.

All in all, Kim and her family seemed to be having a lot of fun! That made him happy, visibly smiling at some of the messages Wade had sent him.

He still couldn't send her any messages on his own phone, as they would simply get lost on the way. As annoying as that was, at the very least he could still get updates on how she was doing.

She deserved some time off, more than anyone.

Ron kept staring at the different photos, as if the more he looked at them the better the chances of him diving inside and joining her. But would he want to change what had happened? Would he want to go with her?

Well…

If you'd asked him before, that wouldn't have been a real question… But after the last few days? It wasn't unreasonable to say that he didn't regret not joining Kim. I mean, for God's sake, he'd kissed Bonnie before bed. That didn't even include the other amazing encounters he'd had with the rest of the team!

Ron wasn't sure what had come over him before with Bonnie, it wasn't like him to just go for something like that without any warning. At the time he hadn't seen any issue with it… She had invited him to join her in the shower, and then there was that short encounter in her room… She definitely didn't dislike him, that much was obvious.

"God, I feel like a piece of shit…" he suddenly moaned, his status with the girls of the cheer squad finally sinking in. He wasn't dating any of them, per say… But that didn't stop him from wanting to take what they'd already done even further.

Hope ready and willing to give him a 'taste', if only he wanted it and they were alone. And she wasn't the only one apparently, as Liz had no problem with him either.

That didn't even include Tara, or Crystal… It just felt wrong, getting busy with all of them, without any of the girls knowing what was going on between Ron and the others. He wasn't dating any of them, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. As if he was cheating… That wasn't a feeling he was used to… Ron hated it.

His phone screen suddenly flashed to life again, 'another message?' The blonde boy wondered if his friend ever slept. Quickly he opened the text, it wasn't from Wade.

/

Hi Ron!

I was just about to hit the hay, when I remembered our time dancing at the party!

And just how wet it made me…

So I wanted to show you… what you may get the next time I see you…

I also wanted to maybe… ask you to send me a picture as well, so I can have some fun myself. But I've decided that I want to see it for myself in person, the next time I see you…

As always, love Lara

/

Once again there were hearts and kiss marks at the end of the message, as well as another image attached.

The blonde boy immediately swallowed hard, remembering the last one he'd received. Hell, he still had the last few she'd sent. He hadn't had the time to delete them.

Ron felt conflicted for a moment, before he pushed the icon to open it.

The screen flashed again, the image loading, revealing the new pose that the girl was in. She was sitting down on the edge of, what seemed like, a big bathtub. Her legs were spread wide open, giving him an amazing view of her womanhood.

"Wow…" was all Ron could say, staring at the bright image.

Suddenly, the blonde sidekick heard a strange clicking sound coming from his door. His eyes were immediately drawn to the entrance, the handle started to turn.

He felt fear for a moment, covering himself with his blanket and hiding under the covers. 'Wait, this isn't a horror movie… why am I hiding?' he asked himself. He was about to pull the covers up, before the creaking sound of the door slowly opening filled the room.

'Maybe I should pretend to be asleep after all…' he decided. It would be a bad idea to start any funny business, in the middle of the night, at someone's else house. What if one of the girls woke up?

The door closed almost silently, he could feel that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. Someone was in there with him… and he didn't know who.

'Just, don't move… Pretend that you're sleeping and they'll go back to their room' he kept repeating to himself in his head.

His legs were now exposed, the blanket covering him moved aside.

'Okay… I just need to-' his thoughts stopped. His pants shifted lower, reveling 'Little Ron' to whoever was in the room with him. 'Oh no…' Ron suddenly realized that the lascivious image he'd received had left him a bit hard.

A soft, gentle hand wrapped around his member. It let him adjust to the heat coming off of it, before starting to slowly stroke up and down.

He barely managed to hold himself back from moaning. 'God… who is it?' he wondered. His first guess was split between Hope and Liz, as they'd already done this to him before. And then there was Bonnie…

He wanted to know… but didn't dare move.

"Mmmm… Haaa…" The quiet moaning filled his ears, making him even harder than he had been before. How could he not be? This was insane! Didn't they even care if he was awake?

Suddenly he noticed that his phone's screen was still active, as was the last image he'd seen.

He found himself staring at it intently, the image only seeming to arouse him further. The bed shifted for a moment, before she climbed up on it.

The blonde mascot felt her hot breath wash over his tip, before he was engulfed completely.

"Ohh…" he couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, at the sudden sensation.

She didn't stop… If anything, his voice only drove her to move faster. The mystery girl coughed slightly, as if to get used to his size. She slobbered all over his manhood, while she kept sucking him off.

The girl's pace became faster, now accustomed to his girth. After a few seconds, she suddenly stopped.

"Ha-" He wanted to ask why, or just to continue, before he heard fabric rustling near his legs. Then a weight pressed up against his lower half. From under the blanket he could see long, slender legs moving closer to his face.

"Oh my Go-" was all he managed to get out, as he was now busy staring directly at the womanhood of the unnamed girl, she was incredibly wet. She took an extra moment to make herself more comfortable, as Ron's face was just inches away from her most private part.

Her lips once again wrapped around his member, sucking him with even greater vigor than before.

"Oh… s-shit…" was all Ron could mutter, he could feel her smile as she continued.

In-between his panting and moaning, he could only stare at her ass. It started to sway from side to side, as if calling to him… Daring him to move closer, to have a taste of her, to return her favor.

His hands moved, landing on her rear. He grabbed it slowly, but with enough force to spread her cheeks.

"Ahh… Mmm…" Her moans were full of pleasure, she was barely able to hold herself back from flinching.

As Ron spread her lower lips, he could see that she wasn't wet… she was drenched! Her juicy, plump lips kept calling him… he was too weak to resist.

The blonde sidekick had to stretch out his neck a bit, but that wasn't an issue with such a delectable prize in front of him. His tongue started slowly licking the area around her lips for a few moments, causing her to shudder in delight.

Taking that as a good sign, he suddenly plunged his tongue straight into her womanhood. She jumped roughly, her body unable to refrain from pushing her ass back, making him go even deeper than he'd already been.

"Ahh..." Her voice had come out weak and muffled, as if she'd tried to stifle herself or was biting something.

Ron could feel her juices hit the end of his nose, making him feel even thirstier than before. The only thing he could do was dive into her once more.

The mystery girl was busy working her hand on his shaft, her unsteady pace a bit clumsy. Her body was too exited, his assailant obviously unable to control herself as she had before.

After a few more seconds of him eating her out, she forced herself to move back into her previous spot and started licking his shaft. Her hot breath washed over his groin, compelling his already hard member to stiffen even further.

"So… hot… Mmm…" she spat out, in-between steamy pants. She attacked the side of his manhood with small bites and nibbles.

Even now, he was unable to recognize who she was. Her voice was too muffled. When she'd worked her way up to his tip, she started sucking on his head again. Next she shoved his whole length into her mouth, gagging for a moment before giving it a hard suck.

"W-Wait no! T-Too s-" The blonde boy, barely holding on before, found himself even closer to release with her renewed sucking. He came hard, bereft of any time to warn or move her, releasing straight down her throat.

"Ohh… G-God…" He panted slightly, the feeling of her lips around his member failing to lessen at all, until he'd finished completely. "Wow… that was just…" He was about to pull away the blanket, to identify the girl who'd essentially jumped him in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, as if she'd felt him move, the blanket shifted. It smashed softly against his face, blocking his sight completely, but not hurting him.

"Seriously?" he questioned in a flat tone. He moved the fabric away from his face, only to see the bedroom door close, no one else in sight. "That's great… Now I can only guess who it was…" he spoke to himself, unable to even hear any steps walking away from the room.

"Well… at least I'm tired now." He settled into the soft bed, pulling out his phone one last time to say goodnight to his friend. Afterwards he let his lack of energy take its toll, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron Stoppable started squirming around in his sleep, the strong rays of sunlight disturbing his peaceful slumber.

"Mmm… Rufus, could you close the blinds?" he muttered from his comfy spot, waiting for his small friend to help him. The blonde waited for a few seconds, before his eyes slowly opened and reality struck him. 'Oh, right… I left Rufus at home…' The blonde sidekick remembered where he was, and just what had happened, over the last few days.

He got up and started stretching, before allowing his body to acclimate to the chilly room.

Looking at the time on his phone, Ron assumed he still had awhile before anybody else got up. He took to his usual routine. "May as well make something for them… I'll keep me occupied long enough for them to get up…" the boy said to no one. 'And it'll keep them in a good mood…' he reasoned, important since he'd most likely be with them for the entire day.

…

Working in the kitchen was always therapeutic for Ron, it proved to be a great way to pass the time and clear his mind of anything that had been bothering him. His parents? School? Girls? Kim? Everything could be sorted out with a bit of creative thinking, alongside something new to make. Not to mention the fact that he'd taken what other people had told him to heart. He was good- No, better than good!

It always put a prideful smile on his face, another one of his many, many skills. Some people were good at drawing… others fighting, or maybe at sports… He had cooking in the bag!

He was now moving from the oven to the stove, making something new and different for the girls of the team. It helped him calm down, as well as score him a few points with the girls. Nothing wrong with that, right?

Suddenly he could hear slow, quiet steps behind him. A member of the cheerleading squad was standing behind him. 'Bonnie, or is it one of the others?' he wondered, failing to give any indication that he'd noticed. 'If they want to try and surprise me… I won't spoil it for them.'

"Hey, umm… morning Ron" greeted a familiar, but unexpected, voice.

The blonde boy turned around to see a ravenette girl with dark-colored eyes. She sported a small beauty mark under her eye, as well as one above her lips. She was currently looking up at him, visibly a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah! Morning Marcella, didn't expect to see anyone else this early" he spoke, returning to making breakfast.

"Yeah… I'm a bit of an early-riser myself… I just wanted to see what was going on." She sounded as if that wasn't the whole story.

"Is that so? Didn't seemed like that the morning after the party…" He smirked for a moment.

"That was a one time thing. Anyway, what are you cooking? Trying to earn a couple brownie-points with us?" She crossed her arms, waiting for his response.

"Well, I won't lie, it did cross my mind… But it's more of a way to pass the time, than anything else…" he answered truthfully.

"Is that so?" she looked skeptical for a moment, before releasing a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "I'm sorry… I'm really terrible at this…" the ravenette suddenly admitted, surprising him. "I just wanted to… apologize for… you know, yesterday?"

'W-Wait… was she the one who came into my room last night?!' his mind screamed, he looked away from her. "Ah… I-I mean… don't worry about it… I-It's okay…" How was he supposed to respond to that?

"N-No, it's not okay! I shouldn't have called you that" she insisted, speaking a bit louder.

"Called me…?" He looked confused for a moment, before recalling the night before. "Oh! You mean that? It's fine, don't worry about it" he reassured her, moving back to cooking again.

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?" She looked at him with suspicion.

"N-Nothing! You know, just silly stuff…" he deflected. 'Like me thinking that you came into my room in the middle of the night…' He didn't dare say it, for obvious reasons.

"Okay? Anyway, I wanted to apologize for… you know, being kind of a bitch earlier… You're not as bad as I thought you were… So…"

Ron snickered for a moment, as this situation seemed all-too-familiar to him. 'Man… she sounds like Bonnie or Hope right there… So, does this means she wants to do THAT?' he mused. "Let me guess… you want to kiss and make up?" he replied, his tone arrogant.

…

She didn't respond for a few moments, staring at him in shock. "W-What? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" Marcella turned incredibly red, appearing furious at his words.

"W-What, y-you didn't?" His confidence didn't last long, he wondered if he'd just stepped on a landmine.

"NO, of course I didn't! Who the hell even does that!?" She moved closer to his face, poking her finger into his chest. "I might be sorry, but not that sorry!"

"S-Sorry! I was just kidding, you know?" He started to laugh awkwardly, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You better be…" she hissed. "Whatever, I suppose we're even now… So let's just forget this thing ever happened, deal?"

"Y-Yeah, sure! That works for me…"

"Good, now…" Her finger was now pointing at his face, "I'll just point out that you'd better not tell anyone I apologized to you. Got it?" She received a nod of confirmation from him. "Alright… now I feel better."

"Are you supposed to say that after apologizing? Seems kind of counter-intuitive."

She huffed in response. "Please… I only did it because I felt bad… Especially after the last few days… We're not friends, but you're not as bad as I thought you were…" She turned around and walked away.

The blonde teen waited a few more seconds, before he released the breath he'd been holding. 'Man, that was close. I thought she'd bite my head off!' Ron thought he'd made a big mistake in assuming that Marcella was like Bonnie or Hope… it had probably cost him some points with the ravenette cheerleader. 'Man, I seriously messed up… Hopefully, she'll forget all about it after today.' It would be pretty disappointing if all the progress he'd made to befriend them went down the drain because of this mistake. It was pleasant, being on good terms with the girls. Not to mention all of the fringe benefits he'd been receiving from them in private…

Clearing his mind, he quickly returned to his cooking. Upon finishing up a few things, he headed upstairs.

Arriving at Bonnie's room, he gave the door a few knocks before slowly opening it. "Um… can I come in?" he asked, but failed to get a response for a few seconds. 'Maybe I'll wait downstairs?' The blonde was about to walk away, when he heard a voice from behind the door.

"You can come in now! We're ready" Bonnie called out from inside the room.

Ron followed her instructions and opened the door.

"Eeeek!" one of the girls yelled suddenly, the boy froze in shock and horror. 'Shit, did I mess up again?!'

"Liz, will you stop that! What are you screaming about?" Bonnie called out to her friend. Liz was hiding her chest, as if she was naked, despite being completely dressed… For the most part.

All of the cheerleaders were still dressed in Bonnie's spare underwear, Liz was no different.

"Sorry…" the screaming girl halfheartedly apologized, a bit of playfulness in her tone. "I wasn't expecting him to just barge in, like he did… An honest mistake…"

"He knocked on the door." Tara pointed out, her voice oozing with annoyance.

"An honest mistake…" Liz repeated.

"I said he could come in?" Bonnie added, for good measure.

"An honest-", she noticed the looks some of the girls were giving her. "Okay, fine… my bad. But Ron doesn't mind, right?" She glanced towards him quickly, giving him a wink.

"S-Sure, it's fine" he assured, he wasn't really mad or anything.

She quickly moved closer to him, hugging his arm. "So forgiving… just what I look for in a boyfriend." She shot him a small smile, making him go red.

"Really now, that's what you look for?" The first to question her was the owner of the room, Bonnie. She didn't look all that annoyed, she was used to her friend's 'humor'. "I don't even want to know what it is that you need forgiveness for…" the brunette added, causing the smile to drop from Liz's face.

"Wow… that's all you've got to say? Lame… And here I was waiting for one of you to be all amazed and stuff…" The redheaded girl looked a bit disappointed as she looked away.

'Everyone is already used to her personalty… even if I know that she means it. Luckily, she didn't notice Tara…' Bonnie thought, glancing at her blonde friend. She looked like she was going to blow a gasket.

"You're all here to ruin my fun… Fine, fine, I get it…" The girl pushed past Ron and exited the room.

"Her jokes need some serious work" Tara hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her" Hope offered, also moving out of the room.

"Well, on another note, I hope you made breakfast again…" Bonnie baited, making him nod in confirmation. "Good, I'll enjoy having it. It'll take us a bit to get ready, you may as well wait in the kitchen."

"Yeah, sure" he agreed, walking out of the room. He didn't even notice that as soon as the door closed, he was ambushed by the two cheerleaders who'd walked out before him.

The first one was Hope, who wrapped her hands around his neck. She kissed him deeply, her hold on him gentle. She played with his hair, holding him close.

"Mmmm… Ahh… Good morning Ronnie…" She smiled playfully at him, licking her lips. Clearly, she was not at all worried about Liz seeing them.

"Ahh… M-M-Morning Hope…" Ron had a bit of trouble talking to the beauty, she was still hanging around his neck and clearly comfortable in his embrace.

"My turn!" Liz called out. Her friend held onto the blonde boy for a few more seconds, before letting go so that the redhead could have a go.

"Now, where's my morning kiss?" she asked jokingly, not even waiting for his response. "Mmmm… now that's a way to start the morning… Don't be too surprised if I come over to your place for some 'breakfast', eh? What do you say?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making it pretty clear what she was actually talking about.

"She means the two of us Ronnie…" Hope was quick to add, before grabbing Liz's arm and pulling her away. "Now we better get moving, unless you want to explain to Bonnie what's going on?"

The girl managed to pull her friend away, before she glanced back at the blonde boy herself.

She had a big smile on her face for a few seconds, before playfully slapping her own ass. 'I can't wait…' she mouthed, before moving away towards the bathroom.

'Oh God…' Ron wailed. He was already worried, and excited, over what was to come.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And that's another chapter done!**

**I'm not sure if anyone noticed but... each chapter is longer then the last by 2000 words at least! This one is 17000+ words! You are all welcome!**

**Not much to say really... Except for Mmm... I've got a challenge for all of you! I've been working on a new RonX? Fic... Can you guess who is it?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**-X-**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**


	6. Chapter 6: The mall

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**Wizardx0: **I can say that I heard about that story but I'll check it out!

**Wizardx0: **I'm not sure what to say to that good sir...

**UQJTAk8cx9dpbvEL: **Thanks a lot man! well, wait no more! And I will!

**Uniquebooks: **Well, then I'm happy to have you on board! I have more fics of Ron on my page!

**Guest: **I will!

**Guest: **Glad you like it! I am!

**Chaosneobreakage: **That she is! I bet you did! If it would have continued then definitely! I hope so too man, well, he wanted to kiss her so that a pretty good incentive! so your vote for Liz? you will see why that they do!

**StonerMcWeedPot: **Well I'm still trying to improve but it's all thanks to my Beta! I will see what I can do...

**Guest: **Glad to hear it! well, here you go!

**Jimmyle311:** I bet he'll be fine... I hope...

**iheartblackspottedwhitebears: **Gald you like it, man! I bet they will soon... and I will!

**Blaze1992: **Nope it won't!

**biob1: **Thanks, man!

**Jebest4781: **It could be!

**Jebest4781: **Thanks!

**Jebest4781: **Glad you liked it!

**Jebest4781:** I do wonder that as well!

**Jebest4781: **Happy to hear it!

**FF8cerberus:** I do too man! I love Bonnie! he did... shame on him!

**Gjagent2013: **Lara? I'll see what I can do...

**Guest:** Sure?

**Kyuubi-Titan:** I do too man! And it's going to!

**Francisco Pereira:** I bet you are! And happy you like it! Well, wait no more!

**Joe Stoppinghem:** Tara ah? Ron and Kim? Mmm... well, wait no more!

**Guest: **Mmm... never thought to do one of those before... I did see the movies but it didn't stay with me all that much... unless it's just pure smut.

**KSI1973: **Thanks, man! That it would! do you now? so you'd like all the girls to have a little tease? Lara? I could see what I can do...

**Smiling Lemon: **That he is, and yeah that is the best way to go to sleep. he is the monkey master after all! Mmm... Interesting that you would say that...

**Guest: **I do have a story of them on my page!

**Guest: **Well, considering that he grew up with her then it's pretty obvious!

**Cool beans: **That is a possibility...

**Guest: I do too...**

**Barleyguy:** You and me both man! she is! well, wait no more!

**snake1980: **I appreciate it, man! I'm sure it'll be fine... well, here you go! and I will!

**hiraishin101: **He did, but he is not good dealing with angry girls, why would they all be into him for no reason? that's just silly... Thanks, man! and no big!

**red shoulder85: **She did reveal why she liked him from the start and what she planned, well, none of the girls even looked at his before so suddenly him getting so much attention was annoying for her. Hope you say ah? she did... but she has her reasons...

**carl9390: **Thanks! well, here you go!

**BellCarnal: **I do too man!

**SkyLoudly: **Glad to hear it! Happy to hear it! this show really was one of the greatest! a hint? you can look at te pole on my page, a cover art? It does now!

**Karlos1234ify:** Happy to hear you like it, man!

**cabrera1234: **I do too man.

**Icarus the Foxkidd: **At this point I aggry with you...

**Samps3975: **I did like to make it from her point of view, happy you liked it, man!

**wildbeast1498: **I do have a soft spot for my Bonbon! Crystal ah? I believe he figured it out by now, and I will!

**Adol116: **Thanks a lot man!

**Dragon Rider 66: **I like them too man! that it does! well, if it continued the stuff would also be escalated... you will have to wait and see! that's true... I do wonder who it was...

**TheAllSeeingWolf-195: **Well... you'll just have to wait and see! Mmm... Interesting...

**Silber D. Wolf: **Thanks dude!

**96hanzo: **That I did... it wasn't that hard honestly...

**Z BoX 360: **Thanks a lot man! I do like to surprise! I will!

**RJay Fame:** I bet you do! that she does!

**FoxDemon1023: **Do you have an idea of how I might do so? I'm open to suggestions.

**The Hero named Villain: **I personally love all of them! well... maybe the lest one not so much... In that case, it will just be Tara getting spanked by Ron.

**qazse: **By this point it a matter of time... I did put that idea on my poll.

**Vanitas50: **Hey man! So your saying Hope? no pro man!

**Imperial-samaB: **Oh? are you now? well, we will just have to wait and see!

**Abyss Trinity:** I do like the rare stuff! No prob and thanks, man!

**DJ Rodriguez: **Happy to hear you like it, man! No prob! She did show where it all started for her and indeed she does! I just hope you all like it! he was kind of assuming with her... I do to man, I will!

**vanhellsing9000: **Well, by this point it only a matter of time so... I just saw it fits him to have a cruse on her. Tara ah? Mmm... I do wonder... I will and thanks, man!

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway, the chapter as follows.**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Ps - some new stories over there!.**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 6: The mall**

Another morning broke over the Stoppable household. But unlike any normal day, there was not a single person in the house… Neither Ron, nor his parents, were anywhere in sight.

The only creature currently occupying the home was a naked mole rat, busily stuffing his face with some takeout he'd ordered at some point. How did he do it, you ask? Very easily, apparently… It was so regular an occurrence for him, his blonde human had become used to it.

Rufus suddenly heard a noise emanating from the entrance of the house. Something had clicked at the front door, causing him to look up towards the source.

The door opened, Ron walking into the room shortly thereafter. Rufus jumped down from the table, immediately running up to his human friend. He started chattering as soon as he'd reached the blonde. The mole rat jumped onto his leg, climbing up until he'd reached Ron's shoulder.

"Buddy, I've missed you!" Ron hugged the hairless creature. Rufus seemed overjoyed to see him. "I know! Believe me, I was planning on being back a whole lot sooner. But something absolutely crazy happened!" he replied, as if to answer his little friend.

The naked mole rat pointed at the table he'd come from, indicating the food still laying there. Ron stopped him. "Sorry Rufus, I kinda need to go to the mall for… probably the whole day. No time for a snack…" The boy sounded exhausted already, just from the thought of what was about to happen.

"Kim?" the small creature asked. Rufus jumped back down to the table, grabbing some food and beginning to munch on it.

"What, KP? No… Kim is still with her family, remember? On her vacation." The mole rat nodded in understanding, as Ron continued. "I was actually with the cheer team."

Rufus tilted his head to the side in confusion. His human often had issues with his female peers, outside of Kim and a handful of others, so it was quite surprising for the small creature to hear Ron claim that he'd spent a few days with them.

"Don't worry, buddy. They're actually pretty nice, when you get to know them! Even Bonnie!" The memories of his recent interactions with the girls brought a smile to the blonde's face. "We're actually going to head to the mall today. I just came to see how you were doing and get a change of clothes…" Ron finished.

The small hairless rodent seemed to shiver, remembering the few times they'd gone with Kim to the mall. It had been as tiring for him as it had been for his human friend.

"I know… Believe me, I'm not a fan of it either. But I kind of promised them, so… Yeah…" The blonde had already accepted his fate, though he was not looking forward to his hands falling off come the end of the day.

He moved to his room, starting to put on a clean change of clothes. He'd thrown his pants in the laundry hamper, donning a new pair. He was about to pull on a new shirt when he heard a knock on his door. The unexpected noise made him turn his head to look, had his parents returned already? That was unexpected.

"Rufus?" he questioned, as the small rodent ran inside and climbed onto his shoulder. The mole rat frantically waved his small hands, pointing at the door. "What is it buddy? Did something-" Ron started to ask, before the door to his room opened completely and somebody walked inside.

The blonde's eyes opened wide in shock. He was now face-to-face with a beautiful, short-haired brunette that had just entered his room for the first time. "Bonbon?" her name escaped his lips, his shock clear as day.

"Oh, there you are!" Bonnie's face lit up when she saw him, she moved closer. Her eyes were locked onto only him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron was confused at seeing her in his room. He hadn't expected to see any of the cheerleaders just yet. Especially not in his room, of all places.

"I came to see what was taking you so long. And… I sorta wanted to see y-your room…" the brunette cheerleader answered. She glanced towards the small rodent on his shoulder, only now noticing him. "So, this is Rufus. I always saw him with you, but I've never really gotten a good look at him." That was half true, as she'd clearly seen the naked mole-rat plenty of times before while she'd been stalking the blonde boy. At first, he hadn't really looked like much. But as she'd studied Ron in more detail, she couldn't help but find him cute. "Do you remember me?" she asked the small creature, her voice soft and pleasant.

The small critter looked at Ron for a few moments, before he lifted his head towards her. "Bonnie!" Rufus squeaked, inspiring the brunette beauty to smile broadly.

"So you do remember me, I'm glad!" she declared, petting the hairless creature. "Cute…" she gushed.

'Yeah… you really are…' Ron couldn't help but stare at the one girl he could never truly get a read on. Even less so now, after all of the intimate acts she'd indulged in with him. Did she still hate him? Did she like him now? Now that he'd explicitly thought about it, he was forced to admit that it was up in the air. And now, having her so close was so tempting… And not nearly as forbidden as before.

Why was that?

Because it wouldn't be the first time for them? Or maybe because she seemed to be fine with it, that she'd even sorta asked for it? Could it be the fact that he'd felt the urge to kiss her, as soon as he'd seen her? God, he wanted to do it again… So much!

'Wait…' the blonde boy thought, before he moved his face closer to her own. His hand brushed a few stray hairs away from her eyes, surprising her.

"Ah… Ron…" The cheerleader looked up towards him. She didn't smile, she just seemed to be expecting him to do something… Waiting eagerly, with slightly parted lips, almost whispering to him to come closer.

Ron closed the distance, his body moving on its own. He sincerely doubted that he could resist her, even if he tried. Not that he wanted to. His lips met hers again, a heavenly feeling filled him completely. Though his eyes were closed, the blonde teen could still feel her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. She was as light as always. He was certain that he could pick her up and carry her to his bed, if he just tried.

He was tempted… Oh, so very tempted. To just throw her slender body onto his soft bed, to just continue from where the two of them had left off the last time. The blonde sidekick suspected that if he tried to do just that, she wouldn't even object to it. If anything, Bonnie seemed to want it to happen just as much as he did.

Her soft moans filled his ears, exciting him more than he already was. Heat seemed to just boil off of her, identical to the last few times they had been this close.

As soon as the question hit him, he disengaged. "Wait, what about-" he started to ask, before he was cut off by the girl in his arms.

"The rest of the team?" She didn't look up towards him as she asked, but felt him nod his head in response. "Yeah, I figured as much… Too bad for you that they're waiting on us, right?" She smirked at his expression, the disappointed pout plastered on his face was just too cute. "Well, I guess if you're a good boy today, then I could give you a small reward." She smiled at him.

"Bonbon… I'm not a dog…" he answered halfheartedly, beginning to search his room for something.

"I know, I'm just teasing you Ron" Bonnie assured, even if she couldn't deny that she would love to see what he looked like on his knees. 'Not that it would be the first time…' The memory of him sharing a shower with her was still strong, in her mind AND her body.

"With that look, I can't help but doubt you…" He pointed at her red face.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about… At any rate, I'm going to sit in the car… Don't leave me waiting, Ron" she warned, before moved closer to him once more. The brunette kissed him one last time, before moving away from him and out of the room.

Ron was left breathless… again, although Bonnie's actions didn't exactly come as a surprise for him. It was Rufus that looked at him in worry, standing on top of the blonde's bed. "Ah, well… I told you…" he mumbled, a feeble attempt at an explanation. As he finish dressing, he failed to notice the small mark that Bonnie had left on his chest.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The Middleton cheer squad, minus its captain, sat in Bonnie's vehicle. Unlike when Ron had shuttled them back after the party, the brunette herself was the one driving this time. The girls had taken the opportunity to visit their respective homes, changing into some more fitting clothes. This was in stark contrast to the rather revealing ensembles that they had been wearing, earlier that day. They were looking cute and attractive, like they always did. Perhaps even more so now, than before they had started being nicer to the blonde boy.

Bonnie looked to the seat next to her, her best friend Tara occupying it. Said blonde girl was looking more than a little fancy, as she'd taken a refreshing shower, even going as far as fixing her hair to look her best. Bonnie couldn't really blame the girl, she'd done pretty much the same thing. They both wanted to look their best today, for a very specific someone.

The brunette driver looked into her rear-view mirror, examining the rest of the team sitting in the back. The most notable being Ron, who sat right in the middle of the back seat. Hope was on his right, Crystal on his left.

That was okay… for the most part.

But what wasn't okay, was the fact that Liz was sitting in his lap. She seemed pretty happy with her current location.

Bonnie couldn't see anything improper going on in the back right now, but she couldn't really keep an eye on the situation. With her being the driver, it would obviously be very unsafe. She could only hope that Liz wouldn't get up to any mischief, like the redheaded girl had before.

"So… Ronnie?" Tara suddenly asked. The blonde boy started, the girl in his lap shivering in response.

"Y-Yeah Tara?" he answered quickly, staring straight at her over Liz's shoulder. That was really the only way for him to see the blond girl, given his current predicament.

"I was wondering… about the day of the party" she started explaining, the rest of the team listening closely. "You said that you were the one to drive us back to Bonnie's house, right?" she continued.

"Yeah, I did… Couldn't really leave the car, or anyone else, there…" the blonde sidekick answered honestly, the girls smiled at his words.

"I never thought you would, but I was surprised that you even had a license in the first place… I thought I would've heard about something like that" the blonde cheerleader admitted. It was something that interested her greatly, as did every detail that involved her crush.

"Oh, that?" He didn't sound too worried about the question. "Well, it's not that big of a mystery… I just thought that it'd be a good idea to learn how to drive. You know… considering all the pursuits me and KP get involved." He smiled, thinking back on a few of the recent mission that he and his childhood friend had gone on. "But… I guess that you probably had no idea, because KP doesn't know about it yet… I kinda forgot to tell her…" He smirked innocently.

His words motivated both Tara and Bonnie to return his smile. Even if Kim was the center of his life, as well as his primary reason for bettering himself, it was still enjoyable for them to hear him so proud and happy. Tara was about to reply, but was cut off by one of her friends.

"Wow, I've got to say, I'm impressed Ron!" exclaimed the girl currently perched on top of his lap. She turned her head to face him. "I never would've took you for someone to be so serious about something like that… And not telling Kim? Nice…"

"Ah… well… We didn't really talk all that much, until recently, so…" It made him a bit nervous, admitting to that right next to them. As if he was blaming them, somehow saying that their previous estrangement was their fault.

"I guess…" Liz didn't look, or sound, all that offended. Hell, none of the girls did. "By the way, I hope you'll be willing to tell me more about all those missions you've gone on… I bet it'd be very… interesting~" the girl cooed, even sending a seductive wink his way.

Ron was shocked at her words. He couldn't talk, simply nodding his head after a few moments.

The other girls continued to observe the interaction in slight shock, one of them chimed in. "Oh! Seems like someone is interested~! Did you enjoy kissing him that much?" Marcella teased. She stared more critically at the two, as if checking how they looked together. "Damn… I don't want to imply anything rude, but you two really looks like a couple right now…"

"Oh! I wonder what Kim's response would be if she heard about this!" Jessica added next, as if to pour more gas onto the fire. "I bet it would be SO awesome!"

"Mmm…" Liz looked back towards Ron for a few moments, as if she was considering it. "Maybe I'll have to fight Kim over you…" The redhead winked at him.

Ron wasn't one to easily feel uncomfortable. Being laughed at in school? Whatever… Losing his pants on national television? Meh, wouldn't be the first time… Being called names, or whatever? Just focus on Kim and ignore it… like he always had.

But now? For some reason the cheerleader that was sitting on his lap was making him all KINDS of nervous. The blonde boy could feel the two girls at his sides tighten their grip on his hands. Not nearly strong enough to cause any damage, but sufficient to worry him. Noticing the pout on Hope's face and the annoyed look on Crystal's was doing absolutely nothing to help either.

'Why are you staring at me like this is my fault?' he moaned internally, but chose not to say aloud, for obvious reasons.

It fell to Bonnie to break the silence. "That's quite a bold thing to say, Liz… Makes me wants to see if you're really serious, or just having some fun at Ron's expense…" The brunette wasn't about to let her friend do as she pleased, trying to scare her a bit seemed like an excellent option at the moment.

"Bonnie please… I'm just about positive that our friend here…" Marcella interjected, pointing at Liz. "Is either high on our mascot's food… or taking drugs… Not sure which one…"

"I choose to take that as a compliment…" Ron joked. "Wait… what was that last one?"

"Just ignore her, Ronnie…" Hope spoke up, making him look towards her. "She always says stuff like that… but never means it…" The ravenette smiled at him, even resting her head on his shoulder.

'Stop calling him that! And stop leaning on him!' Tara screeched, already regretting her poor decisions that had resulted in her current seat. 'I'm definitely going to be sitting next to him on the way back!' she declared firmly. She wouldn't take no for an answer, no matter what!

Bonnie couldn't help but glance at Hope and Ron for a moment, before shifting her gaze back to the road. What was she supposed to do about her friends' sudden interest in Ron? She wasn't the kind of girl to fight with her friends over boys, or stuff like that… She'd never needed to before, after all. Her personal vendetta with Kim was different, as she'd disliked the girl from day one. You could call her petty, or jealous, that was fine… But what else was she supposed to do, when some girl just popped up having every kind of advantage you could imagine? Good looking, fit, full of energy… And her personality? Friendly and helpful, to a fault. Kim was a straight-A student, not to mention all of her missions to save the world… Not that Bonnie was impressed herself, but almost everyone she knew had a high opinion of the redheaded girl.

It was only by working fast, and leveraging her influence, that she'd been able to mitigate most of the damage that could have resulted…

So now she arrived back to her main issue, at the moment… Her affections for Ron, Kim's best friend… If there was anyone with less of a chance than her, it would be the crazies that Team Possible grappled with from time to time… And even then, it was probably a close call.

So the only thing she could do was use this chance to get close to the blonde mascot, as intimately as she could, to become an official item with him. And if she snagged him, before Kim could come back? Then it was a guaranteed victory!

God… she was starting to sweat, just thinking about it. And why wouldn't she? Ron was the first boy she'd actually liked, really liked! She wasn't the usual Queen Bitch, not when he was involved. Lately the brunette would become a nervous wreck, devolving into an absolute mess when he was around… She hid it well, so that no one would notice… So much for Kim being so sharp… at least that part made her smile.

But now there was a new issue for the brunette beauty, and it came in the form of her friends. Now, several of them were obviously gunning for him as well. Not only did she have to compete with Tara, but also with Hope and Liz. Unfortunately, as crude as it sounded, they were double-teaming him every chance they got. Could she really eclipse her friends, or even stand a chance? She doubted he'd ever aim to settle for one beauty, not when he had the option of a pair of them.

That was definitely the thought that kept her up at night, quite literally, until her tired body and mind had finally given out. But shortly before she'd nodded off, the brunette cheerleader had vowed to give it her all. She refused to surrender, as she was closer than ever to her heart's desire.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After a few more minutes of driving, the cheer team arrived at the Middleton mall. There were fewer people there than normal, making it much more pleasant to walk around. Only a few families that had come with their kids, as well as a handful of couples. This was in contrast to the many teens that usually filled the mall, almost every day, around this time.

A lone blonde hero looked around. A tiny, almost hidden, smile appeared on his face. 'Ahh… So, this is how I die… I can already feel the end approaching…' he mused, indulging in a bit of dramatic flair, as he looked at the girls. The cheerleaders with him were currently talking among themselves, standing in front of a map of the mall. He likened it to a pack of wild animals about to tear him to pieces, before moving onto their next target. 'I always knew that shopping was a godless act… My only regret will be that I couldn't say goodbye to KP and Wade.'

"What's with that lifeless expression Ron?" Jessica prodded, causing the rest of the team to stare at the sole man in the group. All of them looked very interested in his answer.

"Wha? Oh, no, it's nothing… Just lamenting on my life choices up to this point… You know, all of my regrets and stuff" the blonde replied, obviously joking… For the most part.

"Ohh… poor little Ronnie… Do you want me to kiss you, to make it all better?" teased a smirking Liz. She moved closer to the boy, as if about to attack.

"Wait just a minute…" Marcella was the one to intervene, grabbing the girl by her shirt, before anyone else could respond.

"What are you doing? Let go! You're messing up my shirt!" Liz exclaimed in anger. After a moment, her friend release her hold.

"Look, Liz. I'm not sure what kind of sudden boner you've got going for him, but can you at least keep it under control while we're near the kid's playscape?" The request made them all freeze, looking outwards from the spectacle that they'd created. The people surrounding them continued to stare, a few small kids pointed at the randy redhead.

"Umm… I think I'm going to have to agree…" Jessica added. She began to herd the rest of the girls towards a different floor, trying to escape the extra attention.

…

After moving away, the girls took a moment to come up with a new plan of action. Staying together in such a large crowd would no doubt be a hassle, after a short discussion they decided to split into two groups. Each one would go in a different direction. At least that HAD been the plan, until Hope and Tara simply grabbed Ron's arms and started dragging him away. Naturally, the rest followed them. Crystal and Jessica joined the trio, snickering a few steps behind them.

The rest of the team trailed even further to the rear, their brunette leader walking alongside Liz and Marcella. The latter stared at the different shops as they passed, but didn't stray from the group.

"Well… that was awkward…" Marcella spoke up.

"What part?" Liz inquired, looking at her friend.

"I don't know… Maybe because Hope seems to have a thing for our mascot, just like Tara does? The fact that you seem to be equally interested in him, if all your 'jokes' are any indication…" Marcella explained. The redhead looked away, as if she was embarrassed.

"P-Please… You should know by now that I'm only teasing him while I can… Before Kim comes back, that is. This could be the only opportunity I'll ever get!" the cheerleader in question responded, waving her hands to emphasize the point.

"Yeah… I'm not buying it… You seem to be dead-set on hammering home the idea that you're interested in him. I'm not sure why… and I don't really care, but-" She didn't get to finish before Liz cut her off.

"What are you talking about?! Do you seriously think that I would go for HIM?" The tone the redhead used was significantly more nervous than before, all her confidence seemed to have vanished.

"Are you saying it's not like that? I could have sworn that you've been searching for chances to stay close to him… I don't mind it, but you'd better think about Tara and Hope…"

Bonnie was quiet, simply listening to the girls next to her. She couldn't really argue that Liz had a thing for the blonde teen, but she guessed for some others (like Marcella) it could be a little less obvious. Only Hope and herself were aware of Liz's deal with him. And neither Hope, nor Liz, realized that Bonnie had seen them in action… multiple times. The situation was only indisputable to the brunette beauty. She was glad that Ron wasn't alone with Hope right now, as the girl had demonstrated her determination to do whatever she wanted with the blond boy. It was like she was a braver version of Tara, as well as a much more subtle one of Liz… Bonnie was jealous of her courage, for that alone.

"What do you think, Bonnie?" Marcella suddenly asked, shaking the girl addressed from her thoughts. The cheerleader glanced over at the two, seeing a mortified Liz and a smirking Marcella.

"I'm not sure what to think…" she started to explain. "Whatever the truth is… the real test will be when Possible comes back…"

"Oh, that'll be fun to see!" Marcella looked back at Liz, the brunette's response pleasing her. "I wonder how you'll act when SHE'S around."

Liz simply huffed in annoyance, pressing forward while ignoring the two.

The trio at the front continued moving, Ron being dragged along like a prisoner about to be interrogated. 'What's going on with them? Do they really have to tow me like this?!' he wailed, looking at the two beauties.

Pulling on one arm was Hope, who had made it very clear what she wanted from him. With all of the looks, the very intimate acts they'd enjoyed together, her offer to 'take care' of him, kissing him first thing that morning… Granted, she'd done some of that stuff with Liz present. But, it was still pretty easy to decipher her intentions.

She wanted to be much more than friends with him. He still wasn't sure if she was aiming for the title of "girlfriend", or something else entirely, but she was clearly INTERESTED.

And on his other side was the blonde cheerleader Tara, gripping his arm just as tightly as Hope was. She was a beautiful girl that Ron had had the pleasure of knowing for years. Up until recently, she'd been the only cheerleader who had ever seemed to listen to him (besides his best friend). She'd even kissed him, after he'd saved her (and the rest of the team) at Camp Wannaweep. Not to mention what had happened in the kitchen yesterday.

She was usually a shy girl, but had seemed to be much more open with him over the last few days. The whole team had been, really. Said blonde girl was pulling him along just as enthusiastically as Hope was… So… maybe she felt the same as well?

"Oh, this looks like a good place to start!" Hope suddenly declared, guiding the two blondes. Tara didn't see an issue with the store, eagerly following her friend's lead.

Ron didn't even get to see the name of the shop, before he was dragged into its very depths. Right into the woman's section, much to his dismay.

'Oh, man…' the blonde boy groaned internally. He could already feel his face starting to heat up, seeing all the different sets of underwear all around him. For whatever reason, he'd always felt incredibly embarrassed when he'd gone with Kim in the past. So much so, that he'd started doing anything just to avoid it… He wasn't sure if he was the only guy who felt this way, he didn't have many guy friends to ask. Besides, he doubted Wade had ever had to deal with anything like this, mainly because the young hacker barely left his room.

"Okay Ronnie, you just stay here and wait for me" Tara ordered, pushing him down into a small seat. She moved quickly, starting to look at different pieces to try on.

"Okay…" he squeaked. He studiously gazed at his feet, as opposed to the very colorful underwear all around him.

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" asked the worried voice of Hope, Ron's eyes shot up to her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He tried to sound as happy and chipper as he usually was, but quickly found that she seemed unconvinced by his superb acting.

"Really? You seemed a bit… uncomfortable…" She didn't want to offend him, there was no need to make him feel even worse.

"I guess I am… Never really been to many of these shops, so…" he started to explain, before he felt her hand grab his own.

"Come with me, Ronnie" she instructed. He nearly took a tumble when she suddenly pulled him away from his seat, not even waiting for his response.

"Wha- Hope, what are you-" He never got a chance to finish, before said girl pulled him inside one of the changing booths. She quickly closed the curtain, before anyone could see them.

"There! Is this better?" she asked, wearing a happy smile.

"How is this better? I'm not supposed to be here, so-" He was starting to freak out, the fear of being discovered overwhelming him. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as she placed her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I'm sorry Ronnie… Maybe it's selfish of me, but I kind of wanted you to myself for a little bit- Before the rest of the team interrupts us again…" she admitted honestly, her finger leaving his lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, all too happy to be close to him.

"Interrupt what?" he asked innocently.

Hope just smiled at him. "Do I have spell it out for you?" she asked, her voice sweet, clearly amused at his obliviousness.

Ron remembered the last time he'd assumed something of one of the girls, he didn't want to take any chances. "You may want to." The memory of an angry Marcella was still vivid in his mind, he wasn't planning on repeating that fiasco anytime soon.

"I suppose I'll have to…" Without any further words, she moved closer and very softly kissed his lips. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into his embrace, all her worries just vanishing. 'Why does it feels so good when he holds me?' This question in particular had been hovering in her mind for a while now. What exactly had happened to her over the last few days? She'd gone from having a low opinion of their blonde mascot, and almost zero interaction with him, to seeking out almost every moment of intimacy she could find with him… She remembered Liz 'joking' about fighting Kim for him. As much as the rest of the team had taken the statement as her normal sense of humor, Hope didn't…

At this point, she was going to have to seriously think about it… Not literally fighting Kim, of course! She didn't have a death wish, after all. Only to stake her claim on him, before one of the other girls did… She mainly had two very specific girls in mind.

Tara… Liz… She wasn't sure about the rest of the squad, but they seemed to be warming up to him more and more. As they spent more time around him, they definitely seemed to be getting friendlier. She had to make sure that she was the only one he looked at… And that probably meant getting serious, going outside of her comfort zone.

That was easy enough… Now the only problem was her heart, currently racing from being so close to Ron! What sort of crazy affect did he have on her? Her body was getting hotter, her mind fogged up every time she even kissed him… Granted she didn't have any past sexual experience with anybody else, outside of kissing a few boys in the past… But what made her even entertain taking that final step with him in the first place? Was it something about him? Maybe a reaction to (the possibly temporary) feelings of excitement she felt around the blond?

Questions swarmed in her mind, but they all seemed to vanish as soon as he got close to her… She'd never felt like this before, not for anyone else! Not for the biggest boys, nor the toughest, not even the most popular pretty-boys! For one thing, he was clueless about girls. He definitely wasn't one for taking advantage of them, if the party incident was anything to go by… He cared about them… About her well-being. He wasn't about to jump at the chance to have his way with her, despite the fact that she was certain they both wanted it.

"Ronnie?" someone suddenly asked, near the entrance to their booth.

The pair of teens almost jumped out of their skins, Tara was obviously very close to their little hiding spot.

"N-No! It's-It's just me!" Hope answered quickly, without even thinking, a bit louder than she would have liked to admit.

"Hope? You already found something to try on?" Tara asked, surprised at her friend's apparent luck. She was surely fortunate to decide on something so quickly, in such a big shop.

"Y-Yeah… I totally did!" Her tone was awkward as hell, Hope thanked whatever it was that made Tara so oblivious. She could feel Ron still pressed up against her, completely motionless. He was also hard in a very specific spot, courtesy of their little kiss.

"Sorry…" he whispered as quietly as he could in her ear, making her shiver. Being so close to Hope had produced the normal effect on him. His body had become used to her touch, but he was by no means immune.

"Did you say something Hope?" Tara asked, moving closer to the fabric wall that hid the two teens.

"Nope, nothing!" she answered in fear.

"Okay…? By the way, did you see where Ronnie went? I kinda wanted his opinion on something" the blonde beauty asked. She stared at the few items that she held, already looking forward to modeling for the blonde boy.

"R-Ron? I-I haven't seen him! Maybe he left?" her obvious response came, what was she supposed to say? Oh yeah! He's right here, with me, I pulled him inside! Not only would the blond mascot die of embarrassment, but Tara would KILL her!

"Oh… okay, I guess I'll go look for him." Tara sounded disappointed at the turn of events.

Hope could feel Ron's hardened manhood poking her stomach. "Sure t-thing." Why did she suddenly feel so excited at almost being found out by her friend?! She would've sworn that she didn't have a fetish like that!

The ravenette beauty could make out Tara moving away, just as her own legs started feeling weak. Unable to stand, she fell to the floor and looked up at Ron. "I-I can't get up…" she admitted with a smile, only now actually seeing his prominent bulge.

Her face flushed red, a familiar feeling creeping back into her body. That same hot sensation that spurred her to be so very forward about what she wanted from him.

"You okay?" Ron moved to kneel down and help her up, only to stop as soon as said girl gestured for him to remain still. She leaned a bit closer, now "face-to-face" with his crotch. She stared at him and smiled. "Wait, now?!" his voice warbled, shocked at what she was insinuating.

"I-I kinda want to do it… you don't?" Her voice became a bit more excited at her own suggestion.

"W-Well, I do, but…" He glanced around, clearly nervous about the whole thing. "This isn't the best place for… What if someone finds us?" he tried to reason. All the while fighting against his desire to continue, to give her the green light to do as she pleased.

"It's okay… Trust me…" the girl assured. She slowly began to unzip his pants, all while staring into his eyes. "Remember what I promised you last time?" she asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

"What you promised?" It took him a moment. "You mean in Bonnie's roo- Oh…" The blonde boy lost his ability to speak, as Hope's lips wrapped around his member.

The ravenette's hands held his thighs close to her, giving her better control over her task. Her mouth opened wide, to take all of his girth. By this point, she'd already had a few opportunities to get used to him. 'God, I'm so wet…' she moaned. It was lucky that the girl was at a clothing store, as she would probably need a change of panties momentarily.

She let go of him with a pop and began stroking his shaft, smiling. "Do you like it?" Her voice was horse and a bit breathless, but still clearly full of delight. He simply nodded for conformation. He was having difficulty speaking at the moment, for obvious reasons. "Good… And don't worry… I'll keep getting better at-" the beauty began to assure, when the fabric wall concealing them was suddenly yanked aside.

"Say Hope, do you mind if I-I-I-"

Ron's blood froze, turning towards a blonde teen he knew all too well. 'T-Tara!' His eyes widened, his mouth opened up but no words came out.

The cheerleader at his feet hadn't heard her friend, too engrossed in her self-appointed mission. However she did feel his body stiffen up, enough to alert her that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Ronnie? Do you want me to go faster, or-" She felt it, the gaze on the back of her head. She turned slowly, to face whoever was behind her. Hope stiffed as she gazed upon her blonde friend Tara, her biggest rival for Ron's affections. Tara was standing there, her mouth open, eyes as wide as plates.

There was complete silence, nobody moved a muscle. After a few seconds Tara entered the changing booth and turned her back to the two teens, quickly closing the fabric divider. She listened for a few moments, as if waiting for someone to move away, before speaking. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" Her voice was strained and a bit high-pitched, but still came across as a whisper. She refused turn around and look back at her worst nightmare… that was very much realty, at this point.

That seemed to snap Hope from her shock, she moved away from Ron and closer to her blonde teammate. "T-Tara, this is- You need to stay calm and let me explain this-" Hope tried to start off slowly, before she saw Tara's head shoot up for a moment.

"Calm down?" Her voice sounded deeply dangerous, she still had yet to look at either of them. "I had to hold myself back from screaming, as soon as I saw it! So don't you dare tell me to calm down!" the blonde girl hissed in anger. She shook her head for a few moments, as if to remind herself that she need to remain quiet.

"I know, but I just want to ex-" Hope opened her mouth again, but clamped up as Tara finally turned to face her.

"Save it… You knew… You ALL knew how I felt, yet you still did this…" the blonde's voice became even quieter. She looked behind Hope, to the target of her affections, she took a few steps forward.

Hope moved to the side, not daring to stand in her way. 'Did I push my luck too hard?' She was certain she had. 'Why the hell did I do that?! I just HAD to try and one up Liz, didn't I?!' She deeply regretted her choice now, she just hoped that Ron wouldn't suffer because of her actions.

The blonde cheerleader now stood in front of Ron. She stared at her feet, unsure how to vocalize what she needed to say. Taking a deep breath helped her calm down, but it did nothing to ease the pain she felt in her chest. "R-Ronnie…" she began.

"Y-Yeah, Tara…?" He was barely able to speak, she looked straight into his eyes.

"I-I… I'm happy for you…" she continued.

Behind her, Hope was gasping for air. This was too crazy to believe. 'D-Did Tara just give up on Ron?!' Was she that lucky? It sure seemed that way to her!

"I sort of hoped- No… if anything, I was betting that you would've ended up dating Kim. Because of the history you two have with one another. But I always wished that you'd give me a chance to mess up, before that day… So, I just want to say-"

An alarm sounded in Hope's head, it didn't seem like a good idea to just let her friend talk. "Tara, I-"

"I love you, Ronnie" the blonde cheerleader confessed, pouring her heart out with courage and conviction, like she never had before. "I used to think you were just silly and cute, with your jokes and the way you acted… I started liking you even more, as time went on. After you saved me and the team at the lake, I knew it was more than a silly little crush over a cute boy. But, I was too much of a coward to do anything about my feelings… I kept putting it off, not giving it my all. Just looking away, or hoping you'd randomly notice me… But, even if I'm not the one you chose… I still hope you'll be happy… Even if it's with one of my friends." She smiled at him, completely honest, despite the tears that were running down her face and the pain in her chest.

"Um… Tara" Hope tried to interject, she was feeling so very incredibly annoyed at her blonde friend. "R-Ronnie is…" She huffed in exhaustion. "He's not my boyfriend…" she admitted in defeat.

"Eh?" Tara looked up at the shell-shocked boy, taking a step back. She glanced over at her friend, who simply folded her arms and shook her head from side to side.

"I swear, Tara… If I didn't know that God had a thing for giving you chances like it's nobody's business, I'd swear you were doing this on purpose!" Up until only a few moments ago, Hope had been afraid of what was about to happen. Now she was personally witnessing her blonde friend, seemingly popping up out of nowhere, managing to pass her up AGAIN.

"What-What are you talking about?" The now confused blonde moved closer to Hope, demanding an explanation for her friend's comment. She was feeling very sensitive at the moment, especially after she'd just bared her soul to the boy she loved.

Hope wanted to grit her teeth out of frustration. "What I'm talking about, is that I never even got a chance to tell Ronnie how I feel about him, before you swooped in and declared your "undying love" for him!" She was huffing in clear annoyance.

"M-My l-love… So, you didn't even get to…?" Tara glanced back at the still-red Ron. He appeared to be lost in thought, as if he was struggling to understand some great truth. "S-So I… I confessed to R-Ronnie?" Her voice shook, she was too stunned to continue any further. Her legs felt weak. She covered her, now crimson, face and started muttering to herself. About how embarrassed she was, along with how much she wished for the ground to swallow her up.

"Oh, come on! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You can't just act like this! This is exactly what boys love to see! It's cheating, Tara! Plain and simple!" Hope now was more than annoyed.

"Just let me die… Please, I can't show my face ever again…" Tara moaned, her voice full of shame.

"You know, if Ronnie wasn't in a catatonic state right now… he would probably fall for you in an instant…" The tone of the ravenette conveyed exactly how she felt about THAT.

"God, this is SO not what I had in mind… All I wanted was to have some fun with Ronnie, to cheer him up a little… That was until SOMEONE decided to just burst in and interrupt my alone time with him…" Hope was very busy lamenting her terrible luck.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" the blonde girl shot back.

"Just how rude it was of you to barge in on me like that… Like, seriously, what were you thinking?" Hope mocked, more than a little dissatisfied at this situation.

"I'm the rude one?!" Tara was baffled at the accusation. "Well, excuse me, I didn't expect one of my friends to be in… this sort of relationship with MY Ronnie! You knew that I wanted nothing more than to date him, yet you still did this!"

"He's not YOUR Ron-" Hope began to argue right back, until she noticed someone blocking her view of Tara. "R-Ronnie…"

The blonde mascot appeared to have shaken off his shock, he was currently looking more than a bit serious. "Okay… j-just give me a second… Still need a moment to wrap my head around this…" he pleaded, taking a short breath. "Okay… So… you l-like me Tara?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"More like in love, completely smitten, head over heels… But hey, what do I know…" Hope added, Tara glared at her.

"And you, Hope?" Ron turned to her. "You said that you wanted to tell me how you feel as well?" The blonde sidekick wanted to get this whole thing out in the open, to completely understand where both of them stood.

"Y-Yeah…" Why was she getting cold feet now? "I-I guess I like you too, but I think you understood that without me saying it at this point…" Her face turned red when she noticed Tara smirking at her, that bitch.

"So, you both like me…" The blonde boy desperately tried to hide the smile on his face, but failed spectacularly. "Awesome!"

They both found themselves giggling at his enthusiastic response, he cleared his throat. "I really like you two, if that wasn't obvious. So, what are we going to do? I-I can't date you both at the same time… So-" Ron began. The situation he had found himself in wasn't normal, by any means. Not to mention that it wasn't fair to the girls.

Hope looked worried, she could already see what was going to happen in a few moments. 'He's going to say that Tara is the better choice! Or, since she likes him the most, that he'll give her a chance first!' Panic shot through her body, her mind swarmed with thoughts of her impending rejection. She moved forward. "Yes, you can!" she insisted, cutting the blonde boy off.

"WHAT?!" Tara shrieked, clearly shocked.

"What?" Ron looked more confused about being interrupted, than anything she'd said. "What do you mean, Hope?"

"I mean that you can date us at the same time!" she spoke without thinking, she had to say something! The ravenette didn't want to give him up! "We both like you, I don't mind sharing!"

"W-WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Tara responded first. She glanced to Ron, only to see him wearing a stunned expression. She moved forward, pulling Hope closer to her. "Now listen here Hope, I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't like it… Now take back this ridiculous idea and let him make the right choice!" the blonde cheerleader demanded.

"W-Well…" Ron suddenly interjected, making the two look towards him once more. "I-I guess we could give it a go… If you'll have… me?" His innocent voice spurred Tara to let go of her friend and latch onto his arm, her anger completely vanishing in an instant.

"Of course I will Ronnie! If you think I'm good enough?" she answered quickly, all too eager to grab her chance.

"See?! Now we can date him at the same time!" The ravenette flashed a winning smile, making sure to continue to ingratiate herself to the blonde mascot.

"Wow… So, that means that you two are my… girlfriends from now on? Holy… And to think, I was going to date one of you at a time and see which one of you enjoyed being with me more and just go from there. But this is even more incredible!" he declared, Hope looked incredulous.

'So, he WASN'T about to pick Tara because she's liked him longer?! Wait, of course he wouldn't… He's better than that… Shit…' Hope could only curse herself, her shot at being his one and only had just crashed and burned. To make matters worse, she only had herself to blame. 'At least now I'll definitely get to be with him… I can make it up to Tara too…' It was still a win-win situation, even if she could've hoped for more.

"Yeah, I bet you like it… Now, we just need-" Hope started, before glancing at the two blondes. Tara was busy kissing, borderline making out, with their new boyfriend. "You don't waste time, do you Tara?" Hope wasn't really angry, as she'd kind of expected this to happen.

After a few more moments the blonde beauty let go of Ron. She was still firmly hugging his neck, with no intention of letting go anytime soon. "Mmm…" She licked her lips. "You have no idea just how long I've waited for this…" Her face was still red, but happier than she'd ever been, as she stared at Hope. "…and I have a lot of wasted time to make up for."

"If you feel like that, then why not continue where I left off?" Hope offered. She pushed down on the girl's shoulders, until Tara was kneeling like she'd been before.

"W-Wha-Wait, we don't need to rush stuff like this… We can wait until you're ready Tara, so-" Ron started to assure. He knew that Hope was more than happy to do that sort of stuff with him, but Tara wasn't like that… He thought that was the case, at least.

Tara just stared at his pants. "I-I want to… to try it again…" She looked away, clearly mortified at her own uncharacteristic boldness.

"That's the spirit! See, Ronnie? Told you…" Hope was smirking proudly. "And what's this 'again' thing? You already had a go, Tara?"

"N-No, but we did have some time "together" when all of us learned to cook from Ronnie…" the blonde cheerleader explained.

"Damn… not bad… Even I didn't go that far next to the team…" Hope smirked as she opened Ron's fly and let gravity do its thing.

"Oh…" the blonde cheerleader couldn't help but marvel at Ron. Though it was her first time seeing one, it didn't change the fact that he was very impressive. 'This is what I felt in the kitchen… He's even bigger than I imagined!'

Ron couldn't help but drink in the way that the blonde girl was staring at 'him'. Her mouth slightly ajar, her lips quivering. It aroused him more than he cared to admit, his manhood responding almost instantly.

"Oh… He clearly likes to see you on your knees… Don't you, Ronnie?" Hope teased. She was clearly amused at both her friend's amazement, as well as Ron's reaction to it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on…"

Tara swallowed hard, readying herself for something she'd never done before. Something she'd never even considered doing. 'Can I even fit him in?' Without a second thought, she moved her head forward and took him inside.

"Oh man…" Ron had to hold himself back from groaning, as the warm feeling of lips enveloped his member.

"Wow, I've got to say Tara… you don't waste time. You just dove right in. I'm impressed!" Hope praised. The ravenette found the sight to be quite interesting, it almost reminded her of her friend Liz. The redhead had also had the same kind of reaction to being on her knees in front of the blonde boy.

The blonde girl didn't pay any sort of attention to her friend, she was too occupied with her new favorite activity. Tara glanced at her boyfriend's face, the expression he was wearing made her hotter than anything she'd ever seen before. All those times in the past, when she'd been near Ron before, none of them could even come close to the feelings that were currently filling her body. Her knees felt weak, her mind became fuzzy, as she continued bobbing her head. Oh, she'd waited FAR too long to do this sort of thing with her blonde crush. Right now, she couldn't even bring herself to care that she wasn't the only lover in his life. This was still a better outcome than anything she'd thought possible.

In her state of absolute bliss, she'd failed to notice her fellow cheer squad member moving towards the fabric wall. The ravenette made sure to check something that Tara neither saw, nor cared about.

"H-Hope?" Ron queried, glancing towards the girl. She appeared to be peeking out of the privacy curtain, as if making sure the coast was clear.

"Oh, don't mind me… I'm just making sure no one's going to come snooping around if Tara gets a little… vocal. Just make sure to keep her nice and quiet." The smile Hope wore was openly perverted, as such the double-meaning behind her words was quite clear.

Looking down, he saw a very light-headed Tara. She continued to pleasure him, seemingly without a care in the world. She'd noticed him looking and shifted her own gaze up, to meet his eyes. Tara pulled him out from between her juicy lips, a distinct pop echoing in the small room, smiling broadly at him.

"How is it Ronnie?" the blonde girl cooed, continuing to pump her hand on his rock-hard member. She spread a mixture of her own saliva and Ron's precum, liberally coating the blond boy's member. As she did so her free hand moved furiously between her own legs, almost out of view.

"It's- You're amazing, Tara!" His voice had come out a bit strained. Her extremely skilled hand-job, as well as the way she was staring at him, gave him goosebumps.

"Good!" she enthused, getting up from her spot and positioning herself close to his ear. "Look at… what you've done to me, Ronnie… I can barely stand…" She lifted the skirt she wore, baring her pink lace panties to him. She moved the crotch of her underwear to the side.

Ron swallowed loudly, staring at the amazingly tempting sight. He noticed just how wet the girl was, she was shaking like a leaf too. He didn't even notice his body move on its own. He knelt down, staring at her wet femininity. He grabbed her ass and pulled her towards himself, pressing feather-light kissed to her lower lips, before starting to lick her labia.

Tara grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, fighting the urge to scream out in pleasure. The ecstasy kept building, her new boyfriend eagerly attacking her erogenous zones.

The blonde boy continued to eat her out, becoming addicted to the taste of the blonde cheerleader. She'd seemed so far out of his league just a few minutes ago, but now? It was entirely different story. Ron would have loved to continue, but was suddenly pulled back up by the blonde until he faced her once more.

"Ronnie… I need you… now!" the blonde girl whispered passionately. She blushed to her ears, admitting what she wanted out loud embarrassing her enough to nearly faint. However, she refused to let her ordinarily meek nature stand in her way any longer. The beautiful girl turned around and lifted her skirt, thrusting her well-toned ass towards him. "Please, Ronnie…" she begged a bit louder.

"T-Tara… are you sure?" He still held himself back, though he found his eyes glued to her juicy rear.

"Ronnie… don't make me ask again, I can't take it anymore…" she whined, before turning her head back to stare at him. She waited for him to give her what she, oh so desperately, needed.

Ron glanced at her for a moment, before grabbing both of her cheeks and spreading her wide. Her sweet moans filled his ears. He started to slide forward, the tip of his manhood approaching her entrance. He brushed her femininity, making her shiver, then slowly started pushing himself inside of her. Tara was wet beyond belief, tight as a vice on his manhood. He kept delving inside of her body, despite the resistance.

"R-R-Ronnie… Oh my- You're so big…" Her sweet voice was like music to his ears, she made him want to ram his cock into her. He wanted to sheath himself without any restraint, to just take her like she wanted. He only managed to stop himself by remembering that this was probably her first time. Plus he really didn't want her to shout out in shock, a very likely outcome if he just shoved himself in without any warning.

'God… I can barely move!' She was just so incredibly tight, he seriously worried that he was about to lose his mind! So warm! So wet! And still holding onto him for dear life. Her body trembled again, in what seemed like slight pain. Ron stopped for a moment, immediately worried that he'd done something wrong. Or worse, that he'd hurt her! To his great surprise, she turned around to look at him once more. She moved her head closer to his own, their lips met again.

"I-I'm okay now Ronnie… I j-just needed a moment to get used to your… size" The smile on her face was beatific. She moved in and kissed him passionately, even harder than before. She moaned deeply into his mouth.

"Tara…" he choked out, in between short breaths of air. "You're so hot…" He suddenly froze as he felt her completely sheath his manhood, she winced from the foreign feeling of fullness.

"I-I-It's in… I'm finally… Oh, ahh…" Whatever it was that she wanted to say was cut short, the intense feeling of Ron's member overwhelming due to her own inexperience.

The blonde boy allowed his body to start moving again, upon seeing Tara's relax once more. His soft touch and gentle pace was exactly what she needed at the moment. He was thrilled to be finally punching his V-card, the absolutely amazing feeling of Tara enveloping him was one that he would most definitely remember forever.

"Okay, looks like the cost is clear. Just make sure to not make-" Hope reported. She made certain that the curtain was closed completely again, then turned around to see what was happening behind her. Her eyes popped open, her mouth gaped in shock. "W-W-What are you doing?!" the girl hissed, clearly angry. She moved closer to face the blonde girl.

"I-I-I'm enjoying my boyfriend… Oh, Ronnie…" Her head swiveled back to face her fellow cheerleader, a big smile plastered on her face.

"I can see that!" Hope's voice whispered sharply, even as the will to scream built up inside of her. "What I mean is, you're-you're…! You're having sex with him, before even I did!" she quietly shrieked.

"Ah? I'm R-Ronnie's, ah… first?" The blond girl glanced back to see the euphoric expression on Ron's face.

Tara's smile grew even wider, leaning back into his body. So close, that the seams between them all but vanished completely. Tara drowned in the fulfilling sensation of his body heat, warm enough to nearly burn her.

"I-I-just. Wow… I didn't think much about it before, or even joke about it with Liz… But God must really have a thing for you, considering all of these little strokes of luck with Ronnie… I'm honestly more amazed than annoyed, at this point" Hope admitted. She vowed to find the one responsible for this and have some words with them. Because, this? This, was bullshit! Plain and simple.

"Ahh… Oh, yes…" Tara kept thrusting and moaning, without a care in the world. She glanced over at her fellow girlfriend to Ron. "S-S-Suck it…" The blonde smiled again, clearly enjoying the idea that she was with the blonde boy first.

'This bitch!' Hope growled, before moving to Ron's face and kissing him deeply. "Ronnie…" she whispered in his ear. "I think she isn't enjoying you enough, so could you please REALLY give it to her?"

"Oh! Ron, you're even harder t-than before" the blonde girl moaned out, still shaking.

The blonde sidekick didn't need to be told twice, as he was more than happy to provide for his girls. His pace became much faster, he began thrusting harder and more quickly. 'God, I can barely pull out! It's like she's sucking me inside!' It also didn't help that Hope was nibbling on his ear, still whispering sweet nothings into his mind.

"Look at what a mess you made of her, Ronnie. It's her first time and she's already hooked on you, like some cheap fan-girl. I bet you can't wait to do the same to me, right…? I'm looking forward to seeing if I can still stand, after you've had your way with me…" the ravenette continued.

"Hope, you're not helping!" Ron was hard-pressed to keep himself under control. He pounded Tara, the meaty slapping sounds filling the small booth.

"Amaz-" Tara croaked out, in between throaty moans. She struggled to remain standing, leaning on Hope's for support.

"How is it, Tara? Is he filling you up? Do you need a break from him, to rest…? I could always take over, for a few minutes" Hope whispered to her teammate. She prayed that Tara would let her have a turn, then she could keep him all to herself until the boy burst inside of her.

"N-No… Ronnie's mine… I can't, ahh, let go…"

"Is that right?" There was a bit of venom in the ravenette girl's voice. She glared at the blonde cheerleader that was hogging all of Ron (as usual), in more ways than one! She turned her head towards Ron. "Ronnie? I don't think that Tara is REALLY enjoying herself… So, how about you give it to her nice and HARD. I know you're holding yourself back… right?" Hope was sure she was correct, she remembered the way he'd moved when he'd been with Liz and herself.

No argument came from Ron, he just increased his pace as much as he could. He let out as little noise as possible, the only sounds from him being the clapping of his hips against Tara's ass from time to time.

Tara was about to shout out, before he shoved two of his fingers into her mouth. The blond cheerleader began to instinctively suck on them, keeping her lips and tongue too busy to scream.

"Wow…" Hope was more than impressed at her friend's reaction. 'I didn't expect to see her like this… But, then again, everything with Ronnie involved is sure to get a nice response out of her.

The blonde girl slurped on his fingers in a greedy, almost desperate fashion. Her body rocked back and forth, before coming to a complete stop. She shook wildly, sweet moans oozing out as muffled breaths and soundless flicks of her tongue. The blonde beauty came hard, she wasn't alone in that regard. Ron slammed himself home, burying his manhood as deeply as he could inside of her core. He too shook a few times, the blissful feeling of filling Tara's insides was absolutely heavenly.

"Ronnie, I-I'm so full~" Tara cooed, her voice tired. She'd never felt such happiness in her life, the glowing heat scorching her insides stoking it mightily. The blessed warmth was proof enough that her longtime dream would now be her new reality. Tara shivered again as he slowly pulled himself free, only to prove that he was still very much ready for more.

"Okay, now Ronnie… I believe it's time for you to take care of me" Hope encouraged. She helped Tara to sit down, before closing the distance between her and the blonde boy. Hey, it was only fair for her to have a go at him too! At this point her arousal was nearly overwhelming, seeing Tara getting drilled and pounded by him was so HOT. It was surprising to think that her first time was going to be in a place like this, instead of a fancy hotel or her room. But, at the moment, she honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

She stared into Ron's eyes, her lips almost meeting his.

"Tara?"

Ron and Hope froze, as Marcella called out to her friend. She didn't sound too close yet, but would her search bring her nearer to their private spot?

'Okay, I'll just stay silent and wait for her to walk away' Hope decided. She shot Ron a look to keep quiet, he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah?" Tara suddenly answered, the two still standing stared at her in horror. The blonde beauty was still so high on cloud nine, she didn't even think about the situation they were all in. A huge, dopey smile was still firmly plastered to her face.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?' Hope silently screamed, she could very clearly hear steps coming closer. "Wait!" she shouted.

"Wha- Hope?" Marcella asked from the other side.

"Yeah, me and Tara wanted to try some stuff on!" Her high-pitched voice really wasn't doing her any favors.

"Inside the same booth? I didn't realize that you two were so close…" her friend lightly mocked.

"Nothing like that, there weren't any free ones earlier."

"Mmm… Well, whatever… I'm going to grab the rest of the group, just give me a minute…" Marcella explained, before moving away.

The two still standing took a moment to relax, Hope rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "Damn it… this is not good for my heart… First Tara, now Marcella?" The ravenette started laughing weakly. "What's next? Are the walls going to suddenly fall over? Is Liz going to pop in to join us?" She could feel the blond boy stroking her hair, even rubbing her back to soothe her. For some reason, it really helped. She could feel her mind relax, she even began to feel safe. 'Ronnie, what are you doing to me?' The same question from before had come back, with a vengeance. She stepped back from Ron, despite not wanting to be away from him.

"You better go, Ronnie, before the rest of the girls come over and see you… I'll take care of this happy idiot…" Hope pointed to Tara, who was still pretty out of it. "And you better make this up to me later, got it?!" she half-joked. He smiled and kissed her, before nodding. He exited the changing booth, after making sure the coast was clear.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After the little incident in the changing booth, Ron could definitely say he'd maxed out his share of good fortune for one lifetime… The blonde teen was over the moon. As of today he had two, not one, but TWO girlfriends! He couldn't be happier, even if he tried! Not to mention the possibility of Liz joining the mix, if Hope's comments were anything to go by. Losing his virginity to Tara was just the icing on the cake!

Ron just wanted to shout out in happiness!

He wanted to tell Rufus!

He wanted to tell Wade!

He wanted to tell… Oh God, he needed to tell Kim!

Just how had she slipped his mind, up until now? While it was true that he hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her for a few days, it didn't change the fact that she was his best friend. She, more than anyone, deserved to know about this! He wondered just how she'd respond to the news of his first official girlfriend- Or, in this case, girlfriends.

'I'll have to wait until she comes back to Middleton, she should be here in a few days…' he concluded, staring at the girls next to him.

Hope and a very exhausted-looking Tara remained behind, still in the woman's clothing section. After the blonde's little near-death experience at nearly being caught in the act, he was more than willing to stop. Even IF the girls had looked more than ready to continue.

After Ron vanished from the shop, he came waltzing back in. He made a fairly convincing case of looking like he'd popped out to use the restroom, or something. He joined up with the rest of the team, excluding Tara and Hope.

The blonde sidekick looked ahead at Bonnie and Liz, luckily they didn't have much for him to carry yet… Only a few bags for each girl. Thankfully Hope and Tara kept their purchases with them, as that lessened the pressure he felt on his arms at the moment. Not to mention the fact that Tara needed an entirely new set of clothes to wear, after he'd done his best to make her dirty and sweaty.

Walking next to him was Crystal, on his other side stood Jessica, and next to her was Marcella. The rest of the girls each had a small bag, he began to wonder why they didn't gave THEIR bags to him to carry.

Jessica was currently talking with Marcella, Crystal was glancing around. Nobody talked to him much outside of Jessica, who'd asked every few minutes if he needed any help.

He didn't. Ron may not look like it, but he was actually quite strong! Not as much as Kim was, but he could still hold his own… Not that he liked to. He preferred running away, over hurting anybody… That was his usual MO, it made him a much more tempting target to the many goons he and Kim had to face anyway. It was far smarter to let them chase him, than it was to fight them. If he could help Kim focus on the real threats, that was enough for him!

"So, what do you say Ron?" asked Jessica, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Umm… I think-" The blonde boy hadn't been paying any attention to what she'd been saying, as he'd been too lost in thought. He needed to think, and quick. The last thing he wanted was for sweet Jessica to be annoyed with him, like Marcella clearly was. She just wouldn't stop glaring at him!

"Do you agree?" the blonde girl prodded, smiling all the way.

"Yes." Whatever it was that he'd just agreed to would be okay, as long as it kept him in the girl's good books. Especially one as friendly as Jessica, he didn't think he'd EVER seen her without a smile.

"Wow… I didn't expect you to just admit it…" Crystal chimed in. "Well… you are a guy, after all…"

'What-What the hell did I just agree to?' Ron just smiled, unsure as to what he should say. 'I bet it's probably nothing…' the blonde sidekick rationalized.

…

'Okay, it wasn't nothing, that much is for sure.' The blonde boy covered his face, mortified at what he was up against.

"Oh, come on, Ron! I thought you agreed to it!" Jessica berated, she looked up at the boy.

Ron continued to cover his face, even going so far as to shift his head to the side. In front of him stood the blonde girl in question, wearing nothing but the underwear that she wanted to try on. A sexy, shear set of white underwear that seemed to fit the girl all too well. She moved her body left and right, trying out various different poses.

"You say that, but I'm just not sure where to look" the boy responded, face flushed. Granted, he'd had more than a couple run-ins with a few of the girls. But seriously, almost every time he looked at her, it was like he was staring directly at her exposed tummy. Hey, call him weird or whatever! After seeing his best friend's own exposed and toned midriff, almost every day, he couldn't help but develop a soft spot for it… And Jessica had a VERY attractive-

"What are you gawking at?" someone asked right next to him.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin. It wasn't because of the proximity of the unexpected words either, it was the all-too-familiar tone of a pissed-off Bonnie. The angry brunette was currently staring him down. "Oh, nothing Bonbon, I was just-"

"Trying to pick your jaw off the floor? Yeah, I noticed… Should have known…" the beauty lamented, slowly shaking her head.

"W-Well, I just… She sorta asked me, so-" he struggled.

"Asked you? You could've always just said no… I'm sure that sweet, little Jessica would've been able to live with it…" her angry voice cut off.

Ron couldn't really come up with a reasonable response. He just looked around, until he noticed another one of the girls coming back.

"Oh, come on Bonnie… let him give his opinion. Don't act like a jealous girlfriend" Liz joked. Bonnie stalked over, right into her friend's face.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Bonnie exploded, Liz moved past her and stood in front of the blonde boy.

"So… what do you think?" Liz asked, posing right next to the boy. The redheaded girl lifted her hands above her head and gave him seductive smile, even a wink.

'God, she looks so sexy!' Ron howled. He blatantly stared at the pure purple, nearly transparent, nightgown that the girl wore.

"Mmm, I see… You like it, so it's definitely a keeper…" Liz smirked at him before moving around a bit, getting a feel for the article, before approving of it herself. She moved away, to try a few more things on.

"God, she is going to be the death of me…" the blonde sidekick quietly whined.

"Yeah… if Bonnie doesn't kill you first…" Marcella stood next to him, she gave him a short glance over. "Well, look at you, Mr. Popular… I bet you're REALLY happy that Kim isn't around right now…" The girl made sure to keep her voice low, so as to not alert the rest of the team.

"Wh-what do you mean? I can't wait for her to come back from her vacation" the blonde boy answered honestly.

"Really, now? Even with everything you've done so far? I can't imagine her being HAPPY about it…" the girl purred, making him nervous.

'Wait… does-does she know?' Ron started to sweat, had the girl seen something private? Had she followed him, while he'd been intimate with one of the others? "I… I'm not sure what you mean…" the blonde boy responded, still wary of the girl.

"You know, the whole 'you basically being our servant' thing? I, for one, can't WAIT for her to come back" Marcella admitted, glancing at her friends.

"What? Really?" He could honestly say that he was surprised by her words.

"What? All I'm saying, is that I already want this to be over. So we can all return to our normal routine… You think I LIKE having you around, twenty four hours a day?" she sniped, the girl noticed him slump a bit. "Hey, don't take it so personally… I don't have an issue with you, honestly…"

"Okay? Kind of giving me mixed messages here-" Ron complained, before the girl next to him cut him off.

"I know… I-I just…" She huffed in annoyance, before making sure that none of her friends were within hearing range. "I don't see the point of becoming friendly with you…" Marcella admitted.

"What? What do you mean?" he questioned. 'Did she mean in the same way as Bonnie, or Liz?'

"You're thinking of something perverted again, aren't you?" Marcella suddenly asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Wha- No! Why would you say that?!" he blurted out, embarrassed.

"I know that look, that's how… But, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt… In any case, I don't see us becoming friends, what's the point?" she levelled, continuing before he could interrupt her again. "As soon as Kim comes back, you're going to go right back to ignoring everyone else. You'll set your focus entirely on her… So, as nice and as fun as you are… It's just going to be annoying to return back to how we were…" the ravenette concluded.

'Was I really that bad?' the blonde sidekick marveled, he couldn't really find a fitting argument. It was true that he didn't really have many friends… outside of Kim, Wade and a few others. He didn't really bother trying to make new ones, as most other kids just made fun of him. Normally, he would have reluctantly agreed with her conclusion. If not for one very important difference…

"Well… if that's what you're worried about, then don't fret… I'm pretty confident that I'll keep being your friend, if that's what you want" Ron answered honestly. How could he not? After all, he was in a relationship with Tara and Hope now. It was pretty much guaranteed that he'd stay close to the girls now… and that meant all of them.

Marcella stared at him with a raised eyebrow, as if trying to determine his veracity. "You sound pretty confident… any special reason for that?"

"I have a pretty good incentive for it… Besides, after getting to know all of you over the last few days, I can certainly say that I'd prefer to be friends with everyone. As opposed to just being a part of the team and… Well, you know…" He looked over to see a few of the other girls approaching.

"What good re-" Marcella tried to ask. She noticed Jessica and Liz come over and grab Ron's hands.

"Come on Ron, stop talking with Marcella and give us your opinion!" Liz faux-whined, causing him to look over at the swimsuit she wore. To say it was a swimsuit was being very generous… It was a tiny thing that barely covered her body. It was yellow in color, the hue complementing her skin-tone marvelously. It just managed to cover her privates, while leaving absolutely everything else bare to see, just the way she wanted it. It was a really risqué outfit, one that would earn her a good many looks (and possibly a few marriage proposals). But she honestly didn't care about any of that in the slightest. For one thing, she wasn't actually planning on letting any OTHER boy see her in it… She vowed to reserve it for HIS eyes only, already enjoying Ron's reaction to it. 'God… I'm getting excited just THINKING about it… I wonder how Hope would feel about both of us flanking him with our swimsuits on… Or, better yet, maybe without them.' Liz's daydream was making her chest flutter. 'Now that I think about it… where IS Hope?' she wondered, she hadn't seen her friend for some time. The redheaded girl wondered if she could convince Bonnie to let her use the brunette's pool. With her house being that big, there was bound to a large pool somewhere!

"You heard her Ron! Better not keep her waiting" Jessica teased, clearly amused by her friend's antics.

"Hey, you wanted to show him something too! What's with all this 'keep ME waiting' business? the redheaded girl accused, embarrassed about being put on the spot for plotting her next move on the blonde mascot.

Jessica just kept laughing, waving off her teammate's criticism like it was nothing.

"Mmm… I wonder why he's so confident…" Marcella mused to herself. Ron and her two teammates moved away, both girls looking quite comfortable with the boy.

"Who's so confident?" asked Bonnie, popping out of a nearby dressing booth.

'At least BONNIE is still acting normal…' Marcella reflected. "It's nothing… just thinking about what to get. It's a pretty rare opportunity to have him work a bit for us, I may as well milk it, before Kim gets back." She didn't want Bonnie to think less of her, certain that their unofficial leader was thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah… I figured as much. But honestly, I'm not sure what I'll do after she comes back…" Bonnie admitted, her friend looked shocked. "Who knows… maybe I'll keep him around?"

'Excuse me?' Marcella was floored, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Well… that was something…" Bonnie commented to the blonde boy walking next to her.

"I'm not sure what you mean Bonbon" Ron admitted. He strolled casually, close to the brunette, a few dozen bags of various clothes separating them.

"What I mean…" she huffed in annoyance, "…is that the entire team seems to be very interested in you" Bonnie elaborated.

"Oh well, what can I say… the Ronman is very interesting! So, it's really no surprise" he stated cockily. He quickly glanced at the brunette, worried that he may have offended her like he had Marcella.

Bonnie didn't look angry, but she did raise one finely shaped eyebrow at him. "You've gotten quite cheeky lately… I'm not sure what to think about that." Despite her words, the smile on her face was cute and pleasant.

"Ah… Um, you know why…" He smiled as well, recalling the reason himself.

'God, he's so cute…' the girl silently swooned. As she relived her last kiss with him she fought down the urge to toss those bags away, just to hold his hand. 'Wait, I can do that!'

Both Ron and Bonnie were walking together through the mall, she'd managed to snatch him away from the rest of the girls. They were all busy finding more items to try on for the blond boy's benefit, or for him to give a male opinion on. Bonnie didn't really feel the same as the rest of her team. Unlike most of them, Ron had already seen her in all her glory, he'd even taken a shower with her. If she was going to get anything new, it was probably going to be something that made her look cute or desirable to him. It was true that she wasn't the only one "getting busy" with the blonde boy. But with how often he stared at her, as well as how eager he seemed to kiss her, Bonnie thought that her odds were already looking pretty good.

She spotted a food stand that seemed pretty promising, considering the crowd of people standing around it. Without any hesitation, Bonnie grabbed his forearm and started pulling him towards it.

"Wha-what's wrong Bonbon?" He was surprised at the sudden contact, but didn't offer any resistance to her touch.

She liked that. "I just thought that we may as well have a bite to eat… The rest of the team can join up with us after they finish…" In reality, she'd never told any of the other girls exactly WHERE she was taking him. She'd failed to do so deliberately, to give herself some time to enjoy being alone with him… in a way that didn't involve anything perverted. 'It's like I'm on a date with him!' she cheered mentally, moving closer to her destination.

"Wait, Bonbon!" the blonde boy suddenly spoke, she froze in her tracks.

Did she do something wrong, was she being too forward?

"I don't think this is going to work, with all this stuff here." He lifted the few dozen bags he was currently carrying.

'Damn it…' she cursed to herself. Couldn't she just throw all of that crap away? She could buy her friends new stuff later, right? This was such a good chance!

"Look, why don't you sit with the stuff at an empty table? Just leave the food to me!" the blonde boy offered. He guided her towards a clear table, one that was sufficiently far from any prying eyes. He made sure that it was clean, then set the many bags down on one of the free seats. He watched as the brunette girl followed his instructions, sitting down and awaiting his next words. "Now, give me a minute, I'll find something that even YOU will love!" the blonde boy declared with rare confidence, before turning around and walking away.

"Oh, I bet you will…" Bonnie whispered in delight, she couldn't hold back her smile. This was just perfect… She finally had him all to herself, and the rest of the team was nowhere in sight! God, she'd waited so long for this sort of chance to fall into her lap.

It was hard to say if she regretted what she'd put in motion. After all, it had been her decision to make him pay for 'peeping on them'. The memory still made her smile. If she hadn't insisted on his atonement, then likely nothing would have changed… She would still be staring at him from afar, just like Tara. She'd be waiting for Kim to finally wake up and make him hers. But now? Dare she say it, she'd go as far as she needed to, to make herself his. At this point she'd even befriend Kim, if necessary! After all, how could she be a good girlfriend if she couldn't get along with his besty?

Even with how far away she was, her eyes were locked onto Ron's back. He appeared to be pouring over the different options the booth had to offer. He was definitely taking his time to find something for her… Either that, or he was thinking about what he could get for himself. She didn't really care which, as long as she was alone with him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, the brunette's eyes went wide.

Said cheerleader swiveled her head to the side to see an entirely different blonde that she hadn't expect to run into so soon, especially right now! "Brick, what are you doing here?"

Brick was currently with two other boys from the football team. They didn't pay too much attention to her, looking at her as little as they could. They trusted the blonde quarterback to deal with his ex-girlfriend, for the most part.

"What does it looks like I'm doing here?" she bit out, venom escaping from between her lips. Her biting words seem to be work on the two hangers-on, but sadly not on the blonde jock. Brick grabbed the free seat next to Bonnie.

"I'm no expert, but you look like you need some help right now." He smiled at her.

"Eh?" Bonnie was confused for a moment. 'What is he talking about?' She followed his finger, he was pointing at the many bags next to her.

"My bags, what about them?" she questioned. 'He's not expecting to just-'

"What I mean is, I can help you out. Then, we could take the chance to talk about 'us'" he leveled.

'I knew it…' Bonnie wasn't impressed at her ex's words. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd pissed her off, then attempted to make amends in some way. She'd only forgiven him in the past because she'd found it convenient at the moment. But right now, it was ANYTHING but a good time for this nonsense. "I see… Well, the funny thing is that I don't need any help from you… So, if you could just move along, that would be just perfect."

"Oh, come on Bonnie, don't be like that! You know that she never meant anything to me…" he said, all too naturally. "You're my number one, no question about it."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Did he seriously just say that, like it excuses anything?' she mused, remembering the last fight they'd had. It was stupid… like most fights she'd had, but it highlighted the problems between the two of them. Well enough for her to completely break things off with him.

"Right… Look Brick, I'm not sure how much clearer I can make this but, I don't care anymore. I'm not angry, or anything like that. I just don't care about us… So you can go and do whatever you want, really" the brunette beauty explained with total honesty. She really wanted to be done with him, once and for all.

This seemed to surprise all three of the boys. They'd expected her to explode in anger… not talk to them like this.

"Brick, come on man, we better go…" one of his friends cautioned, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Brick ignored him. "Wait, so what? That's it? You just don't care?" the blonde boy asked, completely baffled.

"Yeah, that's what I just said…" Her tone was flat, she looked to the side as if searching for something.

"Wha- But I care! I know I did something silly, but that's not a good enough reason to-"

Bonnie had stopped listening to him. Nothing he had to say on the subject mattered anymore, she had Ron now. Brick could bitch and moan all he wanted, but it wouldn't change a thing.

"Brick, come on man" his second friend chimed in, both boys pulling Brick away. He put up a token resistance, before giving her one last look and walking away with his buddies.

After a few seconds making sure the three of them were gone, Bonnie huffed in exhaustion. "Finally… took them long enough…"

"Sorry, did I take too much time?" Ron asked from behind her.

Bonnie startled for a moment, she hadn't expected him to return so soon. "Wha- No, i-it's nothing… Just, talking to myself" she lied. But what could she say?

"Oh, okay." Ron set two trays down onto the table, one in front of each of them.

Bonnie stared at it, curiosity peaked, before picking the item up. "Okay, not sure what is it… But I trust you, Ron…" She beamed at him.

"Wow, thanks Bonnie, I-" the blonde sidekick replied, before he noticed something.

'What's so interesting about my hair?' she wondered, before realizing that he was staring BEHIND her. A sense of dread passed over her, before she heard the question.

"What are YOU doing here?" Brick asked, from behind the brunette.

Bonnie turned her head to the side, even if she didn't need to. She saw the blonde jock's angry face, his eyes locked on Ron.

"Oh, hey Brick, what's up?" Ron asked casually. He was used to seeing the bigger boy from time to time around the cheer team, he didn't really understand what the boy was so angry about.

The jock moved closer to Ron, staring down at him. His height allowed him to be intimidating, even if Ron hadn't been sitting.

"I asked what you're doing here!" He was growing even angrier than before.

'Great! This idiot just HAD to show up again, right when I was getting into a good mood with Ron!' Bonnie refused to get up, glaring daggers at the blonde jock. "Brick, didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?!" Her demanding tone encouraged the two boys beside her ex to back away from her, but had no discernible effect on Brick.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Brick shouted. He grabbed Ron's shirt sleeve, pulling him up from his seat. "I think we need to have a little chat, just you and me." Brick's threat sounded dangerous enough to make Bonnie worry about Ron.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Her tone was furious, she shot up from her seat. "Put him down, NOW!" The anger in her voice had never been so strong or real before, even when she'd argued with Kim in the past.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Bonnie… This is going to be quick…" Brick assured, before glancing towards his two friends. The look he gave them carried a very clear message.

We need to teach him a lesson!

"BRICK, I'M WARNING YOU-!" The brunette cheerleader was about to let that blonde idiot know exactly who he was dealing with when someone cut her off.

"Don't worry Bonbon!" Ron suddenly reassured with a smiling face, even as he dangled from Brick's arm. "I'm just gonna to go with them for a moment, no big!"

Bonnie stared at him, her eyes locked onto his own. She tried to find any hint of deceit, anything that could justify her objections. She couldn't find anything… The brunette girl started to panic, before an idea dawned on her, a desperate one. She moved close to Ron's ear and quickly whispered something, before moving back to her seat.

From their own perspective, all the three jocks had seen was Bonnie whispering something to Ron. Ron's expression now looked horrified, as well as very worried. Brick was satisfied, after all he should be frightened- considering what they were going to do to him.

Brick and his friends started pulling Ron away from the table, their target failing to even offer any sort of resistance.

"Now I just have to wait and see what he'll do…" Bonnie chimed to herself. Her small smile faded completely, as the boys vanished into the restroom. After all, it wouldn't be a smart idea to start a fight out in the open inside the mall. She doubted the jocks wanted to be thrown out, or even banned.

Her pocket started buzzing, she sighed and picked up her phone. "Yeah?" she greeted, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Bonnie!"

"Hello Tara… what's up?"

"Wha-what happened Bonnie? You sound so… down."

"It's nothing… where are you guys?"

"Where are WE? I was just about to ask you the same question… And have you seen Ronnie? I couldn't find him with the others…" Tara's real question made its appearance.

'Yeah, I figured as much…' The brunette beauty smirked bitterly. "Yeah… he was with me…"

"Oh, so where are you? I'm with the rest of the team, we can come over to you two!" The blonde was effervescent, for some reason.

Bonnie looked over to the toilets, gave her location to her blonde friend, and then closed her phone. "Damn it… just when I had my chance…" She'd lost her appetite, now choosing to wait for either her friends or Ron to show up.

…

"There you are Bonnie!" Jessica had been the first to notice their brunette leader. She brought the rest of the team with her, the girls all staring at Bonnie sitting alone at the table with a pile of bags resting next to her.

"Well, yeah… I did talk to you a few moments ago…"

"I figured that you were up to something… But if you wanted to eat, you should have at least told us… I'm a bit hungry as well" Hope gently chided, sitting down in one of the free spots.

The rest of the girls all took a seat, even going as far as grabbing a few more chairs from several empty tables nearby. They were a fairly large group, after all.

Bonnie stared at the empty tray in front of her. The very same one that Ron had gotten her, before that idiotic ex of hers had gotten in her way.

"So… do I want to know what he did?" Marcella asked, appraising the dangerous expression on Bonnie's face.

"Nothing… he just showed up and did us usual idiotic thing." The venom in her voice was potent enough to worry the rest of the girls.

"W-Wow… and here I'd assumed that you were okay with him by now" Jessica interjected. Bonnie glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, shooting her a dirty look.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay with him… I don't think I ever was…"

"So… earlier, when you told me you might want him around, that was… what?" Marcella spoke up.

"What?" The angry expression on Bonnie's face slipped off in less than a second, she looked at her friend. "When did I mention Brick today?"

The rest of the team looked confused, Bonnie took the opportunity to explain what had happened to them.

"Wait… so, Brick's the one you were talking about?" Tara asked, Bonnie nodded for confirmation. "Wow, talk about bad luck… What are the chances that, on the one day we're here, you'd run into him!"

"So, you weren't talking about Ronnie… that's good to know!" Hope chimed in next. Said girl looked like a huge weight had dropped from her shoulders, a big smile spread across her lips.

"Where is he? Ron, I mean" Jessica chimed in, making sure they were all on the same page. She did NOT want to be around an angry Bonnie again, especially when the nice one was an awesome person and not just a scary mega-bitch.

"Ron?" Bonnie reflected upon the blonde boy, as it helped her keep a lid on her temper. "He's in the restroom… You actually called me when he was on his way there…" The brunette was reluctant to admit that Ron had been grabbed by three boys, who'd taken him there to teach him a lesson. She had a strong feeling that a few, if not all, of her friends would want to help. Unfortunately, that would likely only result in making things much more complicated.

The rest of the team chose to grab some food, while they waited for their 'pack mule' to return. After a few minutes Ron emerged from the restroom, looking completely fine… He seemed no worse for the wear, just exhausted, for some reason.

That was until he noticed the girls, Tara waving at him. The blonde boy immediately perked up, moving closer, he didn't look surprised to see them. Tara slid her seat to the side, making some space for him… right between herself and Hope.

The group all continued eating, talking about random stuff from school, until Ron started regaling them with the tale of a crazy mission he'd gone on with Kim. At first they'd all laughed about the weird names of some of these people, as well as some of the crazy stuff they'd done. Pretty soon though, they started getting more and more interested in the plot of his story.

Near the end of his anecdote, the blonde sidekick noticed that both Tara and Hope had scooted a bit closer to him. They'd even gone so far as to wrap their closest arms around his back. The rest of the girls didn't appear to have noticed… except for Bonnie, she narrowed her eyes at them from that point on.

"Wow, not bad…" Marcella opined.

"Yeah, that WAS an odd one…" Ron commented.

"If…" she added, "…it was true. I still think you're just trying to impress us. I have half a mind to find the book or movie you pulled this story out of, if only to see what you have to say…" She stared at him, expecting to see him crack under the pressure, searching for a hint of any sort of deceit. She expected him to back away from her, or start making excuses. But to her surprise, he only smiled at her.

"Wow, that would be awesome! If you DO find something like that, could you let me know?" he enthused, the rest of the girls giggled.

"Oh, don't worry… I plan to…" Marcella assured. She was CERTAIN that he was lying to her- to them. This was all just an act, to try and butter them up… Well, at least SHE wasn't going to fall for it!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Off to the side of the mall's main walkway, next to a bench, stood someone. Said person wasn't one of the normal people that were walking around. He wasn't interested in all of the riffraff, or of the many shops around, he had a mission to complete. He wasn't worried about being seen by all the people around him, as he was a master at being invisible when necessary.

"Mommy, what is he doing?" A small child pointed at the man, hiding behind a plant that barely covered a third of body. He was currently glancing around, talking to himself.

"Honey, I've already explained to you that it's rude to point at strange people…" her mother admonished, pulling the girl away.

She wasn't the only one to do so, it was apparent that all the people around him had done likewise. Everyone who noticed him moved away, even going so far as to act as if he wasn't even there. I mean, what else could they do? There was a huge man, wearing a strange red bodysuit, shadowing a small group of teens that didn't seem to notice him lurking around them.

"I'm like the wind… None shall ever notice me… only when it's already too late… Ah, the loneliness of a specialist such as myself…" he muttered.

'Oh, look at that, he's already talking to himself… Where was mall security again?' a few of the concerned people observing the strange man wondered. Some of them went out of their way to try and find said guards.

The man in red picked up a small communications device, pressing some buttons on it. After a few seconds, his target spoke.

"Larry, what is it? Did you already get us the new issue of teen magazine?" the voice from the other side asked.

"We-Well, not yet. But-" the man in hiding, known as Larry, began.

"But what? Did you lose the money the boss gave you? Or is this another one of those 'it's embarrassing to walk into the store' sort of deals?" the voice mocked.

"N-No! I already got it, but that isn't the point!" In truth, he hadn't actually completed his task. But he wasn't going to admit that, not at this point. "I saw him! The blonde one, from Team Possible!"

"What, you saw Ron?" the voice asked.

"No! It was the sidekick of Kim Possible, the Buffoon!" Larry explained, making sure his friend understood.

"I believe his NAME is Ron… You know, even if the boss said that we needed to call him that all the time, we don't HAVE to when he's not around… You know that it's really crummy to be on the receiving end of that, right?"

"I know, but what can we do? It's even written into our CONTRACT…"

"Wait, what?" That was news to him, it was the first he'd ever heard of it. "It's in our contract? Are you serious?!"

"Well, yeah, obviously… Why do you THINK we've always referred to him like that, every single time? The boss must really have it out him… We're only to acknowledge Kim Possible, when we see her… And the small rodent, at very specific times…"

The voice on the other side colorfully expressed his displeasure, before shaking his head and sighing. "So… what were you saying before?"

"Oh, right! I saw him… the sidekick is here-"

"Okay, so, what is so strange about it? It's not the first time they've gone there… It IS the closest mall to their houses, so-"

"No, I meant that he's here alone! No Kim, OR the small rat-thing!" Larry managed to say.

"Wait, are you sure?" the voice suddenly asked, his tone more serious than before.

"Yep, I just made sure of it… He's been here for some time with a few girls… but no Kim anywhere in sight!" Larry assured.

"Wow… I never thought this day would ever come… You do have the manual, right?"

"Of course! It stated that I needed to call it in, as soon as I saw it!"

"Okay then, good work! I'll make sure to pass it on, be sure to keep your distance."

"Right! This is so exciting, I-" Larry started to say, before someone touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir?" interrupted a security guard, staring right down at him, wearing a very serious look.

"What? Damn, I've been discovered by security! I didn't expect anyone here to be good enough to find me!" Larry narrated to himself. He quickly started talking into the small device again. "I've been compromised, moving to secondary position!" the man in the red suit yelled. He shifted to the other side of the plant, before darting out towards the toilets.

The security guard looked around. "Uhhhh… It's going to be one of those days, isn't it…?" The guard sighed, before following after the strange man.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And that's another chapter done!**

**I'm not sure if anyone noticed but... each chapter is longer then the last by 2000 words at least! This one is 19000+ words! You are all welcome!**

**Not much to say really... Except for Mmm... I've got a challenge for all of you! I've been working on a new RonX? Fic... Can you guess who is it?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**-X-**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**Chapter uploaded on May 12.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone and retrieved

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**TigerJacob**: Well this one came while I was in the middle of 'don't tell' so I hope that I did improve at least by some margin. well, wait no more! and no prob!

**DJ Rodriguez**: It's cool man! as long as you enjoy it! that they will, that will be an issue in the future... believe me you are not the only one that wants to see him beat them up! I will!

**GodudamaMaker**: Wow! thanks a lot, man! glad to know you like them all!

**Guest**: I know what you mean! glad you like it and here you go the next one!

**JadeViper**: Happy you like it! Bonbon is my favorite too if that wasn't obvious by this point. well, wait no more! and if you like Bonnie you should check my other fics.

**ravenyokai**: No pro man! here you go!

**Guest**: That is a funny story! Mmm... that might be interesting!

**biob1**: Glad you like it!

**Thisisawesome89**: Happy you like it, man! and here you go the next one!

**Some Dude**: Thanks, man! no big man! those are troublesome times we currently have... just gotta keep yourself healthy! I will no worries!

**Guest**: Of course! I do love to write!

**hiraishin101**: You are not the only one! That may explain why you like Ron so much, you will have to wait and see! no big!

**vanhellsing9000**: Glad you liked it! well, the more he spends with the girls he is slowly changing. That, you will have to wait and see! And I will!

**snake1980**: Appriset it man! And I will!

**warprince2000**: Happy to hear it, man! and thanks for understanding! I wonder if that will happened...

**Jazz0man**: I'm happy you like it, man! I see your point, well... wait no more!

**Smiling Lemon**: That she did! Well, we will have to wait and see!

**darkcloud64**: Not a bad choice!

**campy**: That they are! I know what you mean!

**Guest**: That could be interesting, maybe in the future.

**The Hero named Villain**: That she is, that we will! It's her first one to be fair. I do hope he remembers to tell them...

**bleach1990**: I bet it will be pretty soon...

**carl9390**: I bet it will!

**FF8cerberus**: I can see why I think you can tell by this point how my mind works right? yeah, he did just show up... you will have to wait and see!

**Blaze1992**: You will have to see! And I guess it depends on the character.

**Karlos1234ify**: Happy you liked it!

**Sarkes22**: Glad to hear you like it! I will try, English is not my first language so it's a bit of a problem. well, here you go!

** :** Sorry man! the chapters are crazy long and my goal is to make them even longer! so yeah It's taking some time.

**Chaosneobreakage**: He did say that he used Bonnie's car so yeah, Well Tara blocked her from having her way with Ron. you will find out! glad you liked it!

**Bisaster**: Wow! thanks a lot! I do love Bonnie!

**pay0505**: That would be nice to see!

**wildbeast1498**: Glad you liked the last one, you will see it soon! that is a good reason! I do love my Bonbon! and here you go!

**zafnak**: I'm happy you liked it! I bet you will like what's to come!

**Kyuubi-Titan**: Was he? he did finish and so did Tara... of course I'm still writing! I love it! well, wait no more!

**cabrera1234**: That he is! and I'm happy you liked it!

**Adol116**: Thanks a lot! Mmm... that is a Possibility!

**Dudtheman**: Glad to hear it!

**Uniquebooks**: I'm happy that you liked it! I will and no worries! everyone is having issues at the moment. go for it and her is the next one!

**Icarus the Foxkidd**: Oh! you mean like one of those comic shows, that could be funny to see!

**Abyss Trinity**: Thanks, man! and not a problem! I will man!

**Vanitas50**: Thanks a lot man! She did wait long enough!

**Francisco Pereira:** Ok! Here you go!

**red shoulder85:** It was an eventful morning! that they are. you will see it very soon! she has her reasons...

**Dragon Rider 66**: Mmm... really makes you wonder. That does seem like a nice idea, but Bonnie herself said that she'd reader do instead of just looking from the side. Oh? those two you say?.

**Jimmyle311**: He is one lucky guy!

**qazse**: That they did! I wonder what will they do...

** Imperial-samaB**: That they are! and it's only going to become hotter!

**UQJTAk8cx9dpbvEL**: Happy to have you on board! hope you like what's to come!

** RJay Fame:** I'm glad to hear you liked it! I know what you mean... she just gives up after liking him for so long? not on my watch! Well... funny you should mention that...

**xXwolfsterXx644**: Thanks a lot man! Well, here you go!

** Silber D. Wolf**: Thanks!

**FoxDemon1023**: I see your point, but at the same time I feel like if I write their name each time then it will be annoying in a sort of he said she said sort of deal.

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway, the chapter as follows.**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Ps - some new stories over there!.**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick update on what's been going on on my side so far.**

**Sad to say that I've gotten sick... NOT WITH CORONA!.**

**But I have been feeling really weak and have symptoms of a common cold.**

**I have been taking some days off from work and have started working on a new RWBY fic with my Beta, so look forward to that!**

**In any case, keep yourselves healthy, unlike my unluck self!**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 7:**** Gone and retrieved**

After the team had finished their little lunch break, they'd all continued their shopping spree. As soon as everyone had met up again, the blonde sidekick's real challenge had begun. The number of bags he was required to hold had increased significantly. It wasn't even just the sheer quantity of bags. Their different sizes and shapes made it practically impossible for him to walk, not without getting stabbed in the legs by them. Seriously, who had decided that it was a good idea to make hard, pointy bags in the first place?! Especially when your customers were getting at LEAST one of these bloody things, EVERY time they made a purchase!

Ron put his rant aside for the moment, he glanced towards both his sides. He was flanked by Tara and Hope- No, that wasn't right… He was flanked by both of his new girlfriends! That realization still amazed him, he wanted to jump for joy! Not only had both of these beauties told him that they liked him, but he'd also had sex with one of them to boot! And if the looks Hope had been shooting him were any indication, she was still eagerly awaiting her own turn. So, yeah… life was good! Very confusing, but SO good!

However, his newfound good fortune also meant that he had some very 'interesting' conversations ahead of him… With Bonnie, the rest of cheer squad… That wasn't even counting Kim, Wade, or sending a message to Lora. He really needed to tell her that she should stop sending him pictures. Ron really hoped they could still stay friends, despite what had happened up till now.

The blonde boy swiveled his head to stare at the person in front of him. At a very special brunette cheerleader, one that was more confusing to him than ever. Her words earlier still bewildered him.

"My request for you is to not let them hit you, or get hurt at all!" she'd whispered to Ron, right before he'd gotten dragged away by the three jocks.

He could already see the problems that her little request would cause for him from now on. As soon as they'd gotten him to a secluded place, far away from any prying eyes, he'd gotten shoved into a wall. Normally the blonde sidekick would try to minimize his damage, while still appearing weak and unworthy of their time. Either that, or stay near Kim. He was pretty safe with her most of the time, with the obvious exception of their missions.

But at that specific moment there was no Kim, or anybody else in sight, to stop the boys. On top of that, Brick didn't look like his usual calm and easygoing self. He definitely wasn't in the mood to listen to Ron… Complicating thing further, Ron had to follow Bonnie's request. If he failed to, she would probably be able to tell, she'd TOTALLY make him regret it. "Damn it…" Ron hissed. He moved from the wall and glanced away, conflicted on what to do.

"You are going to say a lot more than that, after I'm done with you…" the blonde jock threatened. He started moving closer to the blonde sidekick, his two buddies walking right behind him. They were clearly going to join in the "fun".

"Yeah, about that… How about we all say you got me really good, and instead we just talk about something else?" Ron attempted to placate, his voice calm. He hoped to stop the situation from escalating any further.

"Are you being funny right now?" Brick moved towards the shorter boy. "Trying to talk your way out of a beating, because Kim isn't around?" The blond jock smiled in a cruel fashion that definitely didn't fit him.

"Yes, I am… I mean, come on Brick, you never were one to bully me. So why start now and break that streak, right?" Ron scratched his head and smiled.

To the three boys it looked odd, to say the least. Not only was Ron one of the biggest losers of the school, he was weak in just about every subject there was. Some of the nerds of the school were at least book smart, but him? He wasn't even that! There was no point in bullying him to do their homework. Plus, he was always near Possible. Usually, doing anything to him was more trouble than it was worth. Hell, he'd been known to cower and cave to much weaker guys than them before… So, why the hell did he look so calm right now? Was Kim right around the corner, or something?

"I think I'd much rather break that streak… and rearrange your face along the way" Brick replied ominously. He moved even closer, expecting Ron to look scared. Maybe to keep talking, or even attempt to run away. But what happened instead, was that the smaller boy huffed in annoyance.

"Isn't there anything I can say, to-" Ron closed his eyes and started to ask, before Brick sent his fist flying at Ron's face.

A large, meaty fist was planted at full force against the wall that HAD been behind Ron's face. From the perspective of Brick's friends off to the side, it had looked like a scare tactic. Something to just shut the blonde loser up, or to make him squirm a bit. That was, up until Brick screamed. He jumped back from the wall, cradling his hand like it was broken.

"-make you change your mind?" Ron finished saying, as if nothing unusual had occurred just now.

"What-what just happened?" the two boys wondered, shocked. They just stared at their friend who cursed and swore, all while still holding his hand. "B-Brick? Dude, are you okay-" one of them asked. He looked over at the blonde jock and tried to move closer to him.

"H-Hold him!" Brick ordered, a look of pure hate twisting his features. "I'll teach you to get smart with me!" he shouted. Pain and anger were painted all over his face, a few veins were visible on his forehead.

"Wha- Okay!" one of them agreed. He quickly grabbed Ron by his shoulder, stopping him from trying to flee. After a moment, the second guy grabbed his other side.

Ron still looked the same. His inability to escape from his impending beating did not seem to concern him in the least.

"Come on guys, this is just silly… I don't even know why you're so upset!" He looked at the two holding him in place. "I'll say sorry, but at least let me know what this is all about, so we can stop this now" he continued, the honestly leaking from his voice.

'Was this guy serious?' the two boys thought, they watched Brick move to stand right in front of the Loser. He towered over Ron's smaller frame. 'He's going to get it now!' The blonde jock couldn't miss again, not from that position, especially with Ron being held in place.

"Shut up!" Brick bellowed, before sending another punch. A fist hit its mark dead on, with full force. The blonde quarterback felt the target's nose bend under the pressure, he heard a very satisfying crack thereafter.

"AHH! FUCK! SHIT, BRICK! What the FUCK?!" screamed a familiar voice, but not the Loser's.

To the amazement of the jocks, they saw one of them sprawled out on the floor. He was holding his face. Or, more precisely, his now very clearly bleeding nose.

"Wha- You!" Brick turned to Ron, anger on his face. "What did you do, Loser?!" he asked, enraged.

"Me? I didn't do anything Brick, YOU were the one who punched him" Ron explained, still talking as calmly as before. He didn't even try to run, though one of his arms was free now.

"Shut up already! And stop moving around!" the bigger boy shouted. He sent another punch, it hit his only friend still standing.

"GAAA! Shit, man!" the second boy yelled out, as it hit him in the side of the jaw. But he still held onto Ron's shoulder, even if he was wobbling slightly from the sudden strike.

"Come on guys, why don't we call it quits now? I've learned my lesson already" Ron asked. He sounded almost pleading by this point, despite not getting hit once.

Brick wasn't even thinking anymore. He just rushed forward, his arms outstretched. He intended to tackle the Loser to the floor, from there he'd just wail on him. One moment, Ron was directly in sight. The next, the blonde sidekick had disappeared, replaced by the jock who was still holding him.

The train wreck that followed was painful to even watch. Brick's head impacted his friend's, both of them slamming hard into the tile. The jock's friend hit the back of his skull so hard, he fell unconscious from the sudden impact. Brick was still standing, the only difference being the painful throbbing of his head. That, combined with sheer shock and overwhelming anger, was all directed at the blonde loser.

"Oh man… this is why I asked you to just stop…" The blonde sidekick glanced at the boy slumped on the floor. Ron sat him against the wall and looked him over, just to check if he was okay.

Ron suddenly jerked his head to the side, avoiding a kick from the jock still standing. It would have left quite a nasty mark… if it had hit. "Come on Brick, this is just getting silly now… Your friends are in no shape to-" He moved again, avoiding another attempt to hit him. "Will you just stop and listen to me!" At this point, Ron was getting plainly frustrated. Why didn't Brick want to listen to him? Why continue this?

"I'll only listen after I see you bleeding on the ground, with your head caved in, after I'm done with you!" The bigger boy readied himself to jump on Ron.

"Ah, I think that's going to be an issue at the moment…" The Monkey Master stared at Brick, his face becoming a bit more serious.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?" the blonde jock spat out. He moved to pummel the Loser as fast as he could, just to finish with this nonsense.

"No… It's just that I'm not supposed to get hurt…" It was Ron's turn to close the distance between them, sticking his leg out to trip the bigger boy. Just as Brick's momentum had been redirected towards hurtling him towards the ground, Ron grabbed him by the shoulder and adjusted his trajectory.

Brick went flying through the air for a moment, before crashing hard into a service door near where his friends lay. He slumped down, falling unconscious himself in less than a second.

"Damn it…" Ron fumed, overlooking his handiwork. As much as he'd like to say that it had felt good to teach them a lesson… it hadn't. Brick and his friends hadn't done anything that bad, they were- Well, Brick was just mad about something. He'd wanted to resolve it by hitting Ron. They weren't bad guys, not even remotely like the villains that he and Kim fought against… they were just normal kids. Someone that didn't know much about Ron would've probably figured that he would be happy that he'd beaten the jocks, and so easily too. Unfortunately, Ron typically fought against villains and criminals. He'd even shown himself capable of surviving Shego, on occasion. This? This just felt like sandblasting a soup cracker!

He looked the trio over, making sure they were okay. The jock with the broken nose was still cradling his face and whimpering. Ron instructed him to wait until security arrived. Hopefully the guard would be able to get them to a doctor, they all looked pretty banged up.

…

Ron was suddenly pulled from his memory, as he felt someone shift some of the many packages he was carrying. Glancing to his side, he saw Tara staring at him. She was blushing profusely, a bit of shine in her eyes, as the many bags he was carting around hid her holding his hand.

"Ronnie?" she whispered to him, in a suggestive tone that he'd come to know and love. "I can't wait to get home… with you" she added with wink, as if she hadn't made her impure intentions clear enough already.

After her confession in the changing booth, her heart's desires had been laid bare to the blonde boy. 'How in the HELL did I fail to notice her, up till now?!' he cursed himself. All the winking, the smiles, calling him Ronnie, …the kiss she'd gifted him at Camp Wannaweep. All that didn't even include the rendezvous in Bonnie's kitchen (good Lord, exactly how many bases had they rounded that time? In front of nearly the entire team!). Then there was the previous night, when they'd played truth or dare! He couldn't believe it. How had she persevered, in the face of… well, him? Why hadn't she given up, after all this time?! It was maddening! This girl had the patience of a saint!

After all the moments he'd shared with her, Hope had been much easier to understand… It had been clear that she'd wanted something more out of him, but even that was only because it was so God damned obvious.

But that also brought up another issue… His eyes darted forward, to land on Bonnie again. If Tara and Hope felt like that about him, had done all that stuff with him… did that mean that Bonbon also-

"Oh, look over there, Ronnie!" Hope suddenly exclaimed. The entire group stopped, staring in the direction she was pointing.

"Mmm? What is it, Hope- Ah!" The blonde boy was pulled away from the others by Hope. Tara started helping her to do so, after she'd noticed what her fellow lover had spotted.

"What are you two doing?" Jessica asked, curious. She moved closer to her two friends. "Oh, that looks fun!" she shouted, noticing what the two were up to.

"What are they doing?" Crystal asked loudly, she hadn't noticed the new destination.

"How should I know?" Bonnie answered, a bit of frustration in her voice. Something was wrong… Ever since her two friends had rejoined them, they'd been acting differently. Truthfully, it was more Tara than Hope. It seemed like neither of the two cared about the other anymore, that they simply accepted them.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, noticing that Tara didn't seem all that embarrassed about holding Ron's hand. The brunette felt a sense of dread pass through her… Was her fear coming true? Had she missed something? Was she too late?!

Ron was still being pulled along by his two girls. They arrived at a small picture booth, sitting alongside a wall. He stared at it for a few moments, before glancing at the two girls. They both looked at him, as if expecting something. "D-Do you girls want us to get in?" he asked, Hope and Tara nodding for confirmation. Ron set down the many bags he was carrying next to the entrance, before he was dragged by his hand once more. Hope entered first, pulling Ron in after. Tara entered last, closing the fabric curtain after herself.

Hope inserted money into the machine, pushing some buttons to select what she wanted the pictures to look like.

"Umm… I don't mean to be a party pooper, but do you think it's a good idea to do this when the rest of the team is right out there?" Ron questioned. In response, Hope hugged him close to her body. It was as if she'd forgotten how he felt pressed up against her.

"Well, they better get used to it, Ronnie… Because, they're about to get an eyeful!" the ravenette exclaimed, smiling. She instructed Tara to assume the same pose as her, both girls hugging an arm. They smiled broadly, Hope pressing the button that captured the image.

"Ronnie, you didn't smile!" Tara whined, pouting fiercely. She stared at the resulting image of her blonde boyfriend. Ron looked like a seamless blend of surprise and awkwardness at being sandwiched between them.

"S-Sorry Tara" he apologized, smiling. He just couldn't help himself, drinking in the adorable face she was making.

"It's okay Ronnie, we just have to take another one-" the blonde beauty comforted, when the fabric curtain was suddenly moved aside. Jessica gazed at her teammates, who stared back at her in confusion. They had clearly not expected to be interrupted so quickly.

"Move over, you two!" the new blonde ordered. She entered the booth, without even waiting for her two female friends to respond.

"What-What are you doing, Jessica?" Hope asked. Ron's body pushed her farther inside, as he himself was displaced by the new girl.

"Well, you guys were having fun all by yourselves, I wanted to join you!" Jessica smiled at the two other cheerleaders.

Both of Ron's girlfriends just stared at the blonde, leveling an annoyed look at her. In return, she simply smiled at the camera. Ron looked confused about what was happening.

"Um, Jess? If you don't mind, we kind of wanted to-" Tara attempted to explain, before the curtain parted once more. Another one of the cheerleaders entered inside.

"Room for one more?" Crystal asked rhetorically, entering next. She was followed by Liz, the redhead all too eager to join in, not even bothering to say anything.

"What do you all think you're doing?" asked their unofficial brunette leader, she stared at the smirking girls from the booth's entrance. "Scoot over!" A small smile appeared on Bonnie's lips, she pushed inside as well.

'Okay, what the hell is going on?' both Tara and Hope contemplated. It was pretty odd to see the vast majority of their team so eager to join in anything involving their boyfriend. They did realize that the blonde boy was in a much better place, now that they'd all gotten to know him, but still… Even BONNIE seemed to be having fun. That was concerning… VERY concerning.

The group was all packed tightly into the small booth. Hope and Tara were the closest to Ron, enveloping his arms, having nowhere else to move to. Jessica was in front of him, leaning back to sit on his legs and to keep from blocking him in the photo. Finally, Liz, Bonnie and Crystal were all in the back. Liz was leaning on Ron's head; both of his shoulders were occupied by Bonnie and Crystal.

"Okay, now, all of you smile like you mean it!" Jessica chirped, before smiling innocently at the camera.

"I don't think that this is going to work, with all of us in here…" Hope opined, from her tiny space.

"Oh? Did you want to take one alone, or with someone specific?" Liz teased, smirking from her high spot, she glanced down at her ravenette friend.

"I think she means that there's too many of us here…" Tara added from her own spot. She linked her fingers with Ron's, as soon as she was sure that no one else could see.

Liz looked more than a bit surprised. "I guess… but that would be boring…" her reply came. 'When did you start standing up for Hope? I thought she'd be the first person to jump at a chance to get in between them…' the redhead puzzled. It wasn't exactly a secret to… well, any of them… that Tara had a major crush on Ron. She'd always wanted to use any chance to talk, or get close, to him. She was quite meek about it most of the time, but that had definitely changed during the last few days… If anything, she was more like a jealous wife to the rest of the team. So, why was she backing up Hope now? The girl who was possibly her biggest competitor for him? Well, other than herself, obviously.

"But that makes it more fun!" Jessica whined, she fiddled with something on the screen. "Now stop moving so much back there! I'm being squished over here!" the blonde chastised the three in the back.

"Not much I can do from here" Bonnie said, annoyed. She hugged the blonde boy's shoulder even closer.

"Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all…" Crystal added, glancing at the way they were all mashed-up at the moment.

'This is… not good…' Ron wailed, feeling himself being sandwiched from all directions. Jessica's legs, hips, and ass were press-fit against his front. His new girlfriends were both holding and playing with his hands and fingers, showing him a bit of affection. On his back was Liz, leaning against his spine, her breasts very gently brushing his head and neck. With the stunts she liked to pull, it was highly likely that it was a deliberate ploy on her part. Last were Bonnie and Crystal on his shoulders, Bonnie's breath washing over his ear.

'Actually… on second thought, this is fine…' Ron had a dopey smile on his face, at the moment feeling so very comfortable among the girls.

The girls of the cheer squad kept debating the merits of what they were doing, before agreeing that this wasn't such an amazing idea. They all got out of the stall, one after another.

As the team all exited, they noticed the only one of them that had been standing outside the entire time. She'd been keeping an eye on their bags, she wore a sour look on her face.

"Took you all long enough…" the ravenette reproached, slightly annoyed about something.

"Marcella? Why are you still here?" Ron asked, not exactly surprised that her displeasure appeared to be directed at him. 'Wasn't she… she was out here the entire time?'

"Still here?" Her eyebrow arched, she focused entirely on him. "You forgot about me already, huh?" There was a slight edge to her voice.

"I- No, it's just that-" Ron started to explain, before she cut him off.

"Do I really need to remind you that I asked you to help me with my shopping, and that the rest of the team is just joining us?" the girl pointed out, Ron nodded a few times. "So, then why am I the only one carrying her own stuff?" Marcella questioned in anger.

"Ahh, w-well…" Ron started. Unfortunately, he didn't really HAVE an explanation to give the girl, she did have a point. Had he done this on purpose, in retaliation for her poor opinion of him? Maybe because of the way she'd treated him, up until now? No, that wasn't it… He didn't think he'd ever do something like that, on purpose, to ANYONE. …well, maybe to Josh. But even then, only because of his last name!

Honestly, he'd been too busy to pay attention to her. With everything that was happening at the moment, Tara and Hope… Bonnie and Lora… More interest and consideration over the last few days than he'd had in the rest of his life put together! At the moment, there was just so much on his plate!

He was about to just apologize, to try to make it up to her, before he heard one of the other girls speak up.

"Oh! They did come out good, after all!" Jessica crowed, as she fiddled with the machine.

"What came out?" Hope asked, glancing over her friend's shoulder.

Jessica giggled, before hiding something behind her back and turning to face the rest of the puzzled group. "Oh… it's nothing much, just this!" The blonde cheerleader pulled out a picture from behind her.

The girls stared at it in confusion, they moved in for a closer look.

"You took the pictures?" Liz observed, there were five in total. The first one was of Ron, with Hope and Tara at his sides. Both girls looked annoyed at a sweet-smiling Jessica in the middle.

The second image was of those very same four, with the addition of Liz and Crystal. Liz was making herself comfortable, leaning against Ron's back. The blonde boy's neck was pressed into her breasts, her head poking out from the side next to his own. She'd draped her arms over his chest, smiling broadly as she did so. Crystal was on the blonde boy's other side. She was just staring at his face, an odd smile on her own, as she grasped the free area above his shoulder. Tara and Hope looked more surprised, than anything. Jessica was staring at Crystal with a raised eyebrow, clearly shocked.

The third photograph was with the addition of Bonnie, who was smiling from her spot at Ron's side. An honest-to-God smile, one that made her look genuinely happy.

The last two were of all of them talking to each other, with Ron in the middle.

"Oh… Ron looks so awkward in this one!" Jessica cooed, taking a closer look at the last picture.

"What?! Let me see!" Tara attempted to grab the image, Jessica yanked it out of her reach. "What are you doing, Jess? Let me see it!" she squawked. Again, she tried, only to be denied.

"Oh no! This one is mine… If I let you see it, I'll never get it back!" Jessica shouted, a teasing smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying her impromptu game of keep-away. Suddenly the photos were pulled away by Hope, who had sneaked behind the blonde.

"I believe that I was the one who paid for them… So, technically, they belong to ME!" A victorious smirk adorned Hope's face.

"What? But I was the one who took them! Fine…" Jessica admitted defeat. "I guess I'll just ask Ron to take some with me, alone!" She turned towards the lone boy in the group, only to see empty space. "What? Where did he go?"

"I think I saw Marcella drag him off somewhere… She looked pissed about something" Crystal informed the group.

'What could she possibly be pissed off about?' the girls wondered. They decided to split up again, after Hope claimed that she needed to talk with Tara and Liz about something. She wasn't looking forward to it, but it HAD to be done.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Well… that was interesting to see…" opined a still-irritated Marcella.

Ron was a few steps behind her, having some difficulty with the new bags he was now holding. "What is?" the blonde boy asked, rushing forward to walk next to her.

"The rest of the team… and you." She shot him a suspicious look. "I didn't think they were all this comfortable with you… Not to mention the fact that you lied again…"

"Mmm? I guess they just got used to me… People tell me that my personality is pretty out there, so there's that… Also, when did I lie?" Ron had heard (from more than a few individuals) that he was very hard to talk with, or even be around. Something about being too excitable, too odd… not that he minded! Kim had always liked that about him, she'd even assured him that he was one of a kind!

"Please… that's putting it mildly. Not to mention that you lied about before…" the girl replied, still looking ahead and away from him.

"Before?" The boy took a second, to try and remember what she was referring to. "I still don't get what you mean…"

"What I mean is-" she started say, before staring at him for a moment. "You know what? It's nothing… just me being silly, giving you the benefit of a doubt…" she declared, before increasing her pace once more.

Ron wanted nothing more than to understand what was bothering Marcella so much. Did he really do something wrong, had he forgotten something he'd promised her? It was up in the air, just like everything that happened to him involving the volatile ravenette girl. She was always either cool to, or angry with, him… This time, it was pretty easy to figure out which one she was.

It had been his fault the first time, when he'd opened his big mouth and said something inappropriate. It had been just as they'd gotten their first chance to talk alone, everything had been downhill from there.

The blonde sidekick noticed her standing in front of a specific shop. She stared at a few of the mannequins through the clear glass window, before glancing his way for a moment.

"You stay here, don't move. I don't need your opinion, unlike the rest of the girls, just that you carry my stuff… I won't take long" she explained, before walking inside. Not even bothering to wait for his response.

"Um… Okay, I'll just stay- …and, she already left?" He sighed, before moving to stand in a different spot. He preferred not waiting in front of the store, he didn't want to look like a creep. Ron sat down on a small bench off to the side, his eyes wandering towards the entrance of the store. He still couldn't think of a reason for why she was so upset with him. 'Was it because I left her to carry her own stuff, when I went with Tara and Hope? Or, because I didn't pay attention to her before?' Those were easy choices, but he couldn't help but think that he was missing something.

It might be obvious… but not to him. 'Well, at least I have some time to think about it.'

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Three girls from the cheer squad walked off, separating from the group. Hope had dragged them away, insisting that they needed to talk for a bit, assuring her friends that it was important. The ravenette teen glanced at the two next to her.

'Tara…' She'd been Hope's short-lived rival for their mascot's affection, now the blond was her fellow girlfriend to Ron. Tara was the one who'd probably liked him the longest out of all of them, herself included.

'Liz…' Her fellow cheerleader, the girl who loved to have fun with the blonde boy. She'd been Hope's partner in crime, double-teaming him on more than one occasion.

And finally, herself… the only one of them who even knew of the whole story between the three girls and Ron. 'Oh boy… this is going to be a fun little chat!' She already dreaded what was going to happen. It was one of the reasons that she'd wanted to get them away from her blonde boyfriend, just on the off chance that there was going to be some yelling and hair-pulling involved.

The girls arrived at a relatively empty spot near the food court. They grabbed a free table, one that was far from anyone who might try to listen in on them. They didn't order anything, seeing as they'd already eaten earlier, simply sitting down and looking at one another. Tara and Liz sat across from one another at the table, Hope set at the head of it. Hey, even if she didn't want them to take out their anger on Ron, it didn't mean that she was about to be on the receiving end of it herself! Self-preservation was important!

"So… now that we're here, are you gonna tell me why you took me away from my Ronnie?" Tara asked, clearly annoyed. It was obvious that she wasn't a fan of being away from the blonde sidekick, she never had been. That was true more so than ever before, now that she'd finally nabbed him. After all those years of pining, she definitely planned to make up for lost time!

"Hope, I have to agree with Tara on this one. What was so important, that you had to separate us from the group? I had a very important favor to ask of Bonnie" the redheaded teen explained. She smirked at her impending plan to seduce Ron. She'd have ever so much fun with him, all while blowing his mind.

"Oh, that thing that I wanted to tell you two? I'd honestly almost forgot about it, until you reminded me just now!" Hope started laughing sarcastically, as if there was some joke only she was aware of.

"Look, Hope, will you just say it already-" Liz shot back, about to get up, before the girl in question cut her off.

"Tara and I are Ronnie's official girlfriends!" Hope shouted. Liz froze, eyes as wide as plates. She stared at her friend, then at Tara, who just smiled happily.

"Liz and I have had fun with Ronnie, more than once actually!" Hope spelled out for Tara, looking her in the eyes. The blonde's smile dropped the moment the words hit her.

Both Liz and Tara looked more than a little shocked to hear the first and second admission, respectively. It took them a few seconds to processes what they'd heard.

The first one to reply was Liz, she shook her head for a moment. "Hope? Could you please repeat that? I don't think that I heard you right" the redheaded girl stated coldly, her tiny smile indicating anything but amusement.

Hope really doubted that her redheaded friend hadn't heard her the first time, but said it again anyway. "Okay, like I already said, Tara and I are Ronnie's girlf-" the ravenette repeated, before her friend cut her off.

"Now, see? This is what I don't get" there was clear annoyance in Liz's tone. "You said you wanted to talk to me and stuff… I WAS in a good mood. Then, you just started speaking nonsense, just to annoy me, and I don't see why" Liz elaborated.

"And what exactly is this "nonsense" you're talking about?" Hope replied hotly. She crossed her arms, unamused by her teammate's tone.

"That whole bit about you and Tara here being our mascot's girls?" her answer came quickly, the issue becoming clear.

"And why would I lie about something like that? I don't see my so-called motive for it" Hope reasoned.

"Well, obviously to make me back away from Ron. What I don't understand, is why you would use this one over here-" Liz pointed her thumb at Tara. "-to make me back away. It's more believable to just say that you and him are dating. Especially after we came to an agreement!"

"What?!" Tara spoke up, finally snapping out of her temporary funk. "I AM Ronnie's girlfriend!" she responded in anger.

Liz stared at her for over for a second. "Yeah… I don't buy it. I'm sorry Tara, but when it comes to Ron, you are the biggest coward. No offense." She smiled at her own words.

The blonde beauty shot her friend an annoyed look. She didn't appreciate that statement at all, despite (or perhaps, because of) its merit. "While I may have been a bit slow to make my feelings known-" Tara began, before Liz cut her off.

"A bit, huh? You literally sat down in his lap, while you were wearing his shirt, and confessed to him… And yet you STILL managed to muck it up" Liz pointed out, smirking.

Tara ignored her and continued. "But I still confessed to him! AND he's accepted my feelings!" Tara stated proudly, she glanced over to Hope. "Isn't that right, Hope?"

Hope closed her eyes and nodded for confirmation. "It is…" she admitted, her tone odd.

"Hope? I thought we were okay with sharing Ronnie?" Tara asked. She'd already made her peace with the ravenette teen, for the most part.

"We are. It's just that I'm still feeling a bit annoyed about you taking his first time, while I got nothing. Not cool" Hope explained. Tara glanced to the side, cheeks slightly red, remembering how she'd felt at the time.

"W-Wait…" Liz interjected, she looked between the two. "You're-You're serious?" she asked incredulously, both girls nodded at her. The redheaded teen's eyes opened in shock, she leaned back and whistled. "Wow, well, I guess you deserve some congratulations, Tara!" she finished.

Upon hearing Liz's words, Tara smiled proudly. She wanted her friends to know of her and Ron's new relationship, she wasn't going to let it go for anything.

A large, predatory smile sprouted on Liz's face. "So? When do I get to join in?" she asked, without an ounce of shame. The proud smile on Tara's face dropped almost instantly, replaced with an ugly sneer. "What?" Liz shot back, shrugging Tara's reaction off. "I mean, with both you and Hope here sharing him, it's only natural for him to want to complete the set. I'll be more than happy to help!"

Tara was simply too stunned to even respond, just what was she supposed to say in the face of that? "NO!" the blonde girl shrieked, a bit too loudly. She slammed her hands down onto the table that was keeping her and the redheaded cheerleader apart. "Absolutely not! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What? She can join you, but I can't?" Liz scoffed, pointing at Hope. "Some friend you are!" she pouted, her tone childish and accusing.

Tara's mouth fell open, amazement hitting her hard. "W-What the hell! Do you really think I wanted to share MY Ronnie, with anyone, in the first place?!" the blonde cheerleader bit out, her tone pissed off.

"Hey! What gives Tara?!" Hope added, she looked offended at the blonde's words.

"Oh, shut up you! You know damn well that I'd take him for myself, if I could, in a heartbeat!" the blonde beauty responded. "I only agreed, because it was Ronnie AND the fact that you were already a part of this. I'm fine with sharing him with you, for the most part, because I know we both like him."

"And I'M already a part of this TOO. Or are you choosing to ignore the fact that I was with him, just like Hope was?" Liz added in for good measure.

"So?", the blonde teen's eyebrow rose. "Does that make you entitled to join, just because of that? This is not a CLUB!"

"That's not your call to make!" Liz retorted.

"The hell it ISN'T!" Tara shouted in anger. There was no way she was going to budge, to let someone like LIZ into a relationship with her boyfriend.

"Stop!" Hope suddenly called out, both girls looked at her. "This isn't what I had in mind, when I told you that we needed to talk. Just give me a second here, okay?" She got no response, both girls looking away in clear anger. 'I guess that will have to do' Hope sighed. The ravenette teen took a moment, before she started.

"Look," she glanced at Tara first, "I get your point Tara. I really like him too, I don't want to do anything to destroy this…" Tara remained silent, but seemed to be listening closely. "And if… if Ronnie wants to-", Hope thought about how to phrase this. "…add Liz here, then we will have to talk about it with him beforehand…" Tara stared at Hope, disdain clear on her face. But, she seemed to accept Hope's words, upon the mention of the boy she loved.

"And you?" She looked at Liz. "You and I were the first ones with him… I think… But, that doesn't mean that you can just waltz right in, like it's nothing. That's not fair to me, or Tara." Hope witnessed the redheaded cheerleader look away in slight shame. "Plus," Hope added, "we really like him… To us, it's not just about having fun with him."

"B-But, I-" Liz tried to say, before she was cut off.

"You what?" Tara asked. She leveled a skeptical look at the redheaded teen.

"I-I like him too… I think…" Liz answered. The two other girls at the table just stared at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Wow… now that's a convincing argument, if I've ever heard one…" Hope chided. She shook her head from side to side, as if she was disappointed with her friend's weak answer.

"Hey, cut me some slack here! I just found out that the cute, funny guy I've been hanging out with lately has a girlfriend or two… and he didn't say anything about it…" She looked at her friends. "Even if it was only for…" Liz prompted, glancing towards Hope.

"Oh! Um… like, half an hour or so?" the ravenette answered.

"A-Are you kidding me?" the redhead asked in shock.

"No, we are not… Tara here confessed before me. Literally, she just pushed me aside to do her thing. Then, I did the same as well… Like, a second or two after her. So, I feel you on the immediacy" Hope explained, Tara beaming at being the first one to ask him out.

"Then, he just didn't have the time to say anything! It's not like he was hiding it from me, or-" Liz realized, before her blonde teammate cut her off.

"I have no doubt that if he'd had the opportunity, then yes, he would have probably told the rest of the team by now… But, that's not the issue here… Why should we let you join, when not even YOU are sure about your own feelings?" Tara didn't sound angry, but she did want an answer.

"W-Well… I-" she stuttered. What could she say? Liz had been put on the spot so suddenly, too.

"We can give you a little time to think it over, so-" Hope tried to comfort, but she was cut off.

"No, we can't…" Tara declared, serious as a heart attack. "Look, Liz… I'm not sure how everything started between you two and my Ronnie, but I'm putting a stop to it now…" Tara stared at a shocked Liz. "You've always said and done whatever you've wanted, just because it was fun. I'm not going to let someone like that be with him and possibly hurt him, even if she didn't mean to."

"But, I'm not GOING to hurt him! I just want some time, to-" Liz attempted to placate, the blonde scoffed.

"Please, give me a break… You're just having some fun. As soon as you find something else that catches your attention, you'll just lose interest-" Tara continued.

"I won't!" the redhead suddenly declared. "I won't lose interest! And I'm NOT just doing this just because it's FUN! I-I like him… I like Ron too" her tone became a great deal more reserved, as she admitted it for the first time. Not just to Tara and Hope but, more importantly, to herself.

There was a brief silence, before the blonde girl smiled at Liz. "I kinda figured that that'd be your answer… You're so much like Hope, it's not even funny!" Tara started giggling. "Like, really, why can't you two be more honest with your feelings, like me?" Tara even went so far as to shake her head, as if she'd expected more from them.

The two other girls could only glare at the blonde teen, Tara smirking like the cat that ate the canary. "Excuse me? What's all this about being open about your feelings? Isn't it true that the only reason you finally confessed to him was because you were desperate to let him know about your feelings, before you'd be FORCED to give up completely?" Hope pointed out.

"And weren't you the one who's completely fumbled her confessions, up until now?" Liz added for good measure.

On any normal day, the blonde girl would stutter and look away in embarrassment. But not this time, she simply smiled. "And yet, I'm Ronnie's first… In more ways than one…" She licked her lips, recalling the amazing feelings she'd reveled in. Her legs shook from nothing more than the memory, already eagerly anticipating more.

The two girls looked away, slightly annoyed. Liz looked back in confusion, which soon changed to understanding. "Wait… So, are you… okay with me, Tara?" the cheerleader asked optimistically.

In response to her question, the blonde girl nodded for confirmation. "I am, for the most part… Ultimately, it's Ronnie's decision. But, as long as you're serious, I'm not going to object…" the blonde girl explained.

Tara's friends both looked rather surprised. "Then, what was the point of you objecting at the start? Just to mess with her?" Hope questioned.

"Nothing like that. I just wanted our little Liz here to ask herself if she even liked Ronnie that way, lest she jump into something she wasn't ready for… Kinda like you did, Hope." Tara smiled. "Besides… if Ronnie decided that he wanted all three of us later on… I couldn't really object, now could I? So, I just got the inevitable frustration out of my system, while I still could…"

"You are some piece of work…" Hope scoffed, Tara started laughing at her. "You do realize that we need to tell the rest of the team about us, right?"

They all nodded in agreement. Better to let them know now, before any more awkward situations developed. …and to ascertain if anyone else was interested in joining.

"Just… let me ask him myself. I'll do it the first chance I get, okay?" Liz requested. "I'd rather do it alone, just in case he… you know, turns me down…" the redheaded elaborated, the fear of rejection clear in her voice.

'I doubt that he will…' both Tara and Hope thought wryly, before giving Liz a nod for confirmation.

Now, the only thing they needed to do was to find the blonde boy that had been occupying their thoughts. What could possibly be taking Ron and Marcella so long, anyway?

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The blonde sidekick was still waiting outside the clothing store. The ravenette cheerleader had made it quite clear that she only needed him to carry her bags, not to give her his personal opinion. Unfortunately, he still found Marcella quite confusing.

She'd been the one who'd made this request. At the time, he'd been very happy to get it out of the way. Despite the fact that this was probably the most difficult wish from the girls so far… He didn't mind. He genuinely enjoyed being with the girls, after getting to know them over the last couple of days. And that was without even including his recent bouts of intimacy with some of them… But unfortunately, Marcella still seemed to have something against him. He wasn't sure if it was something personal, or if it was because of something stupid he'd said at some point… Whatever it was, it HAD to be pretty big. Bad enough to warrant her behavior towards him.

He didn't push her about it. Even if he really wanted to know, to try to work things out as best he could. He was now dating two of her friends; things were bound to get uncomfortable, if Tara and Hope needed to choose who to hang out with. He'd had a similar experience in the past, as some people hadn't really cared for him. They'd only wanted to be near to Kim, for obvious reasons. In response to that, his redheaded friend had chosen him. Ron didn't like the idea of being the reason Kim was an outcast. This was despite being told repeatedly that if they wanted to be friends with her, then they needed to accept Kim and her existing friends. The blonde sidekick was genuinely touched, but couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault that Kim was as isolated as she was.

And now, seeing the same situation about to happen again? He simply refused to let it come to that! He just had to ask the Marcella what the issue was and fix it, no matter what it took!

Glancing at the shop Marcella was in made him think, should he enter and apologize? Or, was it better to try to be more assertive and just ask her what the problem was? 'Going in is a bad idea… She's probably changing, trying new stuff on. She definitely wouldn't appreciate a sudden visit' he mused.

In the end, he decided to wait for her to finish. It was probably smarter to just do what she wanted, for a change. From there, he could see how to fix his relationship with the ravenette… hopefully.

The blonde sidekick had now been waiting outside of the store for several minutes. Ron would have been honestly worried, if he hadn't already experienced this with Kim before. His best friend was usually one to take her time. At least, when it involved fashion.

The boy glanced at his phone for a moment, noticing a message he hadn't seen before. 'Probably because I was too busy with the girls…' He looked at the sender, already recognizing the number. 'Lora?' the boy thought, seeing a message with an attachment.

As soon as Ron registered what exactly he was looking at, his hand moved to cover his face. 'I still haven't told her that I have a girlfriend now…' He was about to blame himself for that, before remembering that he hadn't had any time to do so. "Well… may as well get it done now." He tried to open the message, and not the two attachments, only to realize that she hadn't written anything this time. He looked around, noticing that there were some people walking near him.

The blonde mascot got up and headed to the restroom. 'I better look at this somewhere private…' He quickly entered a free stall and locked the door after himself. He stared at his phone and took a deep breath. 'I'm not cheating… I'm just making sure I understand what she wants, before I tell her…' he convinced himself, even if his logic felt flimsy.

He clicked to open the image, seeing what he feared he would. It was her again, this time standing in a strange room. She was completely bare, with the exception of a set of risqué-looking black lingerie, complete with garter belt. He couldn't see her face, as it was once again cut off… Almost like it had been deliberate, which would make sense. After all, it had happened time and time again. He looked away in embarrassment, even if he had already seen her in far less before.

'Damn! Whoever ends up dating her, is one lucky son of a bitch!' the blonde boy swore. He closed the image, swallowing hard.

'Next…', he pushed the thumbnail of the second picture. He was both scared, and physically excited, of what he was about to witness. "What?" The blonde boy stared in confusion, as the second image looked anything but sexy. The photo was extremely blurry, almost unrecognizable, as something covered almost all of the camera. 'Odd… Did her phone fall over, or something?' he wondered. He sent her a message asking her to call him whenever she got a chance, as he needed to tell her something.

The blonde sidekick quickly exited the restroom, moving back to where he'd been waiting outside the store. 'Thank God, Marcella is still inside…' He hadn't been gone for more than a few minutes, but he'd been a bit worried that she'd come out and chew his head off for making her wait for him again. That wasn't the case this time, luckily!

…

'It's been almost half an hour by now…' the blonde teen worried. He checked the clock on his phone, for the tenth time or so. 'She must REALLY be taking her time. Not even KP was ever this bad!' He got up and stretched for a moment, before moving inside the store. He could at least check to make sure she was okay. That could work as a reason if she got angry with him, right?

Ron quickly looked around the store, even asking a few of the workers he ran into. They had seen her walk around, browsing some items. Then, she'd walked into a changing booth. But, for some reason, she still hadn't come out.

The workers pointed him to the correct one, he now stood in front of it. "Um, Marcella?" he asked, just loud enough for her to hear him inside.

…

There was no response from the stall. He waited a few seconds before asking again, but to no avail.

"Marcella?" he asked once more, moving closer to the stall. He started pushing the fabric curtain very slowly, giving her ample opportunity to stop him or say something. The blonde boy stared into an empty stall. He looked around, but saw nothing. 'She's not here?' he yelped, exiting the booth. The blonde sidekick didn't have any luck with the workers in the store. He asked all of them about Marcella, but they all gave him the same response as before.

"Great!" he fumed to himself, leaving the store. "She must have finished and exited the shop, while I was in the restroom. Just what I needed… her being more annoyed with me…" This was probably the worst thing that could have happened to him at this point, another testament to his questionable luck.

Suddenly his phone started vibrating, he answered almost immediately. "Hello?" he greeted, he didn't recognize the number.

"Buffoon?" came an unfamiliar voice, tone threatening.

"Excuse me?" the blonde boy replied, more confused than anything. "I think you have the wrong number, buddy" he responded casually.

"Oh, I don't think I do… You are the blonde buffoon of Team Possible, are you not?" The voice sounded amused for some reason, as if he knew something the sidekick didn't.

Ron huffed in annoyance. "Look man, Kim's not here at the moment… So, if you want to threaten us - or the world - could you do it in a few days?" Ron asked halfheartedly. "Also, since when do you call us to let us know in advance in the first place? Do you not want your scheme to succeed? Or, is your boss just desperate for attention?" Ron asked. He didn't have the patience to deal with any of the crazies Team Possible usually went up against, even more so at the moment.

"Umm…" there was a definite pause, the voice from the phone became a bit nervous. "I-I… give me a second…" the voice spoke, suddenly elevator-music came from his phone.

"Did… did they just put me on hold?" Ron muttered to himself, before he huffed in annoyance. 'Well, whatever… I may as well get some information out of this nonsense, save Wade the trouble…' Ron started walking, listening to the music. It stopped and the voice returned.

"Hello? Sorry to keep you waiting… now, where were we?" the voice asked, it sounded a bit different than before. Like it was a different person. Or, at least, more confident.

"You wanted to talk to me? About some plot, or something?" Ron reminded, he continued to search for Marcella.

"Ah! Of course, …and I don't have to ask if you are a member of Team Possible, right?" the voice said.

"I am… Now, what is this about-" the blonde member of Team Possible tried to ask, before the voice cut him off again.

"We just wanted to let you know that we…", there was a slight pause, "acquired some of your companions… Your female companions…" the voice informed, Ron clammed up completely. "Ah… I see that I have your attention now. Very good!", he sounded amused.

Ron froze in his spot, his eyes opened wide. "What do you want?" the blonde boy asked, clearly nervous about the situation he'd found himself in.

"Don't worry… we don't intend to hurt them. That is, unless you make us… And they both seem so scared, too… The ravenette one especially" the voice mocked.

The mascot's fist balled in anger. 'Hope!' he thought. The smiling face of his new girlfriend appeared in his mind, a snapshot from the last time he'd seen her.

"The blonde one put up a bit of a struggle, but still came quite easily…" the voice added for good measure.

'Tara!' he thought, feeling both fear and anger equally. It hadn't even been more than a few hours and the identities of Ron's girlfriends were already known to Team Possible's enemies, making the two prime targets.

"I guess I should point out that we have both of your girls in our possession. However, we ARE willing to trade them for you…" the voice offered, snapping Ron from his thoughts.

"If you hurt them-" Ron began, before he was cut off once more.

"Then it would be your fault…" Those words silenced the member of Team Possible. He fervently wished that his partner wasn't on a vacation at the moment, he could really use the help.

"Now, can we both come to an understanding?" the voice asked. They punctuated their words an evil cackle, clearly illustrating that at the moment they held all the cards.

"Y-Yes…" Ron ground out, wanting nothing more than to get his girls back.

"Good… We will contact you again soon concerning the details… I don't believe that I need to point out that it would be a poor idea to get in touch with anyone from your team, OR Global Justice…" The line was cut and Ron was left holding his phone close to his ear, he was too shaken to put it down.

His heart was beating in his chest, the sheer panic he was feeling stronger than it had ever been before. This was all his fault! Tara and Hope had just confessed to him, they'd made it clear that they liked him enough to SHARE his affections. And now look where they were! Captured, and depending on him for their safety… He should have refused to be in this relationship from the start! Instead he'd basked in their affection and kindness, like it was no big deal! He should have known better than to let his ego and feelings get the better of him! Why was he so stupid!?

It was one of the main reasons that Kim had such a hard time dating anyone! If she had to worry about someone else all the time, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything. Not to mention it was basically like asking them to put a target on their back! Ron was scared! He was worried! But, above all else, he was angry… mostly at himself!

There was nothing he could do, except wait for them to call him again. At the moment, his own thoughts were his worst enemy. The blonde teen couldn't help but imagine the frightened girls.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

In a secret underground lair, far from any prying eyes, distant from any inhabited area, stood a man. He was proud, strong, cunning, and viscous, to an insane degree. People all around the world feared him, as well as what he could do. Governments and operatives would tremble before him, he was too feared to be opposed. All except for Team Possible, and some of Global Justice's top agents.

But that little fact would change, very soon!

The madman stood in front of his huge window, he basked in the majestic view offered by his secret base. It was disguised as a massive rock formation. It was one that was hidden in plain sight, just how he liked it to be. Behind him was a massive screen, divided into a several smaller images. Each of them showed a different person, they all looked seriously annoyed at being interrupted by the one hosting the call.

"What is it now?!" called out a blue-skinned madman. "Who dares to interrupt me, just as I'm about to complete my latest plan!" his voice boomed.

"Aye!" called someone else, in a thick Scottish accent. "Mind keepin' yer trap shut?! I'm in the meddle of the game of a lifetime here!" he replied to the first one.

"Whatever this is, I was in the middle of my afternoon tea, make it quick!" ordered a man with a British accent that was more displeased than angry, he kept an air of class around himself.

The individual who'd place the calls turned to face them, smirk prominent, he started moving forward. "My fellow villains… so happy you could answer my call, on such short notice-" the madman began, before someone cut him off.

"Oh, it's you? What do you want, Dementor?" the blue-skinned man asked, now he looked slightly bored.

"Aye! What's the deal, short-stack? This ha' better be good! Fore!" the man with the accent yelled. His face vanished from the screen for a moment, a loud smack of something being hit filled the room.

"Yes, as much as I hate agreeing with the uncivilized likes of them… I too must inquire what the reason for this interruption is" the third one prompted.

"Well… it's nothing all that impressive. For me, that is…" the madmen preened, pausing briefly before continuing. "But it is something that none of you have had any luck with before… the destruction of Team Possible!" he finished, waiting for the inevitable snarky remarks.

There were none, only shocked expressions from the three other villains.

"You-You-You managed to defeat Kim Possible?!" bellowed the blue-skinned man, before he was knocked out of his seat by a green-skinned beauty.

"What?! You defeated Princess?! I don't believe you!" called the women.

"Shego, get out my seat- Gah!" her boss chastised, before he was shoved aside by his strongest henchwoman.

"It is true that I still haven't defeated that wretched cheerleader. However, thanks to my new strategy, it is only a matter of time…" he spoke proudly.

"So, you didn't beat her?" Shego's earlier interest almost completely evaporated, she cleared the seat for her boss.

"So… if you didn't defeat Kim Possible, or her buffoonish sidekick, pray tell, what did you do?" the now-sitting blue-skinned man asked, eyes narrow.

"The Buffoon?" There was an evil smirk on Dementor's face. "You see, now THAT is my plan…" Dementor responded.

"Oh?" the British man began listening very carefully, at the sound of his arch-nemesis being mentioned.

"Yes, the sidekick is about to arrive here. To make an exchange for something of his… And when I get him-" he explained, before someone cut him off.

"You'll use him to get rid of Princess?" Shego interjected once more, filling in the end of his so-called master scheme.

"Yes, that is the plan! I always knew that you were an intelligent woman, how about coming to work for me? You could be the first to see her downfall…" Dementor cajoled, flashing a charming smile.

"That depends, how much are you paying?" she responded with a smirk.

"Hey! No trying to steal my henchmen!" the blue-skinned man yelled, Shego chuckled.

"You heard the Doctor. Besides… I'm pretty sure it's going to be boring. If you DO manage to pull it off… give me a call!" the green-skinned woman finished, before shutting down the video feed from her side.

"Well, as much as I tend to be against such barbaric ideas… I do find it absolutely grand, seeing Stoppable suffer! I'll be happy to help, please let me know how things turn out" the mad monkey-man requested, getting a nod of confirmation from Dementor, before closing his screen as well.

The short villain looked at the last screen, only to see no one, he could faintly hear another yell coming from it. He pushed a button on his console, ending the call on his side. Looking back out of his window, he smiled in a menacing way. "Now, let's get rid of the Sidekick…" he murmured, before his evil laughter filled the room, he was eager to move onto the next phase of his latest master plan.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

A black-haired cheerleader sat in a small room, wondering just how the hell she'd gotten there. The room itself was dark and cold. There wasn't a single source of light, except for what could shine through a series of bars set near the top of a metal door. There wasn't a chair, or anywhere to sit properly, in the cell she was in. She just rested on the floor, in the very corner of the room. It was completely silent, except for the screeching of metal every few moments. She was afraid, like she'd never been before… Nothing in her life had ever prepared her for this!

She couldn't believe that something like this had happened to someone like her! She'd seen, or heard, about stuff like this. Either on the news, inside some foreign countries, or even in some movies she'd watched, but never this close to home. They'd simply grabbed her out of the store she was in, she'd been knocked out like it was nothing. The next thing she knew she was restrained in a dark and silent room, waiting for whoever it was that had brought her here.

Completely alone, the thoughts whizzed through her mind at a million miles per second. What was going to happen to her? Would she be okay? Were they going to try to ransom her off? …or, even worse, DO something to her? Was she ever going to escape from this unreal situation?

'At least the others are safe…' she conceded. That was perhaps the only thing that kept her mind from diving further into a pit of despair, just why did this have to happen to her?

Suddenly, the darkness of the room was lifted. The door opened, letting light from the outside pour in. The only thing that she could see, from her position on the hard floor, was the man that stood in the doorway. He was big- No, he was huge! He was dressed in an odd bodysuit, one that made him look even more menacing and inhuman. He took a few steps inside, making the ravenette shake in fear at what was about to occur.

'Oh God…' Her eyes noticed another man, dressed in the same fashion, standing behind the first one. He was pushing someone in, someone she was very familiar with.

'What is SHE doing here?! They got her too?!' the ravenette panicked, watching her blonde friend from the cheer squad be pushed in.

"Hey, what gives?!" the blonde teen exclaimed in anger.

"Stay here! We'll come back to get you later…" one of the men spoke, his voice boomed across the room.

"What, really?! Well, too bad for you, I have an appointment in a few minutes! So, if you could just get out of my way and fuck off, that would be great!" the blonde girl yelled, in an angry tone that didn't fit her pretty face.

The first guard glanced towards the second one. "D-Do we-" he started asking, unsure of himself after hearing her.

"No!" the second one cut off, clearly annoyed, "For the last time… No, we're not letting them go, until the boss says so. No matter what they say!" He stared at the blonde girl, anger clear on his face. "Now you better behave, and be quiet like your friend, if you know what's good for you!" he threatened, his voice low.

The blonde cheerleader didn't look frightened at all. If anything, she looked even more pissed off than before. "Oh no! Whatever will you do next?! Kidnap me again?" Her sarcastic tone made both men groan in annoyance.

"This is customer service, all over again…" one of the men muttered. They both exited the room, already dreading having to deal with the blonde teen.

"Hey! Come back here!" The blonde girl quickly moved to the door and started kicking it. "I'm not done with you, fuckface! I want to speak to your manager!" she screamed, until she was sure they were too far away to hear her anymore.

The silent ravenette stared in shock at her blonde teammate from her spot on the floor. Never in her life had she ever expected to hear this sort of thing, out of someone so gentle and kind-looking. Even more so, considering the black-haired girl knew her as someone who'd never cursed before.

"What?" the blonde girl asked, noticing her friend staring at her in shock.

"Why are you antagonizing them like that? Do you WANT them to come back?" The ravenette still on the floor was a bit worried. She glanced at the door, as if it would open and their kidnappers would come back to silence them.

"Please…" her friend scoffed, before giving the door one extra kick for good measure. "Like those assholes would do anything like that…" she groused, as if this was no big deal.

"Y-Y-You don't know that! If you piss them off too much, they may-" the noirette started fretting, before the blonde cut her off.

"I'm positive I do… I overheard them talking on the way here, they need us unharmed for something. For what, I'm not sure…" The blonde girl looked around the room. "So, anything they say is just something to keep us in line and obedient…"

For some reason the words of her teammate calmed the ravenette teen down. She was still worried about what their fate would be, but for now they were safe. She took what comfort she could from that.

"You okay down there?" the blonde asked, staring at her friend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" she answered. "D-Do you happen to know where we are?"

"No, they covered my eyes on the way…" the blonde replied, before she smiled. "On the plus side, I managed to kick one of them in the face! He never saw it coming! So, bonus points!" she finished, glee in her eyes.

The bad joke managed to make the dark-haired girl grin harder, even laughing a bit. It helped her forget their grim situation, at least she wasn't alone in this.

The two could faintly hear the sounds of steps coming closer. The blonde girl sat down next to her friend and started working on freeing her hands, not even caring if she was caught.

The metal door opened again and a different man walked inside. He was wearing the same uniform as the others had, he moved to the side as another girl walked in after him.

'Crystal?!' the two marveled, as they saw their teammate enter as well. She sat down against a wall, well away from them.

Said new teen didn't speak, or even look at them. She was too busy staring at the floor, clearly deep in thought about something.

The man who'd brought her in was still standing in the doorway, before entering inside and stopping in front of her. He looked her over for a moment, before sighing. "Look… I don't know what the situation is…" he admitted. "But you shouldn't feel like you need to do stuff like that, to-" He was cut off by Crystal.

"Stop… Just, stop talking…" she begged, hiding her face even more.

"I just wanted to say-" he attempted to continue.

"Please… you're not helping…" Crystal repeated, she sounded miserable.

"I'm not judging you or anything, but you shouldn't do that kind of-" the man tried again. He was cut off, as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" asked another man, his face covered in bandages. "The boss is calling us, so, come on already!" the man shouted, eager to get out of the cell.

"You!" The blonde cheerleader looked up from her position on the ground, she pointed at the hurt guard. "Remember me?" she baited, smirking. "Because, my foot sure remembers your face!" There was no mercy in her expression.

His anger was visible, even with as crudely as his face was covered.

"By the way, you owe me a new pair of shoes…" she pushed even further. "You got some blood on these", she went so far as to point down to her feet.

Her words goaded him to start screaming in rage, before he degenerated into pitiful sobbing. He held his injured face with one hand. The crying man was ushered outside by the guard who'd escorted Crystal, leaving the three girls once more.

"So… you okay, Crystal?" the blonde one asked, she glanced at her friend. "Did those fuckers do anything to you?" she clarified.

The girl in question just shook her head for a no, continuing to keep her gaze down. The action seemed to satisfy the blonde cheerleader, she resumed staring at the door.

"I take it you're going to continue this-", the ravenette pointed to her friend, "attitude of yours. Every time they come back, right?"

The blonde smiled. "Hey, I've got to stay in character! Plus… I kind of knocked some teeth loose when they tried to grab me… So, yeah! I'm working my way up!"

That did it, the ravenette started laughing wholeheartedly. She already felt a lot more at ease with her friends, even if Crystal was mumbling something she didn't understand.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The blonde sidekick was sitting in a huge hovercraft, the trademark transport of the short madman Dementor. Ron had understood who he was dealing with as soon as he'd seen the vehicle that had come to retrieve him. He'd received another call, mere minutes after the first one, with instructions for his pickup.

He was supposed to get to the roof of the mall, then wait there for transport. The goons who'd come for him had assured Ron that the girls wouldn't be harmed, as long as he came quietly. He had, obviously… Even as they'd made sure to cuff his hands, the metal restraints tight on his wrists.

The ride itself was fairly quick. Ron simply sat down in between two goons, three more watched him from the side. The Monkey Master's eyes were closed, simply hoping that the girls were okay. He still blamed himself for them being taken in the first place… It was up to him to get them back, no matter the cost.

"We're here…" one of the goons informed. He stood up, walking towards the blonde sidekick. "You better not try anything… got it?" he clarified again. Ron nodded for confirmation, almost automatically. "All of you, get ready!" the man declared.

…

The blonde boy was escorted out of the flying vehicle by two large goons walking next to him. They even placed their hands on his shoulders, to prevent him from moving or escaping. 'A secret base!' the blonde mascot realized, finally managing to find Dementor's lair in this roundabout way. He was the only villain that kept switching bases voluntarily, he also kept his main ones very secret. A hidden entrance appeared from between the rocks, letting them in.

The boy was led inside the base, until he reached a large room. He recognized someone he saw on a regular basis, standing with his back turned towards Ron. In the middle of the room, was a single metal chair. The boy was almost forcibly sat down, his wrists and ankles shackled to it.

"Well… what do we have here?" the short man's voice boomed in the room, it made him sound far more menacing than his size implied. "The little sidekick that managed to get in my way, so very many times…" Dementor turned to the blonde teen, he had an evil smile on his face, looking pleased with his new prize.

"What do you want, Dementor!?" Ron asked in clear anger, glaring at the short madman with a great deal of hate.

"Oh, so hostile… Despite how much trouble you've caused me…" Dementor started pacing around the room, behind the now-chained-up Ron.

"You kidnapped my friends!" Ron yelled in anger. "What did you do to Tara and Hope?!" the blonde sidekick demanded to know.

"You are in no position to demand anything!" the helmeted villain responded, before he smiled again. "But, I'm in a good mood right now…" He snapped his fingers, a few of the goons moved out of the room.

They returned with their prisoners.

"Here are your… 'friends'", the madman chuckled.

"Here are the three prisoners, boss!" exclaimed one of the goons.

"Right. Now, as I was saying-" The madman stopped talking, processing the information he'd just received. He turned his head towards the goon. "Did you say three?" he questioned.

"Um, yeah boss… the three girls?" the goon repeated, unsure if he'd done something wrong.

"Two, you idiots! Two! There was supposed to be TWO of them! Can't you morons at least count right?!" the short man yelled, before looking the girls over. "I see the blonde, and the ravenette, but who is this one?" He stared at the last one for a moment, before shaking his head. "You know what? It's fine… More chips for me to bargain with."

"Alright, Dementor!" Ron called out, fed up with the midget's games. "You've already got me, so why don't you let them go? They don't matter to Kim, you also won't have to worry about so many people" the blonde boy reasoned, trying to get the girls out of harm's way.

The response from the villain was to laugh loudly. He stood right behind Ron, moving his head closer to the blonde's own. "Yes, about that? I lied…" he admitted, before turning the mascot to face the three prisoners.

Ron's anger and shock changed to confusion, viewing the three girls who were Dementor's prisoners. The first one was indeed a ravenette… But instead of Hope, the girl now standing before him was the one who had an issue with him. "Marcella?" he asked.

The second one was a blonde cheerleader. But, again, it was the wrong one. Instead of Tara, stood a squirming… "Jessica?" Ron's voice blurted out.

The last one, or the "extra" as the madman had called her, was an odd-looking Crystal who shifted nervously. "Crystal?", the sidekick eyed her.

Ron stared at the three girls. Marcella looked afraid… He couldn't really blame her, she didn't have the same fortitude and experience as Kim and himself.

Jessica was the only one who had duck-tape over her mouth. She didn't look afraid, or angry, just amused to see him. It made the situation all the more surreal.

The last one, Crystal, looked embarrassed for some reason. She refused to look at anyone, especially him.

The girls didn't look hurt… just strange.

"What did you do to them?" Ron asked, his tone worried.

"Oh?" Dementor looked amused. "Well, if we go with what my men claim… The ravenette one was so scared for her life, she just clammed up!" Dementor started laughing loudly, clearly taking great pleasure from that fact alone.

Ron frowned in annoyance, his anger directed at the small madman, he wanted nothing more than to shut him up.

"The blonde one was…" The short man took a moment to ponder what he was going to say, before he continued. "Apparently, she knocked some teeth out of one of my men. She insulted the rest, to the point that they want to file a lawsuit against her…" The madman didn't sound amused by what he'd said, as it was serious.

"W-What?" Ron looked at the blonde girl who waved at him innocently, like she always did. 'Jessica did that?' He couldn't believe it! The one girl who never seemed to get angry with anything, or anybody, and was always smiling happily? Dementor had to be lying again, for some reason!

"And that one?" He pointed at Crystal. "My man captured her inside one of the dressing rooms at the mall. She was apparently taking pictures of herself, and…" The villain sighed, he actually sounded embarrassed about this. "…was sending them to her boyfriend, or something…" Dementor didn't say any more, just staring at the last girl. He shook his head in a disappointed manner, like a parent who'd caught his child doing something naughty.

The rest of the girls looked at her with clear surprise. "You have a boyfriend, Crystal?" asked Marcella, obviously interested at the sudden discovery. This was news to her!

The girl shook her head for a no. "I-I don't…" was the only thing she said, she still refused to look at anything but the floor.

Ron's eyes opened wide, the barest outlines of a hunch teasing him, he shook his head for a moment. This issue right now was more important than whatever little revelation he could have claimed. "Alright Dementor, enough of your mind-games! What about Tara and Hope?!" he asked in anger, still not seeing his two girlfriends.

The madman looked genuinely confused for a moment. "Are those names supposed to mean something to me?" he asked.

"Don't play games with me!" The chair that held the boy shook for a moment. "You told me that you took them from the mall, so, where are they?!" the blonde's voice boomed, filling the room. He'd actually made the goons sweat for a moment, they had never expected to her him sound like THAT.

"From the mall?" The short villain smiled. "I never specified any names… All I said was that I took the ravenette, and the blonde girl, you were getting comfortable with. You were the one that thought it was someone else." The madman pointed at the boy. "Why would I invite a group of cheerleaders here?"

"I don't know… you're the mad genius here" Ron spouted, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I am indeed…" Dementor sounded pleased. He'd either failed to detect the sarcasm, or just plain didn't care.

"In any case… I'm here, you don't need them anymore. So, just let them go back home safely…" Ron added for good measure.

"Mmm… I think…" He glanced at the three girls for a moment, before looking back at Ron. "I think I'll keep everyone after all…" the short man spoke, before smiling at the boy. "Why are you so shocked? I AM an evil mastermind! And seeing you so stupidly come to 'save them', just makes them all the more appealing to hold onto! I can use you to deal with Kim Possible! And, on the off-chance that doesn't work, I'll just use them to get a hold of you again!" His smirk became all the more viscous. "That way I can try every plot I can think of, until one sticks for good!"

The short man looked at the girls. "You three better get comfortable… You'll be spending a lot of time with us, from now on." He cackled again, glancing towards his men. "Get them out of here. Keep each of them at a different base, on the off-chance that they try anything!" he declared.

Dementor saw his men nod for confirmation, they started to usher the girls out of the room. Marcella and Crystal tried to resist, but were too scared to put up much of a fight. Jessica, on the other hand, made sure to struggle as much as she could. She kicked wildly at the two goons who attempted to restrain her.

Then, the goons froze completely for some reason. They all stared at their boss in shock, he sighed in annoyance. "What is it now-" His question cut off abruptly, as a metallic sound filled the room.

The sound of screaming metal was almost painful, it sent a chill up the small villain's spine. It sounded like something being bent, or ripped apart. Following that was the noise of something dropping to the floor, then sliding across it.

Dementor felt something bump his leg. Glancing down, he recognized a familiar lump of metal. 'Is that the- Huh?' His thoughts were cut off completely as something hit his helmet. He jumped up in surprise, the short man turning around. To his shock he saw the sidekick of Kim Possible standing next to the chair he'd just been strapped to, staring at him. The metal chair in question was bent completely out of its original shape, making it look like some sort bizarre piece of modern art.

Ron continued to bore holes into the man that seemed so much smaller than he had before. The blonde's eyes were blazing, a dim blue glow visible in them. His anger was clearly written on his face. "I don't believe I heard you correctly just now…" Ron's tone sounded eerie, especially coming from the usually goofy boy that no one took seriously. "You ARE going to let them go… NOW." There was a clear threat in his tone, he definitely wasn't messing around.

Dementor was spared the blonde's eyes, Ron shifting his gaze to the goons standing in the room. "Right?" the blonde Monkey Master prompted. At this point he looked furious, his voice more closely resembling the growl of an angry beast.

The much bigger goons weren't the smartest of guys. They were used mainly as hired muscle, also for intimidating anyone that might attempt to stop them. But even they were bright enough to understand the very clear danger that now stood in front of them. They slowly let go of the girls very gently, before moving away from them, as if to show that they weren't a threat.

"What are you idiots do-" the short villain criticized, before Ron's hand landed on his helmet. Dementor visibly startled, before Ron lifted him up into the air. The sidekick stared at him like he was an annoyance, at best.

"You are GOING to let them GO…" Ron boomed, his words sounding even more threatening than before.

The madman began to struggle, attempting to break free of the blonde's hold. His efforts were to no avail, it was like he was stuck in a vice! Hell, he could faintly hear the sounds of his helmet buckling under Ron's grip. "Just attack him already!" Dementor screamed in rage, clearly not thinking through the situation he now found himself in.

The goons immediately moved to rush the blonde teen, like attack dogs trained to respond to certain commands.

Ron threw Dementor into the air. He crashed into, and stuck in, the ceiling. Ron turned around to face the group of significantly larger men approaching him. He slid forward as the first three moved into range. Ron quickly grabbed the first one's arm, swinging him like an improvised club. He batted the other two aside, before throwing the one he'd grabbed away when he was done with him.

Four more rushed him, stun rods at the ready. They looked much more confident, as their weapons had a far superior reach.  
They were certain that Ron would be unable to stop them, before they shocked him into submission. All of them swung towards him at the same time, only to see him vanish before their very eyes. The stun rods slammed into each other, sparks flashing and flying around.

"Where did he-" one of the men began, looking around frantically. He noticed the teen out of the corner of his eye, just standing there like nothing was wrong. "Ahh!" The man moved to hit the boy, the sparking tip of the stun baton contacting the blond. The goon smirked at a job well done, pleased with himself for stopping the blonde threat. His smile quickly turned to confusion, then to horror. Ron had grabbed his baton, like it was nothing. He didn't look like the electricity bothered him, even as it zapped his hand several times.

The blonde sidekick frowned at the sight of the much larger man now cowering in front of him. Ron's grip tightened further, the weapon he was holding breaking like it was a child's toy in an adult's hand.

The goon fell to the floor. He turned around and scurried away from the blonde menace, before Ron got the chance to do the same thing to him.

"You are all useless! Fine, I will do it myself!" the madman, who was still stuck to the ceiling, bellowed. He pushed a small, unobtrusive red button on his belt. Within moments several laser turrets popped out of the walls, targeting the blonde boy. "Now, Sidekick, I will give you one last chance to surrender and come quietly… The only way to stop these guns from filling you full of holes, is for me to push this button right here." He pointed to his belt. The short man started laughing. "It's over, Sidekick! I have the high ground!" His menacing laugh became even more fanatic and crazed.

Ron simply stared at the man. Any hint of mercy inside the teen was extinguished, his gaze darkened even further.

"F-Fine! You asked for this, Sidekick!" Dementor pushed the trigger, making the turrets flare to life.

The first one fired at a moment's notice. The three girls were frantic, they hadn't even been able to warn Ron before the shot reached him.

…

Everyone was speechless, the silence in the room was deafening. They'd expected the blonde boy to simply fall to the ground. Or perhaps run away in terror, like he usually did. What they hadn't even imagined, was for Ron to tilt his head to the side. The laser's shot narrowly missed him, leaving a slightly smoldering hole in the floor.

'Huh?' The villain stared in disbelief at what had happened, he must be imagining all of this.

The turrets started firing again, only this time simultaneously. Shockingly, it didn't help one bit…

Ron just kept dodging repeatedly, it didn't matter how many shots were fired at him. He moved left and right, spinning and ducking, without stopping for a second. He dropped and rolled to the ground, picking up two stun rods that had been left next to him. He quickly threw one of them like a makeshift javelin.

It slammed into one of the turrets, hard. The harsh impact caused the laser's lens to crack, resulting in a rapid explosion.

'What the hell is going on?' the girls thought in amazement, were they dreaming or something? They simply had to be… There was just no way that their blonde mascot had snapped his metal restraints, using only his own strength! Not to mention that he'd beat up a several guys who were much, much bigger than him. They'd even been armed! And, on top of that, he was now dodging and evading laser shots! As if he was Keanu Reeves, in The Matrix! He was still winning, making it look like it was the most natural thing in the world! Even now, his expression was cool and serious. His eyes scanned his surroundings, before he threw the second stun rod he'd picked up. Once again, he hit his mark, another turret exploding.

They were- No, they HAD to be dreaming this! There was no way this was really happening!

The blonde teen continued darting around, backing into one of the room's corners. It seemed like he was retreating, trying to escape. He started jumping from one corner of the room, to the next, ultimately jumping behind the closest turret. A moment later he flew away, just as several shots pierced the very same laser.

He fell to the floor, the height of the drop resulting in a very ungraceful landing. He was completely defenseless, as more shots flew towards him. His legs moved, kicking himself off of a wall and to safety. He hit the floor once more, shooting over to the opposite end of the room. Ron made sure to avoid the three goons that he'd dispatched earlier, they were still down and unable to move.

He was now dangerously close to a wall, getting any closer would just be asking to crash against the barrier like a test dummy. At the last second, he hit the floor. Ron jumped up and soared through the air, before he reached the next turret. With one swift motion, he pulled the unit free from the wall. The sidekick used it as a shield, absorbing a shot, before throwing it across the room. It impacted another turret, breaking it, the hunks of metal falling to the ground.

There was one last turret still firing upon him, but its shots failed to hit their mark as well. Ron walked sedately towards it. One shot came close to him, only for the blonde sidekick to move his hand faster than anyone could see. He deflected the shot, the pulse slamming into the turret that had fired it. The stunned goons in the room could see a bluish light that coated the back of his hand for a moment, before it vanished completely.

…

The room was dead silent, the goons staring in pure shock and amazement at the sight. Their legs shook in fear, which instantly deepened into terror when Ron turned to face them once more. 'He could deflect the shots from the start! Then, why didn't he-' they wondered, before they came to a very unpleasant conclusion. He could have… but he didn't need to. They'd been unable to inflict any damage on the blonde sidekick this whole time, it was likely that they'd never even been capable of touching him against his will.

Ron walked to the middle of the room, moving to stand a foot or so underneath the madman still suspended from his own ceiling. Dementor stared in mute horror at a scene out of his worst nightmares. He could see pieces of plaster begin to rain down around him. At last his helmet broke free, gravity taking its toll on the short villain.

With a quick scream of surprise, Dementor hit the floor and landed on his back. His head was spinning, throbbing in pain. He noticed the blonde boy standing right in front of him, Ron's hand extended forward towards the short man. For someone as blindly petrified as Dementor was, it was probably understandable that the evil genius actually thought the Monkey Master was about to end him.

"AHH!" Dementor quickly covered his face, like a child hiding from the boogeyman. He didn't feel any new pain… After a few seconds, ones that felt like a nightmarish eternity, he removed his hands. He saw the blonde teen press the button on his belt.

The man swallowed hard, never in his life had he been so mind-numbingly terrified.

The blonde sidekick was a storm, one that would destroy anything in its path… Dementor was just a dried-up leaf, one that had ever-so-foolishly stood in its way.

Ron stared at him, as if waiting to see if the villain would try anything else. Ron didn't seem nervous, not worried in the least… only angry. "You will never, NEVER, try to harm my friends EVER again…" the blond boy commanded.

The madman would have liked to argue, or to try to come up with a better plan for next time. But from what he'd seen here today, there was no way for him to stop the blonde monster… If he attempted a scheme like this again, it would probably be his very LAST.

The short man nodded his understanding, his mouth as dry as the Sahara. He couldn't look away from the eyes boring holes into his form. He instructed one of his goons to get a hovercraft and get the four teens away from him.

The sooner, the better!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron sat by himself on one end of the flying machine. He sighed in exhaustion, glancing at the girls for a moment. The three of them were still huddled together, they appeared to be talking about something… Probably about him.

'Great…' the blonde mascot groaned. He glanced out the window next to him, he wasn't sure how to feel about how things had worked out… On the one hand, he HAD saved the girls. Physically, they seemed completely fine. They had suffered no injuries. But that didn't mean that they had escaped their little adventure completely unscathed. The odds of at least one of them being psychologically traumatized by what they'd seen, or what had been done to them, was high. On top of that, they had every right to blame him for getting them involved with the madman (and his merry band of idiots) in the first place.

He couldn't hold the sigh that came out, it made the goon that was driving them jump and glance at him in fear. As if Ron would rush over and end him at a moment's notice, if he so much as felt like it.

The unfortunate sidekick just hoped that the girls wouldn't hate him too much, because of what had happened today. 'Oh man, I'll have to explain this to Tara and Hope… and Bonnie!' Ron was NOT looking forward to that conversation. But he vowed to have it nonetheless, even if the result was that his new friends ended up disliking him as much as they had before.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The four members of the cheer team had arrived back at the mall. The girls walked a few feet ahead of him, still very busy discussing something he couldn't make out.

He would have liked to ask them what they'd been talking about, or maybe try to interject, but he wasn't sure how to even broach the subject. Should he start by asking them if they were fine? Maybe try apologizing? Crack a joke, hopefully lighten the mood a little? 'No, apologize first!' he concluded, moving forward. The girls stopped as soon as they noticed something blocking their path, right in front of them was the rest of the cheer squad. Their friends looked relived. Or, in Bonnie's case, slightly annoyed.

"There you lot are! We've been searching for you, for the last TWO HOURS!" the brunette cheerleader barked at her teammates. She shot her gaze towards the lone boy of the group. "Where were you?" she demanded to know, her finger pointed at his face.

The blonde sidekick wasn't sure how to answer that one. 'How do I tell them that Jessica, Marcella, and Crystal got kidnapped for being associated with me?' Ron took a moment to think, before the Queen B moved closer to him, she wasn't about to give him time to come up with an excuse. "Ahhhh… well, you see, it was a-" he stammered, before both of his sides were assaulted by two girls he didn't expect.

"You guys were worried about us? Aww… how sweet of you, Bonnie!" Jessica interjected. The blonde girl was hanging on his arm, shooting her unofficial leader a smile. "We were just busy trying on some new stuff, Ron here was kind enough to help us!" She went so far as to pull on his arm, as if to emphasize her point.

"Really?" Bonnie didn't look convinced, glaring at her happy-looking friend.

"It's true…" added Marcella. She was standing next to the blonde boy, on his other side. While she wasn't hugging his hand like Jessica, she was leaning on him.

The rest of the team looked surprised at her words. Tara and Hope looked slightly annoyed at the whole situation. They most definitely didn't like the fact that their new boyfriend had been off with another girl for so long… Well, a few girls, actually. This also seemed very strange, considering just how pissed Marcella had been at the blonde boy less than three hours ago. They could only wonder what could have happened in the intervening time.

Liz, the redheaded teen of the group, stared at the quartet. Her arms were crossed, one eyebrow raised, she wasn't sure what to make of this.

The last one, Bonnie, appeared to be thinking about something. She was unsure of what to say in response to both her teammates' words (and Ron's gibberish).

Ron glanced at both girls next to him, a smile threatened to blossom on his face. 'Oh, thank God…' They'd saved him from getting in trouble with the rest of the team. He just hoped that they would be willing to continue covering for him, at least until he could properly apologize for what had happened.

…

The cheer team had returned to looking around the mall, but things were slightly different than before…

"You know, this really isn't necessary!" Ron attempted for the third time, as he was dragged by the girls to their next destination.

"What we KNOW, is that you've already tried to weasel your way out of it… Just accept it, already" Bonnie answered.

Ron couldn't help but groan quietly at her response, he didn't like the new 'idea' the girls had for him. 'How about we find something for you too?' It had been Liz who'd suggested it, that alone filled him with dread of what was to come.

Carrying stuff until his hands fell off was fine… He could deal with that, no problem! But, ask him to try on some stuff from all these overpriced shops? No, thank you. Sure, he had plenty of money (thanks to a steady stream of Naco royalty checks). But even so, he still saw it as a waste. Especially considering that his normal clothing was so comfortable and practical! And, it was easy to move around in! Wait… was THAT the reason his pants fell off all the time?

His musings were cut short as the blonde girl next to him hugged his arm, pulling him along even faster.

"Come on Ronnie, I'm sure everything will be fine!" The smiling face of Tara, his new girlfriend, was what convinced him. But, why did she looked so amused? He'd have to ask her later.

"Yeah! I bet I could find some really cool stuff for you, Ron!" offered a second, smiling blonde. She was holding onto his other hand, helping to move him along.

'Oh yeah, this is a thing now…' Ron glanced down at the new attachment to his arm, in the form of a smiling Jessica. As soon as they'd gotten the idea of dressing him up, she'd been all for preventing him from escaping (for whatever reason). At least she wasn't upset with him. Or worse, afraid of him. At least, she didn't appear to be.

It still seemed so odd. To think that the gentle, happy girl next to him was as aggressive and fiery as Dementor had claimed she was. Ron just couldn't see it! She was just too cheerful and kind.

"Mmm? What is it, Ron? Is there something on my face?" asked the blonde cheerleader he'd been staring at.

As soon as she'd asked that, the mascot of the cheer squad could feel Tara's hold on his arm tighten. She began pouting, a sickeningly-sweet look that was just too cute for him to bear.

"Huh? No, just thinking about something silly" his answer came. It failed to have the desired effect, as it only made Jessica smile and giggle again. Tara pouted even more fiercely than before.

…

The blonde boy was standing inside a large- No, a very large dressing room. He was currently in a store he and Kim had never visited before. It was definitely one of those high-class places that they both preferred to stay away from. Hell, he couldn't even say the store's name! Not without his tongue getting twisted into a knot.

As soon as they'd entered, one of the salespeople had come over and welcomed them. Apparently, he'd recognized Bonnie as one of their best customers. The employee led them to a private section, one that was reserved for VIP clients only. It was a large room that held several leather couches, all of them facing the dressing room he was currently inside.

Ron glanced at the dozen or so different outfits that he was expected to try on, he grunted in annoyance. "This is TOTALLY not what I signed up for…" he complained quietly to himself.

"Are you okay in there?" yelled Liz, she obviously had no issue with this situation whatsoever.

He groaned again, banging his head against the closest wall. 'Are they expecting me to put on a show, or something?' he worried.

"We paid for a show! So, let's go already!" the same redheaded girl yelled. This was followed by giggling from the girls sitting around her.

'I will get you back for this Liz… mark my words!' the boy promised. The curtain opened, someone walked in. He jumped and looked up, only to see his girlfriend Tara walking in. "Oh, h-hey Tara- MMM" he greeted, the blonde girl jumping him the first chance she got.

Their lip lock was brief, far too quick, really. He wanted nothing more than to let her sink into his embrace, to continue where they'd left off last time.

"Ro-Ronnie… not now" she chided gently, giggling happily. She clearly loved how desperately he wanted her.

'This is my girlfriend?!' He couldn't help but beam at her cute face. "S-Sorry, Tara."

"It's okay, Ronnie. Me, and the rest of the team, just wanted to know if you needed any help." The honesty in her tone helped allay his earlier distress.

"I'm okay, I just have no idea which to try out first…" he admitted, pointing towards his many choices.

"I can help you with that!" the blonde beauty happily chirped, she started picking out a few different sets. "I also… kinda wanted to dress you up… Is that bad?" she asked him. Her voice was so sweet at the end, he couldn't help but blush. Ron thanked his good fortune at Tara liking him in the first place.

…

A little later and Tara had left the room, moving to sit with her friends. They were already tired of waiting, despite her being gone less than five minutes.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Liz complained, as she watched the blonde girl sit down.

"I was in there for only, like, three minutes Liz…" Tara replied. She sat in her comfy seat, staring at the room her blonde boyfriend was currently occupying.

"Right… So, are you pregnant yet?" the redhead added.

Tara's response was a mix between a cough and a surprised yell. Never had the group ever heard something so undignified come from the blonde teen. "LIZ, WHAT THE HELL?!" Tara yelled in anger.

"What? I was just asking a random question… Although, you are very red right now… Something to share?" The teasing smile never left Liz's face, she was barely holding herself back from laughing at the blonde's reaction too.

"I hate you… So much, right now…" Tara ground out, face red as a tomato. "I NEVER should have agreed…" she whispered.

The girls all giggled as the curtain to the dressing room opened up, their mascot emerged wearing the outfit his blonde girlfriend had picked out for him.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron couldn't believe he'd actually done something like that… His face was bright red, walking with several bags in his hands, he refused to look anywhere but the floor. The blonde sidekick was walking with Marcella, the rest of the team was still making some last-minute purchases. Liz had needed to ask Bonnie for something, so currently it was just him and the ravenette that had made this request in the first place.

"You know, it wasn't THAT bad…" Marcella insisted. She walked next to the blonde boy, staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"I feel like a stripper… and not the good kind" Ron stressed, recalling the events a few minutes ago.

"Nobody told you to do it…" she countered. In her opinion, he was just being dramatic.

"Liz and Hope pulled out their phones. Then, they ordered me to start moving around…" the mascot pointed out, as if he needed to remind her.

"I'm sure they were just joking…" her response came quickly. Ron shot her a skeptical look. Marcella glanced away, a bit of red on her cheeks. "I still stand by what I said" she insisted, despite being unable to look at him.

He huffed, before glancing away. "At any rate, at least I'm done with this… Honestly, I'm exhausted" the blonde boy admitted, a short huff coming out from between his lips.

"I-I can only imagine… It's probably enough to make you fall over…" the ravenette added in a quiet, ashamed tone. Her head was pointed down.

"Well, yeah… Forcing me to dress up like that? It'd be torture for anyone…" Ron responded, he shuddered at the thought of ever having to do that again.

"What?", she was confused by his words. "No, I meant the whole kidnapping thing?" the cheerleader responded. "You had to come and save us?" Marcella finished. She stared at his face, waiting on his response.

"Oh, that? It's nothing out of the norm for me and Kim, actually…" Ron sounded conflicted and ashamed about something. "I-I'm really glad that you three are okay… A-And that you didn't tell the rest of the group about it yet… I-If you do, I'll understand… But if you could let me tell them, I-" the blonde sidekick began to request, before she cut him off.

"What are you talking about? You saved us! Why would you think- Wait… do you… do you think we're upset with you, or something?" she asked. 'There is just no way that he can be that-'

"Well… It IS my fault that you got mixed up with Dementor in the first place, so…" he began. Ron trailed off as Marcella started pulling him by his hand towards a free bench, they both sat down.

"A-Are you for real?", she couldn't believe it. "Ron, you saved us from those freaks! I- no, we should be thanking you!" Even as she said it, there was some sort of odd expression on his face.

"B-But, I- Huh?!" the boy began, before two soft hands grabbed his cheeks. His sight was blocked, the only thing visible being Marcella's closed eyes. The soft feeling of her nose brushing up against his own left him too shocked to say a word.

"Ron?" she prompted quietly, making him look at her. "I know that I've been nothing short of a bitch to you… Yet, despite that, you came for me… Even if your intention had been only to help Jessica and Crystal, you still saved me as well-" she elaborated.

"I would have come, even if it was only for you… If it had been for ANY one of you" the boy vowed. He tried to look away from her, finding being so close to her more than a bit awkward. She honestly didn't like him very much, that was clear to him.

The ravenette refused to let him go, merely smiling sweetly. "Somehow, I already knew that…" Marcella released her hold on him, the boy quickly backed away. "I take it you've probably noticed that I had… a problem with you?"

"W-What? No way! I didn't notice anything like that…" the blonde teen attempted. The only thing he got in response from her was a deadpan look, she clearly hadn't bought his lie.

"Ah… well, I DID notice that you seemed to warm up to me a bit slower than the rest of the team… But, come on! I didn't expect any of you to even TALK to me, up until a few days ago" the blonde sidekick admitted, as he recalled what event had kicked this whole thing off in the first place.

Ron took note of Marcella's smiling face. "Wow, even now you don't blame me for that, you really are something… I think I see why Kim likes you so much" she admitted to him.

"Well, she is my best friend for a reason!" he declared with pride. Kim was the one topic that always made him confident, no matter what, even if he couldn't help but think he was missing something.

'Figures that he never noticed about Possible…', she shook her head. "Right, I've decided that you deserve to know why I acted like I did…"

"You don't need to tell me, if you're not-" Ron moved to assure her, before she cut him off.

"No, I do… I want to, you deserve to know…" She took a short breath, before glancing away from him. "I knew that you were a decent guy from the start. But, I though that all of that kindness and attention was reserved for only Kim… I was sure that as soon as she came back, you'd go right back to ignoring us… So, that's why I acted like I did. I didn't see the point…" she explained.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you've mentioned that before… Oh, also, I ignored you before?"

"Yeah, but that was because you'd left me alone, while having fun with the rest of the girls… Still not cool of me, but you can see my point, right?" He nodded at her words.

He chuckled. "In my defense, I was pulled away by the rest of the team before I could say anything… So, I wasn't trying to ignore you."

"Oh? So, If I pulled you away for some nefarious purpose, you won't object?" she asked, he nodded in confirmation. "S-So, you don't hate m-me?" she asked in a worried tone, this being the burning question that had been lingering in her mind ever since her rescue.

"I may not know anything about these so-called nefarious purposes, but there's no way I could hate you, Marcella…" the sidekick assured. He looked her in the eye, there was no hesitation or deceit that was visible to her.

The ravenette simply stared at him, trying to detect anything off about what he'd told her. After all, the blonde boy was a notoriously bad liar. A smile graced her face. "Well, I don't know about your answer… but you sure know how to turn on the charm. At this point, I'm surprised you're not more popular!" Marcella complimented. She had a lot of experience with smooth-talking guys, ones that could definitely be considered popular. The kind that would shower girls with praise, and charming smiles, to get on their good side. But they would instantly become nervous, or annoyed, if they were confronted about their sycophantic behavior.

Ron's expression was odd, to say the least… He didn't seem worried, or anything like that. He just stared at her with a confused look, one eyebrow raised. "Huh? Me, popular? What are you talking about? You do remember who your talking to, right?" He place the back of his hand against her forehead, as if he was checking her for a fever.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at the sudden unexpected physical contact.

"I'm just making sure that Dementor didn't do anything to you… He didn't, right?" Ron's voice indicated that he was more than a little worried.

"N-No… I- He didn't…" she assured him, waiting for Ron to remove his hand. He pulled back, a bit too quickly for her liking. "…and what I meant, was-" she began, before someone appeared next to her.

"What are you two doing?" asked a smiling blonde, she stared at Marcella with wonder.

"Wha! J-Jessica! What the hell?" the ravenette cheerleader screeched. She nearly jumped in shock, in response to the sudden appearance of her friend.

"Hey, I tried to call you. But you were too engrossed with our blonde mascot, to pay any attention to me…" the blonde teased, wearing a tiny smile. "…and you're even clinging to him? I wonder what Tara would say, if she saw you two?" Jessica giggled happily.

"I'm not-" Marcella defended, before she glanced down at her own body. She was actually leaning towards him, she'd even encircled one of his arms with her own. In mere moments the ravenette let go of his arm, Marcella got up and started to walk away. She made a point to say absolutely nothing, refusing to look at either of them.

"Was it something I said?" the giggling blonde girl joked.

…

His brief talk with Marcella over, Ron was walking back with the rest of the team. They moved to exit the mall, ready to find their way back home. He couldn't wait to get back to his room. Maybe he should give Kim a call, they had a lot to talk about.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The Middleton cheer squad, plus their mascot, all walked out of the mall. As they did so, they failed to notice a pair of eyes that stared straight at them with great interest. They'd been followed around the mall for quite some time, until they'd all left.

"Well, that was a thing…" remarked a brown-skinned girl, she stared at the entrance to the shopping center. The girl had been just about to go on a short break in the middle of her shift at Club Banana, when she noticed someone familiar to her. A cheerful blonde boy that she knew very well. He'd been one of the first people she'd really gotten to know around town. That was about the same time she'd gotten introduced to Kim Possible. Kim was probably her best friend, other than the blonde boy himself.

She was shocked at seeing Ron walk around with the girls of the cheer squad. The pretty, popular girls who sat firmly at the top of the food chain. They were the source of many broken hearts among the boys. Only the most popular guys could even so much as talk to them, let alone ask them out.

But it wasn't some pretty, or popular, boy that was walking with them… It was her friend, Ron. And they hadn't acted like they often did during practice, or before class started. When they would make fun of him, for whatever reason they had thought up at the time… No, it looked like they were hanging out together. Similar to what Ron would do with Kim, or herself. Hell, two of the girls had been hanging off his arms, the rest staying quite close to him! They had even been smiling, all while Ron talked about something she couldn't make out.

"Did… did I miss something?" she asked herself, the confusion in her voice clear. Had her blonde friend changed his appearance again? Or, perhaps he'd become a millionaire once more? Why had they walked together, as if they were friends? Kim was away, sure, but Ron was far from their friend. The cheerleaders pretty much hated him, with the obvious exception of Tara and her crush.

She glanced down to her phone, the date and time she saw was fine. There were no inconsistencies from the last time she'd checked. By the looks of things, she wasn't in some weird parallel universe where everything was reversed.

'What is going on?' She opened up her contacts, before pressing a few buttons.

There was a few seconds of silence, before the screen lit up and a familiar voice came through. "Hey Monique! How's it going?" the voice of a younger boy greeted her.

"Hey Wade! Sorry for calling you out of the blue like this" she apologized, this was one of the few times that she'd ever called him.

"Hey, it's no big deal! I like talking to you, Monique!" the boy assured, with just a little too much enthusiasm. He cleared his throat. "S-So, what's up?"

She smiled at his silly antics, before returning to the reason for her call. "Right! I just wanted to ask you, where is Kim right now?"

"What, Kim? She's with her family, on vacation. Didn't she, or Ron, tell you?" he asked. The idea that she wasn't aware of that did seem a bit odd. "She's supposed to be back in a few days…"

"No, they did tell me. …and boy, did Kim complain about it nonstop!" the ravenette chuckled, recalling when they'd informed her. At the time, both Ron and herself had argued that it was a good idea for Kim to take some time off and recharge. Although it had been obvious that the redheaded heroine hadn't seen things the same way. Monique shook her thoughts away, before she continued. "Anyway, you're sure she's not back?"

The boy nodded in confirmation. "I'm positive… Why, did something happen?" the worried boy questioned, he was ready for anything.

"Honestly? I'm not sure…" the ravenette admitted, she explained what she'd seen to the younger boy.

"You mean, you saw someone who looked like Ron walking with the girls from the team?" Wade asked again.

"Come on Wade, do you really think I would mistake a stranger for one of my best friends? It was definitely Ron with them… they left the mall a few minuets ago" the girl assured, she started pacing.

Wade appeared to be thinking for a moment. "That is odd- No… it's very odd! How did he look?"

"If you're asking if he seemed worried about something, then no. He seemed fine- No, better than fine! He was having fun with them. Like he would with Kim, or us!" the girl explained.

"Okay… but, is it that big a deal? I mean, they are on the same team. So… maybe they just decided to hang out together? You know, like teammates?"

"Wade… these are the same girls who've made fun of him, for pretty much everything they could. That, and the fact that he isn't part of that food-chain nonsense… The last time I checked, none of that had changed. Especially over the handful of days since Kim left" she explained, it appeared that the boy finally saw her point.

"So, you think something is going on?" the boy asked, she nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can find… Do you think we should tell Kim?" the boy asked.

Monique could only imagine just how angry her friend would be, if those girls had done anything to her blonde best friend. It was no secret to her that Kim thought the world of Ron. If only he knew just how much. But… was it really a bad thing that could have happened? After hearing the young hacker's tone, she wasn't so certain anymore.

Sure, the girls of the cheer squad were mean to most people around them. Yes, that had included the blonde boy in the past. But they looked like they were having fun… so, maybe it was okay? And she'd only observed them for a couple of minutes, while she'd been on her break. It wasn't like she could just leave work and follow after her friend, now could she?

But she did need to make a judgment. Wade didn't look like he wanted to call Kim and interrupt her family vacation, but he'd placed his trust in her. That left Monique as the one to decide, she only hoped she'd made the smart choice.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And that's another chapter done!**

**I'm not sure if anyone noticed but... each chapter is longer then the last by 2000 words at least! This one is 21,000+ words! You are all very welcome!**

**Not much to say really... Except for Mmm... I've got a challenge for all of you! I've been working on a new RonX? Fic... Can you guess who is it?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**-X-**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**Chapter uploaded on 6 on ****august****.**


End file.
